En attendant Noël
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: 24 jours avant Noël donc 24 OS Malec soit un par jour. Commence le 1er décembre. Pour plus de renseignements, cliquez.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Et voici le projet qui va rythmer mon mois de décembre et le vôtre peut-être.

24 jours jusqu'à Noël = 24 OS (donc un par jour) + un bonus le 25.

Plusieurs points :

-Ça ne sera pas forcément des OS longs.

-J'aborderai quantités de thèmes mais un seul pairing = Malec !

-Il y aura des limes et lemons.

-Pas d'horaires de post car je posterai quand je pourrai dans la journée.

-Et je m'accorde deux jokers de post en retard. Oui parce que je suis dingue et j'adore l'idée de faire ça mais enfanter 24 OS + mes fics + mes séries d'OS en cours. J'ai déjà abattu de l'écriture mais il me reste encore du boulot...beaucoup de boulot.

-Et dernier point important : pendant décembre, je ne me consacrerai qu'au calendrier de l'avent donc pas de mise à jour dans mes autres écrits. BONDS sera fini d'ici là et Café givré sera donc en pause ainsi que les séries. (ou peut-être si je m'en sors XD)

Rendez-vous le 1er décembre pour le premier OS : L'antre d'Eros.


	2. 01 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortals Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Cet OS comporte beaucoup de références sexuelles diverses et variées. Donc si cela peut vous gêner, je vous conseille de ne pas le lire.

Je fais référence à d'autres OS que j'ai publié. Petit clin d'œil pour ceux qui connaissent. Ça ne gêne pas la lecture pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les OS en question.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un établissement aux couleurs rose et noir se tenait devant Alec. Une pancarte en néon annonçant « L'antre d'Eros » brillait de mille feux. Dans la vitrine, il apercevait des dessous affriolants, des huiles de massages et autres jeux coquins. Izzy était déjà entrain de pousser la porte capitonnée quand son frère fit soudainement demi-tour.

«Alec ! » Cria la jeune femme en revenant sur ses pas.

«Il est hors de question que je rentre dans un sex-shop, Izzy. » Dit le néphilim fermement. Ses joues avaient rougies d'avoir prononcé le nom de cet établissement coquin.

«Alec, regarde c'est tout à fait respectable. Depuis la vague 50 nuances de Grey, les magasins de ce genre ont pignons sur rue et se sont ouverts à une plus large clientèle. »

Le shadowhunter continua de refuser vigoureusement. Une fois, il avait ouvert le fameux livre dont sa sœur parlait tant. Les œuvres des mundanes échappées généralement aux chasseurs d'ombres mais celle-ci avait son petit succès aussi chez eux. Il avait était gêné en lisant une séance de sexe sadomasochiste à grand renfort de description.

Alexander n'était pas prude ou plutôt depuis qu'il vivait avec Magnus, il avait mis sa candeur au placard. Il avait découvert les plaisirs du sexe avec lui et ne s'en lassait pas depuis. Mais justement, il trouvait déjà leur vie privée bien assez remplie, ils avaient inaugurés toutes les pièces de l'appartement plusieurs fois, s'étaient attachés l'un l'autre et avaient fait l'amour dans un peu près toutes les capitales du monde. Pour ce qui était des positions, les deux amants laissaient couler et tout se faisait au feeling.

«Tu ne veux pas étonner Magnus ? » Demanda Isabelle avec un petit sourire mutin.

«Pas de cette façon. » Répliqua Alec.

«Bon très bien alors tu m'accompagnes et on ne regarde que pour moi. Promis » Jura Izzy. Son frère la regarda un moment sentant l'embrouille arrivée.

«Jure sur l'Ange. »

«C'est une promesse sur l'Ange. » Dit la sœur, agacée. Elle pouvait bien promettre, elle était sûre qu'Alexander allait se montrer curieux, une fois entré.

Le frère et la sœur passèrent la porte, Alec gardait les yeux ostensiblement baissés pendant qu'Isabelle farfouillait dans le rayon lingerie.

«Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Izzy en lui mettant sous le nez, un ensemble de dentelle rouge.

«Pitié, ne me demande pas de te conseiller sur ta lingerie. » Se lamenta le néphilim en relevant les yeux. Son regard se posa sur une étagère sur laquelle trônait fièrement un flacon contenant une poudre pailletée.

Izzy était retournée à ses froufrous, Alec en profita pour manœuvrer habilement pour se rapprocher un peu mais pas trop du pot. A une distance respectable, il put lire la description, cette poudre s'étalait sur le corps, au goût de dragée elle pouvait être déguster. Alexander rougit à l'idée de lécher ces paillettes sur le corps hâlée de son amant. Après tout, les paillettes c'était le domaine de Magnus, normal que ce flacon lui fasse pensait à des idées indécentes concernant le sorcier. Il se retourna vers Izzy qui le contemplait avec un petit sourire. Elle avait un panier rose à fourrure à la main, qu'elle avait déjà rempli de nombreux ensembles affriolants. Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme passa devant son frère et prit le pot qu'elle mis dans le panier.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'alarma Alec.

«Je t'aide. Tu n'oses pas saisir cet article alors je le fais pour toi. Je suis sûre que Magnus adora, tu as bon goût, grand frère. » Ria Isabelle.

Alexander rougit encore plus intensément et laissa ses mèches noirs tombées devant ses yeux pour se cacher du regard espiègle de sa sœur.

Ils passèrent dans le fond de la boutique cachée de la rue, elle contenait des produits plus sulfureux.

Izzy tomba sur du maquillage comestible. Elle analysa avec ferveur les produits.

« C'est sympa, non ? » Dit-elle en tendant un baume à la framboise à son frère. Ce dernier saisit l'article du bout des doigts. Ce baume se mettait au froid, en plus d'un délicat goût de fruits rouges, il augmentait les sensations pendant les baisers ou des plaisirs plus charnels.

Alec repensa à la fellation que lui avait faite Magnus lors de ses chaleurs annuelles. La sensation du piercing froid lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il n'avait jamais pu rendre la pareille au sorcier. Très peu pour lui de se trouer la langue. Autant Magnus pouvait avec la magie faire apparaître quand bon lui semblait ce bout d'acier, autant Alec devrait passer par l'étape du perceur. Il s'y refusait, il aimait faire plaisir à son compagnon mais pas en étant aussi radical.

Ce baume lui donnait donc la solution. D'un geste se voulant discret, il glissa l'article dans le panier que tenait Izzy.

«Alec de toi-même, tu m'étonnes agréablement. » Claironna Izzy.

«Tais-toi. » Dit le chasseur d'ombres, renfrogné.

«Tu as le droit d'avoir une sexualité et des désirs qui vont avec. Je ne te juge pas alors détends-toi. » Répliqua Isabelle en déposant un deuxième baume pour elle. «C'est un moment de complicité fraternelle. » Termina t-elle en avançant.

Dans le rayon, jeux érotiques, Alec se saisit de lui-même d'un produit. Il était rouge écrevisse et lançait des œillades régulières pour vérifier qu'on ne le regardait pas. Mais tous les clients faisaient leur shopping tranquillement se contrefoutant de lui.

Il scruta de plus près le blister contenant des dès. Un des dès affichait sur ses faces des actions «Lécher, mordre, sucer... », l'autre des parties du corps «Lèvres, tétons, oreilles.. ». Le principe était plutôt léger selon Alec et rajouterait une touche de piment aux préliminaires, qu'ils aimaient prolonger avec Magnus.

Izzy posa sa tête sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

«C'est une chouette idée, Alec. Je valide. Magnus va adorer. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Elle le traîna aux huiles de massages.

«Tu penses que Simon est plutôt coco ou cerise ? » Demanda la sœur sérieusement.

«Izzy je ne l'ai jamais vu nu alors tu dois le savoir mieux que moi ! » Rit le néphilim.

«Par l'Ange, qu'avez vous fait à mon frère ?! » S'exclama Isabelle en posant sa main sur le front d' Alexander.

«Il suit les conseils de sa diablesse de sœur. » Cette dernière rigola franchement à cette description et choisit l'huile senteur cerise.

«Alors c'est un petit joueur. » Dit Alec taquin.

«Si un jour, un homme a des testicules de la taille d'une noix de coco, je lui conseillerai d'aller consulter. » Répliqua Izzy rieuse. «Comment sont ceux de Magnus ? »

Alec rougit et ne répondit pas. C'était son secret mais selon lui, son amant avaient de très jolis marrons.

«On prend une huile pour Jace et Clary ? » Demanda Isabelle.

«Pitié non, sœurette. Je ne veux pas les imaginer au lit. »

«Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas avoir les détails. Mais si toi, tu te sens d'humeur aux confidences, n'hésite pas. » Dit la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le frère et la sœur continuèrent, Alec fit une pause sur les lubrifiants contenus dans des flacons très colorés. Izzy avait continué ne remarquant pas l'arrêt de son frère. Sans prendre le produit, le chasseur d'ombres s'arrêta sur un pack de 3 tubes aux senteurs et goûts «Îles grenadines, îles caraïbes et mojito frais. ». Alec depuis sa rencontre avec Magnus avait développé une passion pour les cocktails et plus précisément le mojito. Ces lubrifiants semblaient tout indiqués pour eux. Si en plus d'induire un contact agréable, le produit exaltait une douce odeur, c'était parfait.

«Tricheur, tu t'es arrêté sans me le dire. » Dit Isabelle en regardant le produit que son frère avait pris finalement en main.

«Remarquable, Alec. Je crois que tu n'as pas fini de m'étonner aujourd'hui. Tu achètes sans honte du lubrifiant devant moi » Remarqua la jeune femme.

«C'est un moment de complicité fraternelle ce qui implique que tu vas tout garder pour toi. » Signifia le chasseur d'ombres sérieusement.

«Je te promets sur l'Ange. Et dire qu'on a pas encore fait tout le rayon. »

Izzy avait pris un deuxième panier, le premier étant bien rempli. Prenant soin de son grand frère, elle portait les deux. Autant Alec se montait plus libéré aujourd'hui , autant elle ne tenait pas à lui infliger le port d'un contenant à fourrure regorgeant de produits coquins. Il ne fallait pas brusquer l'animal alors qu'il se montrait enfin dans toute sa splendeur.

Ils allèrent vers les accessoires érotiques. Isabelle se saisit d'une cravache et fit mine de fouetter les fesses de son frère avec.

«C'est terriblement excitant. » Dit-elle alors que son frère se reculait, choqué par la démonstration de sa sœur. Son dos rencontra une étagère, il se retourna et tomba sur une canne portant le nom de « mi-ange, mi démon », d'un côté c'était une cravache, de l'autre un plumier. Il toucha l'article du bout des doigts savourant la douceur des plumes.

«C'est génial Alec, c'est comme ci ce produit avait été crée pour vous. » Rit Izzy en retraçant le nom avec son doigt. Et c'était vrai, Alec, néphilim était un demi-ange, Magnus, warlock, un demi-démon. Et aucun doute que si Alexander allait préférer le duveteux des plumes, le sorcier adorait la dureté du cuir.

Le shadowhunter se saisit de la canne et la glissa dans le panier le moins garni.

«Autant faire honneur à cet article nous représentant si bien. »

«Tu vois que c'est excitant ?! » Répliqua la jeune femme.

«Moyennement quand c'est toi, sœurette. » Rit Alec.

«Désolée de ne pas être un sorcier pailleté. » Dit la sœur avec un sourire espiègle.

Ils continuèrent les achats, Izzy garnissait son panier à vitesse grand V alors que le chasseur d'ombres faisait le gourmet ne se laissant tenter que par certains articles.

Les yeux d'Alexander se posèrent sur un anneau arborant des cornes et une queue de diable comme dans les cartoons. Il lut que c'était un anneau pénien avait pour but de durcir et prolonger l'érection. Cet article diablotin lui faisait terriblement penser à son amant.

De plus, la promesse du produit le laissait songeur. Une image très érotique lui surgit, Magnus les jambes écartées, lui demandant de le laisser venir, cet anneau serrant douloureusement son érection turgescente. Le sorcier se tordrait de plaisir et ne demanderait qu'à se libérer. Alec se coupa de ses songes quand il sentit les petits cornes lui mordre la main. Il avait saisit l'article sans s'en rendre compte. Il le glissa dans un panier sous le regard rieur de sa sœur, qu'il le voyait rouge et les yeux brillants. Le néphilim se surprit à se sentir excité dans un tel endroit. Même si les articles et ce qu'ils pourraient apporter à Magnus le tourmentait plus que le lieu en lui même.

Izzy se précipita devant un présentoir comptant des œufs accompagnés de télécommande.

«Je veux trop ça mais je ne sais pas si Simon oserait l'utiliser. » Dit-elle en saisissant un article doré.

«C'est quoi ? » Demanda Alec.

«Un œuf vibrant. Tu le mets dans le vagin et ton homme peut le mettre en marche avec la télécommande. Genre, tu es au restaurant et ton chéri l'active en réglant l'intensité. En gros, tu prends ton pied dans un lieu public mais tu dois le cacher. »

Le néphilim eut la bouche sèche en imaginant Magnus utilisait ça sur lui.

«Ça peut aussi être utilisé chez les hommes. » Notifia Izzy en lisant la notice explicative au dos de la boîte.

Alec hésita un moment, tout comme sa sœur, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que l'objet serait utilisé. Le sorcier serait fou de cet œuf mais il n'était pas sûr que lui accepterait. Le chasseur d'ombres avisa un moment les différents modèles proposés avant d'en trouver un marchant via une application téléphonique. Il n'y avait donc pas de télécommande à transporter, ce détail le poussa à regarder l'œuf avec plus de sérieux.

Alec fantasma sur plusieurs utilisations et se surprit à s'imaginer Magnus en pleine réunion entre shadowhunters et créatures obscures se tortillait sur sa chaise en tentant de dissimuler son trouble, se mordant au sang les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements...C'était une vision obscène et bandante. N'y tenant plus, le néphilim fourra l'objet dans le panier. Izzy lui fit les gros yeux.

«Alec ! Tu es déchaîné. »

Le chasseur d'ombres ne trouva rien à redire et s'avança en direction de la caisse, ils avaient fait le tour de l'établissement. En passant devant le rayon des costumes coquins, le néphilim se rappela que Magnus avait verbalisait à plusieurs reprises son amour de l'uniforme des shadowhunters. Est-ce qu'un autre type d'uniforme le ferait frémir tout autant ?

«Pompier ou policier, ça marche à tous les coups. » Glissa Isabelle en étudiant de près un costume d'infirmière.

Alec chercha sa taille et s'arrêta sur un uniforme noir de policier. A voir si son compagnon allait apprécier ce genre de fantasme costumé.

Le frère et la sœur payèrent leurs achats. Le chasseur d'ombres manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le montant s'affichait sur la caisse. Vraiment ?! Il avait acheté pour 236 dollars d'articles érotiques. Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant la vérité était devant ses yeux. Izzy juste après lui s'en sortit avec un montant encore plus exorbitant qu'elle régla sans sourciller. Ils sortirent avec leurs paquets, ces derniers étaient noirs, dessus une statue de la liberté tenant un godemiché trônait mais c'était assez discret.

* * *

Alec rentra à l'appartement de Brooklyn, Magnus n'était pas encore de retour de chez son client. Soudain le néphilim se sentit ridicule d'avoir acheté tous ces objets. Et si son amant remettait en cause leur relation ? S'il pensait que le shadowhunter avait besoin de ces choses pour prendre son pied ? Le corps du sorcier lui suffisait bien assez.

Il entreprit de cacher convenablement le sac dans leur dressing, il souleva quelques-unes de ses chemises et commença à le dissimuler quand le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit terminer l'opération avec précipitation.

* * *

Le lendemain, Magnus était en plein rangement de son dressing quand Chairman Meow attira son attention. Le chat tirait une canne avec pleins de plumes mais cette dernière avait l'air coincée. Le sorcier s'approcha pour la dégager, remontant le long de la canne, il tomba sur un bout tout en cuir aggripé dans la lanière d'un sac. Il sortit sa trouvaille et constata que le jouet de Chairman Meow était une cravache, il ouvrit le sachet et un sourire carnassier s'empara de ses lèvres.

«Petit cachottier. » Murmura le sorcier.

Le soir venu, Alec se coucha. Magnus passa par la salle de bain avant de le rejoindre. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, nu et le corps pailleté. Le chasseur d'ombres mortifié compris qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse poudre qu'il avait acheté. Une vague d'excitation le saisit quand le warlock s'approcha avec un sourire prédateur, visiblement la présence de ces jouets ne le dérangeait pas. Le sorcier se pencha vers sa table de nuit et attrapa les fameux dès érotiques. Il les lanças sur les draps tout en s'asseyant sur ces derniers.

«Mordiller-Oreille. » Lut-il avec un voix ronronnante de désir.

Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et planta doucement ses dents dans le lobe du néphilim, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Le sorcier se rassit et donna les dès à son amant tout en ajoutant.

«Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Alexander. »

«Agréablement j'espère. » Répliqua le shadowhunter en lançant les dès.

Ces derniers roulèrent en dehors du lit, le chasseur d'ombres se pencha pour lire le résultat. Il se retourna vers Magnus avec un regard fiévreux et un sourire coquin puis se jeta sur le sorcier faisant rire ce dernier. Rire qui s'étouffa bien vite dans un soupir de plaisir.

Président Meow se leva paresseusement de son fauteuil préféré dans la chambre. Les bruits couinants que faisaient ses maîtres le dérangeait. Il s'approcha des dès et miaula de désespoir. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille d'ici pour rejoindre son canapé favori dans le salon. Il s'écarta des dès affichant :

«Lécher-Sexe »

* * *

De une, j'assume moyennement d'avoir écrit ça. J'ai bien déliré en l'écrivant mais plus je le relis puis je me dis que j'y suis allée à fond XD. De deux, j'ai adoré écrire ce moment fraternel entre Izzy et Alec avec en toile de fond le Malec. De trois, tous ces articles existent et je n'ai même pas inventé le nom de la cravache, ni sa description, quand je vous dis que c'est pour eux XD. De quatre, la description du sachet s'inspire d'un très célèbre vendeur d'articles coquins, sauf que normalement c'est pas la Statue de la Liberté mais Marianne qui tient un godemiché.

Alors verdict pour ce 1er décembre ?

A demain ! (C'est bizarre de dire ça XD)


	3. 02 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M (en voyant large pour certains éléments langagiers.)

INFOS : Nouvel OS, nouvelle ambiance. Qui explore une relation que j'aime beaucoup dans la série, dans le livre, elle me laisse plus songeuse. Donc Raphael est de la partie et c'est celui de la série sauf pour son caractère qui pour moi, est plus proche du livre.

SPOILERS : Aucun.

Merci pour votre accueil de l'OS d'hier. Visiblement le contenu débridé vous a plu et je vous en remercie. Voir vos réactions me booste dans cette aventure qui m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie et qui m'en demande toujours, à vrai dire XD.

Et je pense que certains vont être satisfaits en lisant l'OS XD

Merci à Yugi. Voilà la suite et un changement de registre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus se préparait en vu d'aller dîner chez son fils de cœur. Raphael l'avait appelé hier pour lui en faire la demande. Ce qui était bizarre car de un, les vampires ne mangeaient pas se contentant de boire du sang, de deux Raphael n'avait pas invité Magnus chez lui depuis belle lurette.

Le sorcier ne s'inquiétait pas pour le repas, le vampire était un excellent cuisinier, qui concoctait toutes les semaines des plats pour l'hospice où résidait sa sœur.

Présentement, il se souciait plutôt de sa tenue, hésitant entre plusieurs ensembles. Il avait appris le bon goût à son fils, il ne voulait donc pas manquer à son devoir de modèle.

«Chéri, tu peux venir ? » Cria Magnus en direction du salon où Alec l'attendait. Ce dernier était prêt depuis bien longtemps ayant opté pour un simple jean sombre et un pull gris anthracite col V, baskets noires aux pieds.

Le shadowhunter apparut sur le seuil de la chambre et lança un regard désespéré à son compagnon en ne le voyant toujours pas habillé.

«On doit y être dans cinq minutes, Magnus. »

«J ouvrirai un portail. Réponds plutôt, cette chemise » Dit le sorcier en mettant devant lui une chemise rouge richement brodée avec des filaments or. «Ou celle-ci. » La chemise précédente étant remplacée par une violette avec col et boutons dans un tissu pailleté noir.

«La rouge. »

«Et le pantalon... »Commença Magnus.

«Aucune importance. On va être en retard. »

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, Alec et sa stupide ponctualité à toute épreuve. On parlait de mode, là.

A la grande surprise du warlock, Raphael avait invité le shadowhunter à dîner. Ces deux-là ne s'entendaient guère. C'est donc d'un sommaire «Ton chasseur d'ombres peut venir » que le vampire avait accordé que Magnus amène son compagnon avec lui. Le sorcier les aimaient tous les deux et souffrait de voir la relation froide qu'ils entretenaient. Ils se respectaient tout juste et s'évitaient tant que faire se peut.

Finalement, Magnus finit de s'habiller seul, il avait opté pour un pantalon en cuir noir rehaussé d'une ceinture dorée et s'était chaussé de bottines rouge en cuir italien de toute beauté. Bijouté, coiffé et maquillé, il ouvrit un portail pour atterrir directement devant le bel immeuble de Raphael. Ce dernier disposait en effet de son propre appartement celui-ci lui permettant de loger en dehors du Dumort.

* * *

Le couple toqua, le vampire ouvrit. Il était vêtu d'un splendide costume de riche facture dans des couleurs prunes qui plut fortement au sorcier.

«Bonsoir Magnus. Alec. » Dit le vampire en faisant signe les invitant à entrer.

«Bonsoir Raphael. » Répondit Magnus. Le néphilim se contenta d'un signe de tête provoquant un regard mécontent de son amant dans sa direction.

Le couple fut surpris de découvrir Simon dans le salon.

«Je ne savais pas que Sheldon était aussi du dîner. » Remarqua le sorcier.

«Bonsoir Simon. » Sur l'échelle de la détestation d'Alec, Simon était légèrement en dessous du chef de clan vampire ce qui était un exploit non négligeable.

Alec s'assit au côté du daylighter tandis que Magnus se rendait en cuisine avec son fils de cœur.

«Que fait Samson dans ton salon entrain de se ronger les sangs ? Ce qui est risible pour un vampire. » Signifia le warlock.

Son expérience parlant en matière de Raphael, Magnus se dit que si celui-ci pouvait rougir, il serait sans doute écarlate à ce moment.

«Dios. Disons que c'est un dîner de présentations. »

«Oh tu veux que papa approuve ta relation ? » Questionna le warlock moqueur.

«Ne me fais pas regretter mon choix. » Dit le chef de clan en saisissant une bouteille de vin et des verres tandis que Magnus se chargea des canapés. Ils trouvèrent Simon et Alec entrain de discuter ou plutôt de se disputer à propos de Clary, l'opinion du néphilim sur cette dernière n'étant pas vraiment élogieuse.

Magnus coupa leur conversation, il s'assit à côté d'Alec et Simon alla se réfugier près de son petit ami qui leur servait des verres de sang après avoir rempli ceux de Magnus et Alec de vin blanc.

«Il faut que vous expliquiez à Alexander la teneur de votre relation. » S'exclama le sorcier, se délectant de mettre son fils mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas méchant, il était joueur.

Pour toute réponse, Rapahel empoigna le menton de Simon et déposa un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres. Non parce que le chef de clan ne se préoccupait pas de politesse quand ça concernait le shadowhunter. Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts tandis que son compagnon tapait dans ses mains.

«Ça c'est mon fils ! »

Le nouveau couple s'assit en face de l'ancien.

«Alors, Samuel quelles sont tes intentions vis à vis de mon cher Raphael ? »

«Déjà que tu l'appelles par son véritable prénom. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu fais semblant d'oublier. » Rétorqua le chef de clan.

«C'est beaucoup moins amusant tout à coup. » Rechigna Magnus. «Réponds Samy. »

Raphael leva les yeux au ciel, il savait que le sorcier ne concédait que rarement des victoires sauf quand il s'agissait de son stupide néphilim.

«Mes intentions ? » Demanda Simon, apeuré.

«C'est juste du sexe ou tu penses à lui passer la bague au doigt ? Raphael est très pieux, le mariage me paraît essentiel avant que vous passiez à l'étape charnelle de votre relation. »

Alec manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ça.

«Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à vous mêler de la vie sexuelle des autres ? »Questionna le shadowhunter avec horreur.

«Blanche colombe. » Lui lança Raphael.

Magnus pouffa. «Crois moi que non ou alors une colombe qui a pris du plomb dans l'aile. » Dit le sorcier en montrant un suçon violacé dans son cou. «Et tu ne vois pas le reste de mon corps. » Rit le warlock.

«Sérieux ! Tu veux pas aussi leur parler de la fréquence de nos rapports ?! » S'exclama Alec profondément agacé.

«Minimum quatre fois par semaine, maximum je ne compte plus. C'est qu'il a une rune de vigueur et de flexibilité, mon bel Alexander. »

«Dios. Épargnez-moi les détails, j'en ai déjà trop entendu. »Se lamenta Raphael.

«Les enfants n'aiment pas entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de leurs parents. Les amis non plus d'ailleurs. » Dit Simon en retenant un frisson de dégoût. Oui maintenant, il avait l'image bien nette de Magnus et Alec s'envoyant en l'air dans des positions défiant les lois de la gravité terrestre.

«Ce n'est pas son père ! » Répliqua durement le néphilim.

«C'est tout comme ! » Lancèrent le chef de clan et le sorcier dans un parfait accord. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'ont remettent en cause leur lien. S'ils n'étaient pas unis par une quelconque filiation, l'amour familial qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était des plus sincères.

Le shadowhunter fit un regard d'excuse à son amant constatant qu'il l'avait blessé. Ce n'était pas le but. Il ne comprenait juste pas, mais il faut dire que Magnus n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui raconter leur histoire commune dans les grandes largeurs. Tout juste savait-il que le sorcier avait pris soin de Raphael après sa mutation en créature de la nuit.

«Comment trouvez-vous les canapés ? » Demanda Simon pour détendre l'atmosphère. «Raph a passé toute l'après-midi en cuisine. »

«Excellent. » Répondit Magnus avec le sourire.

* * *

Puis la discussion glissa sur les souvenirs communs du père et fils de cœur excluant sans le vouloir Alec et Simon. Ces deux derniers s'isolèrent alors sur la terrasse de l'appartement. Un verre de vin à la main pour le shadowhunter, un de sang pour le daylighter.

«Clary est au courant ? » Demanda le néphilim pour meubler le silence. Le silence ne gênait pas Alec, la plupart du temps. Il savourait même ces moments de paix. En revanche avec Simon, cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour profiter d'un silence relaxant ensemble.

«Pour ? » Questionna le jeune geek, surpris que le shadowhunter taciturne lui pose une question.

«Ta relation avec Raphael.»

«Non...Je ne sais pas comment amener la conversation. Quand on se voit, elle passe son temps à me parler de Jace et on en oublie de parler de moi. » Répondit Simon, renfrogné.

«Je connais ça. »

Le daylighter l'interrogea du regard.

«Devoir se contenter d'écouter sans pouvoir placer une phrase. Jace est pareil. Quand on discute, on parle de lui. » Expliqua Alec maussade. «J'ai l'impression qu'il remplit la conversation pour qu'on évite de parler de certains sujets. »

«Comme ? » Demanda Simon, regardant attentivement le visage du néphilim qui exprimait une souffrance silencieuse.

«Ma relation avec Magnus. » Le geek étouffa un hoquet, il ne lui semblait pas que Jace était opposé à cette histoire. «Il n'est pas contre. » S'empressa de rectifier Alec. «Il est heureux pour moi. Mais la plupart du temps, il agit en oubliant le fait que je suis maintenant en couple. J'ai longtemps était exclusivement à lui, parce que je le voulais et que je ne voyais que lui. Mais maintenant, il doit me partager avec Magnus et je suis plus à Magnus qu'à lui. Je crois que ça lui déplaît. »

Finit le chasseur d'ombres en regardant Simon.

«J'ai dit à Clary que j'avais quelqu'un mais elle n'a pas relevé mais je comprends avec ce que tu dis. Elle était tout pour moi, ma meilleure amie et la femme que j'aimais. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle... »

«Mais maintenant, tu as Raphael. » Termina Alec.

Les deux hommes se turent. Jace et Clary étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. C'étaient des égoïstes, qui blessaient sans le vouloir et sans le savoir les personnes les plus proches d'eux.

Alec se retourna sentant la pression d'un regard qu'il connaissait bien sur lui.

Magnus le regardait accoudé à la porte amenant à la terrasse, Raphael à ses côtés.

«Ces deux là n'ont pas finis de vous faire souffrir. » Dit le chef de clan, maussade.

Raphael et Simon rentrèrent laissant le shadowhunter et le sorcier seuls.

Magnus vola un baiser tendre à Alec puis se cala dans ses bras.

«Jace a de la chance de t'avoir. Il s'en rendra compte un jour. Tout comme Clary pour Simon. Dans l'adversité, ils auront besoin de vous plus que de l'autre. Je te l'assure.»

Le néphilim sourit, son compagnon était un fin analyste qui ne se trompait que rarement sur les sentiments humains. Et surtout il savait comment l'apaiser en quelques mots.

Ils rentrèrent à leur tour et passèrent à table. Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère détendue. Alec et Raphael ne s'écharpant pas pour la moindre petite raison.

* * *

Le repas terminé, le chef de clan s'exila avec le chasseur d'ombres. Il l'amena dans sa bibliothèque et le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil en cuir vert bouteille et se mit sur celui d'en face.

«Je n'ai jamais fait ça et je ne pensais jamais le faire. Les relations de Magnus ne me concernent pas, je ne m'en suis jamais mêlé. En revanche, je connais Magnus depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es... » Le vampire s'arrêta, se dandinant sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. « Différent. Tu as une place particulière dans sa vie. Et cet éclat qu'il a, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis sa relation avec Camille. Ou plutôt, je ne lui avais jamais vu. Alors même si je persiste à croire que votre relation est vouée à l'échec au vu de vos trop nombreuses différences. »Alec serra les poings de colère mais ne répondit pas.

Raphael se leva voulant surplomber le shadowhunter mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire. Il se leva à son tour dépassant le vampire de quelques centimètres. Le chef de clan reprit «Une chose si tu le blesses par un seul de tes actes. Je te trouverai et te viderai de ton sang intégralement. Et je ferai en sorte que personne ne te retrouve pour te muter. Et si c'est le cas, je te planterai un pieu en plein cœur. Magnus a assez donné niveau relations destructrices. »

Alec acquiesça, la mine grave. Pour la première fois, il comprit qu'entre Magnus et Raphael, il y avait un lien précieux. Le vampire aimait sincèrement le sorcier. Assez pour ne pas avoir peur de menacer un représentant de l'Enclave brisant certains points des accords à l'occasion. Mais là, il n'était pas Alec, le chasseur d'ombres et Raphael, le chef de clan vampire de New-York. C'était deux hommes qui tenaient à Magnus d'une manière différente mais absolue.

«Je prends en compte tes paroles. » Dit le néphilim en se dirigeant vers la porte. «Sois la personne qui permettra que Simon se rende compte qu'il est au moins précieux pour quelqu'un. Je sais le mal que ça fait de tout donner à une personne et recevoir si peu en retour. Puis j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Magnus. Et tout a changé.»

Alec n'était pas un grand ami de Simon mais lors de leur conversation sur la terrasse, il avait compris que le daylighter et lui étaient assez semblables. Peut-être s'entendraient ils bien un jour.

Le duo rejoignit le salon. Ils y trouvèrent Simon tremblotant avec Magnus, un bras autour de ses épaules. A l'arrivée de Raphael et du néphilim, il lui donna une claque chaleureuse dans le dos, le libérant de l'étreinte de son bras.

«On a eu une chouette conversation tous les deux. » S'exclama Magnus.

Alec sourit comprenant que si le fils protégeait son père, l'inverse s'était produit aussi.

Raphael alla prendre Simon dans ses bras, le rassurant. Front contre front, ils parlaient à voix basse.

Le sorcier avait un sourire doux qui ravit le shadowhunter. Magnus vivait son bonheur aussi à travers celui de sa famille. Sur ce point, Alec et lui étaient semblables.

* * *

Le warlock décida de partir pour laisser le jeune couple seul. Ils rentrèrent à pied savourant la température relativement douce pour cette période de l'année. Main dans la main, ils parcouraient la distance qui les séparaient de leur appartement.

«Raphael m'a menacé. » Révéla le shadowhunter.

«Je m'en suis douté. J'ai fait pareil avec Simon. » Rit le sorcier.

«Tu me raconteras un jour ton histoire avec Raphael ? » Demanda le néphilim.

Magnus sourit.

«C'est une histoire assez simple. Celle de deux âmes en détresse se trouvant et guérissant les blessures de l'autre. Raphael croit que je suis le seul à avoir tout donné pour le sauver mais c'est faux. J'ai pris autant que j'ai donné. Il m'a aidé à sa manière. »

Le shadowhunter serra plus fort la main de Magnus voyant son visage mélancolique.

«Simon ne blessera pas Raphael. » Dit Alec.

«Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. » Répliqua Magnus.

«Parce que tu l'as menacé ? » Questionna le chasseur d'ombres rieur.

«Pas seulement. Raphael a trouvé en Simon ce qui lui manquait dans ses autres relations. Ressentir du désir pour une personne à corps et à cris. »

Alec acquiesça.

Le couple était arrivé à l'appartement. A peine la porte passée, Magnus plaqua son amant sur cette dernière et l'embrassa avec passion.

«Moi aussi, j'ai quelqu'un que je désire au delà de toute mesure. » Souffla le sorcier.

Le shadowhunter le souleva, le warlock entoura ses jambes autour des hanches du néphilim. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, embrasant ce feu jamais rassasié en eux.

«Prouve-le » Murmura Alec d'une voix chaude sous le rire clair du sorcier.

«A tes ordres. »

* * *

FIN !

Oui ça finit encore sur une note torride (je vous assure que vous aurez des limes et lemons écrits entièrement XD).

Pour ceux qui voulez du Saphael, vous en avez un peu. Mais j'ai compris en écrivant cet OS que je ne peux écrire avec autant de passion sur un autre couple que Malec. Donc je garderai juste les petites touches avec d'autres pairings.

Contente de ce 02 décembre ?

A demain !


	4. 03 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortals Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Pour cet OS, je vous conseille de vous glissez sous votre couette, de prendre une boisson chaude et d'écouter une playist de Noël. Pour anecdote, l'hôtel donc je parle est sur booking si vous voulez le voir (non je n'ai pas de partenariat avec eux XD)

SPOILERS : Saison 2

Merci à tous pour votre accueil tout simplement épique du deuxième OS. Vous êtes des anges (et c'est tout bonnement raccord avec l'ambiance de décembre XD).

Merci Yugi, voilà le menu pour la suite.

Merci Liki pour ton enthousiasme. Il y a encore quelques OS avant d'arriver à la fin, tu auras encore de quoi lire. Et non, il n'y pas de décalage, nous sommes le 3 décembre, je poste le 3ème mais c'est juste que je poste quand je peux dans la journée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Paysage blanc à perte de vue, illuminations de Noël embellissant la ville, chalets luxueux vous éblouissant par leurs riches décorations. Oui, Magnus et Alec étaient bien arrivés à Aspen pour passer un week-end de détente, juste tous les deux. La direction de l'Institut avait été laissée à Izzy, trop contente selon elle de pouvoir offrir ces deux jours de tranquillité à son frère. L'archer soupçonnait plutôt qu'elle était bien trop heureuse à l'idée de remonter quelques brettelles. Il craignait à son retour de retrouver des shadowhunters traumatisés. Mais un week-end avec son compagnon ne se refusait pas surtout dans un cadre aussi idyllique et fastueux. Magnus étant Magnus, il fallait toujours un certain standing dans ses vacances.

Le sorcier avait donc opté pour un hôtel 5 étoiles, The Little Nell. Le couple bénéficiait d'une chambre avec lit king-size, une salle de bain en marbre avec douche à l'italienne et baignoire ainsi qu'un grand balcon avec une vue imprenable sur les montagnes enneigées. C'était sublime.

Le shadowhunter sourit en voyant sur un dépliant que l'hôtel avait une piscine extérieure chauffée d'où on pouvoir admirer les blancs sommets.

«Alors que penses-tu de cette première expérience à la montagne ? » Demanda Magnus en s'asseyant sur le magnifique canapé gris qui faisait face à la cheminée, dégageant une agréable chaleur .

«Elle commence très bien. » Répondit le chasseur d'ombres en venant se lover contre son compagnon.

«Et ce n'est pas terminé. » Murmura le sorcier en embrassant tendrement Alec.

Ils restèrent un moment, apaisés sur le canapé avant de décider d'aller faire un tour en ville. Ils s'habillèrent chaudement et purent bénéficier d'un service qui semblait des plus singuliers au néphilim. Magnus avait appelé le concierge pour qu'il réchauffe leurs bottes avant de les enfilait, c'était étrange mais très confortable de plonger ses pieds dans des chaussures toutes chaudes.

Ils firent quelques boutiques, trop peu pour Magnus, bien assez pour le shadowhunter qui s'était contenté d'acheter quelques souvenirs pour ses frères et sa sœur. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour déguster un bon vin chaud accompagné de viennoiseries avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

«J'irai bien faire un tour à la piscine en rentrant. Ça me fera de l'entraînement. »Dit le néphilim.

«Mon cher Alexander, nous sommes en vacances. Si on va à la piscine, c'est pour se prélasser, pas pour faire des longueurs. » Répliqua Magnus regardant son compagnon avec un sourire, sa tête accoudée sur une de ses mains.

«Je joins l'utile à l'agréable. » Suggéra le chasseur d'ombres.

«Bien tenté mais je serai là pour te surveiller de près, de très près. » Susurra le sorcier en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Alec rougit sous l'accent sensuel qui perçait dans la voix grave de son amant.

* * *

Arrivés à l'hôtel, la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Les couple dîna donc avant de se rendre à la piscine sur les coups de 21 heures 30. Ils s'enroulèrent dans de chauds peignoirs avant de gagner le bassin extérieur. Personne n'avait eu l'idée saugrenue de se baigner à cette heure tardive, ils étaient seuls à profiter du spectacle des montagnes enneigées sous les étoiles.

«C'est magique. » Murmura Alec avant de plonger dans l'eau chaude. Il s'enfonça jusqu'au cou, ne voulant pas laisser un millimètre de son corps exposé au froid mordant.

«Je suis magique, ça c'est magnifique. » Rit Magnus en collant son torse contre le dos du néphilim qui s'était rapproché du bord du bassin.

«Tu es magique et magnifique comme ce paysage. » Chuchota le chasseur d'ombres en se retournant dans les bras de son compagnon. Il le gratifia d'un baiser profond et passionné.

Le warlock passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant faisant fi de la température basse. Il voulait être collé à ce corps musclé qui le faisait fondre de passion et de tendresse.

Alec se baissa les plongeant dans l'eau bouillante qui fumait autour d'eux. Il lâcha à peine les lèvres pleines du sorcier avant de replonger dessus. Il les mordillaient de temps à autre accentuant leur rougissement. Magnus était superbe dans ce moment suspendu.

Loin de leurs responsabilités, il était juste un couple profitant de temps pour eux. Pour la première fois, l'archer comprit ce que Clary voulait dire quand elle disait que décembre avait une ambiance particulière, enchanteresse selon les termes de la rousse. C'était totalement vrai.

Magnus se retira du baiser lascif pour plonger dans le cou du néphilim le gratifiant de diverses attentions plus ou moins accentuées. Mordillant cette peau pâle qui se colorait légèrement sous cette pression délicieuse. Alec, la tête rejetait en arrière, laissait échapper de doux gémissements.

La piscine était entourée d'une ambiance musicale qui fit rire le sorcier dans la nuque de son amant quand il entendit les premières notes de «All I want for Christmas is you ».

«Plutôt bien choisi la chanson ! »S'exclama Magnus.

«Pourquoi ? » Demanda Alec ramenant son visage face à celui du warlock.

«Écoute pendant que je m'occupe de toi. » Souffla le sorcier à l'oreille du shadowhunter avant de titiller doucement le lobe offert ce qui fit frissonner le néphilim.

Le directeur d'Institut rit à son tour en entendant le refrain.

«Elle n'a pas tord. » Chuchota t-il.

«Pas du tout. » Répondit Magnus avant d'emprisonner les lèvres de son amant entre les siennes.

Les mains du néphilim dévalèrent sur les reins du warlock, le rapprochant de lui. Il pouvait sentir la pression de leur virilités à travers leur fin maillot.

«Chambre ou ici ? » Demanda l'archer dans un souffle.

«Continue de m'embrasser. »

Le chasseur d'ombres s'exécuta reprenant la bouche de son compagnon. Le baiser fougueux devint totalement fiévreux quand la main d'Alec descendit dans le maillot du sorcier, titillant son intimité.

Le warlock laissa échapper un grognement digne d'un ronronnement ce qui amusa le shadowhunter.

Quand un doigt du néphilim s'infiltra doucement en Magnus, ce dernier se cambra puis se laissa couler contre le torse de son amant. Ils descendirent davantage dans l'eau, leur corps totalement immergés, les genoux de l'archer reposant contre le fond du bassin relativement peu profond.

Le directeur d'Institut remua doucement le doigt, tandis que le sorcier dans son cou le dévorait. Alors qu'Alec insinuait un deuxième doigt, le warlock releva ses yeux vers ceux du néphilim. Le regard félin avait fait son apparition arrachant un sourire au chasseur d'ombres. Le souffle chaud de Magnus s'échouait sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de son compagnon ce qui provoqua une douce chair de poule sur sa peau qui réagit instinctivement.

Les doigts bougeaient lentement faisant gémir le sorcier qui désirait plus, ses hanches se mouvant sur cette incursion. Alec toucha soudainement la prostate de son amant arrachant un cri de délice à Magnus.

«Stop. Reste là. » Susurra t-il alors que l'archer s'éloignait à peine pour venir percuter à nouveau ce centre du plaisir.

«J'arrête vraiment ? » Demanda innocemment le néphilim.

«Tu es plein d'assurance, dis-moi. » Se moqua le sorcier posant sa main sur le torse du directeur d'Institut attrapant un téton qu'il taquina doucement, déclenchant des tremblements et des gémissements lascifs chez l'archer. «On fait moins le malin maintenant. »

Alec retira ses doigts de son amant et leva ses mains ne le touchant plus, continuant dans leur jeu. Le warlock poussa un grognement de mécontentement et lança un regard fâché au néphilim comme un enfant qu'on aurait privé de son jouet préféré.

«C'est qui, qui ne fait plus le malin ? » Questionna rieur, l'archer.

«Les anges ont bien changés. »

«C'est parce que je ne le suis qu'à demi. » Rit le directeur d'Institut avant de l'embrasser. « Et tu n'as jamais eu à faire aussi intiment à un chasseur d'ombres avant moi. Tu nous connais assez mal.»

«Alors est-ce que mon premier shadowhunter voudrait bien avoir l'obligeance de s'occuper du délicieux premier sorcier que je suis pour lui? »

L'archer ne répondit pas mais son sourire taquin valait bien plus que des mots. Il releva légèrement le sorcier avant de le guider sur lui, dans un mouvement lent. Si Magnus grimaça à la pointe de douleur, il l'oublia dans le baiser fiévreux dont le gratifia Alec.

Une fois avancé jusqu'à la garde, le néphilim tenta doucement plusieurs angles avant de trouver celui tant attendu. Qui fit déferler un tremblement divin chez le warlock, qui se cambra à nouveau. Son torse se pressant à celui de son compagnon. Les frottements qui en résultèrent leur arrachèrent des suppliques extatiques.

Les coups de reins profonds du shadowunter rencontrant la prostate de Magnus, se répercutaient dans tout le corps de ce dernier qui sentait un engourdissement salvateur le cueillir peu à peu.

Leurs souffles se mélangeaient alors que leur regard était vrillé dans celui de l'autre, brillants de désir, de plaisir et d'amour.

Les mouvements puissants finirent par emporter Magnus qui embrassa à ce moment là son amant pour étouffer son gémissement. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par l'archer.

Appréciant leur moment post-coït, ils savouraient le contact de la peau de l'autre tant ils étaient collés dans une forte étreinte.

Finalement le sorcier releva le tête du néphilim et l'embrassa doucement.

«Cette première journée est à la hauteur de ce que j'attendai. » Souffla Magnus.

«Pas mieux. » Répondit l'archer reprenant ces esprits encore embrumés dans les limbes du plaisir.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à savourer ce moment suspendu dans la chaleur de cette eau.

Le froid les agrippas de plein fouet quand ils sortirent et ils s'habillèrent rapidement avec leur peignoir échoué au sol qui malheureusement avait pris la température extérieure ne les réchauffant guère.

Avant de partir, le sorcier fit un léger signe de la main déclenchant quelques étincelles bleues qui effacèrent toute trace de leur moment intime dans cette eau. On pouvait prendre son pied et être responsable pour le bien-être des futurs usagers.

* * *

Le temps de retourner à la chambre, les lèvres du chasseur d'ombres avaient bleuies et il claquait littéralement des dents.

Il échoua son peignoir au sol et se positionna devant la cheminée voulant réchauffer sa grande carcasse.

Magnus regarda cette agréable vision, Alec nu, son corps pâle et musclé tremblotant doucement. Les flammes provoquaient un jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur l'être désirable qu'était son amant.

Le sorcier se rapprocha d'un mouvement gracieux, ses yeux félins luisants de luxure.

Sa main se posa sur le torse du néphilim, le poussant au sol d'une pression ferme. L'archer se laissa coucher sur le tapis duveteux qui recouvrait le sol de la chambre d'hôtel.

«Laisse moi te réchauffer, Alexander. » Et sans attendre d'assentiment, son corps embrasa celui de son compagnon.

* * *

FIN

Je vous gratifie d'un OS avec un petit lemon, vous le méritez XD

J'avais tellement envie de leur concocter un petit moment tendre, juste à eux. Et j'avais un impératif, une piscine extérieure chauffée XD. Chacun ses préoccupations XD

Séduit par ce 03 décembre ?

Bisous. Merci encore pour vos reviews et encouragements.

A demain!


	5. 04 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : J'avais tellement envie d'explorer ce pays et la thématique des amours passés de Magnus que j'ai pas résisté à l'idée de cet OS. Il est un peu mélancolique mais plein d'amour.

SPOILERS : Les Chroniques de Bane 1 : Ce qui s'est vraiment passé au Pérou. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette chronique, c'est à votre libre arbitre sachant que cela va explorer le sujet du fameux joueur de charango dont Magnus parle dans l'épisode 12 saison 1 de la série. A vous de voir ! Je n'ai pas fait d'énormes spoils. Notamment je n'ai pas dit pourquoi Magnus était interdit de séjour au Pérou.

Le Pérou et Imasu sont des éléments que j'ai pris à Cassandra Clare, le reste est de mon imagination. Sauf un tout petit détail à la fin qui est un clin d'œil, pour les connaisseurs, vous verrez, pour les autres, je ne dis rien pour ne pas spoiler.

Les phrases en italique sont directement tirées de la chronique.

Merci Phanie Maki pour ta review top. Il y aura de nombreux OS où ils seront juste tous les deux comme celui-ci déjà XD. J'ai beaucoup de mal à faire un Magnus dominant, je trouve que ce rôle convient plus à Alec. C'est tout bonnement lié à l'acteur Matthew Daddario qui pour moi est un dominant pur XD. Mais Magnus pourrait prendre ce rôle à l'occasion d'un OS...

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, follows, favorites. Je m'éclate à vous offrir mes histoires et avoir vos ressentis enjoués est un réel plaisir donc merci beaucoup pour tout cela.

Je fais également référence à un de mes lemons mais pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec avait bataillé dur, avait passé des soirées entières au bureau, brossait dans le sens du poil de nombreuses personnes mais il avait obtenu la permission tant attendue.

Le Haut Conseil des Sorciers péruviens avait donné son aval pour que Magnus et lui passent un week-end au Pérou. Deux petits jours pas plus mais c'était un exploit étant donné le très mauvais souvenir que son compagnon avait visiblement laissé.

Alec rentra à l'appartement, le sourire aux lèvres. A peine la porte passée, il chercha son amant du regard. Ce dernier était sur la terrasse lisant tout en savourant un verre de vin rouge.

«Bonsoir. » Dit le néphilim en s'approchant.

«Bonsoir mon ange. » Répondit Magnus en se levant. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. «Bonne journée ? »

«Fructueuse. Va faire tes valises. Catarina nous ouvre un portail dans dix minutes. » Expliqua le shadowhunter tout en allant vers la chambre pour préparer la sienne. «Et pas beaucoup d'affaires, Magnus. On part seulement deux jours. »

«Où m'emmènes-tu ? » Demanda le sorcier, en lançant quelques sorts pour que sa valise se fasse seule. Non parce que le laps de temps était trop court pour qu'il la fasse lui-même.

«Tu verras. » Répondit Alec avec un sourire.

Une fois, les dix minutes écoulées, un portail apparut dans leur salon. Magnus se laissa bandés les yeux par son amant non sans un voile de crainte. Les valises d'un côté, la main du warlock de l'autre, le néphilim passa le miroir bleuâtre qui les conduisit à leur destination.

* * *

Le chasseur d'ombres sourit quand ils arrivèrent près du lac Titicaca qui étendait ses reflets bleutés dans cette chaude soirée.

«Tu es prêt ? » Chuchota le directeur d'Institut à l'oreille du sorcier, le faisant frissonner.

«Enlève-moi ce bandeau, shadowhunter. »

L'archer s'exécuta dénouant l'étole. Magnus resta choqué quand il reconnut le paysage de Puno, une ville péruvienne qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il ne pensait jamais revoir ces contrées.

«Tu sais que je suis interdit d'entrée au Pérou ? » Demanda le warlock s'attendant à voir arriver à tout moment un sorcier péruvien qui le renverrait illico aux USA.

«Tu sais que je suis formidable ? » Répliqua le néphilim souriant.

«Au lit, au combat et en négociation. » Répondit Magnus avec désinvolture.

«J'ai eu l'occasion de démontrer mes talents de négociation au Haut Conseil des Sorciers péruviens. » Rit Alec. « On a un droit de séjour de deux jours. »

Le sorcier très agréablement surpris, plongea sur les lèvres de son amant pour les gratifier d'un baiser passionné.

«Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, Alexander. » Murmura Magnus contre la bouche rougie du néphilim.

«D'agréable façon, j'espère. »

* * *

Magnus ne reconnut que vaguement la ville, elle avait beaucoup changée ces dernières années se modernisant même si elle restait de taille raisonnable.

Alec les dirigea vers un imposant hôtel crépi en blanc. La chambre réservée était spacieuse, décorée sobrement dans des teintes crèmes mais surtout offrait la particularité d'une magnifique vue sur le lac Titicaca, visible par une large baie vitrée.

«C'est magnifique. » Murmura le warlock en se postant derrière la vitre. Il laissa échapper un sourire nostalgique que le chasseur d'ombres remarqua. Il se mit derrière son compagnon et l'entoura de ses bras, pressant son torse puissant contre le dos fin devant lui.

«Tu es heureux ? » Demanda le néphilim frottant son nez contre la nuque gracieuse du sorcier.

«Jamais personne ne s'est donné autant de mal pour moi. Merci Alexander. » Répondit Magnus en se retournant, ses lèvres allèrent retrouver celles de son shadowhunter. Cet être adorable qui s'était battu pour lui offrir ce cadeau inespéré.

Le couple sortit se promener dans les rues de Puno. Arrivés à la Plaza Republica, Magnus eu un sursaut en reconnaissant l'établissement devant lui. Le café n'avait que peu changé depuis ce soir, où il avait fait dans ces lieux la rencontre d'Imasu. Il s'arrêta, les souvenirs affluant en lui : _un air de charango, un rire joyeux, des yeux noirs brillants, des cheveux de jais, une peau hâlée Imasu Morales._

Alec s'arrêta comprenant que son amant se remémorait des temps anciens. Les yeux de Magnus se couvrirent d'un voile triste.

«Tout va bien ? » Demanda l'archer en serrant plus fermement la main de son amant.

Le sorcier s'échappa de ses souvenirs et rencontra le regard bleuté qu'il aimait tant et qui l'ancra à nouveau dans le présent.

«Désolé. J'ai passé du temps avec Ragnor et Catarina dans ce café. »

Alec eut un sourire compatissant même aujourd'hui il était encore affligé que Magnus ait du affronter la mort de son meilleur ami de longue date.

«Tu veux y aller ? » Demanda le directeur d'Institut.

Le sorcier fit un signe de négation. Il s'en voulait de mentir à Alec alors que ce dernier se souciait de ses états d'âmes. Mais parler d'un ex-amant n'était pas une discussion qu'il souhaitait avoir avec le néphilim. D'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier à l'entente de ses souvenirs ait un doute sur les sentiments réels et forts que lui portaient Magnus. D'autre part, parce que la douleur de sa rupture avec ce péruvien était toujours présente. Non pas la souffrance que cette relation se soit finie. Imasu avait été important mais presque insignifiant par rapport à son amour pour son compagnon. Mais les mots blessants d'Imasu restaient gravés en lui au fer rouge car il n'avait malheureusement pas tord le concernant. Magnus était de passage car sa vie était bien trop longue pour qu'il se fixe.

Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré son beau néphilim, il ne quitterait New York pour rien au monde. Sa place était là bas, au côté d'Alexander et qu'importe s'il devait affronter une guerre, il resterait. Il combattrait au côté de son compagnon car la seule pensée de sa mort le terrifiait.

Les souvenirs d'Imasu, beau et jeune dans la nuit péruvienne et la peur du futur submergèrent Magnus. Il ne voulut plus qu'une chose, rentrait et fondre son corps dans celui d'Alec, l'embrassait jusqu'à être saoul de sa douceur.

L'archer ne fit aucun commentaire quand son amant le tira en direction de l'hôtel, il voyait bien qu'il était troublé au-delà de toute mesure. Aucun commentaire non plus quand le sorcier se jeta sur lui, une fois la porte de leur chambre passée. Il le laissa le posséder parce qu'à cet instant, il savait que Magnus en avait besoin.

* * *

Le regret d'avoir amené le warlock au Pérou s'empara d'Alec alors qu'il leur faisait couler un bain chaud. Ce pays était empreint de souvenirs pour lui et le fait d'être interdit d'y retourner tout ce temps avait peut-être était une échappatoire confortable.

Le néphilim se glissa dans le bain et appela son amant pour qu'il en fasse autant. Ce dernier arriva encore nu suite à leur étreinte passionnelle. Il entra et plaqua son dos contre le torse musclé du shadowhunter.

Alec l'entoura de ses bras et déposa des baisers légers sur sa nuque. Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des bougies tamisant l'ambiance puis se laissa couler sur le corps de son amant, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

«Ça va mieux ? » Murmura l'archer.

Le warlock opina, le néphilim posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

«Tu m'en veux de t'avoir ramené au Pérou ? »

«Pourquoi cette question ? » Demanda Magnus, interloqué.

«Depuis que tu es ici, tu as l'air si troublé. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait plus de mal que de bien. »

«Mon bel Alexander, tu m'as fait un cadeau fantastique. C'est juste qu'il y a des lieux qui me font remémorait des êtres chers et disparus. » Répondit le sorcier avec sincérité. Il était peut être temps d'aborder le sujet Imasu. Mais le directeur d'Institut le devança.

«Ragnor et qui ? » Questionna t-il.

«Imasu. » Expliqua Magnus après une pause. «C'est un jeune homme péruvien que j'ai fréquenté et... »

«Aimé ? » Demanda Alec au prix d'un certain effort. Le sorcier s'était arrêté quant il avait senti le corps de son compagnon se tendre. Ils rentraient tous les deux en zone dangereuse. Le shadowhunter malgré tous ses efforts dans ce sens, avait toujours du mal à entendre Magnus parlait de sa vie amoureuse passée. Le warlock étant son premier amour, probablement dernier si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il avait toujours du mal de ne pas avoir aussi cette place si unique dans le cœur du sorcier.

«Oui. » Chuchota Magnus comme si le dire plus doucement allait protéger son compagnon.

«Raconte. » Demanda Alec combattant sa jalousie et son insécurité tant bien que mal. Il savait que son amant avait besoin de parler. Il allait écouter même si les mots qui pouvaient être prononçais le terrifier par avance.

«Alexander. J'ai eu de nombreuses relations mais elles ne sont toutes qu'anecdotiques. » Le cœur de l'archer se serra. Il savait que son amant voulait dire par là «par rapport à toi. » mais il ne l'avait pas formulé. Bien que la peur lancinante de perdre le warlock le pris aux tripes. Il réitéra sa demande d'explications à propos de cet Imasu.

«C'était un joueur de charango, un instrument ressemblant plus ou moins au luth. Je m'étais pris de passion pour cet instrument. Un soir alors que je me promenai sur la Plaza Republica, à la terrasse d'un café, je fus interpellé par de la musique. Et quand j'ai tourné la tête, mon regard s'est posé sur un jeune homme à la peau hâlée, aux yeux noirs et à la chevelure sombre. Je fus conquis. Et je l'ai séduit en lui demandant de me donner des cours de charango car j'en jouais atrocement mal. » Rit Magnus souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère. En effet les bras du néphilim, s'étaient resserrés autour de lui à la limite de lui faire mal. Il savait que son compagnon n'agissait pas volontairement, ses sentiments dictant ses actes mais cela restait gênant. «Alexander, on peut arrêter là. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'infliger ça. »

«Continue. »

«Et tu n'as pas à m'ordonner de le faire. » Magnus se retournant, s'extirpa des bras puissants. Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues de son amant, son regard mordoré se braqua dans celui azur. «Je l'ai aimé, il n'a pas réussi à faire de moi un joueur de charango ne serait-ce que correct. Il m'a quitté. L'histoire se termine là, il n'y a rien à savoir de plus. » La conversation était close pour le sorcier mais visiblement pas pour le néphilim.

«Vous avez couchés ensemble ? » Demanda l'archer, un goût de bile dans la gorge.

«C'est l'évolution classique d'une relation. » Expliqua Magnus, d'un air qui se voulut détaché. Bien sûr que son corps s'était uni à celui du musicien. Il se souvenait de ses lèvres chaudes, pleines, de la façon dont le corps hâlé se mouvait contre le sien, du désir et du plaisir qui les enflammait. Mais alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour chasser ses images. Son esprit l'emmena vers un corps pâle, musclé, couverts de marques noires, vers une bouche rose et des sublimes yeux bleus. Il était enchaîné corps et âme à ce garçon devant lui même si certains souvenirs l'envahissait par moment. « Alexander, on pourrait me mettre toutes les personnes que j'ai sincèrement aimé devant moi, il y en aurait peu. Imasu, Etta et Camille. »

Le néphilim se contracta n'entendant pas son prénom, il essaya de s'échapper des mains de Magnus qui enserraient toujours son visage. «On me demanderait de choisir, je ne pourrais pas entre elles. Car si je les ai aimées, ce n'est rien par rapport à mes sentiments à ton égard. Je ne voudrai que toi même si elles se représentaient à moi. Tu n'es pas insignifiant (1), Alexander, tu comptes plus qu'aucun autre. » Les lèvres du sorcier rencontrèrent celles de son amant. Et ils s'unirent à nouveau parce qu'à son tour, l'archer en avait besoin.

* * *

Le lendemain, la discussion sur Imasu ne fut pas enterrée et jetée au loin même si Alec avait était amplement rassuré. Il désirait que Magnus aille voir les endroits auxquels il avait tenu à Puno. Un de ces lieux était la maison du musicien. Ils arrivèrent devant. Une jeune fille assise sur le perron, jouait du charango. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter. Elle finit par leur sourire et les interpellas.

«Bonjour. Vous aimez le charango ? Je donne des cours pour les touristes si vous voulez. »

Magnus répondit dans un espagnol parfait avec un sourire.

«Je vous remercie mais je me suis déjà adonné à cet instrument et _je jouais si mal que les lamas, animaux sédentaires ont migré pour fuir ma musique. »_

La jeune fille lui fit un regard étonné.

«C'est curieux, c'est une histoire que m'a raconté ma mère qu'elle tient de ses ancêtres. Un jeune homme typé asiatique qui jouait si mal que les lamas sont partis d'ici pour ne jamais revenir. » Rit-elle. «Mais vous êtes si jeune que cela ne peut pas être vous. »

Magnus retint un sourire. Étonnamment il était touché de savoir que sa présence avait était si marquante qu'on racontait son histoire de joueur de charango pitoyable.

«Peut-être mon ancêtre, il a vécu à Puno et s'est aussi essayé au charango. Il avait un ami qui vivait ici d'ailleurs. Imasu Morales. »

La jeune fille se leva brusquement et se précipita devant le warlock.

«Votre aïeul s'appelait-il Magnus Bane ? »

Le sorcier ne dit mot et c'est Alec qui répondit. En effet, sa connaissance des langues s'étendait aussi à l'espagnol.

«Oui. »

«Un instant. » La jeune fille rentra dans la maison, sa chevelure noire lâchée flottant dans son dos. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une lettre jaunie et tâchée par le temps qu'elle tendit au sorcier.

«Imasu avait écrit cette lettre pour Magnus, il n'a jamais pu lui remettre car il n'est jamais revenu à Puno. On se la transmet de générations en générations espérant un jour, un miracle. Et vous êtes là. »

Le warlock récupéra la lettre, les mains tremblantes montrant que l'histoire l'impactait grandement. Imasu lui avait donc écrit espérant son retour, cette issue inattendue était déroutante. Ils s'étaient quittés avec tant de violence dans leurs propos.

«Où est enterré Imasu ? J'aimerai aller le voir en mémoire de mon ancêtre. »

«A deux rues d'ici. »

Le couple la remercia et commença à partir.

«Merci d'être venu. Imasu est sans doute heureux où qu'il soit. » Dit-elle en désignant le ciel. Puis elle se reporta vers eux, un regard chaleureux et rieur rappelant à Magnus celui du musicien. «Vous formez un beau couple. Bon séjour à Puno ! »

Elle rentra ne leur laissant pas le temps de la remercier.

Dans un silence de plomb, le sorcier et le néphilim se rendirent au cimetière. A l'entrée, Alec demanda au gardien le tombeau des Morales, Magnus étant trop ébranlé pour y songer.

Ils trouvèrent la sépulture, le warlock fit apparaître un magnifique rosier grimpant rouge dessus.

«Tu vas la lire ? » Demanda le shadowhunter en désignant la missive.

«Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, c'est si lointain. »

«Tu devrais. Je n'aime pas que tu ais eu des relations passées, je l'avoue sans mal. Mais Imasu est une des rares personnes que tu as aimés et dont la rupture t'as blessé, je l'ai bien vu hier soir. »

Le sorcier ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ouvrir la lettre, il craignait son contenu, redoutait d'ouvrir des blessures maintenant cicatrisées mais pouvant si facilement céder. Et à la fois, il voulait tant savoir ce qu'elle disait.

«Tu veux que je te la lise ? » Questionna Alec dans un souffle.

C'était cruel de lui infligé ça mais le warlock accepta l'offre.

«Cher Magnus,

Mon amant disparu. Les années passent et la vieillesse s'empare de moi. Mes doigts qui jouaient avant habilement du charango, ne produisent que maintenant des mélodies horribles qui font s'enfuir mes petits-enfants.

Le temps a passé depuis notre rencontre, nos baisers et nos étreintes. Je me suis marié, eut des enfants, j'ai eu une vie heureuse.

Pourtant même si ton souvenir devrait être enterré et appartenir à mon passé, je m'en veux. Je m'en veux de la façon dont je t'ai banni de mon existence.

Tout était vrai dans mes propos, _tu avais toujours l'air de passage, j'avais toujours l'impression que tu me filais entre les doigts. Tu étais léger_ , terriblement vivant et totalement mouvant. Tu ne restais pas en place et je savais que tu allais t'enfuir dès que notre relation t'enchaînerais solidement à Puno.

Je savais que je n'étais pas celui qui te ferais rester, j'en avais la certitude profonde. Trop souvent tes regards et tes secrets me coupaient d'un monde que toi seul voyait et dont tu ne m'accordais pas la clef. Tu m'as révélé des bribes de ta vie, je t'ai raconté toute ma vie, tu m'aimais, je t'aimais passionnément.

Le seul cadeau que je pouvais te faire était de t'éloigner de moi ou c'était plutôt un cadeau que je me faisais pour éviter de souffrir quand tu aurais fini par te lasser.

Je n'aurai pas réussir à te retenir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi mais j'espère sincèrement que quelqu'un réussira cet exploit.

Établis-toi dans une ville, rencontre une personne merveilleuse, aime la de tout ton corps, ton âme et ne fuis pas. Reste où elle est. Cette personne arrivera, Magnus. Tu ne t'y attendras pas et tu ne penseras même pas que ça pourrait être cette personne. Laisse la entrer dans ta vie et t'aimais même si je t'ai blessé.

J'espère que si tu reviens à Puno, je serai encore vivant pour te remettre cette lettre et si ce n'est pas le cas, je demanderai qu'on attende ton retour. Si ce n'est pas toi, peut être un de tes descendants viendra. Si tu te maris et que tu leurs racontes notre histoire.

Je souhaite sincèrement qu'un jour ces mots arrivent jusqu'à toi et que tu les liras au côté d'une personne qui t'auras ancré à un endroit.

Avec amour.

Imasu Morales »

Les larmes avaient envahies le visage de Magnus et même Alec devait reconnaître que cette lettre lui avait serré le cœur.

Le néphilim prit le sorcier dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Et pour la première fois, il ne ressentit pas une pointe de jalousie envers Imasu. Il avait compté pour son compagnon et il l'acceptait totalement.

Après un long moment, le sorcier prit une des mains du shadowhunter, la serra fortement et se tourna vers la tombe.

«Imasu, je te présente Alexander Lightwood. Il avait tout pour être le mauvais numéro. Chasseur d'ombres et Lightwood, crois-moi ces deux points auraient pu être fortement rédhibitoires. Mais il a aussi, des yeux bleus qui m'ont charmés plus que de raison, une adorable tendance à rougir à chacune de mes avances et une capacité singulière à s'inquiéter sincèrement pour moi. Et il est hors de question que je fuis loin de lui. Il est mon ancrage. Bon on a quelques obstacles sur notre chemin dont des beaux-parents qui me détestent contre balancé par une belle sœur qui m'adore et des beaux frères qui m'apprécient. Et si je te parles aujourd'hui c'est que je suis immortel et lui est aussi mortel que toi. J'ai peur de le perdre, affreusement. Parce que je me suis établis à ses côtés et que je ne partirais pas. Sauf s'il se lasse de moi. » Termina Magnus voulant finir sur une note plus légère.

«Il rêve. Il me supportera encore quand j'aurai quatre-vingt dix ans. » Répliqua Alec avec un sourire ému. Le sorcier n'ouvrait que rarement son cœur mais il l'avait fait au même titre qu'Imasu à travers cette lettre. Le néphilim en était touché et s'il pouvait aimer Magnus plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, ce fut chose faite.

Sa blague sur son futur âge avancé les avaient touchés droit au cœur. L'un comme l'autre redoutait ce moment. Le couple s'embrassa devant une tombe embaumant une odeur de rose. Ils firent passer dans ce baiser leur amour sincère avec un arrière goût de désespoir mais la certitude d'être pour l'autre cette personne particulière dont parlait Imasu.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et Magnus passa sa soirée à boire plus que de raison. Et Alec n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter quand il l'avait entraîné sur un tapis volant, en lui chantant «Ce rêve bleu. »(2) C'était quoi cette chanson niaise à souhait, d'abord.

Leur portail du retour les attendit plus tôt que prévu. Et le néphilim entraîna son compagnon bourré à sa suite.

* * *

Le lendemain, Magnus se leva avec un mal de crâne des plus violents, Alec était déjà parti au boulot. Le soir, le shadowhuter revint, fulminant. Il s'était fait passer un savon par le Haut Conseil des Sorciers péruviens qui avait décrété qu'il le trouvait peu digne de confiance ayant laissé un sorcier pratiqué de la magie à proximité des mundanes. Mais allez arrêter le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn quand il est saoul.

«Après le Japon, le Pérou. Tu me fais payer tes bêtises à chaque fois. » Hurla l'archer mettant au supplice le sorcier.

«Tu as bien participé au Japon. C'est même toi qui a commencé. » Répliqua Magnus.

Le néphilim lui lança un regard noir. Le sorcier le fit tomber sur le canapé, il l'allongea et se mit au dessus de lui.

«Mon ancre. » Murmura le sorcier à son oreille d'une voix chaude.

«Tu triches. » Lâcha le shadowhunter, son regard bleu s'adoucissant.

«Je t'aime, Alexander. »

«Je t'aime aussi. »

«Maintenant que dis-tu de soigner ma tête de bois avec ton corps ? »

«Je suis le remède qu'il vous faut monsieur Bane. »

Chairman Meow était content de retrouver ses maîtres, il le fut beaucoup moins quand un pantalon en cuir lui atterrit dessus. Il feula et se retira dans sa chambre, profitant du silence ambiant. Quel obsédés ses maîtres !

* * *

Le royaume du Fluffy vous remercie de votre visite XD Blague à part, je tenais vraiment à explorer cette thématique. J'espère avoir réussi la juste balance entre les sentiments réels que Magnus a pu avoir pour Imasu et les sentiments intenses qu'il a pour Alec.

Verdict de ce 04 décembre ? Cette ambiance différente vous a plu ?

(1) : "Tu n'es pas insignifiant" est piqué au tome 4 de The Mortal Instruments.

(2) : #Disney. Chanson d'Aladdin se passant sur un fameux tapis volant.

Bisous et à demain !


	6. 05 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : K+

INFOS : J'ai eu une idée délirante et j'ai décidé de la mettre en mots. . Je pense que celui-ci va être quitte ou double, vous appréciez l'idée et la façon dont je l'ai présentée ou non. C'est un tout petit bébé pour aujourd'hui

SPOILERS : Mineur. Allusion à l'épisode 6 saison 1.

Merci pour vos reviews, soutiens et encouragements tous les jours.

Merci Yugia, Magnus a parfois besoin d'être dorloter par Alec.

Merci Liki. Contente que tu es aimé l'OS et merci pour tes encouragements. J'ai encore quelques histoires à vous partager ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement du sorcier, Magnus Bane en compagnie d'Isabelle, de Jace et de Clary. Son humeur oscillait entre deux extrêmes, la culpabilité d'aller trouver le sorcier encore pour une affaire concernant les shadowhunters et le plaisir de le revoir. Il n'avait pas eu cette occasion depuis sa soirée de beuverie et de confidences chez Magnus lors du sauvetage de Luke.

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte et le regard d'Alec se posa aussitôt sur son torse luisant de sueur. Le warlock était habillé d'un sweat à manches courtes, gris largement ouvert dévoilant non seulement ses abdominaux finement dessinés, ses pectoraux taillés dans le marbre mais aussi ses bras puissants.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel mais s'écarta pour les laissait entrer. Il n'accorda pas d'attention à Alec, lui en voulant de ne pas l'avoir recontacté depuis leur soirée.

«Que me vaut la visite d'autant de shadowhunters ? Si vous venez de la part de Ragnor, je lui ai rendu ses bottes italiennes en cuir et j'ai possiblement lancé un ou deux sorts dessus mais elles m'allaient mieux à moi qu'à lui. »

«Qui est Ragnor ? » Demanda Jace, la mine renfrognée.

«Personne. » Répondit le sorcier rapidement. « Alors l'objet de votre visite ? »

«On aurait besoin d... » Commença Clary.

«Hors de question ! » La coupa Magnus refusant d'entendre la suite. «Vous avez déjà beaucoup trop de dettes envers moi. Et vous connaissant, vous n'allez jamais les remboursées. Je ne vous fais plus crédit ce qui veut dire en d'autres termes que je ne vous rends plus service. » La voix du sorcier s'était durcie au fil de sa phrase.

Dans le même temps, Alec eut presque un mouvement de recul, en remarquant une forme remontait le long du bras droit de Magnus. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ce dernier essayant de comprendre ce qu'était cette «chose ».

«Magnus, il n'y a que toi qui peut nous aider. » Supplia Izzy.

«Il y a d'autres sorciers très biens. Je peux vous donner des noms. » Dit Magnus fermement, souhaitant mettre fin à la conversation.

C'était un chat, Magnus avait un tout petit chat noir qui s'était arrêté sur son épaule et ce dernier était visiblement très agité, remuant sa queue dans de grands mouvements.

«Magnus, un dernier service ! » Demanda Clary, les yeux larmoyants.

«Biscuit, tu n'es pas dans ce monde depuis longtemps. Il n'y jamais de dernier service avec les chasseurs d'ombres. Je vous donne ma main un jour, vous voulez mon bras le lendemain. C'est hors de question. »

Le chat avait le dos rond et le poil hérissé. Alec regarda ses coéquipiers, était-il le seul à remarquer ce tatouage étrange ? Le néphilim remonta le long du visage du sorcier et vit ses tempes pulsaient. Il était énervé visiblement.

Une illumination se fit dans l'esprit d'Alexander, ce chat s'accordait à l'humeur de Magnus. Si ce dernier contenait sa fureur, le tatouage n'en faisait pas autant. Montrant beaucoup plus que ce que Magnus laissait transparaître.

Alec agrippa le bras de Jace alors que ce dernier s'avançait tout aussi en colère que le warlock.

«On va se débrouiller autrement. » Dit fermement l'aîné des chasseurs d'ombres.

«Quoi ? Alec, c'est notre dernier recours. » S'exclama son parabatai.

«Je vais trouver une autre solution. » Répliqua l'archer, agacé par Jace et son caractère si borné et obtus.

L'aîné lança un coup d'œil à l'épaule du sorcier. Le chat s'était quelque peu calmé, son poil n'était plus hérissé. Quant au propriétaire, ses yeux exprimaient une douceur étrange selon Alec, quand il se posait sur lui. Jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre de regard pour lui avant cet instant.

L'archer fit fi de la chaleur qui l'envahissait et amena le petit groupe vers la porte de Magnus, les poussant à l'extérieur.

«Désolé. » Dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois vers le warlock. Il checka rapidement le tatouage et constata que le chat s'était roulé en boule au creux du cou de Magnus, apaisé.

Le chasseur d'ombres ne put empêcher un sourire de filtrer sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, le sorcier posa une main sur son tatouage le cachant quand il l'enleva, le chat n'était plus là. Alec haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

«Merci Alexander. Tu es vraiment différent des autres Lightwood. » Exprima le warlock avec douceur.

Le shadowhunter sentit ses joues chauffaient et se recula d'un pas. Il allait partir mais pris d'un courage qui ne le caractériserait que rarement dans les relations sociales, il laissa échapper une petite phrase.

«Je t'appelle ce soir, Magnus. »

Le sorcier haussa les sourcils, surpris, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte d'hébétude. Au plus grand bonheur d'Alec, le chat refit son apparition de derrière le nuque du warlock, oreilles bougeant à toute vitesse, aux aguets.

«J'en serai ravi, Alexander. » Dit le sorcier souriant alors que le félin tatoué sur sa peau, courrait dans un sens et l'autre sur sa clavicule visiblement en joie.

Alec fit un dernier sourire et un signe de main avant de définitivement partir. Si Magnus aimait cultiver un certain mystère, il avait trouvé un certain allié, un chat beaucoup plus sincère et bavard par ses réactions que son propriétaire.

* * *

Et ce chat fut en effet d'une aide précieuse quand sa relation avec Magnus débuta. Alec avait appris très vite à décoder les réactions du tatouage pour comprendre l'humeur du moment de Magnus :

-Lové près du cœur, Magnus était d'humeur tendre et câline. Alors Alec en profitait pour quémander doux baisers et soirées au calme dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Caché contre la cheville gauche, c'était que le sorcier était triste. L'archer redoublait alors d'attentions pour son amant : Petit-déjeuner apporté au lit, massage des pieds ou bien simplement lui servir un bon remontant à base d'alcool.

-Si le chat courrait sur les bras de Magnus dans un sens puis l'autre, c'est qu'il était heureux. Les sourires et les taquineries plus ou moins chastes étaient de mises à ce moment là pour le warlock qu'il ne se lassait pas de faire rougir Alec.

-Quant le tatouage orné le bas ventre du sorcier se roulant sur le dos, cela signifiait que Magnus ressentait du désir. Alors l'archer s'empressait bien vite de lui offrir une étreinte passionnée qui débouchait sur...

-Un petit chat lové au creux des reins de Magnus. Le sorcier gémissant de plaisir sous les coups de reins puissants de son chasseur d'ombres.

-Quand le sorcier était anxieux, le félin était aux aguets dans le cou du warlock côté droit, souffrant d'inquiétude avec son propriétaire. Une fois que l'archer passait la porte, il pouvait apercevoir instantanément, le chat se cachait derrière la nuque de Magnus, apaisé.

Alec connaissait tout ça. Bien sûr pour cerner certaines émotions, cela nécessitait que son compagnon soit dévêtu. C'est pour ça que malgré l'allié précieux que représentait ce drôle de tatouage mouvant, l'archer avait fini par se fier à son instinct.

Au fil du temps, Alec n'eut plus besoin de regarder le chat pour comprendre Magnus car ses attitudes en disaient autant sinon plus. Bien sûr, le néphilim aimait toujours voir le tatouage sur la peau hâlée de son sorcier comme un atout esthétique. Mais Alec était passé maître dans l'art de comprendre son amant si secret car il l'aimait.

Et un jour, le chat ayant fait son office s'en est allé.

* * *

Je suis consciente que l'idée est bizarre mais je me suis régalée à l'écrire sous forme de petite liste. J'espère que cela vous a convaincu.

Votre réaction pour ce 05 décembre ?

A demain et merci encore pour tous vos gentils mots.


	7. 06 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Simon alors je me suis dit que je pouvais le lier au Malec à nouveau. Et une envie de faire un clin d'œil à la série de livres Marked Men de Jay Crownover.

Ca sera en deux temps, un côté léger et humour. L autre plus triste mais fluffy tout plein.

SPOILERS : Saison 2 jusqu'à l'épisode 10 (par rapport à un surnom que je donne à Simon)

Merci Yugia pour ton adorable review.

Et merci à tous de votre fidélité au calendrier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un groupe de jeunes gens frigorifiés attendaient devant la porte d'entrée de la maison que Simon partageait avec sa mère Elaine et sa sœur Rebecca. En effet, le daylighther les avaient invités en ce 20 décembre a fêté Hanoucca avec sa famille et lui.

Au début, il avait juste invité Isabelle sa petite amie et Clary sa meilleure amie mais où allait Clary allait Jace, donc contraint et forcé Simon avait accepté la présence du blond. Ne voulant pas qu'Alec se sente exclu s'il était le seul du groupe à ne pas venir, il l'avait convié aussi. Alexander ne s'était pas senti un seul moment offensé que Simon ne puisse pas l'inclure mais comme il l'avait fait et qu'il appréciait le vampire ayant noué un semblant d'amitié avec lui, il avait décidé de venir. Et bien sûr, Magnus s'était ajouté à l'équation. Simon espérait qu'il fasse l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom et pas par un autre devant sa famille.

Simon ouvrit sur le groupe de shadowhunters qui rentra rapidement pour échapper au froid mordant. Magnus était en retard ayant un imprévu de dernière minute avec un de ses fidèles clients.

Après les avoir débarrassés de leurs couches de vêtements, il les invitas au salon où sa mère et sa sœur attendaient. Elles étaient toutes les deux habillées sur leur 31 et regardaient cette délégation avec une certaine surprise.

Clary alla tout de suite leur faire la bise et les autres attendaient qu'on les présente.

«Maman, Rebecca, voici Isabelle, ma petite amie. » Izzy était habillée d'une robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Elle alla embrasser la famille de son copain avec une légère angoisse mais fut accueillit par des sourires bienveillants. «Jace, le petit-ami de Clary. » La voix de Simon montrait son désintérêt total pour le blond. Ce dernier avait opté pour une tenue sobre, chemise blanche avec veste en cuir noire et jean sombre. «Et enfin, Alec un ami et le frère d'Isabelle. » Un signe de main gênée et un petit sourire fut fait par l'archer pour saluer mère et fille. Il avait fait un effort vestimentaire ce soir ayant compris que Hanoucca était une fête importante pour Simon et on s'habillait bien dans ces occasions pour montrer son respect des coutumes ancestrales d'une famille. Il avait donc revêtu un pull turquoise col V qui mettait sa musculature en valeur ainsi que ses yeux et un jean noir qui lui faisait un cul d'enfer selon son amant. «Magnus arrivera plus tard. Il a été retenu par son boulot. » Termina le daylighter.

Rebecca était bouche bée, son regard scotché à Alec, la température de la pièce lui sembla avoir augmentée de quelques degrés. Ce splendide spécimen devant ses yeux n'était pas accompagné. C'était sa chance d'enfin être avec un homme à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Elaine les invitas à s'asseoir et la sœur aînée de Simon se précipita sur la place à côté de l'archer sur le canapé. Voulant débuter son opération «Yeux de biche, tu pourras tellement pas résister » rapidement.

La mère arriva avec divers plats d'aliments frits : boulettes de poissons, de viande et de pommes de terres ainsi que du houmous à étaler sur des petits toasts. Elle servit une coupe de champagne à tout le monde.

«Alors vous vous êtes connus comment Simon et toi ? » Demanda Elaine à Izzy.

«Hum...Je connaissais Clary qui m'a présenté Simon. » Répondit Isabelle avec un sourire.

«Et tu connais Clary d'où ? »

«Du salon de tatouage. Elle est une des tatoueuses. » Expliqua la rousse.

Oui parce qu'autant Simon invitait ses amis, autant il fallait trouver une histoire potable pour expliquer pourquoi ils étaient tous recouverts de marques noires. Étant donné, que sa famille ne savait pas pour sa vie surnaturelle.

Donc ils étaient tous tatoueurs à l'exception de Clary qui était perceuse et Magnus qui avait créer une marque de vêtements liée au salon, c'était son idée.

Rebecca se tourna vers Alec avec un grand sourire.

«Il paraît que tu es le gérant du salon. » Minauda t-elle.

«Oui. » Répondit l'archer simplement, ne lui accordant pas vraiment d'attention, tout son être attendait patiemment que la porte sonne, signe que Magnus était là.

«Tu es jeune, non ? C'est remarquable d'avoir déjà ton entreprise. »

«J'ai 25 ans. Tout à fait en âge de gérer un petit salon. » Expliqua Alec toujours sommairement, en se collant à l'accoudoir, Rebecca envahissant de plus en plus son espace vital à sa plus grande surprise.

«J'ai le même âge ! » S'exclama la jeune femme posant une main sur la cuisse d'Alec ce qui le fit violemment sursauter. Il lui retira la main vivement.

«Tu as 27 ans, Becca. Et laisse le respirer. Tu vas finir la soirée sur ses genoux si ça continue. » Rit Simon sous le regard horrifié de l'archer à cette remarque.

«Et ça t'attirerait des ennuis. » Continua Clary avec un sourire voyant bien que la sœur du daylighter avait succombé à Alec. Ce dernier ne l'avait certainement pas compris et pensait peut être avoir à faire à une espèce particulièrement collante de mundane.

Rebacca ne releva pas et continua son numéro de charme sous le regard décontenancé de l'archer et amusé des autres.

Elaine recentra la conversation sur leur profession.

«Et pourquoi vous avez tous les mêmes tatouages ? » Demanda t-elle ayant remarqué les marques identiques mais à des endroits différents de leur corps.

«Spécialité du salon. Il y en a c'est les portraits, nous c'est les runes. » Expliqua Izzy ayant potassé le sujet pour être convaincante pour la famille de son petit-ami.

«Et ta mère ne voit aucun inconvénient au fait que tu te sois autant tatouée en aussi peu de temps ? » Questionna Elaine en regardant Clary, d'une mine soucieuse. Comme seule une femme qui l'avait vu grandir pouvait avoir.

«Non, elle aime beaucoup. »

«Et vous ? » Demanda la mère en se tournant vers Jace.

«Nos parents sont dans le milieu. » Dit Jace en pointant Isabelle, Alec et lui. «Nous sommes tous de la même famille. »

«Jace est le frère adoptif d'Izzy et Alec. » Expliqua Simon.

Les yeux d'Elaine se parèrent de tristesse.

«Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en serrant brièvement le genou du blond. Elle savait combien la perte d'un proche était douloureuse, elle avait perdu son mari et père de ses enfants.

Un cri les fit reporter leur attention sur Rebecca qui était toujours aussi entrepreneuse avec l'archer.

«Tu as de ses yeux bleus. Je pourrais me noyer dedans. »

«Je te le déconseille. » Essaya de plaisanter Alec, désespérément mal à l'aise.

«Becca, oublie. Il est déjà pris. » Tenta Simon pour raisonner sa sœur.

«Il est seul, là. » Répondit t-elle avec un air revêche.

«C'est parce que... » Le daylighter s'arrêta. Alec n'avait certainement pas envie que ce soit lui qui expose sa vie privée. Mais l'archer ne montrait aucun signe de crispation ou de colère. Alors qu'il allait terminer, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Magnus arrivait à point nommé pour calmer les ardeurs de sa sœur.

* * *

Le vampire ouvrit sur le sorcier qui était au sommet de la classe vestimentaire. Il portait une superbe chemise bleue marine en satin largement ouverte comme à son habitude à croire qu'il ne souffrait pas du froid. Plusieurs colliers longs en argent reposés sur son torse dénudé. Un pantalon rouge vif en cuir et des bottines bleu marine complétait la tenue.

«Bonjour Samuel. »

«Bonjour Magnus. Est-ce qu'au moins aujourd'hui tu aurais la délicatesse de m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

«Je vais y songer. » Répondit le warlock avec un sourire. Ses yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

Ils se rendirent au salon. Où Magnus eut tout le loisir de voir son compagnon acculait tout contre l'accoudoir du canapé semblant vouloir échapper à une furie qui le regardait avec un regard brillant de désir.

«Je te laisse gérer ma sœur. » Dit Simon lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

«Et bien, on s'amuse bien ici. » Alec le regarda avec des yeux suppliants mais avant tout il fallait se montrer poli. «Bonjour, Magnus Bane. » Se présenta t-il tendant une main baguée vers la mère du daylighter.

«Elaine Lewis. » Salua la femme, troublée par cet homme très extravagant.

«Vous êtes ravissante et là nous avons...» Demanda le sorcier en se tournant vers la sœur de Simon.

«Rebecca. » Répondit t-elle avec un sourire.

«Ravi de faire votre connaissance à toutes les deux. Samu...Simon est un formidable ami. » Termina le warlock avec un rire charmeur, convaincant Elaine qu'il était un homme des plus agréables.

Magnus tendit ses mains vers l'archer et l'aida à s'extirper du canapé sous le regard outré de Rebecca.

«Alors je suis absent deux minutes et tu en profites déjà pour briser des cœurs. » Murmura le sorcier avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon dans un toucher bref mais appuyé.

«Merde alors ! » S'étonna Rebecca. «Je suis désolée de t'avoir dragué. Je ne savais pas que tu étais réellement pris. En même temps, je me disais qu'un gars aussi sexy sans personne, c'était étrange...» Elle se leva laissant sa place à Magnus. Alec la regarda surpris, il la trouvait lourde mais il n'avait pas compris que sa lourdeur était une tentative pour le charmer.

«Vous n'avez pas un autre frère célibataire ? » Demanda la sœur de Simon avec un sourire mutin.

«Si tu es prête à attendre quelques années, on en a un. » Répondit Jace, amusé.

«Combien ? »

«Disons une dizaine d'années. Il n'a que 9 ans. » Lâcha Isabelle.

«Est ce qu'il a ses yeux ? » Questionna Rebecca qui bien que contrainte d'abandonner la chasse au Alec restait toujours sous le charme de son regard bleuté.

«Non. Les yeux bleus, ce n'est pas courant chez nous pour ne pas dire rare. Alec a hérité ce regard de nos ancêtres lointains. » Expliqua Isabelle.

«Merde. » Jura la jeune femme. «J'aurais une chance si Magnus n'était pas ton petit copain ? » Demanda Rebecca qui se mit à rire en voyant le rougissement de l'archer.

«Je crains que non, chérie. Tu n'as pas les attributs nécessaires pour l'attirer. »

«On peut éviter de parler de ça. » Dit l'archer au comble de la gêne.

«Je ne dis que la vérité, Alexander. » Renchérit le warlock.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Elaine était contente de voir Simon aussi joyeux. Ces derniers temps, elle l'avait trouvé maussade voire carrément déprimé mais au côté de sa ravissante petite amie et de son groupe de jeunes gens tatoués, il était métamorphosé.

Elle sentit la chape d'inquiétude qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis plusieurs semaines se dissipait quelque peu. Certes, il subsistait encore des craintes en elle, son fils mangeait peu, il était pâle comme la mort ce qui faisait ressortir ses veines violacées et il avait constamment un air aux aguets qui paraît son beau visage. Mais il y avait de l'amélioration, c'était indéniable.

* * *

Ils passèrent à table dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elaine avait préparé des quantités de nourriture importantes qui aurait pu nourrir tous les shadowhunters de l'Institut de New-York soit un sacré paquet d'hommes et de femmes qui mangeaient beaucoup car ils se dépensaient énormément entre les entraînements et la chasse aux démons.

«Tu ne fais que picorer, Simon. Ça me désespère et m'inquiète en tant que mère. » Laissa échapper Elaine dans un soupir las où l'angoisse se laissait entendre sans mal.

La vérité est que le daylighther n'avait pas mangé du tout, sa condition de vampire ne lui permettant pas d'ingurgiter quoique ce soit hormis du sang. Il avait discrètement distribué son assiette entre Izzy et Clary. Mais pas suffisamment avant que sa mère ne le remarque.

Tous cessèrent de manger instantanément, mal à l'aise pour Simon qui devait cacher sa véritable nature à sa famille.

«J'ai trop mangé à l'apéro. » Tenta le geek.

«Tu plaisantes ! Tu n'as pas touché mes beignets ! » S'exclama sa mère. «Tu me caches quelque chose, tu es malade ? Izzy, il est souffrant ? »

«Pas à ma connaissance. Simon a juste un petit appétit. Il ne mange guère quand je cuisine. »Essaya d'apaiser Isabelle pour ne pas accentuer l'inquiétude maternelle.

«Il ne veut pas mourir ! » Rit Jace ne comprenant pas la tentative de diversion, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de Clary sous la table et un regard exaspéré d'Alec.

«Maman, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

«Simon, ne dis... »

«Je suis un vampire. » Coupa Simon. Immédiatement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand et il mit ses mains sur sa bouche, effrayé d'avoir révélé son terrible secret à sa mère.

«Excellente blague, frérot. » Rit Rebecca.

«Oui vraiment. » Continua Magnus pour essayer de sauver les meubles voyant que les paroles de Simon lui avaient échappées avant tout raisonnement.

Le daylighter se tourna vers sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait voir ses crocs aiguisés.

«Je suis désolé maman, Becca. C'est la vérité. »

«Oh mon dieu ! » Laissa filtrer Rebecca, ses yeux fixés sur les canines de son frère. «Comment ? Enfin ça n'existe pas ! »

«Malheureusement si. Toutes les légendes sont vraies. Vampires, loups-garous, sorciers. C'est terrifiant mais c'est vrai. » Expliqua Clary.

«Les livres ne montrent que l'aspect le plus cruel de ces créatures. Simon est certes un vampire mais il n'est pas mauvais. » Renchérit Izzy tenant fermement une main de Simon dans les siennes.

«Non je ne peux pas ! » Hoqueta Elaine.

«Maman... » Pleura le geek.

La mère s'enfuit de table, le groupe entendit juste une porte à l'étage claquait. Simon éclata en sanglots.

«Laisse-lui le temps, c'est une nouvelle qu'elle n'attendait pas. C'est beaucoup à accepter en quelques minutes. » Tenta de le rassurer Clary.

Alec s'éclipsa suivit de Magnus. Ils montèrent à l'étage bien décidés à parler à Elaine. Pour lui exposer les faits calmement sans la pression de plusieurs regards posés sur elle.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussé, Rebecca s'était doucement approchée de son frère. A la fois, peinée par sa tristesse et effrayée par la vérité. Sans analyser plus avant ses sentiments, elle se plongea entièrement dans le premier qui lui venait, c'était son petit frère et elle l'aimait. Elle tomba dans ses bras, sanglotant avec lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

«Tu es toujours ma petite souris. Je t'aime. » Murmura t-elle.

* * *

Alec toqua à la porte de ce qu'il supposait être la chambre de la mère du daylighter. Il entendait ses pleurs à travers la fine paroi de bois. Il lança un regard à Magnus qui l'encouragea avant d'ouvrir doucement.

«Madame Lewis, je peux entrer ? » Demanda l'archer avec délicatesse.

«Oui... » Murmura t-elle essayant de se reprendre. «Mon fils ne vient pas de m'annonçait qu'il était un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Si, il vous l'a dit. » Répondit Alec en s'asseyant près d'elle sur son lit alors que Magnus, une fois entré ferma la porte et resta appuyé dessus.

«Vous le croyez ? »

«Oui. Il ne ment pas. C'est un sujet trop important pour en rire. » Expliqua l'archer. «Madame Lewis... »

«Elaine. » Coupa le femme.

«Elaine, vous racontiez des contes à Simon quand il était enfant ? »Demanda le chasseur d'ombres. Elle opina. «Mes parents le faisaient aussi. Ils nous disaient que toutes ces légendes faisaient partie intégrantes de notre vie. Toutes ces histoires que vous pensiez imaginaires sont juste cachées à vos yeux. Tout un monde surnaturel que vous ne soupçonnez pas. » Exposa l'archer d'une voix douce. La mère le regardait avec un air ébahi, croyant à peine ces paroles.

«Magnus ! »Le sorcier se rapprocha. « Il peut vous montrez des images par la pensée de tout cela, vous lui permettez ? »

«Au point où j'en suis, je ne sais plus quoi croire. Allez-y »

Le warlock posa ses mains sur les tempes d'Elaine. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant les images arrivaient doucement en elle. Bercée par la voix d'Alec, elle voyageait doucement dans ce monde nouveau, au rythme des informations que lui donnait le néphilim.

Il lui parla des généralités puis il lui exposa la transformation de Simon. Sa nouvelle vie d'enfant de la nuit puis l'inespéré, son don de daylighter lui permettant de vivre comme tout le monde. A part sa source de nourriture, horrible mais nécessaire. Son besoin de sang qui vrilla le cœur d'Elaine quand Magnus lui en fit comprendre la violence par le biais de ce que lui avait raconté Raphael. Mot à mot, image par image, le sorcier et le néphilim ensemble, la plongeait dans le nouveau monde de son fils, révélant par la même occasion leur véritable nature.

Puis cela cessa et Elaine ouvrit péniblement les yeux, encore débordée par des émotions bouillonnantes et multiples.

«Tout va bien ? »Questionna Alec avec sérieux.

«Cela paraît tellement impensable. Je ne veux pas de ça pour mon fils, pour nous. Ce vampire qu'il est devenu n'est plus mon enfant. » Sanglota la mère.

«C'est là que vous vous trompez. Simon restera toujours Simon. Incroyablement bavard, terriblement maladroit et totalement exaspérant. » Sourit Magnus faiblement.

Il s'était assis sur une chaise en face d'Elaine. De cette façon là, lui et Alec l'entourait. Ils avaient tous les deux connus le rejet de leurs parents, Magnus parce qu'il était un demi-démon, l'archer parce qu'il était homosexuel. Il voulait protéger Simon de cette douleur. Cette famille unie jusque là ne devait pas éclater. Ils se battaient pour que cette mère accepte l'idée que son fils soit différent mais toujours terriblement lui.

«Elaine, Simon n'a pas choisi cette condition. Elle lui est tombée dessus. Il a fait des rencontres qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Et vous pouvez haïr Clary, Jace, Izzy et moi pour ça. Mais lui, non. » Alec baissa les yeux un moment avant de les relever, une nouvelle lueur les éclairant. «C'était notre monde pas le sien. Je suis désolé. » Murmura l'archer.

«Vous n'êtes pas coupable. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'y faire, à l'aimer comme ça. »

«Parlez moi de Simon quand il était petit. » Demanda Magnus avec un sourire.

Elaine se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs Simon jouant avec sa sœur dans le jardin, Clary et lui courant main dans la main pour aller à l'école, ses lunettes qui tombaient doucement sur son nez quand il lisait ses comics qu'il aimait tant, sa façon unique pour s'intéresser à des sujets variés et de pouvoir tout vous dire dessus, sa belle voix quand il chantait pensant que personne ne l'entendait. Son fils, son Simon. Ses yeux s'embuèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle leur racontait tout cela.

«Une nouvelle fois, Simon sera toujours Simon. Ne lui tournez pas le dos, il n'a pas choisi de devenir un vampire. Et je connais la souffrance que cela cause quand nos parents nous rejettent pour un choix que l'ont a pas fait. Simon ne mérite pas ça. » Termina Alec, un voile de tristesse envahissant son beau regard azur. Magnus lui prit une main qu'il embrassa tendrement.

«Mes parents m'ont reniés à cause de mon homosexualité. Je n'ai pas choisi de l'être mais ils ne comprennent pas cela et ne font pas d'effort dans ce sens. S'il vous plaît, comprenez que Simon n'a pas voulu cela et continuez à aimer le petit Simon qui sautait dans les flaques. » Demanda l'archer avec empressement.

«Les parents ont un choix à faire si simple et si difficile à la fois, aimez inconditionnellement leur enfant envers et contre tout. Mon mère s'est suicidée en découvrant que j'étais un sorcier, un enfant de démon et mon beau-père a voulu me tuer. Ne faîtes pas cette erreur, Elaine. Si tous ces beaux souvenirs ont un sens. Aimez votre fils sans condition. » Dit Magnus avec douceur dissimulant sa souffrance. Et à son tour, Alec lui baisa la main. Ils partageaient cette douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour parental.

Elaine se leva, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle serra Alec puis Magnus dans ses bras.

«Allons voir mon fils. » Dit-elle, son sourire était faible mais sincère.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, la vision de Rebecca berçant doucement son frère, les frappèrent en plein cœur. C'était ça l'amour absolu, inconditionnel dont ils avaient parlés à la mère. Alors elle se précipita vers son fils, elle alterna caresses et baisers, l'assurant de son amour malgré sa nouvelle nature.

Magnus et Alec se regardèrent, rassurés, cette famille allait surmonter ça. Épuisés, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, relâchant la pression de cette mission qu'ils s'étaient fixées de préserver ce cocon de l'éclatement. Un faible rire les pris puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux intensément, il était le foyer de l'autre envers et contre tout.

Le groupe de jeunes gens se prépara pour partir. Izzy resterait cette nuit pour apporter encore quelques réponses à Rebecca et Elaine.

Sur le pas de la porte, Simon retint Magnus et Alec.

«Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à ma mère. Mais merci pour tout. » Laissa filtrer Simon, ému.

Magnus lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis qu'Alec lui donnait une tape amicale dans le dos.

Ils descendirent le perron main dans la main voulant rejoindre Jace et Clary, déjà au bout du jardin.

«Alec, Magnus ! » Cria une voix les retenant. Elaine les rattrapas. «Vous êtes des garçons merveilleux. Si vos parents n'ont pas su le voir, j'en suis désolée. Mais vous méritez qu'ont vous le disent. » Murmura t-elle juste pour eux, d'une voix maternelle que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient jamais entendues. Elle repartit, les laissant déboussolés.

«Cette première fête d'Hanoucca a tenu toutes ses promesses. » Rit faiblement Magnus voulant se décharger de ce trop plein d'émotions.

Ils avancèrent lentement, un peu en retrait de l'autre couple.

«On a réussi un petit miracle. »Dit Alec, fier d'eux.

«Tu auras peut-être droit à ton miracle aussi, mon bel Alexander. » Répondit le sorcier plantant son regard ambré dans celui azur. Le warlock espérait qu'un jour les parents de son amant lui rouvriraient la porte qu'ils maintenaient close.

«J'ai déjà eu mon miracle et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. » Murmura l'archer avec un sourire tendre en direction de son compagnon.

«Foutu néphilim mielleux. » Ronchonna Magnus pour la forme avant d'attraper doucement les lèvres rosies d'Alec dans un doux baiser.

Ils s'en foutaient d'être clichés l'un comme l'autre. Ils avaient réussis un tour de force ce soir. Magnus et Alec avaient chacun assez soufferts pour en avoir payer le prix pour tous leurs proches. Ils rattrapèrent Clary et Jace, partageant un bout de chemin avec eux. Alec et Magnus aussi avaient une famille qui les aimait inconditionnellement, ils n'étaient pas forcément liés par le sang mais c'était un lien différent, fort qui ne leur demandait pas de renier leur identité. Oui, ils étaient mielleux mais merde décembre, c'était l'époque pour ça.

* * *

Voilà. J ai beaucoup aimé faire toute la partie avec Elaine ( que j ai détesté dans le livre.) Et Rebecca en fangirl d Alec, c est mon petit plaisir lol.

J espère que vous adhérez à l'idée. Le but était pas tellement de développer sur la révélation de Simon mais plus sur ce que Magnus et Alec sont capables de faire pour ceux qu ils aiment et pour préserver l unité d une famille, ceux qu'ils n ont pas eu la chance d avoir.

Alors ce 06 décembre?

Merci encore pour vos encouragements et réactions. Bisous

A demain !


	8. 07 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Aujourd'hui un OS dans un ton léger avec beaucoup de touches d'humour . Je me suis régalée à l'écrire. C'est même le tout premier OS que j'ai écris pour le calendrier de l'avent.

J'ai intentionnellement zapper Max Lightwood pour l'OS parce qu'il n'y avait pas grande importance de le mentionner (vous verrez pourquoi je précise ça)

SPOILERS : Saison 1 épisode 4 pour allusion que je fais.

Merci Phanie Miki pour ta review. Peut être pour une prochaine un moment entres ces trois là (en tout amitié XD). Je te conseille d'attendre encore un peu et tu verras peut être un OS qui répondra à tes attentes XD

Merci Liki pour ton adorable review. Cela reste du Malec donc même si Simon était important, Malec reste dans la lumière XD

Merci Yugia pour ton gentil mot. Je pense que ça correspond très bien à leur caractère de venir en aide à leurs amis. Enfin c'est comme ça que je les vois en tout cas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec regardait le grand bâtiment blanc devant lui, les épaules affaissées. Il en appela à l'ange Raziel pour échapper à cette corvée qui l'attendait mais son sauveur providentiel n'arriva point. A la place, un homme coloré et pailleté s'imposa devant ses yeux.

«Plus vite, on commencera plus vite tu seras sortis. » Dit Magnus parce que c'était lui, au shadowhunter.

Ce dernier ronchonna mais se laissa entraîner par son compagnon.

Le sorcier sourit de contentement en rentrant dans le temple de la consommation. Tant de boutiques attendaient d'être visitées par sa grandeur. Mais une promesse est une promesse, aujourd'hui ils s'occupaient uniquement des cadeaux pour Noël. Plus précisément des présents qu'Alec allait faire. Quand Magnus avait demandé au chasseur d'ombres ce qu'il comptait offrir à Jace, Izzy et leurs amis, sa réponse l'avait désarçonné.

«Des armes comme à chaque fois. »

Le sorcier avait alors déclaré que cette année, il allait oublier l'idée d'offrir tout objet tranchant, cranté ou pointu qui pouvait blesser ou retirer la vie.

En ce samedi après-midi maussade s'accordant fort bien à l'humeur d'Alec, il allait chercher des cadeaux dignes de ce nom selon Magnus. Car une nouvelle lame séraphique faisait toujours plaisir à tout shadowhunter qui se respecte selon le directeur d'Institut.

«Alors pour Luke, tu as prévu quoi ? » Demanda le warlock tout en marchant.

«De l'alcool. » Murmura Alec pensant que ce présent convenait à un homme adulte d'une quarantaine d'années.

«Parfait. Allons à l'étage inférieur. Il y a un magasin de spiritueux fantastiques. »

«C'est là que tu voles tes bouteilles ? » Questionna Alec railleur.

«Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. » Répondit le sorcier en riant.

Ils prirent l'escalator et Magnus les conduisit à une boutique. La vitrine décorait pour Noël était remplie de coffrets d'alcool en tous genres. Le sorcier poussa la porte et le shadowhunter le suivit.

«Bonjour Messieurs. Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda un vendeur arborant un tablier rouge avec des grappes de vin dessinées dessus.

«Oui nous cherchons une bonne bouteille. »

«Quel alcool ? » Questionna le jeune vendeur.

Magnus se tourna vers Alec mais ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer de prendre les choses en main. A part alcool, le chasseur d'ombres n'avait pas réfléchit à plus.

«Du bourbon. »

Le vendeur exhiba différentes bouteilles et le couple s'arrêta sur un bourbon George T. Stagg 72,1%. Ils décidèrent de faire le cadeau en commun quand Alec pâlit en voyant le prix de la bouteille qui s'élevait à 150 euros. Il voulait bien faire des cadeaux onéreux à son frère et sa sœur, son salaire lui permettait, mais pour ses amis, il allait freiner les dépenses.

Ils sortirent, le directeur d'Institut tenant le paquet de la boutique comme un trésor précieux. Pas question que l'alcool s'écrase par terre vu son prix.

«Pour Sheldon ? Tu as une idée ? »Demanda le sorcier en se tournant vers Alec.

«Pour Simon. Ma sœur m'a conseillé de tabler dans Ster Wart, un truc dans le genre. »

«Star Wars, je suppose. » Dit Magnus en riant. « On regardera les films à l'occasion. Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais. Les jedis sont de valeureux combattants. »

Alec opina, il aimait bien les soirées cinéma blotti contre son compagnon depuis qu'il avait découvert la télévision chez lui.

Le sorcier les conduisit à un magasin Disney Store. Les mères de familles présentes pour les achats de Noël se retournèrent sur le duo détonnant. Un homme immense tatoué accompagné d'un homme maquillé et extravagant, c'était étonnant dans un tel lieu.

Après moult recherches, le couple se décida pour un BB-8 en Lego à monter soi-même. Parfait pour Simon.

«Passons à Clary. »

«Du matériel pour dessiner. » Dit Alec en haussant les épaules. Pour la rousse, il n'y avait guère à réfléchir.

«Très bonne idée. Mais je lui ai déjà pris des crayons. Tu sais ceux qu'elle avait utilisé pour le démon mémoire. »

«Tu lui offres un cadeau usagé ? » Demanda Alec, surpris.

«Bien sûr que non, c'est des neufs. Il ne sera pas dit que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn est radin. »

Ils allèrent vers une boutique de beaux arts. Sur les conseils de la vendeuse, Alec choisit un coffret en bois à double compartiment dans lequel la jeune fille pouvait ranger son matériel et le transporter, ce dernier se fermant comme une valise. Alors que le shadowhunter payait, Magnus arriva avec des pots de paillettes.

«Tu comptes en faire quoi ? » Demanda Alec en voyant les nombreuses couleurs qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux.

«Je trouverai, mon ange » Répondit le sorcier avec un clin d'œil.

«Rajoutez ça à ma note. » Dit le néphilim en désignant les pots.

Le warlock sourit de plaisir sous cette attention mignonne et déposa un baiser sur une joue d'Alec qui rougit délicieusement. Le shadwohunter paya puis ils sortirent main dans la main faisant fi des regards autour d'eux. Pour la plupart, ils étaient indifférents. Magnus tenait fièrement son sachet contenant les achats que son compagnon avait fait pour lui, il avait aussi récupéré le sac du magasin de spiritueux laissant à Alec, le soin de porter le sac Disney Store et la valisette pour Clary. Il faut avouer le sorcier avait un certain plaisir de voir le chasseur d'ombres paradait avec un sachet imprimé des têtes des princesses de contes de ce cher Walter. Qu'il avait connu d'ailleurs un brave type dont il n'approuvait pas toutes les idéologies cependant. Walter était d'ailleurs une seelie enfin bref.

«Passons au peroxydé. » Se moqua Magnus.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, la guéguerre entre son compagnon et son parabatai le dépasserait toujours. Ces deux-là s'appréciaient mais ils passaient leur temps à s'affubler de surnoms ridicules.

«Pour Jace, je pense qu'une lame séraphique lui ira très bien. »

«Et moi, je pense que Boucle d'or a assez de couteaux, de poignards et d'autres objets aussi sympathiques pour ouvrir une armurerie. J'ai une autre idée. » Dit le sorcier avec un sourire qui faisait peur à Alec.

«Je t'écoute »

«Une gamme de soins pour les cheveux. Tenir une telle couleur, c'est contraignant. D'ailleurs Will Herondale qui avait la même carnation adorait que je lui fasse des masques de ma propre création. L'argile a des propriétés incroyables, ça lui faisait une crinière digne d'elle. » Finit le sorcier en pointant Raiponce sur le sachet Disney Store. Mais le néphilim n'écoutait déjà plus. Dans sa tête, il voyait Magnus entrain de shampouiner Will, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et lui faisant ce massage crânien qu'il adorait que son compagnon fasse sur lui. La vision des deux hommes nus dans un bain, le fit pâlir à vue d'œil.

«Tout va bien, Alec ? » Demanda le sorcier en caressant une de ses joues.

«Will et toi... »Murmura t-il.

«Quoi Will et m...Alexander, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. » Il embrassa le chasseur d'ombres. «Je lui préparais les masques c'est tout après s'il se les appliquait lui-même ou si c'était Jem. Quoique je vois mal... » Le shadowhunter le coupa en l'embrassant, heureux de savoir qu'il était le seul à profiter des doigts de fée enfin de sorcier de son amant pour masser son crâne ou d'autres endroits de son anatomie.

«Je n'approuve pas les soins pour les cheveux. » Reprit le néphilim.

«Alors pour le visage, une bonne crème pour entretenir sa peau. Allons à Sephora, on prendra le cadeau d'Izzy en même temps. Tu es toujours partie sur un parfum pour elle ? » Demanda le warlock.

«Oui. »

Le sorcier l'attira dans son temple, ses yeux brillants à mesure qu'il approchait. Alec trouvait ça idiot et totalement mignon à la fois. Magnus prit un panier à l'entrée et commença à le remplir, le chasseur d'ombres se demandant vraiment s'il regardait les étiquettes avant de fourrer les articles pêle-mêle dans le cabas. Le shadowhunter souffla et partit à la recherche de son compagnon qui avait disparu au fond du magasin. Alors qu'il s'approchait du flamboyant sorcier, un vendeur le prit de vitesse.

«Magnus ! Ça fait longtemps ! » S'exclama le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Les cheveux mi-long bruns, les yeux marrons, ce n'était pas la combinaison favorite du sorcier se rassura Alec. Mais l'homme prenait visiblement soin de lui, sa peau était sans aspérité, il était légèrement maquillé et dans son uniforme de vendeur, il avait fière allure. Lui était marqué de cicatrices, séquelles de combat ou de runes, sa peau n'était donc aucunement lisse. Et la plupart de son corps était recouvert de marques noires, il était fière de ses runes et il savait que Magnus adorait les redessiner mais un curieux pincement enserra son cœur. Il pensait pourtant en avoir finit avec l'insécurité sur leur relation.

Le chasseur d'ombres resta en retrait et regarda la scène.

«Derek ! Alors tu bosses toujours ici ? » Répondit le sorcier en lui faisant une accolade.

«Oui malheureusement. Les castings que j'ai passé pour devenir mannequin n'ont rien donnés. » Souffla avec peine le vendeur.

«Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il rate. » Rit le warlock.

Le taux de panique d'Alec monta d'un cran. Son compagnon trouvait visiblement le jeune homme séduisant. Et en plus, ce Derek travaillait dans un univers que Magnus adorait. Le shadowhunter n'y connaissait rien mais l'homme devait tout savoir.

Il prit une boite dans laquelle un objet rose en forme d'œuf était enfermé. Il lut l'étiquette «Beauty Blender », ça servait à quoi ce truc ? Alec s'en voulut de ne jamais lire les magazines que sa sœur affectionnait. La dernière fois, qu'il avait lu la couverture, un des sujets était « Comment attendre l'orgasme en 10 points », il accédait au nirvana à coup sûr avec son amant donc il ne s'était pas senti concerné. Le titre suivant « Comment pimenter votre vie sexuelle » l'avait laissé stoïque quand on vivait avec Magnus Bane et qu'on pouvait s'appliquer une rune qui permettait d'être plus souple, la vie sexuelle était bien assez épicée. Le shadowhunter se dit qu'en lisant ses magazines, cet œuf coloré n'aurait plus aucun secret pour lui. Dans l'absolu, il lui faisait penser à un autre objet que lui et le sorcier possédaient mais il doutait que ce genre de « jouet » soit vendu dans une telle boutique.

«Et ta famille ? » Demanda le warlock.

Alec faillit s'étrangler, il connaissait sa famille? Il avait fêter Thanksgiving ensemble ou quoi ?! Non ! Magnus était là à cette fête, il s'en souvenait parce qu'il lui avait fait une blague d'assez mauvais goût alors que Maryse fourrait la dinde. Cette plaisanterie lui avait valu une semaine de ceinture qui s'était transformé en deux jours, le néphilim avait oublier de porter sa ceinture un jour. Et le sorcier aimait bien prendre ses sanctions un peu trop littéralement.

«C'est ta sœur que j'ai vu la dernière fois quand on discutait, non ? » Continua le warlock.

«Elle va bien, elle est enceinte. »

«Félicitations à elle. » Sourit Magnus.

«Merci. Et toi ? » Demanda le vendeur.

«Je dois te présenter quelqu'un. Alexander ? » Appela le sorcier. Alec arriva blanc comme un linge et se positionna à côté du warlock.

«Derek voici Alexander, mon compagnon. Alexander, Derek le meilleur conseiller de Sephora. »

Alec lui serra la main poliment et fermement. Ce qui valut une petite grimace au vendeur. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit lâcher la main du pauvre Derek.

«Enchanté. Vous avez besoin d'un conseil ? » Demanda le vendeur.

«Non » Répliqua le shadowhunter.

«Oui » S'exclama Magnus.

Le couple se regarda en chiens de faïence et le sorcier fit signe à Derek de patienter deux minutes, il amena Alec à l'écart.

«Tu joues à quoi, Alexander ? »

«Rien » Se renfrogna ce dernier.

«Ta jalousie est très mal placée. Je connais ce garçon depuis trois ans si j'avais voulu lui sauter dessus, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis belle lurette. Mais au même moment, mon esprit était irrémédiablement occupé par un chasseur d'ombres bougon aux magnifiques yeux bleus. D'ailleurs c'est lui qui m'a conseillé le maquillage que je portais pour notre premier rendez-vous car j'étais stressé parce que je n'avais jamais eu un foutu rencard avec un enfant de Raziel. » S'énerva le sorcier à grand renfort de gestes.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi. Il aimait bien quand Magnus lui rappelait qu'il l'avait séduit en un regard bleuté.

«Magnus. »

«Quoi ? » Répondit le sorcier agacé.

«Petit tigre. »

«Oui ? » Dit le sorcier plus calmement.

«Je t'aime. »

«Tu vois, tu es un foutu néphilim qui arrive à me faire flancher en deux secondes. » Répliqua Magnus, faussement exaspéré. En vérité, il adorait quand Alec n'hésitait pas à avoir des paroles tendres envers lui alors que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Après un baiser rapide, ils rejoignirent Derek et le sorcier pris les choses en main.

«On a besoin d'une crème pour le visage pour un jeune homme de son âge mais qui a une bien plus vilaine peau que lui. » Le shadowhunter lui donna un coup de coude mais souriait intérieurement. «Et un parfum pour sa sœur. »

Le vendeur les entraînas à travers les rayons. Une crème hors de prix fut vite choisi pour Jace et Izzy eut le droit à un coffret du parfum Scandal de Jean-Paul Gaultier. Le flacon représentant des jambes en l'air et chaussées d'escarpins avaient irrémédiablement évoquer Izzy pour les deux hommes. Cette dernière ne sortait jamais sans chaussures à talons de minimum dix centimètres. Le parfum dégageait une odeur de patchouli qui finit de convaincre Alec.

En passant à la caisse, le vendeur leur fit une ristourne en plus des réductions incluses dans la carte Sephora Gold de Magnus. Ce qui fit que le couple s'en sortait pour un prix raisonnable. Il faut dire que Derek avait eu un peu peur de cet homme tatoué qui tenait la main de Magnus avec des yeux affichant clairement « Défense d'approcher ». Ce gars était beau mais terrifiant.

Une fois sortis, Magnus demanda à Alec de faire un petit détour par une boutique de vêtements qu'il affectionnait. Le néphilim savait qu'il aurait dû refuser, le mot «petit » n'existait pas dans le vocabulaire du sorcier. Deux heures plus tard et une trentaine de tenues essayaient, le warlock sortit avec de quoi garnir son dressing déjà bien plein.

Alec était lessivé, certes voir son compagnon dans ces magnifiques vêtements qui lui allaient si bien était un plaisir mais le shadowhunter ne supportait pas l'ambiance oppressante des boutiques. En plus, les vendeuses avaient fait une fixette sur le couple qu'ils formaient et chaque fois que Magnus sortait de sa cabine d'essayage en demandant à Alec son avis, il devait le donner avec des oreilles qui écoutaient ses commentaires. À croire que le concept d'espace privé leur était inconnu. Quand le néphilim répondait à son amant qu'il était beau, elles souriaient en tapant des mains et quand il disait sexy, elles gloussaient d'hystérie.

* * *

Le couple rentra finalement à l'appartement, le chasseur d'ombres s'écroula sur le canapé après s'être débarrassé des divers sachets. Il entendait Magnus sifflotait alors qu'il rangeait ses nouvelles acquisitions dans son dressing.

Le sorcier s'assit finalement à côté de son compagnon. Ce dernier, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire espiègle.

«Dis, Magnus je ne me suis pas plains une seule fois dans la journée ? »

«Pas de plaintes non mais une vilaine crise de jalousie. »

Alec renversa le sorcier sur la canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

«Tout effort mérite récompense »

* * *

Le néphilim se réveilla le lendemain un sourire aux lèvres. Magnus l'avait remercié dignement puis il lui avait à son tour rendu grâce et après un brouillard de luxure les avait envahis. Le sorcier dormait toujours à ses côtés. Alec se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner et faillit glisser sur leur œuf personnel, il le regarda et se dit que celui-ci était diablement plus plaisant que celui rose du magasin. Et ce dernier il savait s'en servir. Le shadowhunter attrapa l'œuf et s'approcha de Magnus avec un regard prédateur. Alec était prêt pour un nouveau round...

* * *

Sincèrement j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire et parcourir des boutiques en ligne pour trouver les cadeaux de tout le monde, c'était très drôle. Sauf pour Izzy, quand j'ai vu la publicité de ce parfum, il m'a fait pensé à elle alors j'ai pas eu d'hésitation XD.

Oui, l'œuf est de retour et le sera à nouveau plus tard de façon plus étendu, je vais dire XD

J'espère que vous avez bien ri aussi.

Bilan de ce 07 décembre ?

Et pour info, Derek c'est tout simplement une allusion à Derek Hale dans Teen Wolf. Il ne lui ressemble absolument pas physiquement mais quand je cherchais un nom, j'ai pensé à lui XD c'est l'effet abdominaux (oui je peux me montrer très superficielle XD).

Et petit clin d'œil à Will et Jem de The Mortal Instruments : Origines (sachant que Will et moi, c'est un désamour total mais j'aime beaucoup Jem. Et pour le coup, j'aime totalement leur lien parabatai)

Bisous tout le monde ! A demain.


	9. 08 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : De tous les OS que j'ai fais, j'ai une tendresse particulière pour celui-ci. J'ai tellement construit cet OS en ayant un maître mot en tête : AMOUR. Et envers plusieurs personnages.

SPOILERS : On attaque le gros du dossier. Il y a des éléments faisant référence à The Mortal Instruments tome 6. Mais il y a aussi des infos venant The Mortal Instruments : Renaissance tome 1 et sur la nouvelle contenue dans ce tome : Une longue conversation. Pour être claire, ça va dépendre de ceux que vous connaissez de l'histoire de Magnus et Alec. C'est à dire, leur vie de famille.

Dans le contexte, la ville, pourquoi Alec y est, son projet et qui il y trouve n'est pas de mon invention. Mais comment cela se passe, la nature de la mort des protagonistes dont je parle (qui sont des personnages ultra secondaires qui n'apparaissent jamais donc pas d'inquiétude) et absolument, tout le reste est de moi.

Donc vraiment en âme et conscience, c'est votre choix. Et si besoin, ne lisez pas cet OS:)

Merci Liki pour ta review. Et Magnus peut se montrer possessif à défaut de jaloux. Tu vas le voir tout de suite XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec marchait sous le chaud soleil argentin qui commençait à décliner. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était à Buenos Aires pour enquêter sur une série d'attaques de vampires.

Étant l'instigateur du projet d'alliance entre les chasseurs d'ombres et les créatures obscures, il était de son devoir de s'en occuper. Il était partie avec deux autres shadowhunters.

L'institut de Buenos Aires détruit pendant la Guerre Obscure peinait à se reconstruire, il était donc hors de question de réduire leur faible effectif pour cette mission.

De plus, Alec travaillait avec des shadowhunters qui l'avaient déjà suivis en mission pour instaurer l'alliance tant désirée.

Le néphilim s'assit sur un banc avec vue sur la mer. Il avait quitté l'hôtel où il résidait avec ses collègues, l'Institut de Buenos Aires ne pouvant pas encore loger plus que son effectif habituel. Alec souhaitait prendre l'air et pouvoir appeler en toute tranquillité Magnus et Max. Il lui manquait tellement quand il était loin d'eux.

Le téléphone égrena quelques sonneries avant que la voix chaude de Magnus ne lui réponde.

«Alexander ? »

«Bonsoir, Magnus. » Répondit Alec, apaisé d'entendre la voix de son compagnon.

«Bonsoir. Comment vas-tu mon ange ? »

«Bien, je progresse avec mon enquête sur l'attaque de vampires. J'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec le chef du clan vampires de Palermo dans un bidonville où plusieurs attaques ont été perpétrées. » Dit le néphilim, l'adrénaline montant déjà dans ses veines.

«Fais attention à toi, Alexander. » Murmura le sorcier d'une voix douce dans laquelle l'inquiétude percée sans mal.

«Comme toujours. Tu me passes notre petite pirate ? »

Le chasseur d'ombres entendit son compagnon appelait leur enfant. Une petite voix retentit soudain dans le combiné.

«Daddy ! »

«Hey Pirate, ça va ? »

«Oui. Rentres quand ? »

«Bientôt. Tu me manques fort. » Dit Alec d'une voix rassurante. Max a trois ans ne comprenait pas encore complètement pourquoi ses parents devaient parfois s'absenter. Heureusement, il était rare les fois où la présence ensemble, de Magnus et d'Alec était demandée. Leur fils ne s'était retrouvé que deux fois à la garde d'Izzy et Simon.

«T'aime, Daddy. Bisous. »

«Je t'aime Pirate. Énormes bisous. » Max rit et repassa le téléphone à son père.

«Tu en as encore encore pour combien de temps ? » Demanda Magnus comprenant que le «Bientôt » était davantage pour rassurer leur fils.

«Une semaine, je dirai. Peut-être plus...» Murmura Alec douloureusement. C'était sa première absence aussi longue, cela faisait déjà 14 jours qu'il avait quitté leur appartement.

«Tu me manques. »

«Toi aussi, petit tigre. »

«Le lit est froid. » Se lamenta le sorcier. Le néphilim rit et répliqua.

«Le mien aussi. »

«J'espère bien. Il ne manquerait plus que les deux sangsues qui te suivent dorment avec toi. »

«Je dors dans une chambre à part. Jaloux ! » Se moqua Alec mais il aimait bien quand Magnus se montrait possessif.

«Ton corps me manque. Quand tu reviens, on mets Max deux jours chez ta mère et je te fais l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me demandes grâce.»

Il était toujours agréable de sentir qu'après cinq ans, la flamme entre eux ne s'était pas atténuée.

«Père indigne... » Après quelques secondes voulant ménager son effet, le shadowhunter répondit. «Puis je ne demande jamais grâce quand il s'agit de ton corps sous le mien mais encore. »

«Oh mon Alexander ne me tente pas d'aller te rejoindre. » Dit Magnus d'une voix lourde de désir.

«Je le voudrais tellement mais on serait des pères bien irresponsables. » Répondit le néphilim avec chaleur. «Je te dois te laisser. Faut que je rentre à l'hôtel, mon rendez-vous approche. Je t'aime. »

«Fais attention et envoie-moi un sms dès que tu es dans ta chambre. En sécurité. »

«Entendu. A bientôt. »

«Je t'aime, Alexander. » La tonalité résonna douloureusement aux oreilles du chasseur d'ombres. Il était pressé d'en finir avec cette affaire.

* * *

Le shadowhunter retourna à l'hôtel, il passa par la chambre de ses collègues pour qu'ils se tiennent prêt à partir dans dix minutes. Il se prépara de son côté, s'habillant de son uniforme en cuir qui plaisait tellement à Magnus pensa t-il. Poignards rangés dans l'étui sur sa cuisse droite, arc ainsi que son carquois dans son dos et lame séraphique sanglée à sa taille.

Il passa sur sa rune d'invisibilité avec sa stèle pour ne pas être remarqué par tous ceux qui n'avaient pas le don de Seconde Vue. Léo et Zach, ses collègues en avaient fait de même.

* * *

A vingt heures tapantes, ils se rendirent aux abords du bidonville surnommé Villa 31 attendant le chef du clan vampire.

Un homme assez grand et longiligne s'approcha. Il était vêtu de manière très décontracté. Chemise blanc et pantalon en lin noir. Ses cheveux ébènes caressaient ses épaules. Ses yeux sombres scrutèrent le groupe attentivement. Il était plutôt bel homme mais il dégageait une aura malsaine propre à certains vampires.

L'archer tendit sa main que le chef de clan serra.

«Alec Lightwood, chasseur d'ombres de l'Institut de New-York. A l'initiative du projet d'alliance entre shadowhunters et créatures obscures. Et voici, Zacharie et Léo. »

«Gian Rodriguez. Chef du clan de Palermo. » Répondit aimablement le vampire.

«Merci de nous apportez votre aide. »

«J'ai toujours eu des rapports cordiales avec les chasseurs d'ombres de Buenos Aires. Je continue dans cette direction. Et votre projet me donne bon espoir pour la suite. »

Alec le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Ils parcoururent le bidonville et y rencontrèrent plusieurs vampires qu'ils interrogèrent. Gian fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'Alec n'utilisait la force qu'en dernier recours laissant avant tout jouait ses talents de négociateur. La majorité des créatures obscures avaient entendues parlés de ce néphilim en couple avec un puissant sorcier qui voulait changer les choses. Notamment mettre sur un pied d'égalité shadowhunters et créatures obscures. La vérité était donc en accord avec les paroles rapportées.

L'enquête fut concluante et un nom d'un vampire leur fut donné. Apparemment avec son clan réduit, ils se prélassaient dans des bains de sang humains et s'adonnaient aux plaisirs de la chaire avec des mundanes avant de les tuaient.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la sortie du bidonville, Alec entendit des sanglots. Il fit signe au chef de clan de partir pendant qu'il vérifiait la source du son avec ses collègues.

L'archer s'avança vers un coin sombre, lame séraphique dans une main et pierre de rune dans l'autre, Zach et Léo couvrant ses arrières.

Alec aperçut finalement un petit garçon chétif, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il ouvrit de grand yeux effrayés quand il le vit prouvant qu'il avait le don de Seconde Vue mais ne tenta pas de s'enfuir. Il était sale, couvert d'ecchymoses et sans doute à bout de force.

«Bonsoir. » Salua Alec en espagnol.

Le petit garçon se recula tant bien que mal contre le mur, ses pleurs s'accentuant. L'archer rangea sa lame, ne gardant que sa pierre de rune qu'il posa au sol.

«Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Dit-il en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement. «Je suis un chasseur d'ombres, cela veut dire que je protège les gens comme toi qui ont un don particulier. Tu vas bien ? »

«J'ai peur...Je vois des monstres » Murmura le garçon tremblotant.

«D'accord. Je peux t'aider, tu veux bien ? »

Le petit ne répondit pas mais il s'était rapproché regardant la rune qu'Alec avait dans son cou. L'archer reprit.

«Je m'appelle Alec. Et eux ce sont des amis qui sont chasseurs d'ombres comme moi. Zach et Léo. » Les deux hommes agitèrent une de leurs mains, l'autre tenant toujours leurs lames. Ce qui effraya à nouveau l'enfant. L'archer posa une main apaisante sur son bras, doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. «Ils gardent leur arme pour nous protéger des monstres qui peuvent arriver, ok ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête.

«Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Alec, d'une voix douce et rassurante.

«Je sais pas. Mes parents comme toi. » Dit l'enfant en pointant la rune de l'archer. «Mais des monstres les ont blessés. Et ils répondaient pas quand je leur parlais. »

«Tes parents avaient des runes comme ça ? » Demanda Alec, reformulant les dires de l'enfant.

«Oui. Je suis tout seul. J'ai peur la nuit. »

Alec compris mieux pourquoi le petit garçon était aussi mal en point. Il avait survécu en solitaire, ses parents étaient morts. Tués par un démon probablement, d'où l'appellation de monstre de l'enfant. L'Institut de Buenos Aires n'étant pas des plus opérationnel, se reconstruisant lentement. La disparition du couple de chasseurs d'ombres avait du passer inaperçu. Leur base de données de leur troupe avait été réduit à néant lors de la Guerre Obscure.

L'archer s'approcha encore davantage et l'enfant le laissa faire plongeant ses yeux sombres dans le regard bleu rassurant.

«Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Je vais te donner à manger, tu vas dormir et demain je t'amènerais dans un endroit où il y a d'autres gens comme moi. Tu es d'accord ? » Demanda Alec utilisant sa voix douce qui avait le don d'apaiser son fils.

«D'accord. »

«Tu veux que je te porte ? » Questionna l'archer. L'enfant était tellement faible que cela l'étonnerait qu'il arrive à marcher seul.

Sans un mot, le garçon se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Alec, il pleura doucement quand l'archer le souleva, le calant contre lui. Mais c'était des larmes de soulagement, enfin quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui.

* * *

La délégation sortit du bidonville et rentra à l'hôtel. Alec fit appel au room-service pour lui et le jeune garçon. Pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs repas, il l'amena dans la salle de bain.

«Je vais t'aider à prendre une douche, d'accord ? »

L'enfant se laissa faire, il eut même un petit sourire en sentant l'eau chaude et claire coulée sur son corps. Il se savonna pendant que l'archer lui lavait les cheveux. Puis le néphilim sécha le corps et la chevelure du petit garçon. Maintenant qu'il était propre, le shadowhunter voyait bien sa peau brune parcourut d'hématomes. Il avait de jolies cheveux noires qui ondulaient légèrement et de grands yeux sombres qui même s'ils s'étaient beaucoup adoucis contenaient encore trop d'inquiétude pour un si jeune âge.

Alec lui enfila un de ses tee-shirts, ce qui lui fit une robe, il dut même le retrousser pour le rendre encore plus court. Il était tellement mignon, l'archer fondait devant cet enfant que la vie n'avait pas épargnée.

Quand le repas arriva, le petit garçon mangea avec appétit les empanadas à la viande et les aubergines farcies qui les accompagnait. Alec sourit et se rassasia lui aussi. Le dessert, une tarte à la gelée de coing typique du pays fit briller les yeux du petit garçon.

«C'était bon ? » Demanda Alec.

«Trop. » Répondit le petit bonhomme.

«Bien. Maintenant, tu vas aller dormir et demain, on ira voir mes autres amis. »

«Tu resteras avec moi ? » Questionna le garçon, l'air inquiet.

«Tout le temps. »

Le néphilim, glissa l'enfant sous les draps, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, habitude prise dans la rue. Mais il tourna ses yeux sombres vers l'archer, l'étudiant attentivement. Il le trouvait gentil et beau.

«J'ai un fils, un peu plus jeune que toi. Il aime bien que je lui raconte des histoires de pirates pour s'endormir. Tu veux en entendre une ? » Demanda le chasseur d'ombres.

L'enfant acquiesça, le shadowhunter s'assit à ses côtés, son dos reposant sur la tête de lit. Il raconta avec entrain, une histoire rocambolesque d'un pirate courageux à la recherche d'un trésor disparu.

Le petit garçon finit par s'endormir, son visage s'apaisant enfin.

«Bonne nuit, petit ange. » Dit Alec en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et le néphilim sut tout de suite qui c'était. Avec cette histoire, il avait oublié de contacter Magnus qui devait se faire un sang d'encre. S'il n'avait pas déjà alerté l'Institut de New-York de sa disparition inquiétante.

Alec décrocha rapidement.

«Magnus ! Je vais bien. Désolé, j'ai eu une soirée mouvementée. »Dit l'archer précipitamment.

«Si par mouvementée, tu entends que tu es allais te bourrer dans les bars du coin, on va avoir une discussion toi et moi. » Releva le sorcier, une colère douce couvant dans sa voix.

«Je veux dire une enquête qui a très bien progressé et un nom de clan pour les vampires fauteurs de troubles. » Chuchota le néphilim ne souhaitant pas réveiller le petit garçon endormi près de lui. D'instinct, il passait sa main libre dans les boucles ébènes. «Max dort ? »

«Depuis longtemps. Il t'as réclamé. Mais comme ton enquête a fait un bond de géant, tu devrais rentrer plus tôt que prévu. »

«Possible. Il faut que j'aille régler le problème avant de partir. » Fit remarquer Alec n'oubliant pas son devoir.

«Fais moi plaisir de ne pas seulement amener Léo et Zach dans cette mission. J'aimerai que tu rentres entier et en forme. Pour te faire l'am... »

«Un instant. » Coupa rapidement le shadowhunter.

Des plaintes s'étaient faites entendre venant du petit corps à ses côtés. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune garçon dont les yeux étaient toujours clos.

L'archer se pencha vers lui et lui murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux avec délicatesse. Les gémissements se calmèrent et l'enfant retomba dans un sommeil détendu.

«Alexander, avec qui partages-tu ton lit ? » Demanda Magnus, une pointe de suspicion altérant son timbre grave.

«J'ai trouvé un petit garçon possédant la Seconde Vue dans le bidonville où j'étais. Il était seul, apeuré et mal en point. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile, je compte l'amener à l'Institut de Buenos Aires demain. Ses parents sont décédés devant lui, tués par des monstres selon ses dires. Mais il lui reste peut être de la famille. »

«Tu récupères un enfant comme un chaton errant. Il peut être dangereux, et toi tu l'amènes avec toi. » Répliqua le sorcier. Son compagnon avait un grand cœur mais il devait apprendre à se méfier de toutes les créatures aussi petites et attendrissantes soient elles.

«Il n'est guère plus âgé que Max ! C'est un enfant de chasseurs d'ombres, il est donc des nôtres. Tu imagines notre Pirate se débrouillait seul dans New-York ! » S'exclama Alec, surpris par la réaction du warlock.

«Je te rejoins demain. Je dépose Max à ta mère et j'arrive. Et pas de discussion qui tienne. »

«Magnus, non. Max a besoin de toi. »

«Et moi de toi. Maryse s'en occupera fort bien. Et quelque chose me dit que cette histoire avec cet enfant ne fait que commencer. » Termina Magnus.

Alec ne pouvait lui donner tord. A voir ce petit corps frêle endormi contre lui, il n'avait qu'une idée fixe, le ramener avec lui et le couvrir d'amour. S'il n'avait pas de famille peut-être que...Le néphilim se sermonna intérieurement, les chasseurs d'ombres ne doivent pas laisser leurs émotions altéraient leur jugement. Pas de chance depuis qu'il avait rencontré son compagnon, ses sentiments rentraient en jeu dans toutes ces décisions. D'autant plus avec Max et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

«Dors maintenant, Alexander. A demain. Je t'aime. »

«Embrasse fort Max de ma part. Je t'aime et tu peux encore changer d'avis. »

«Tu aimerais. » Rit le sorcier avant de raccrocher.

A vrai dire, pas vraiment. La seule idée d'avoir Magnus à ses côtés demain, gonflait son cœur de joie même si c'était profondément égoïste car ses parents allaient manquer à Max. Mais quand Magnus avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de l'en déloger.

Alec alla se doucher puis se coucha près du petit corps chaud qui d'instinct se colla à lui. Il le serra et s'endormit doucement.

* * *

Le lendemain après un copieux petit-déjeuner, Alec se rendit à l'Institut de Buenos Aires avec Léo, Zach et le petit garçon. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas, Zach avait acheté des vêtements à la taille de l'enfant, ce dernier refusant de lâcher l'archer pour qu'il s'y rende.

Cramponné à la main d'Alec, le garçon affolé arriva devant l'Institut. Le bâtiment était encore en travaux, cinq ans après la Guerre Obscure.

La petite délégation new-yorkaise entra. L'archer se rendit directement au bureau de la directrice de l'Institut, l'enfant maintenant lové dans ses bras ayant peur de toutes ces personnes qui le regardait.

Alec toqua et entra, la directrice le dévisagea avec de grands yeux en voyant le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

«Bonjour Alec et ? » Questionna t-elle.

«Bonjour Abril. J'ai découvert ce petit néphilim dans le bidonville Villa 31. »

Il raconta rapidement l'histoire à la directrice et sa volonté de découvrir si l'enfant avait toujours une famille.

«Beaucoup de nos données ont été perdues pendant la guerre. Il nous reste des archives papiers avec des noms de chasseurs d'ombres qui ont travaillés ici mais sans savoir son prénom ou son nom c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Au vu de son jeune âge, il n'était peut-être même pas né à l'époque de la Guerre Obscure. Nos médecins vont l'examiner pour déterminer son année de naissance. On va aussi lui faire un prélèvement sanguin et tenter de recouper son ADN avec les profils de la police mundane et avec les données d'Idris. »

«Serait-il possible de faire toutes ces démarches avec discrétion ? » Demanda l'archer, resserrant son emprise sur le petit garçon qui s'était assoupi dans ses bras.

«C'est un jeu dangereux mais c'est d'accord. » Accepta la directrice, voyant l'affection que le chasseur d'ombres témoignait envers son frêle fardeau. S'il ne trouvait pas de famille à ce petit garçon, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'archer se proposerait. D'autant qu'il élevait déjà un enfant avec son compagnon.

Le petit garçon fut conduit à l'infirmerie et un médecin ainsi qu'une infirmière furent mis dans la confidence. Alors que la jeune soignante s'approchait pour le prélèvement sanguin, l'enfant se mit à sangloter dans les bras d'Alec.

«Je sais que ça fait peur. Mais avec ça, on peut découvrir si tu as de la famille qui pourrait prendre soin de toi. Je vais te tenir fort la main, d'accord ? »

Abril rentra alors que l'infirmière mettait un garrot à l'enfant. Elle tenait un ourson duveteux à la main.

«Tu veux cette peluche ? Elle te protégera pendant les examens. Elle aidera Alec. »

Le petit accepta l'ourson alors que son autre main, restait solidement vissée dans celle de l'archer. L'examen et d'autres se déroulèrent sans larmes, l'archer sourit au petit garçon et le félicita en lui faisant un gros câlin.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un chasseur d'ombres.

«Un sorcier du nom de Magnus Bane demande à rentrer dans l'Institut. »

«Faîte-le entrer triple buse, c'est le compagnon de monsieur Lightwood. Vous dormiez en cours d'histoire ?! La leçon sur la Guerre Obscure ne vous dit rien ? Les noms de Clary et Jace vous inspirent quelque chose au moins ?! »

Le chasseur d'ombres partit sans un mot, rouge de honte.

Cela paressait toujours curieux à Alec, qu'on parle de ses amis et lui dans les cours d'histoire. Ils étaient les sauveurs du monde néphilim. Il y avait un chapitre court sur Magnus et lui, parlant de leurs talents respectifs mais aussi du couple singulier qu'ils formaient. Alec aurait bien retiré cette partie, son couple n'étant pas plus étrange qu'un autre.

Le sorcier apparut dans toute sa splendeur, habillait dans les tons de rouge, maquillé et pailleté. Le petit garçon le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris alors qu'il approchait d'eux. Il était à moins de cinq mètres, quand le petit se recroquevilla, cachant son visage contre le torse d'Alec.

«Il va falloir le laisser approcher. » Rit l'archer. «C'est mon compagnon. » L'enfant le regarda ne comprenant pas un mot. «Mon amoureux. » La lumière se fit dans ses yeux et il accepta que Magnus vienne.

«Bonjour, toi. » Dit Alec alors que le sorcier se penchait pour l'embrasser.

«Bonjour, mon ange. » Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent sous le regard attentif du petit garçon.

* * *

Alec se retira avec Magnus dans la bibliothèque pour se voir en privé. L'enfant refusant toujours de lâcher l'archer, ce dernier le coucha dans un canapé dans la pièce, avec eux.

«Ils espèrent lui trouver de la famille ? » Demanda le warlock, son torse se posant contre le dos du néphilim qui regardait le petit ange dormir. Son visage apaisé était si beau à voir.

«Pas vraiment. Il est sans doute né pendant la Guerre Obscure alors que l'Institut tombé en cendres. Retrouver sa trace s'annonce impossible. On lui a fait un test ADN qui va être envoyé à Idris et comparé aux bases mundanes. »

«Ok. » Le sorcier attendit comprenant qu'Alec n'avait pas fini.

«J'ai demandé à Abril de faire preuve de discrétion... »

Magnus sourit, il ne s'était pas trompé. La voix douce de son amant hier transpirait d'affection pour ce petit bonhomme. Le sorcier ne pouvait lui en vouloir, cet enfant à la peau hâlée, si frêle, presque aussi jeune que leur fils appelait un instinct de protection. D'autant plus pour eux qui étaient de jeunes parents et qui avaient rêvé longtemps d'avoir leur propre famille.

«Je ne suis pas étonné, Alexander. Je te connais si bien. J'ai l'habitude de te pratiquer et pas seulement au lit. » Rit Magnus, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de son compagnon.

Le néphilim se retourna et embrassa les douces lèvres de son amant.

«Tu m'as manqué. » Murmura le chasseur d'ombres.

«Toi aussi. Cette mission est vraiment trop longue »

Ils passèrent un moment, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé en face de celui sur lequel le petit garçon dormait.

Alec dû partir pour s'occuper du clan vampire problématique. Magnus contre son gré, resta à l'Institut, l'archer disant que l'enfant l'aimait bien.

Quand le bout de chou se frotta les yeux, réveillé. Le sorcier s'approcha doucement.

«Je suis Magnus, l'amoureux d'Alec. Il a dû partir travailler mais je vais rester avec toi pour l'attendre. » Tout en disant ça, le warlock fit léviter plusieurs objets sous les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant. Après un moment, Magnus avait pu s'asseoir près du garçon qui l'écoutait raconter des anecdotes mémorables de sa vie.

Des coups à la porte de la bibliothèque les sortirent de leur bulle. Le médecin de l'Institut entra.

«Je pourrais vous parler monsieur Bane ? »

«Je reviens. » Dit Magnus en posant un baiser sur le cuir chevelu de l'enfant.

Le sorcier s'approcha du médecin qui tenait un dossier à la main.

«Au vu de sa dentition et de son développement osseux nous en déduisons que cet enfant a cinq ans. Nous attendons toujours un retour d'Idris pour les analyses ADN, elles n'ont rien données dans les bases humaines. »

Sans le contrôler, Magnus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Lui aussi s'était attaché au garçon, si rapidement que c'était effrayant.

«Merci. »

Le médecin repartit promettant de l'informer dès qu'il en saurait plus.

Le sorcier alla se rasseoir sur le canapé et le petit se mit sur ses genoux.

«Alors mon petit gars, on sait maintenant ton âge. Tu as cinq ans. » Dit le warlock avec un sourire.

«C'est toi qui a un fils avec Alec ? » Demanda l'enfant.

«Oui, il a trois ans. Il s'appelle Max. » Répondit Magnus, sa voix se gonflant d'amour en pensant à son pirate à la peau bleue.

«Pourquoi tu as pas des marques noires comme Alec ? »

«Alec est un chasseur d'ombres et moi je suis un sorcier. Notre fils que nous avons adoptés car il n'avait plus de parents comme toi, est un sorcier aussi. » Expliqua le warlock calmement avec des mots aussi simples que possible. Il sortit son téléphone et chercha une photo de son fils. Ce fut chose facile, sa galerie photos était remplie de clichés de Max et Alec, ensemble ou séparément. Il choisit une photo de Max et la montra au jeune garçon.

«Voici notre fils. »

«Il a la peau toute bleue. » S'étonna l'enfant sans une once de malveillance.

«Oui. »

«C'est beau. » Dit le petit garçon avec un sourire.

«C'est parce qu'il est sorcier. On a tous des particularités physiques. Moi par exemple, j'ai des yeux de chat. » Expliqua le warlock en dévoilant son regard félin.

«C'est trop cool !» S'écria l'enfant en scrutant les yeux de Magnus. Ce dernier fut agréablement surpris et le pris dans ses bras. Le petit niché dans son cou, dit une phrase qui serra le cœur du sorcier.

«Je veux Alec et toi comme papas. »

Le warlock essaya de faire un sourire, mais cela devait plus ressembler à une grimace.

«Je te jure que si on ne trouve personne de ta famille. Alec et moi seront heureux de t'avoir comme fils. » Répondit le sorcier en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.

«Je veux vous ! » S'écria le petit tandis que la lourde porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait. Le garçon se détourna et courut vers l'archer pour sauter dans ses bras.

«Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Alec.

«Je te veux comme papa et Magnus aussi ! » Expliqua l'enfant tout sourire.

Le néphilim regarda le sorcier, la joie et la panique se livrant un combat sur son visage.

Le garçon dans les bras, Alec alla s'asseoir dans le canapé au côté de Magnus. Il l'embrassa rapidement et le sorcier en profita pour le détailler avec attention.

«Tout va bien, Magnus. Je ne suis pas blessé. Les vampires sont aux mains de l'Enclave et aurons à répondre de leurs crimes. » Expliqua le chasseur d'ombres.

Le sorcier hocha la tête puis revint à un sujet plus préoccupant.

«Ce petit ange a cinq ans. » Expliqua t-il. «Les analyses ADN n'ont rien donné côté humain, ils attendent des réponses d'Idris. »

L'enfant se désintéressa de la conversation jouant avec la fermeture éclair de la veste d'uniforme d'Alec.

«J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Nous n'allons pas continuer à ne pas le nommer. Et il me fait penser à quelqu'un. » Chuchota le néphilim.

«Lui donner un prénom ne rendra que la séparation plus douloureuse si elle doit se faire. » Essaya de le raisonner le sorcier.

«Rafael. »

Le souffle du warlock se suspendit en se rappelant de son regretté fils de cœur.

«Cela me paraît parfait. » Répondit Magnus acceptant sa défaite.

Le shadowhunter sourit et se tourna vers l'enfant, soulevant son visage pour regarder ses grands yeux sombres.

«Tu aimes le prénom Rafael ? »

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête.

«Alors, bonsoir Rafael, adorable petit ange. » Dit doucement Alec.

Le petit garçon leur fit un grand sourire. Et à ce moment, le couple eut la même pensée. Ils étaient bien trop attachés à Rafael pour le laisser à une quelconque famille. Au moment où leur regard respectif avait croisé celui noir de l'enfant, ils étaient foutus. Perdus dans un amour débordant. Qui était d'autant plus réciproque.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, le couple retourna à l'Institut avec Rafael. Le petit ne les avait pas quittés ces derniers jours. De toute manière, Alec et Magnus étaient les seuls à pouvoir l'approcher. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau d'Abril, Raf dans les bras du sorcier.

«Les résultats d'Idris sont tombés. » Le couple retint son souffle. «Il n'y a pas de correspondance, Rafael est donc considéré comme orphelin et adoptable. »

Alec et Magnus se sourirent amoureusement.

«Et donc, vous pouvez faire une demande. Voici les papiers. » Dit la femme en tendant les feuilles déjà à leurs noms. «En tant que directrice d'Institut, j'ai le droit d'appuyer une demande d'adoption pour un jeune néphilim résidant sur mes terres. En l'occurrence, je pense que vous êtes tout indiqués pour vous occuper de Rafael. »

L'archer la remercia du regard et se pencha vers le petit garçon.

«Tu veux toujours qu'ont soient tes papas ? » Questionna Alec pour la forme.

«Oui ! » Cria Raf en se jetant dans les bras de l'archer.

«Je n'ai jamais pris une décision aussi rapide de ma vie. A part quand j'ai décidé de ne pas te laisser filer. » Rit le sorcier.

Leurs mains s'unirent puis ils prirent le stylo à tour de rôle pour signer la demande d'adoption.

«Je vais envoyer votre requête à Idris avec ma lettre de recommandation. Ça ne sera peut être pas une formalité mais je pense que le Conseil n'osera pas s'en prendre aux héros de guerre que vous êtes. Pour le moment, quand il grandira... »

La phrase d'Abril resta en suspens mais ils comprirent. Rafael était un néphilim, tôt ou tard, le Conseil les approcherait pour qu'il rejoigne l'Académie des chasseurs d'ombres. Ils espéraient que cela n'arriverait pas de sitôt.

Le couple sortit du bureau, Raf toujours cramponné à Alec.

«Que dis-tu de rencontrer ton petit frère et toute notre famille ? » Demanda le sorcier, souriant.

«Oui, je veux trop voir Max. » S'exclama le petit garçon, sautillant dans les bras du néphilim.

«J'en connais qui vont être surpris. » Dit le shadowhunter.

En effet, aucun de leurs proches n'étaient au courant qu'ils ramenaient avec eux, un petit garçon. Leur fils. Magnus était parti en prétextant qu'Alec avait besoin de son aide comme cela arrivait en de rares occasions. Les pères avaient hâte de retrouver Max et de présenter Rafael à leur famille.

Magnus ouvrit un portail avec comme destination l'Institut de New-York. Max y passait ses journées avec sa grand-mère, ses oncles et ses tantes.

* * *

Arrivés devant l'Institut, le couple souffla un grand coup, évacuant leurs angoisses. Un dernier baiser sous le rire de Rafael et ils entrèrent. Le petit garçon toujours crocheté à Alec.

«Papa ! Daddy ! » S'écria Max en les voyant. Il se lança dans les seuls bras libres, ceux de Magnus, une surprise se lisant sur son visage. Le sorcier le serra dans ses bras, puis le passa à l'archer, prenant Rafael.

Alec couvrit Max de bisous.

«Mon petit pirate, tu m'as manqué. »

Max riait et fit un baiser d'esquimau à son Daddy. Puis il se tourna vers Rafael.

«Qui ? »

«Excellente question. » Dit Jace en s'approchant. Rafael se cacha dans le cou de Magnus refusant de regarder le blond.

«Moi aussi, je trouve sa coupe affreuse. » Se moqua le sorcier ce qui arracha un rire au petit garçon à la peau hâlée.

«Si ont allaient parlés en privé. Réunis Izzy, Maman, Simon et Clary. On se retrouve dans la bibliothèque» Demanda Alec.

Jace alla s'atteler à cette tâche.

Arrivés dans la pièce couverte de grandes étagères remplies de livres, le couple s'assit, chacun avec un de leur fils sur les genoux. Alec avec Max, Magnus avec Rafael.

Les deux se regardaient échangeant de timides sourires.

Quand tout le monde fut réunis, ils regardèrent avec surprise, le petit garçon logeait dans les bras du warlock. L'archer s'expliqua.

«Lors de ma mission concernant le clan de vampires tueurs, je suis tombé sur Rafael dans un bidonville, seul, effrayé par ce qu'il voyait grâce à la Seconde Vue, affamé. Ses parents sont décédés devant ses yeux, je l'ai pris sous mon aile. »

«Des recherches ont été faites pour déterminer s'il avait une famille vivante. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. » Continua Magnus. «Alec et moi s'étant fortement attachés à Rafael, on a décidés de l'adopter. Les papiers sont faits, on attends la validation d'Idris. »

Izzy cria de joie, effrayant Raf.

L'archer se pencha vers Max.

«Pirate, voici ton grand frère. Il va vivre avec Papa, toi et moi. Il s'appelle Rafael et il a cinq ans. »

Le petit sorcier s'approcha du jeune néphilim. Il lui fit un petit bisou sur les joues qui lui fut rendu. Magnus et Alec se regardèrent, les yeux emplis d'amour, ils s'embrassèrent de façon appuyée avant de se ruer sur leurs enfants. Ils les couvrirent de bisous, câlins et chatouilles. Les rires innocents sonnèrent comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Magnus et Alec. Le couple était si heureux de cette famille unique qu'ils avaient. Liant plus que jamais créatures obscures et shadowhunters.

L'archer s'arrêta finalement et se tourna vers ses proches qui les regardaient avec le sourire.

«Je vous présente Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane. »

* * *

FIN

Je n'ai pas pu résister à écrire sur l'adoption de Raf, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Puis c'est la période, il y de la magie dans l'air et trop plein d'amour dans mon cœur que j'ai balancé dans cet OS XD.

Vous avez aimés ? Vous validez ce 08 décembre ?

Petit info :

Pour Zach et Leo, ce n'est pas des noms choisis avec hasard. Si vous avez compris l'allusion, c'est que comme moi, vous avez succombé à l'auteur H.V. Gavriel et sa série de livre Les loups de Riverdance. Zach et Leo sont les héros du deuxième tome. Ce sont des livres bit-lit (ou fantastique si vous préférez) slash.

J'en parle un peu parce que c'est vraiment très bien. A chaque livre, vous suivez une nouvelle histoire d'amour (mais impliquant toujours un membre de la meute de Riverdance) et une enquête surnaturelle. Et le combo, amour, sexe et policier fonctionnement diablement bien.

Tome 1. Lucas : Porte donc sur Lucas, néphilim (qui n'a pas vraiment la même signification que dans The Mortal Instruments.) et Marcus, loup-garou, alpha de la meute de Riverdance. En parallèle, l'enquête sur un tueur au pentagramme.

Le premier n'est pas mon favori principalement parce que l'auteure et c'est normal prends le temps d'installer la mythologie des différentes créatures dont elles traitent. Et ça prends, beaucoup du roman. Après, il y a très vite, une tension sexuelle entre Lucas et Marcus mais il faut attendre longtemps avant qu'une relation s'installe. Et j'avoue que le personnage de Lucas, j'avais parfois de violentes envies de lui foutres des claques. J'ai aimé tout de même.

Tome 2. Leo : Porte sur Leo, fils de Marcus et beta de la meute et Zach, chaman. Enquête sur la disparition d'enfants de surnaturels (loup-garou, ours, puma-garou, fey...).

Mon favori, leur histoire est douce, se construit avec lenteur avec juste ce qu'il faut de sexe. On part au début d'un désir sauvage pour ensuite évoluer. J'avais déjà remarquer Leo dans le tome 1 et j'ai adoré son tome. L'histoire de Leo et Zach est tout simplement une évidence.

Tome 3. Logan :Porte sur Logan, beta de la meute de Riverdance et Dimitri, vampire du nid de Seattle. Enquête sur les meurtres de membres du Conseil des races alter-humaines.

Ce tome est mon deuxième chouchou. Entre Logan et Dimitri, c'est magnétique, sauvage, violent et interdit. Autant dire que là, niveau sexe, vous avez votre quota et toujours diablement bien écrit. Et quand les sentiments commencent à s'en mêler, vous êtes pas à l'abri d'une petite larme (plusieurs larmes...).

Tome 4. Elijah : Porte sur Elijah, oméga de la meute de Riverdance et James, humain. Enquête sur les agissements des dragons, en gros car compliqué à expliquer dans le détail.

Après Logan, ce tome est reposant. Les deux hommes sont brisés et autant dire que leur relation évolue vraiment doucement. Mais du même coup, c'est mimi, fluffy avec quelques scènes coquines tout de même.

C'est mon troisième chouchou. Et il vient tout juste de sortir en novembre.

Tome 5 : Alors pas d'info sur le couple à l'honneur mais l'auteure place toujours les personnages dans les tomes précédents pour les mettre à l'honneur ensuite. Alors sans trop me mouiller comme ça fait deux tomes que Jim, beta de Riverdance et Benny, ours se tournent autour. Il y a fortes chances qu'on finissent cette série avec eux.

Et c'est surtout très sympa, parce que vous retrouvez ces personnages au fil des tomes.

Bon trêve de blabla, mais je vous conseille vivement cette série.

Bisous, et à demain !


	10. 09 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Un soir, une idée tordue m'a traversé l'esprit XD et a donnée ce petit OS.

SPOILERS : Jusqu'à saison 2 épisode 12.

Merci Yugia pour ta review. C'est vrai qu'on parle peu d'eux mais ça va venir. Heureusement que tu as évité le poteau XD

Merci à toi Phanie miki pour ta review. Je me suis éclatée à écrire sur ce petit bout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec passa la porte du loft après une journée harassante, pas physiquement mais psychologiquement. Il avait dû régler des querelles puériles entre chasseurs d'ombres, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot.

«Magnus, je suis rentré. » Cria le directeur d'Institut. Il se débarrassa de son blouson de cuir et de ses boots dans l'entrée.

Alors que le néphilim s'échouait dans le canapé, fermant les yeux, un corps lourd vient se vautrer sur lui.

«Bonne journée, Alexander ? ».

Alec fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours clos, Magnus avait une voix plus grave que d'habitude. Et elle dégageait beaucoup moins de chaleur. Cette douce chaleur qui l'enrobait quand son compagnon lui parlait.

Le shadowhunter ouvrit lentement les yeux et se dégagea aussitôt en voyant le corps pressé contre lui. Ce corps qui avait chuté mollement sur le canapé après le départ précipité d'Alec.

En un instant, le néphilim avait sortit son arc et bandait une flèche, prêt à tirer.

«Alexander, il serait temps que tu t'habitues. » Dit le sorcier avec une lassitude non dissimulée.

«M'habituer à vous avoir dans mon salon ?! » S'écria le directeur d'Institut, d'une voix froide.

En effet, Valentin se tenait devant Alec. Il était certes habillé avec les vêtements extravagants et colorés de Magnus mais c'était Valentin. Un Valentin pailleté, maquillé, cette vision était tout simplement affreuse. Mais ces yeux marrons, brillaient d'un amour sincère, ce qui dérouta le chasseur d'ombres.

«Il serait temps que tu t'habitues au fait que je ne regagnerai jamais mon corps d'origine. Jace l'a détruit pour tuer Valentin. Il n'y aucun retour en arrière. » La voix était tintée d'une profonde tristesse.

Toute cette histoire de changements de corps revint à Alec et il abdiqua baissant son arc. Il s'approcha de Magnus, essayant de retrouver dans ce corps étranger, ce qu'il aimait chez son sorcier. Mais à part, ses yeux éclatant d'amour, il n'y avait rien et cela terrifiait le néphilim. Comment Jace avait été stupide au point d'avoir détruit l'enveloppe charnelle de Magnus ? C'était une décision irréfléchie et horrible.

«Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ce corps. Tu penses que tu réussiras à t'y faire un jour ? » Demanda le warlock avec anxiété.

Alec prit une grande respiration et planta son regard bleuté dans celui désormais noisette.

«Je vais faire en sorte que oui. » Dit le directeur d'Institut posant un baiser sommaire sur les fines lèvres de son pire ennemi.

Il ne pouvait lui offrir plus pour le moment, lui qui était habitué aux anciennes lèvres charnues qui lui envoyait une décharge de plaisir dans le corps dès qu'il les frôlait avant d'approfondir le contact irrémédiablement.

Le soir, Alec angoissa en se glissant sous les draps aux côtés de Valentin enfin Magnus. Ce dernier se lova contre lui, provoquant un frisson de dégoût chez lui. Il ne pouvait le contrôler, son corps et son cœur ne réagissaient pas favorablement à cette nouvelle enveloppe qui ne représentait que guerre et mort.

Le sorcier commença distraitement à tracer des formes abstraites sur le torse nu d'Alec qui se raidit aussitôt. Ses grandes mains calleuses ne valaient pas les belles mains fines et hâlées du Magnus qu'il avait connu.

Le warlock se mit au dessus de lui.

«Tu sais même avec ce corps, je peux sans aucun doute te procurer du plaisir. » Chuchota le sorcier à son oreille.

Le shadowhunter ferma fortement les yeux en sentant des lèvres parcourir son cou. Il voulait se concentrer sur l'image de l'ancien Magnus mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses mains qui le caressaient, ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient, tout le dégoûter.

Le chasseur d'ombres se dégagea, renvoyant le sorcier de son côté du lit.

«Désolé je ne peux pas. »

«Tu ne m'aimes plus ? » Demanda la voix plaintive.

«Bien sûr que si. » Répondit Alec avec ferveur. Il aimait Magnus à n'en pas douter mais il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'habituer à ce nouveau corps qui ne lui procurait ni envie, ni désir.

«Alors fais-moi l'amour. » Supplia le warlock.

«Je ne peux pas pour le moment. Laisse-moi le temps. » Dit le néphilim, d'une voix désolée de ne pouvoir offrir cela à son amant.

«Le temps. Il joue contre nous. » Répliqua Magnus, ses yeux s'animant d'une colère sourde.

Ses doigts claquèrent et des liens de cuir apparurent entravant Alec, qui se retrouva violemment percuté sur le lit, les jambes écartées. Dans une position de soumission qui le terrifia...

* * *

Alec se réveilla, en sueur, le souffle court. Il reprit avec peine sa respiration. Son regard s'égara vers le corps à ses côtés. Un regard mordoré le fixait avec inquiétude. Un soulagement ardent l'emplit aussitôt. Magnus était à ses côtés dans son vrai corps. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

«Tout va bien, Alexander ? »

«J'ai fait un cauchemar. » Haleta le néphilim. «Tu étais coincé dans le corps de Valentin, de façon définitive. »

«Ça c'est un rêve affreux. » Répliqua son amant se relevant et se positionnant sur ses hanches. «Tu veux oublier ? » Questionna le sorcier innocemment, déposant des baisers volatiles sur le torse puissant.

«Attends. » Il releva son compagnon, le mettant face à lui. «J'étais horrible. Tu me demandais de t'aimer, de te désirer. Mais avec ce nouveau corps même si mon amour pour toi était toujours là. Ton corps enfin le corps de Valentin mais qui était devenu le tien me dégoûtait et ça te blessait tellement, que tu étais prêt au pire. » Souffla Alec, baissant ses yeux bleus.

Magnus, lui releva le visage, fixant son regard bleuté qui exprimait de sincères regrets.

«Alexander. De un, c'était un cauchemar. De deux même si un jour, tu venais à ne plus me désirer, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. De trois, je ne t'en veux pas, le physique compte aussi, les refrains sur la beauté intérieure, c'est des conneries. » Magnus lui fit un sourire espiègle avant de continuer. «Quand je t'ai vu la première fois et que je suis tombé sous le charme. C'était pour tes yeux bleus, tes lèvres pleines, ton visage d'ange, tes cheveux indisciplinés, ton corps à tomber et tes fesses à damner. De façon très superficielle. Et si j'ai voulu en connaître plus sur toi, c'est parce que j'ai vu tout ça en premier. » Dit le sorcier, soulignant les muscles sur le torse du néphilim d'un doigt. «Après, j'ai su que tu étais un homme, bon, fidèle, tourné vers les autres, protecteur, réservé mais tellement passionné selon les domaines. » Le sorcier lui vola un baiser. «Tout le monde trouvera une personne qui la trouvera infiniment belle. Comme moi, j'ai remarqué en un éclair, ta beauté. » Continua Magnus dévalant sur le cou d'Alec, allant y déposer quelques baisers appuyés. «Et il faut avouer que Valentin est beaucoup moins sexy que moi. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

«Sans commune mesure. » Répliqua le shadowhunter retenant un frisson de dégoût en repensant à son cauchemar. «Mais je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'oublier. »

«Compte sur moi ! » Sourit le warlock avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Et pour oublier, Magnus lui fit oublier de la plus brûlante des façons.

* * *

Oui, mon cerveau est parfois étrange. Mais c'est une vrai question à se poser. Alec aimerait toujours Magnus même dans un corps différent, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus mais pour le reste (le désir, l'envie, la tendresse aussi). Après tout, on est tous un tout psychologiquement et physiquement, et on trouve tous chaussure à notre pied, un jour ou l'autre.

Donc je pense que malgré son amour pour Magnus, Alec ne pourrait passer au-dessus ce dégoût...C'est mon opinion.

Vous en pensez quoi ? Et votre opinion sur ce bébé ?

A demain ! Bisous !


	11. 10 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : OS sans prétention, court mais bouillant XD

SPOILERS : /

Merci Liki pour ta gentille review. Et je ne peux pas vous proposer toujours des OS longs. J'aimerai bien mais c'est juste impossible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se tenait les bras croisés, côté conducteur de la berline rouge de Magnus. Il toisait ce dernier avec un air mauvais.

«Cela ne me sert à rien d'apprendre à conduire. On habite New-York, il y a les métros, les taxis, la marche et tu crées des portails si on doit aller plus loin. »

Magnus, poussa un soupir de lassitude.

«Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous créer des portails. »

«Et je ne te le demande pas ! » S'écria Alec. Il ne sollicitait que rarement son compagnon pour les aider dans leurs missions et si il y était obligé, il le rémunérait comme n'importe quel autre sorcier. «Clary peut aussi nous aider avec la rune qu'elle a créée lors de nos déplacements. » Bougonna le néphilim refusant toujours de toucher le volant.

«Alexander, arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu as accepté de monter du côté conducteur alors maintenant je vais t'apprendre à conduire. »

«Non ! »

«J'ai bien appris à conduire alors que je n'en avais aucune utilité. » S'exclama le sorcier en désespoir de cause.

Le directeur d'Institut, le regarda avec un air voulant dire «Sérieux ?! »

«Quoi ? » Demanda le warlock agacé.

«Tu t'ennuyais et ça t'as occupé provisoirement selon tes propres mots. » Répondit Alec avec humeur.

«Je ne conduirai pas pour retourner à Brooklyn, je ne ferai aucun portail et tu n'as plus ton portable avec toi pour appeler un sauveur. » Répliqua le sorcier, ayant confisqué l'appareil par magie. Si Alec voulait jouer au plus con, il avait trouvé un adversaire de taille. Magnus croisa les bras à son tour et allongea ses jambes sur le tableau de bord après avoir augmenté le chauffage.

Ils se retrouvaient au milieu d'un parking désert, un dimanche, à se faire la tête dans une voiture criarde. C'était risible se dit le shadowhunter, en regardant du coin de l'œil son amant qui avait fermé les yeux.

Si l'un des deux ne lâchaient pas l'affaire, cette histoire pouvait durer des heures, ça faisait déjà vingt minutes que le silence s'était abattu dans l'habitacle.

«Très bien. Apprends-moi. » Lâcha Alec, maussade, mettant ses mains sur le volant.

«Génial ! » S'exclama le sorcier, heureux d'avoir obtenu gain de cause.

Le chasseur d'ombres sourit en coin, on aurait dit un enfant à qui on accordait de reprendre une part de gâteau. «Alors les pédales, à gauche le frein, à droite l'accélérateur. Tu n'utilises que ton pied droit, mets le gauche sur le repose pied. »

Alec s'exécuta sagement attendant la suite des instructions.

«Ok, levier de vitesse. C'est une automatique, alors tu n'as pas à changer les rapports. C'est simple, en avant, c'est pour démarrer quand ça affiche un petit 1 sur l'écran devant toi, tu peux avancer. N c'est la position neutre quand tu veux rester stationnaire et R c'est pour reculer. Et bien sûr, avant d'avancer tu dois allumer le contact et désserer le frein à main. A toi ! »

Le directeur d'Institut tentant d'assimiler la quantité d'infos données. Il démarra la voiture et baissa le frein à main. Il toucha du bout des doigts le levier de vitesse.

«Prends-le bien en main comme quand tu prends ma... »

«Ne termine surtout pas cette phrase. » Le coupa le néphilim. Même dans une voiture, le sorcier trouvait à balancer des allusions sexuelles.

«N'empêche, tu l'as saisis avec poigne. Et je sais que cette main droite fait des merveilles. » Susurra Magnus en caressant la cuisse de son amant.

«Tu ne voulais pas m'apprendre à conduire ? » Demanda Alec, un sourcil relevé, alors que le sorcier reculait le siège conducteur pour pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement sur les cuisses du shadowhunter.

«On aura d'autres occasions qui se représenterons pour ça. » Balaya Magnus tout en traçant une ligne de baisers sur la mâchoire de son compagnon.

«Pour ça aussi. » Rit le directeur d'Institut. Avant de pousser un cri fort peu viril quand son fauteuil bascula en arrière.

Le sorcier encadra le visage du chasseur d'ombres de ses mains, fixant son regard ambré dans celui azur.

«Tu l'as dit, tu n'en as pas besoin. »

«Tricheur ! » Se moqua Alec posant ses mains dans le creux des reins de son amant, passant sous le tee-shirt. Caressant cette zone qui faisait toujours tressaillir, Magnus.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans une certaine sauvagerie, les dents s'entrechoquant, les langues se mouvant ensemble et les lèvres perlant de quelques gouttes vermeille.

Les mains du warlock firent passer le pull du néphilim au-dessus de sa tête. Il dévala dans son cou, le parcourant de baisers et de coups de langues experts pendant que ses mains parcouraient les abdominaux et les hanches du chasseur d'ombres. Qui portait par la passion, laissait filtrer de ses lèvres rougies de doux gémissements.

Le shadowhunter se releva soudainement pour dépouiller son compagnon de son haut, profitant à son tour du torse qui s'offrait à lui. Alors que Magnus avait repris ses lèvres, taquinant avec habilité la cavité humide.

Les mains de l'archer défirent ceinture et boutons du pantalon du sorcier, avant de laisser ses doigt parcourir la virilité tendue de son amant à travers le fin tissu du boxer.

Le warlock se cambra et se frotta contre ce contact, voulant l'accentuer. Ses yeux à demi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte et sa pomme d'Adam qui tressautait doucement étaient un spectacle magnifique et érotique aux yeux du néphilim qui s'en délectait.

En voulant toujours plus, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître leurs vêtements. Il se frotta contre Alec, profitant de ce moment peau contre peau, où ils profitaient des creux, des monts et des vallées de l'autre. Leurs souffles erratiques se rencontrant, leurs virilités se gorgeant de cette friction.

L'air froid de l'extérieur heurtait leurs corps brûlants provoquant une buée blanche sur les vitres qui les protégeait des éventuels regards. Bien que le parking soit désert depuis des heures.

Magnus, son corps posait contre celui de son compagnon, retraçait de ses doigts sa clavicule tout en taquinant son lobe d'oreille. Le sorcier sentait, les mains du shadowhunter parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de bas en haut. Ce geste lui provoquait toujours des frissons délicieux qui se propageait en des petites décharges salvatrices.

Alec fit coulisser une de ses mains sous son compagnon et empoigna sa hampe gorgée , arrachant un hoquet de plaisir à ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait pas. Les lents mouvements de va et viens l'électrifiaient, rendant son souffle erratique alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur celles du néphilim dans un nouvel assaut.

L'archer profita de ce moment, pour passer son autre main sur les reins de Magnus, avant de caresser son sillon fessier puis de perdre un premier doigt dans son intimité.

Le sorcier se releva légèrement, accentuant le contact, le directeur d'Institut bougeait lentement ses phalanges avant d'introduire un deuxième puis un troisième doigt.

Le warlock grogna faiblement sous l'intrusion toujours un peu désagréable avant de se laisser emporté par le doigté de son amant.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent avec fièvre. Et dans une chorégraphie, tant de fois répétées, Alec retira ses doigts et laissa Magnus glissait sur son membre érigé avec lenteur. L'archer savoura peu à peu de sentir les chaires du warlock se resserraient autour de lui. Il gémit avec délectation de ce contact.

Prenant appui sur ses mains, le shadowhunter se releva, bougeant ses hanches, aidant son compagnon dans leurs mouvements profonds et désordonnés.

Magnus tremblota quand sa prostate fut enfin atteinte. Ses hanches bougèrent avec rapidité, une fois ce point trouvé voulant ré-expérimenter au plus vite, cette sensation de picotement qui le prenait toujours alors que l'orgasme comme un serpent courait sous sa peau.

Sa bouche emprisonna, celle d'Alec, le savourant dans un dernier baiser avant que la jouissance ne le cueille dans un gémissement qui s'échoua dans la cavité chaude de son amant.

Après quelques mouvements de reins supplémentaires renforcé pa les muscles anaux de Magnus pulsant autour de lui, le chasseur d'ombres fut submergé par un intense orgasme.

Le warlock se hissa hors de son amant puis se laissa tomber sur lui, son visage sur ses pectoraux fermes.

«Très bonne première leçon. » Rit le sorcier, savourant encore l'impression de coton qui l'entourait.

Magnus se relava finalement légèrement, ses coudes posés sur le torse sous lui. Il regarda d'un air amusé les vitres embuées avant de laisser une de ses mains coulait le long du verre.

«J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. » Lança t-il à Alec, qui lui lança un regard perplexe. «Il faut vraiment que je fasse ton éducation cinématographique. » Se lamenta Magnus.

Il embrassa une dernière fois son amant puis d'un claquement de doigt, il les nettoyas et les habillas. Alec passa sur le siège passager et le warlock prit sa place derrière le volant.

«Rentrons. »

«Allez-y, chauffeur. » Dit le néphilim, un sourire en coin.

«Mon patron compte me payer comment ? » Susurra Magnus, les yeux enfiévrés.

«En nature, bien entendu. »

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, son fauteuil était à nouveau baissé en arrière. Dans un rire, il accueillit Magnus qui se jeta sur lui avec ferveur. Le voyage retour attendrait.

* * *

Certains réclamaient des lemons, vous avez un lemon XD. Avec une petite référence à Titanic qui me tendait les bras.

Ce 10 décembre vous convient ?

Et pour ceux qui demandent l'OS avec l'œuf, attendez il va finir par arriver et sera long pour récompenser votre attente.

A demain ! Bisous !


	12. 11 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : T

INFOS : J'avais envie d'écrire sur l'anniversaire d'Alec et la tendance de Magnus à en faire toujours un peu trop...Et préparez-vous à une traversée de licornes, la fin est très fluffly XD

SPOILERS : /

Merci Yugia pour ta review et je préfère toujours quand Alec est aux commandes XD

Merci Liki pour ta review. Je préfère qu'Alec soit le dominant mais attends quelques OS et si tu préfères le contraire, tu seras servie. Et pour Max et Izzy, il faut attendre aussi, il y aura un OS prochainement où ils seront présents (et d'autres plus tard). Et dans celui-ci, tu vas voir Izzy. Après je fais des moments Malec donc les autres Lightwood ne sont pas ma priorité dans mes récits.

Merci Phanie miki pour ta sympathique review. Alors le nouveau chapitre de Café givré et le prologue de ma nouvelle fic arriveront en janvier. Pour l'instant, je me consacre entièrement au calendrier. Il me reste encore des OS à rédiger et tous mes temps de repos sont destinés à ça. Je ne peux pas gérer d'autres récits en parallèle. Donc encore quelques jours à patienter;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus avait vu les choses en grand, en très grand. Son loft était redécoré totalement dans un style art déco, dans les tons dorés et noirs. Un imposant lustre en cristal illuminait le salon qui avait été vidé de tous ses meubles et une imposante piste de danse avait pris sa place.

Le bar regorgeait de divers alcools hors de prix dont du champagne, beaucoup de champagne. Les tables du buffet croulaient sous les diverses denrées disposées dans des plats en or.

De larges banderoles annonçaient un «Joyeux anniversaire ! » dans tous les coins de l'appartement. Il y avait aussi de nombreux ballons blancs et dorés qui surchargeaient la pièce déjà passablement occupée.

Une sculpture en glace représentant Alexander torse nu était au centre de la piste de danse et Magnus la trouvait absolument divine, il lui avait lancé un sort pour qu'elle ne fonde pas. Et il songeait sérieusement à la garder après la fête, elle serait du meilleur effet dans sa chambre.

Mais son amant partageant son lit pratiquement toutes les nuits, n'accepterait sans doute pas cette décoration originale.

Magnus avait opté pour un costume queue de pie bordeaux typique des années 30 qui faisait ressentir sa classe naturelle.

Pourquoi cette débauche de moyens ? Pour l'anniversaire d'Alexander, pardi. Le sorcier s'était inspiré de Gatsby le Magnifique pour créer son ambiance. Tout cela en l'honneur d'Alec le Magnifique, sexy chasseur d'ombres qui partageait sa vie depuis un peu plus d'une année.

Il accueillait depuis quelques minutes les invités accompagné d'Izzy. La jeune femme divine, dans une robe charleston rouge vif regardait le salon se remplir avec une grimace à peine dissimulée.

«Un problème, ma belle ? » Demanda le warlock en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

«Alec, connais-t-il seulement le quart des personnes présentes ? » Isabelle sachant le caractère renfermé de son frère doutait qu'il apprécie de fêter son anniversaire au milieu de tant d'inconnus. Même si elle avait aidé Magnus à organiser cette gigantesque fête, elle doutait déjà très sincèrement qu'il aime l'extravagance de la chose.

Dans la famille Lightwood, les anniversaires étaient fêtés bien sûr mais on faisait un repas un peu plus élaboré que d'habitude et ça s'arrêtait là. Et cette simplicité avait toujours convenu à Alec qui aimait passer ces moments en famille.

Izzy ne doutait pas du fait qu'il allait apprécier d'être avec Magnus pour ce jour particulier. Il lui avait de toute manière, envoyait un sms il y cinq minutes pour lui dire qu'il se rendait à l'appartement du sorcier. En clair son anniversaire, il voulait le fêter avec son petit-ami. Il ne prévoyait sans doute pas que dans l'équation, il y aurait une trentaine de créatures obscures et presque autant de chasseurs d'ombres.

«Il connaît au moins tous les shadowhunters présents. Ainsi que Raphael, Simon, Ragnor, Catarina, Luke et sa meute. »

«Veux-tu parader avec lui comme un trophée ? » Demanda Izzy, rieuse, sachant que le sorcier n'était pas peu fier de sortir avec l'absolument fabuleux, sexy et bel Alexander. Oui c'était la description qu'il en faisait à qui prenait la peine de l'écouter. C'était très flatteur pour Alec, lui qui s'était toujours trouver quelconque voire très fade, croulait sous les compliments que lui faisait Magnus. Ses yeux bleus vous coupez le souffle, ses lèvres étaient un appel aux baisers, sa nuque donnait envie de s'y perdre, son torse musclé appelait les caresses et son cul était un fruit défendu. Oui Magnus se montrer lyrique quand il fallait vanter la beauté d'Alexander ou pas. Parfois ça se résumait à «Il me donne envie de le prendre contre le plan dur le plus proche. ». Les deux faisaient leur effet selon Izzy.

«Non, je veux juste qu'il se sente exceptionnel. Tant de gens sont venus pour lui. » S'exclama Magnus.

«Certains sont sans doute venus pour lui. D'autres parce qu'ils savent que tu organises les plus grandioses fêtes de New-York. Et celle-ci risque de rester dans les annales. Mais je ne te garantis pas la réaction d'Alec. » Se risqua Isabelle pour préparer le sorcier au possible manque voire très certain manque d'engouement de son frère.

* * *

Elle s'éclipsa pour saluer Jace et Clary qui venaient d'arriver. La jeune rousse avait opté pour une robe fourreau vert émeraude qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette longiligne. Le blond était habillé d'un costume noir des plus simples.

Jace regardait le décor avec un air amusé. Quand Izzy déboula, il se pencha à son oreille.

«Alec va détester. »

«Magnus s'est emballé. Je n'ai pas su et pas voulu l'arrêter. Il était tellement heureux, on aurait dit un jeune chasseur d'ombres recevant sa première rune. »

Jace rit, suivit de Clary et Isabelle.

* * *

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler le prince de la soirée. Ce dernier habillait d'un sobre jean et d'un tee-shirt noir, regardait la scène qui se déroulait avec de grands yeux effrayés. Et la porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte sous le regard perplexe de Magnus et le rire de la fratrie Ligthwood.

Le sorcier sortit sur le perron retrouvant Alec qui faisait les cent pas, secouant la tête avec énergie, murmurant «Je rêve, je vais rouvrir la porte et l'appartement ne sera pas noir de monde. »

«Alexander. Tout va bien ? »

L'archer releva la tête et resta muet devant la tenue de Magnus qui lui allait divinement bien mais qui confirmait un peu trop le fait qu'il ne venait pas de souffrir de visions liées à son état de fatigue.

«Magnus ! » Le warlock l'embrassa délicatement la mine inquiète. «Dis-moi qu'il n'y a pas des centaines de personnes dans ton salon. » Supplia le néphilim.

Le sorcier ouvrit grand la bouche voulant répondre moqueusement avant de se raviser. Il décida juste de rectifier les dires du chasseur d'ombres.

«Il y a exactement 56 personnes. Tous là pour fêter tes vingt ans. »

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche d'Alec. C'était une blague et en plus de très mauvais goût. Il ne voulait pas de tout ce monde. Il avait rêvé toute la journée du programme de cette soirée. Magnus et lui dînant un repas amélioré par rapport à d'habitude, ils auraient continués la soirée lovés dans le canapé avant de passer la nuit dans un froissement de draps protégeant leur union charnelle.

«Cela te déplaît ? » Questionna le sorcier.

Alec voulait répondre «Totalement » mais la mine déçue du warlock lui en passa l'envie. Il avait dû dépenser du temps pour lui organiser cette fête démesurée.

«Je suis...surpris. Oui c'est le bon mot. » Dit l'archer forçant un sourire à s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

Magnus n'était pas dupe et il comprit qu'il avait visé à côté de la plaque. Le sorcier aimait l'extravagance, l'animation et le monde. Cette fête, il l'avait concocté car cela lui faisait plaisir d'organiser un événement fastueux pour célébrer son bel amant. Mais il avait oublié en chemin, l'essentiel, le plus important, Alec. Et cette fête ne ressemblait en rien à Alexander en fait les mots fête et Alec ne pouvaient être accolés.

«Tu veux qu'on aille manger au restaurant juste tous les deux et qu'on les laisse faire la fête ensemble ? » Questionna Magnus avec un sourire des plus sincères.

«Non ! Tu m'as organisé cette... »

«Mascarade. » Le coupa le sorcier. Puis une de ses mains se posa sur une des joues du chasseur d'ombres. «Alexander. Dis moi ce que tu veux faire, toi. On se fout du reste. » Le rassura le warlock.

«J'adorai manger au restaurant avec toi. » Avoua le néphilim dans un murmure.

«Alors allons-y ! » S'exclama Magnus. Il claqua des doigts pour se retrouver dans une tenue plus simple, un tee-shirt échancré rouge et un jean slim noir. Son maquillage outrageusement pailleté avait laissé place à un simple trait d'eye-liner soulignant ses beaux yeux en amande.

Alec lui sourit, il aimait son amant quand il était en toute simplicité avec lui. Alors qu'ils descendaient dans la rue, le sorcier envoya un sms à Izzy pour lui dire que lui et l'archer s'éclipsaient. Elle était donc en charge de cette soirée qui devait rester dans les mémoires.

* * *

Le couple marchait main dans la main vers un restaurant de plats indonésiens, qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement. Surtout, Alec qui avait un amour particulier pour cette cuisine. Le warlock soupçonnait fortement que le néphilim sachant ses origines avait développer cette passion pour cette raison.

Ils purent disposer d'une table à l'écart. L'archer opta pour son plat préféré un sate ayam(1) avec du gule(2) tandis que Magnus se décida pour le babi guling(3).

«Merci Magnus. » Dit le shadowhunter avant de commencer la dégustation de son plat.

«D'avoir failli t'imposer le pire anniversaire de ta vie ? » Rit le sorcier.

«Ça n'aurait pas été le pire parce que tu étais là. »Exprima le néphilim relevant son regard azur vers Magnus. Ce côté de la personnalité du chasseur d'ombres surprendrait toujours le warlock. Il était d'une franchise déconcertante par moment. La plupart du temps, il se débattait avec ses paroles qui ne sortaient jamais comme il le désirait, n'ayant jamais eu le droit d'exprimer ses pensées sans filtre jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Magnus. Et le sorcier aimait quand l'archer se montrait honnête.

«Tu es adorable, Alexander. » Ce dernier rougit mais laissa naître un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance décontractée, quelquefois perturbée par des plaisanteries graveleuses du cru de Magnus.

Le couple sortit du restaurant, leur main se retrouvant naturellement.

«Où aimerais-tu aller pour passer la nuit ? » Demanda le sorcier avec un sourire. «Sachant que l'appartement est une zone de quarantaine jusqu'à demain. » Continua le warlock.

L'archer ne savait pas vraiment, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent une affiche qui vantait la dolce vita vénitienne.

«Venise. »

«Excellent choix ! Heureusement que la publicité ne vantait pas l'atypisme des geôles de Guantanamo » Plaisanta le warlock.

«A voir. Ils ont des menottes en prison. » Répondit le néphilim, la voix lourde de sous-entendus.

«Où est passée mon sage Alexander ? »

«Il tend à disparaître. »

Le sorcier rendit son sourire au shadowhunter, enfin le jeune homme décidait d'être totalement lui-même. Bien sûr, Alec ne serait jamais un boute-en-train en revanche il avait un sens de l'humour insoupçonné quand il baissait les armes, accordant à certaines personnes privilégiées de rentrer dans sa sphère privée. Et Magnus était plus que ravi d'avoir cet honneur.

* * *

Le sorcier ouvrit un portail à l'écart de la rue passante où ils étaient. Le couple atterrit dans une chambre d'un pallazo vénitien avec vue sur le Grand Canal.

Alec embrassa tendrement le sorcier pour le remercier d'accéder à tous ses désirs en cette soirée particulière. Le warlock lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le lit, lui demandant de s'asseoir.

«C'est l'heure d'ouvrir ton cadeau. » Dit Magnus.

«C'est toi ? » Demanda le néphilim dissimulant difficilement un sourire.

«Chaque chose en son temps, shadowhunter. Mais j'apprécie la proposition. J'aurai fier allure avec un ruban autour de mon se... »

«Magnus. » Coupa l'archer. «Concentre-toi. »

«C'est toi qui a commencé, mon chou ! » Répliqua le warlock déposant un baiser sur le nez d'Alec, surprenant ce dernier.

Le sorcier tendit finalement un paquet au néphilim. Son visage exprimait une sourde angoisse, ce qui déstabilisa le shadowhunter qui n'osa ouvrir le présent.

«Tout va bien, Magnus ? »

«Je crois. Ouvre, ça ira mieux après. »

Cette réponse ne rassura pas Alec mais il déballa tout de même le cadeau. Il tomba sur un album photo. Il l'ouvrit timidement voyant du coin de l'œil, son compagnon se tendre à chaque bruissement de page tournée.

«C'est toi ? » Demanda l'archer après avoir parcouru plusieurs feuilles. Qui contenaient des photos et des illustrations du warlock qu'il reconnaissait sans mal mais aussi d'autres, de personnes inconnues.

«Oui ainsi que des hommes et des femmes qui ont comptés pour moi. Je ne peux remplacer le fait que j'ai eu d'autres relations avant toi mais je peux t'ouvrir la page sur ces dernières. »

Le néphilim le regarda interloqué, ne saisissant pas vraiment la démarche. Le sorcier le comprit et lui prit l'album des mains.

«Passé. Passé. Passé. » Répéta Magnus tournant des pages et des pages. Arrivait à la dernière feuille, il y avait une unique photo d'Alec. On pouvait remarquer que les feuillets suivants qui finissaient l'album avait été arrachés. «Tu es mon présent. Je ne veux pas écrire d'autres pages après toi, Alexander. Alors toutes ces feuilles supplémentaires. » Dit Magnus en sortant de sa poche les pages blanches incriminées. « N'ont pas lieu d'être. »

L'archer embrassa passionnément le sorcier faisant tomber l'album au sol. Son cœur était gonflé d'un bonheur simple et d'un amour sincère. Alec ne serait sans doute pas le dernier chapitre de la longue vie d'immortel de Magnus mais il voulait être le plus long. Celui qui aurait un impact particulier et indélébile.

«Je t'aime, Magnus. » Murmura le néphilim, ses lèvres contres celles du sorcier. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans le regard mordoré.

«Je t'aime, Alexander. Joyeux anniversaire !»

* * *

Oui c'est méga fluffly mais oui je l'assume totalement. Je me suis bien amusée à imaginer un anniversaire démesuré mais sincèrement c'est pas le genre d'Alec. Donc je voulais leur faire un moment mimi à deux pour finir XD

Vous aimez ce 11 décembre ?

Et bon pour plus de clarté dans les plats qu'ils mangent :

(1) Brochette de poulet sauce cacahuète

(2) Soupe d'agneau

(3) Cochon farci et rôti à la broche

Le 1 et le 2 sont souvent servis ensemble d'où le fait que j'ai mis les deux pour Alec.

A demain ! Bisous ! Et merci à tous pour votre fidélité avec ce calendrier.


	13. 12 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Le post est un peu tard mais j'ai eu une journée particulièrement remplie. Pour ceux qui voulaient voir Max et Izzy, vous êtes servis dans cet OS.

J'ai pensé à un fameux jeu auquel je jouai enfant et ado (et quand tu es ado, il prend un tout autre sens XD). Je pense que vous comprendrez en lisant l'OS.

SPOILERS : /

Merci Liki pour ton adorable review.

Merci à tous pour votre soutien, c'est un véritable bonheur. Et un booster inestimable.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le salon de Magnus résonnait de cris, de rires et de disputes fraternelles. Il avait eu l'idée originale d'inviter la fratrie Lightwood à une après-midi jeux de sociétés. Ces derniers n'avaient jamais connus ce genre de distractions simples et joyeuses.

Alec n'avait pas été emballé par l'idée mais il avait capitulé en voyant la liesse qui habitaient Izzy et Max à la pensée de cette journée. Jace avait refusé préférant passer la journée avec Clary. L'archer n'avait pas été étonné, son parabatai s'était éloigné de sa famille depuis quelques temps, privilégiant la rousse. Même la demande de les accompagnait de Max avec son sourire adorable ne l'avait pas fait plier. A la grande déception du petit garçon.

La fratrie se retrouvait donc entouré de boîtes de jeux, se chamaillant pour se décider pour le premier jeu. Alec restait en retrait au côté de Magnus, regardant d'un œil circonspect son frère et sa sœur.

Finalement, ils s'étaient décidés pour le Cluedo. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

«Avant de commencer, que voulez-vous boire ? » Demanda Magnus, souriant.

«Une limonade. » S'écria Max, sachant que chez le sorcier, il avait carte libre sur ses désirs de sucre.

«Un mojito. » Réclama Isabelle.

«Il est 14 heures, Izzy. » Rouspéta Alec.

«Chéri, ta sœur est une grande fille. Elle peut faire ses propres choix. » Lui fit remarquer Magnus avec bienveillance.

L'archer rougit sous le surnom affectueux et trouva un intérêt particulier à la table en acajou, évitant habilement le regard rieur d'Isabelle.

«Et toi, mon chou ? »

«Un...jus de mangue. »

«Toujours aussi sage, mon ange. »

Les rougissements d'Alec s'accentuaient au plus grand plaisir du warlock. Il adorait cette réaction chez son amant. Et avait décidé d'en jouer gentiment aujourd'hui, en le couvrant de surnoms niais.

Les boissons servies, Magnus s'installa à son tour, un verre de cosmopolitan près de lui. Alec leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pipa mot. Le sorcier et l'alcool étaient limites indissociables sans dire que ce dernier avait un problème avec.

Magnus exposa les règles puis distribua les cartes. Le désavantage de jouer à ce genre de jeu avec des shadowhunters, c'est qu'ils étaient des pros du stoïcisme. Ne révélant à travers leurs expressions aucun indice sur un éventuel bluff.

«Colonel Moutarde dans la bibliothèque avec le chandelier. » Exposa Max à Alec. L'archer lui montra une carte et les deux se sourirent. L'étau se resserrait autour d'un suspect.

«On dirait que ces deux là ont une piste. » Remarqua Magnus, avec malice.

«Je vais bientôt vous écraser. » Rit Max. Ce dernier timide au début, se révélait au fil des minutes. Une fois, sa confiance accordait au sorcier, il s'était montré plein d'entrain.

«Ne présume pas trop vite, petit frère. Je ne suis pas loin de la résolution non plus. » Répliqua Alec, souriant.

«C'est entre toi et moi. » Les deux frères entamèrent un combat de regard intense qui ne se termina qu'avec Magnus exposant sa théorie à Izzy.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Max arriva au centre du plateau pour énoncer ses déductions qui s'étaient forgées en certitudes.

«Madame Pervenche dans la véranda avec la clef anglaise. »

«Tu es sûr ? » Questionna le warlock tenant la petite pochette comportant les cartes de la solution dans sa main.

«Certain. Je suis un shadowhunter talentueux. Très bon pour pister les gens. »

«Je m'incline alors. » Rit Magnus en sortant les cartes qui s'avérèrent conformes aux dires de Max. «Félicitations, jeune chasseur d'ombres. »

Le garçon s'applaudit et se vanta allégrement de sa victoire. Les regards d'Izzy et d'Alec pétillaient, voir Max ainsi était chose rare. Il était souvent cloisonné dans son monde composait de rigueur, d'entraînements, de révisions et de quelques instants de détente en compagnie de ses livres bien aimés.

* * *

«Izzy, choisi le suivant. » Dit l'archer, Max ayant pu décider du premier jeu.

La jeune femme choisit le jeu « Qui suis-je ? » qui dut être adapté pour les chasseurs d'ombres. Le jeu consistait à deviner un personnage collait sur le front des différents joueurs. Mais les cartes étaient composées d'acteurs, chanteurs et sportifs que la fratrie ne connaissait pas. Chacun choisit alors pour un autre.

Après intense réflexion, Max opta pour Jonathan Shadowhunter pour sa soeur. Izzy écrivit Hodge pour son jeune frère. Magnus attribua Jace à Alec. Quant à l'archer, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il donna Maryse au sorcier.

«Je commence. » S'exclama Isabelle, devant poser ses questions au joueur de gauche, elle se tourna vers son aîné.

«N'oublie pas, Izzy que oui ou non comme réponse. » Rappela Magnus.

«Je sais. Suis-je une femme ? » Demanda Isabelle.

«Non. » Alec se tourna vers Magnus pour sa question.

«Suis-je un homme ? »

«Oui. » Lui répondit le warlock avec un sourire moqueur. «Max, suis-je une femme ? »

«Oui. » Affirma le petit garçon, masquant difficilement un rire.

«Prévisible, pretty boy. » S'exclama Magnus en se tournant vers son amant. Qui lui lança un regard mauvais comme toute réponse.

«Izzy, suis-je un homme ? »

«Oui. »

«Je suis la seule femme, ici. » S'écria le sorcier avec un faux fatalisme.

«C'est le maquillage, ça. » Ricana Isabelle avant de se faire poursuivre par son frère, qui n'aimait pas qu'on remette en cause les choix de son petit-ami.

Des rires pleins la voix, elle dut présenter ses excuses à Magnus sous le regard satisfait de son aîné.

Alec hérita d'un léger baiser de la part du warlock. Mine de rien, il aimait que son amant le défende avec autant de conviction, même s'il n'y avait qu'une douce moquerie chez Isabelle et rien de bien méchant.

Les questions s'égrenèrent un petit moment, sans leur permettrent de trouver la clef de leur personnage mystère.

«Suis-je un shadowhunter ? » Demanda Isabelle après avoir posé des questions aussi inutiles que suis-je beau, musclé et tout ce qui avait de près ou de loin rapport au physique. Laissant Alec déboussolé, ne sachant comment répondre. Il se fiait aux représentations de Jonathan Shadowhunter mais selon l'artiste ayant exécuter ces dernières, il n'était pas forcément identiques.

«Oui. »

«Est-ce que j'apprécie mon personnage ? » Questionna Alec vers Magnus.

«Oui, Handsome. » Répondit le warlock ne pouvant réprimer un rire combiné à une grimace.

Le visage de l'archer muta, il avait trouvé la réponse à travers les expressions sans équivoque de son amant.

«Suis-je une femme qui déteste totalement le grand Magnus Bane ? » Lança le warlock à un Max gêné qui répondit du bout des lèvres.

«Oui. Izzy, suis-je un instructeur ? » Demanda le jeune garçon.

«Oui. Alec, suis-je encore en vie ? »

«Non. » Répondit l'archer à grand renfort de négation avec sa tête.

«Suis-je Jace ? » Questionna l'aîné en se tournant vers son amant.

«Oui, mon adoré. » Lâcha Magnus, riant.

Alec essaya de rester stoïque mais se réjouissait intérieurement d'avoir gagné, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Il eut même droit à un baiser de Magnus qui le trouvait trop mignon de se comporter ainsi.

«Max, suis-je ma belle-mère ? » Demanda le sorcier.

«Oui ! Bravo ! » Le félicita Max.

«Sérieux, mon chat ? »

«Trop tentant. » Fut la réponse rieuse d'Alec. Qui s'excusa tout de même d'un petit baiser rougissant. Ayant toujours du mal à avoir des marques d'affection pour son petit-ami devant sa fratrie.

«Suis-je Hodge ? » Questionna Max à Izzy.

«Oui. Et moi suis-je Jonathan Shadowhunter ?»

«Oui. Bien joué, Iz' ! » Répondit l'archer avec un sourire.

* * *

La fratrie s'arrêta un moment pour déguster un copieux goûter.

«Gaufres de Belgique, scones anglais avec leur confiture de myrtille, pancakes américain avec sirop d'érable canadien, makhrouts tunisiens et klepon indonésien. C'est délicieux, c'est fait avec de la farine de riz et fourré au sucre brun avec de la noix de coco autour. Toute mon enfance. » Révéla Magnus avec un voile de nostalgie mêlé de tristesse dans ses yeux. Sa mère lui avait souvent fait ces pâtisseries avant la tragédie.

«Merci, Magnus. » Dit doucement l'archer, sa main allant rejoindre celle de son amant, la pressant délicatement. Lui montrant un soutien silencieux mais inébranlable.

Le sorcier se reprit et claqua des doigts faisant apparaître des boissons.

«Un chocolat chaud avec minis marshmallows pour Max. Du vin chaud pour Isabelle. Un pumpkin spice latte pour Alec et moi. »

Les Lightwood se régalèrent des pâtisseries prenant plaisir à goûter ces douceurs qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou peu. Alec avait passé son tour sur les gaufres qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de déguster et préféra se délecter des klepon en compagnie de Magnus. L'archer s'était collé à son petit-ami, ce dernier ayant peu mangeait, s'était posé sur l'épaule d'Alec regardant avec bienveillance Izzy et Max se remplirent de délices sucrés.

Ces moments simples en famille, lui plaisait beaucoup. Lui faisant vivre ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

* * *

Après une dégustation profuse, Alec emmena Max dans la salle de bain pour qu'il se débarbouille. L'archer s'assit sur le rebord la baignoire, vérifiant attentivement que son petit-frère se lavait bien visage et mains.

«Le savon est bizarre » Dit Max, se retournant vers son aîné.

«Comment ça? Tu as utilisé quoi ? » Demanda Alec.

Le jeune garçon désigna un tube et les yeux d'Alec s'agrandirent d'horreur.

«Ce n'est pas du savon et ça ne devrait pas traîner là. Lave toi avec celui-ci. » Signifia l'archer en désignant un flacon senteur bois de santal.

L'aîné sortit de la pièce, tube à la main et appela Magnus. Ce dernier le rejoignit dans la chambre.

«Pourquoi ça traîne dans la salle de bain ?! » Chuchota Alec encore sous le choc que Max l'ait utilisé. Heureusement il n'avait pas compris ce que c'était.

«Pourquoi il n'y serait pas ?Je l'ai rangé là bas. »

«Mets-le ailleurs. Mon petit frère s'est lavé les mains avec. »

Magnus essaya de retenir son fou rire en vain. Les yeux plein de larmes, son rire résonna dans tout le loft. Max sortit de la salle de bain, le regard interrogateur.

«Tes mains sont propres ? » Demanda l'archer, renforçant le rire de son petit-ami.

«Oui. » Dit Max en sortant de la pièce rejoignant sa sœur dans le salon.

Alec flanqua le flacon dans la table de nuit et sortit à son tour. Suivit d'un Magnus hilare.

«Non mais Gorgeous, c'est drôle. » Réussit à articuler le warlock.

«Tais-toi. » Se ferma l'archer.

«Que se passe t-il ? » Questionna Izzy, la surprise teintant sa voix.

«Max...Pour se laver les mains a utilisé notre lu... »

«Tais-toi ! » S'énerva Alec, une main sur la bouche de son amant. Mais Isabelle avait compris et son rire se joignit à celui du sorcier.

Max ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais au vu du regard incendiaire de son grand frère, il n'osa poser la question. Cela resterait un mystère non élucidé.

* * *

Après vingt minutes de fou rire, les deux se calmèrent et Magnus proposa de jouer à Twister. Le sorcier déplia le large tapis de pastilles colorées et installa la roulette à portée de main.

Il tourna la flèche pour montrer l'exemple.

«Main gauche sur le rouge. Je pose donc ma main gauche sur une pastille rouge. Tant que je n'aurai pas d'ordre contraire, je ne la bougerai pas. Compris ? »

La fratrie opina. Et Alec enchaîna.

«Pied droit sur le bleu. » Il s'exécuta.

«Main gauche sur le bleu. » Max se plaça.

«Pied gauche sur le vert. »Izzy se plia à la directive.

Ils continuèrent, se mouvant habilement à chaque nouvel ordre. Les shadowhunters surentraînés se montraient redoutables à ce jeu. Mais Magnus n'avait pas prévu un détail non négligeable et qui à ce moment l'excitait au plus haut point.

Le cul d'Alec se retrouvait en effet juste sous ses yeux. Et ses fesses engoncées dans le cuir du pantalon était un appel à la luxure. Le regard brûlant du sorcier ne voulait plus se détacher de ce tableau érotique et Izzy l'avait bien remarqué tout comme elle retint un rire en voyant que le trouble du warlock commençait à se montrer sans équivoque.

La jeune femme mima un mouvement maladroit et tomba entraînant Max qui s'était retrouvé à moitié positionné sous elle. Elle faucha aussi Magnus discrètement qui tomba ventre contre le tapis.

«On va y aller, Max. Il se fait tard. »

«Pourquoi aussi vite ? » Demanda le jeune garçon, étonné. Alors qu'Alec se relevait, tout aussi surpris par la soudaineté de l'annonce.

«Je vais rentrer avec vous. » Déclara l'archer.

«Mais non, Magnus va avoir besoin de toi. » Expliqua la jeune femme avec un sourire mutin. «Reste au sol, toi. » Signifia Izzy quand le warlock voulut se lever. «Max est trop jeune pour certaines visions. Merci pour cette super après-midi. » Dit Isabelle avant d'entraîner son petit frère dans son sillage qui eut à peine le temps de remercier le sorcier.

«Pourquoi Izzy refuse que tu te lèves ? » Demanda l'archer en s'agenouillant près de son petit-ami toujours allongeait.

Magnus s'assit, dévoilant son érection bien visible sous son pantalon.

«Peut-être que ce jeu était une mauvaise idée. Tes fesses bougeant sous mes yeux, c'était un peu trop pour mon self-control. » Dévoila le warlock mi penaud-mi rieur.

L'archer laissa échapper un rire, à la plus grand surprise du sorcier. Qui ne put résister plus longtemps, il étouffa le rire d'Alec dans un baiser passionné qui laissa le néphilim pantelant.

Leurs habits disparurent bien vite dans un enchevêtrement de mouvements décousus. Leurs lèvres se retrouvaient régulièrement, se dévorant avec délice, leurs mains parcouraient leur corps avec douceur et sauvagerie, les ongles se plantant parfois dans la chaire offerte.

Alec fut plaqué sur le dos sans délicatesse par un sorcier enflammé, une des jambes du shadowhunter sur son épaule, l'autre autour de ses hanches. Magnus introduit deux doigts en l'archer qui se crispa aussitôt, le sorcier détourna son attention en l'embrassant fougueusement tout en le pénétrant d'un troisième doigt.

Le néphilim se détendit progressivement et mouvant ses hanches demanda plus.

Magnus retira ses doigts et se présenta à l'entrée d'Alec. Il le pénétra d'un mouvement doux, progressant avec lenteur. Savourant d'être en son amant.

L'archer se cambra et d'un coup de reins, autorisa le sorcier à bouger. Ce dernier commença de profonds coups de butoir, faisant haleter Alec dont les yeux s'assombrissaient sous le plaisir. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa quand Magnus toucha sa prostate avec force.

Griffant les bras du warlock qui entouraient son corps et mouvant ses hanches, il en voulait plus. Le sorcier accentua ses mouvements avec plus rapidité, se perdant dans les limbes du plaisir qui le terrassait.

Dans un dernier assaut, Alec atteint la jouissance, se cambrant avec délice. Il fut suivit par son amant, quelques secondes plus tard. Magnus se retira et tomba au côté de l'archer, posant sa tête sur son torse en sueur. Le néphilim lui releva le visage, l'embrassant avec douceur avant de le laisser se reposer sur ses pectoraux.

«C'est vraiment mon jeu préféré. » Lâcha le sorcier provoquant le rire de son petit-ami.

«J'hésite entre ça et le cluedo. » Dévoila Alec, les yeux malicieux.

«Peut-être devrais-je te convaincre avec une nouvelle partie ? » Proposa Magnus avec luxure, ses yeux félins se levant vers son shadowhunter.

«Changeons de plateau de jeu, alors. » Dit le néphilim, se relevant avec précaution avec son amant, l'entraînant dans la chambre.

Et ils jouèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, enchaînant les parties avec entrain.

* * *

Pour ceux qui voulaient un Magnus dominant, c'est chose faite mais je vous avoue que c'est peu naturel pour moi XD

Twister est le jeu dont je parlais quand vos hormones sont en ébullition ado, ce jeu prend une autre ampleur XD

Alors verdict pour ce 12 décembre ?

Bisous et à demain !


	14. 13 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Vous avez très tôt le nouvel car j'ai un laps de temps vous le postez et c'est maintenant.

On m'a fait remarqué hier et à juste titre que j'avais laissé beaucoup de fautes sur l'OS. Je le reprendrai (quand j'aurai du temps) pour corriger ça parce que des fautes, j'en laisse toujours (involontairement) mais là c'est horrible. Hier, j'ai eu une heure pour poster et je l'ai fait sans relire (ce qui est mal). Mes journées sont juste dingues en ce moment. Voilà c'est dit et encore désolée.

SPOILERS : Je suis la trame jusqu'à l'épisode 6 saison 1. Après j'ai tout changé XD

Merci Yugia, c'est adorable. Et oui la fin de journée est bouillante entre Alec et Magnus XD.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec se tenait dans la salle opérationnelle de l'Institut, scrutant des écrans faisant état de plusieurs attaques démoniaques. Soudain, il remarqua du coin de l'œil, un certain sorcier qui arrivait vers lui.

«Magnus ? » S'étonna l'archer. «Que fais-tu ici ? »

«J'ai été convoqué par ton père. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour boire le thé enfin sait-on jamais.» Lui répondit le warlock avec un clin d'œil, voulant montrer qu'il était détendu. Ce qu'il n'était pas, la tension dans ses épaules sauta aux yeux d'Alec.

Il le regarda, soucieux. L'archer ne pouvait nier que le sorcier exerçait sur lui, un certain pouvoir d'attraction. Il avait aimé la soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à boire et se confier après le sauvetage de Luke même s'il se serait passé de la gueule de bois et du réveil amer, le lendemain.

Magnus le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer pour le moment. Le sorcier avait de l'importance pour lui, à quel point, il ne savait pas encore. En tout cas, l'inquiétude visible à ses yeux du warlock, le fit se tendre à son tour surtout quand il reconnut les pas lourds de son père derrière lui. Alec se retourna, restant tout de même près du sorcier.

«Monsieur Bane, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. » Déclara Robert, d'un ton sévère et sec.

«Puis-je me joindre à vous ? » Demanda l'archer. Inconsciemment, son instinct avait activé toutes ses alarmes, le poussant à vouloir rester près de Magnus.

Son père le regarda, surpris mais accepta, pensant qu'Alec voulait s'imprégner des obligations directoriales en tant qu'aîné.

Arrivés dans le bureau, Robert invita Magnus à s'asseoir. Alec se positionna derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de distance pouvant intervenir à tout moment.

«Monsieur Bane par ordre de l'Enclave, je vous signifie que vous êtes actuellement en interrogatoire dans le but d'éclaircir certains points quant à l'évasion de nos geôles du détenu Raphael Santiago intervenue hier. »

L'archer jeta un regard étonné à son père, il ne savait rien de la mise en détention du vampire.

«Je répondrai à toutes vos questions mais je peux vous les économiser. Oui j'ai bien libéré Raphael grâce à la magie. Après tout, j'ai crée vos protections, je connais leurs faiblesses. » Exposa Magnus. Sa voix était froide, implacable presque clinique. «Vous alliez condamner un innocent. »

«Il aurait eu un procès comme tout un chacun. » Répliqua Robert.

«Laissez-moi rire. La cellule où il était, est prévu pour les vampires. Elle est composée d'un système de rayonnement qui une fois activé, l'aurait tué dans un long et douloureux trépas. Il n'aurait eu ni procès, ni possibilité de s'exprimer. » Magnus se releva et tout de suite des chasseurs d'ombres l'encerclèrent. «Les créatures obscures sont ma famille et je protégerai toujours ma famille. »

«Vous protégez un meurtrier ! » S'écria Robert, ses tempes pulsant de colère. Alec positionna sa main sur sa lame séraphique près à dégainer, pas pour défendre son père contre une éventuelle attaque mais pour défendre Magnus. Personne ne lui accorda un regard, persuadé qu'il agissait en shadowhunter prêt à se battre pour les siens.

«La mort de ses mundanes n'est pas le fait de Raphael, ni de son clan. C'était sans nul doute l'œuvre d'un vampire mais pas d'eux. Cherchez du côté des vampires solitaires errant dans tout New-York. Vous avez de quoi vous occupez pour un moment. » Lança le sorcier, déjà prêt à partir. Mais un chasseur d'ombres, le plaqua sur la chaise et des liens en acier sortirent des accoudoirs, immobilisant ses mains, l'empêchant d'avoir recours à la magie.

L'archer repoussa violemment le shadowhunter concerné sous le regard ahuri des autres. Il se tourna vers son père avec humeur.

«Libérez-le ! Tout cela est ridicule. Je me porte aussi garant de l'innocence de Raphael Santiago. Magnus a permis à cet Institut de ne pas commettre une affreuse erreur. » Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de certitude et de détermination, si cela subjugua le sorcier, Robert était enragé de voir son fils prendre la défense d'une sous-espèce.

«Tes parents sont coutumiers de ce genre d'attitude. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Alexander. » Le rassura le warlock. Le comportement d'Alec renforça son idée qu'il était à part, comme une lumière pure et innocente dans la noirceur malsaine de la famille Lightwood. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il ait des ennuis en le défendant.

Robert fulminait de voir ces deux là s'appelaient par leur prénom et se parlaient comme s'ils étaient proches. Quand son aîné s'était autant écarté du chemin auquel il était destiné ?

«C'est cela que tu protèges, Alec. Une créature qui insulte ta propre famille. » Cracha le père se tenant face à son fils. Seul le bureau les séparait comme un dernier rempart avant que tout bascule.

«Il n'est coupable que d'avoir sauvé un membre de sa famille. Qui était au courant à part mère et toi que Raphael était dans nos geôles ? » Demanda l'archer. «Les données n'ont jamais indiquées aucune présence. Il a été sciemment caché à tout regard pour vous laissez carte blanche. » Continua Alec, d'un ton dénotant d'une maturité certaine et d'un tempérament de leader inné. S'il arrivait un jour à la tête de l'Institut, Magnus en était sûr, l'archer serait un excellent directeur.

Une lame séraphique percuta les liens d'acier, les brisant instantanément, libérant le sorcier.

«Alexander. » Murmura le warlock, surpris de l'acte louable mais insensé du jeune homme.

«Arrêtez-les ! » Éructa Robert. Les chasseurs d'ombres se lancèrent dans cette mission. Mais avec un sorcier, libre de ses liens, il n'avait aucune chance. Magnus les repoussas, se montrant le moins violent possible. Si Alec l'avait aidé, il ne voulait sans doute pas que ses collègues soient blessés. Dans l'impossibilité de créer un portail dans l'Institut, le warlock entraîna l'archer à sa suite. Sa main solidement liée à celle du shadowhunter, qui se laissa faire. Ayant bien conscience que son choix de sauver Magnus, le plaçait dans le camp des traîtres. Mais la vérité était là, Alec n'avait que peu réfléchi. Son instinct de protection envers le sorcier avait déferlé tel un tsunami en lui. Il tenait au warlock, lui faisait confiance et ne voulait pas du sort qu'on lui réservait.

Courant à travers les couloirs, les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Quelques chasseurs d'ombres se dressaient parfois entre eux, l'ordre de les arrêter ayant était transmis dans tout l'Institut. Mais l'archer et le sorcier s'en défaisaient habilement.

Arrivés à la porte signant leur libération, ils manquèrent de percuter Clary, Isabelle et Jace qui rentraient d'une sortie shopping qu'Alec avait décliné.

«Arrête-les, Jace ! » Hurla Robert à son fils adoptif.

Ce dernier tenta d'analyser la situation avec rapidité, n'ayant que peu d'éléments. Alec, sa main vissée dans celle de Magnus, des chasseurs d'ombres armés qui les attendait dans la salle opérationnel, Robert fulminant qui lui donnait l'ordre de stopper son parabatai.

Jace leva son regard vers celui de son meilleur ami. Une déferlante d'émotions s'y lisait, ne l'aidant pas à comprendre ce qui se passait chez Alec. Mais une certitude lui sauta aux yeux, son frère tenait fermement sa lame, cette dernière tremblotait légèrement traduisant la crispation de l'archer. Mais il attaquerait sans hésitation, s'il devait malheureusement s'y résoudre. Scrutant une dernière fois son parabatai, Jace lut sa demanda silencieuse de ne pas le contraindre à cette extrémité.

Sans un mot, le blond s'effaça, laissant Magnus reprendre sa course, Alec le suivant sans condition. Ils disparurent dans un portail à la seconde où ils quittèrent l'Institut.

* * *

La violence de la scène avait paru durer une éternité à Jace, en vérité, il ne s'était déroulé que quelques minutes. Un soulagement intense agita sa rune parabatai. Alec était en sécurité et il allait bien.

Robert se rua sur le blond.

«Tu as désobéi à un ordre. »Tempêta t-il.

«Tu m'as demandé d'arrêter mon parabatai sans explication. Quelque soit les raisons qui t'ont poussées à le faire, j'en ai trouvé d'autres en Alec. Si tu veux l'arrêter, ça sera sans moi. » Expliqua Jace, glacial.

«Ton frère a libéré un criminel qui a permis la libération d'un tueur que nous détenions dans nos geôles. »

«Si c'est Magnus que tu traites de criminel si Alec pense qu'il est innocent. Je me fie à lui. » Lança Isabelle avant de tourner les talons. Son frère avait du partir sans un mot, poursuivi par sa propre famille. Alec connaissait Magnus mieux qu'aucun d'entre eux. Leur lien qui naissait progressivement avait tout pour devenir indestructible. Si son frère s'était retourné contres les siens pour protéger Magnus, elle savait qu'il l'avait fait car il ne doutait pas un seul instant de son innocence. Qu'importe si c'est ses sentiments qui forgeaient cette certitude, elle avait confiance en son jugement.

«Tu refuses d'arrêter un traître ? » Questionna durement Robert à Jace.

«Il n'est pas un traître pour moi. »

«Il est quoi alors ?! La traînée d'un sorcier... »

Robert n'eut pas le temps de continuer, qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur, lame séraphique sous la gorge.

«C'est mon frère, mon parabatai et mon meilleur ami. Ton fils, par l'ange ! » Cria le blond, furieux. «Si tu lui manques encore une seule fois de respect, tu pourras m'ajouter sur la liste des traîtres ou plutôt un autre ici présent car je t'aurai égorgé. »

Jace sortit de l'Institut, voulant se calmer à l'extérieur. Il n'irait pas à la recherche d'Alec sinon il conduirait l'Enclave à lui. Il croyait en les choix de son parabatai plus qu'en les siens. Si Magnus méritait sa confiance, Jace lui accordait aussi la sienne.

* * *

Alec atterrit avec fracas dans un imposant salon, ses genoux percutant le parquet douloureusement. Magnus arriva à ses côtés avec élégance.

«Tu finiras par t'habituer au portail. » Le rassura t-il en lui tendant une main secourable.

L'archer la saisit et se releva. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce, décoration chargée dans les tons rosés et noir, mobilier luxueux. Pas de doute, il était dans un autre appartement de Magnus, tout dans ce salon transpirait de la touche propre au sorcier.

«On est où ? » Demanda prudemment le néphilim tout en regardant rapidement par la fenêtre.

«Paris. Viens voir, j'ai une vue à couper le souffle. » Dit le warlock en se dirigeant vers une baie vitrée. Ils sortirent sur un petit balcon dont la balustrade était en fer forgé. En face d'eux, à plusieurs kilomètres, l'imposante dame de fer brillait de milles feu.

«Voici la Tour Eiffel. » Expliqua le sorcier.

Alec s'émerveilla un instant devant cette splendeur avant de sentir sa rune parabatai pulsait désagréablement. Il posa sa main dessus un moment, Jace était énervé. Sa fuite inattendue et sans explication devait largement y contribué.

L'adrénaline de son coup d'éclat retombait, l'archer se mit à trembloter sensiblement. Il s'était rebellé contre son père et l'Enclave pour une créature obscure. Mais là était le problème et la réponse, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle créature obscure. Ses sentiments envers le warlock quel qu'ils soient, l'empêchait de raisonner clairement. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Magnus. N'osant pas vraiment le regarder, il admira rapidement son profil apaisé, avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau. Le sorcier lui apportait quelque chose, un élément qui lui manquait jusque là. Il ne le niait pas mais ne comprenait pour le moment pas ce que c'était.

«Merci. » La voix du sorcier résonna dans la nuit parisienne. «De m'avoir défendu. »

«J'ai confiance en toi. » Dévoila le néphilim, son regard fixant à nouveau la tour brillante.

Magnus sourit doucement. Il rentra, suivit quelques minutes plus tard par le chasseur d'ombres. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise dans cet environnement qu'il ne connaissait pas et il réfléchissait déjà à la suite des événements.

«On ne pourra pas rester éternellement cachés. » Lâcha Alec en s'asseyant sur un canapé rayé noir et rose, juste en face de Magnus qui était assis dans un canapé identique. «Tu as des preuves pouvant disculper Raphael ? »

«Autre que ma confiance, aucune. Quand Camille avait le clan, je n'aurai pas nié qu'elle aurait pu être impliquée dans le meurtre de mundanes ainsi que certains vampires à sa solde. Mais depuis que Raphael a repris les rennes, il a fait un sacré nettoyage. Ils n'ont rien à se reprocher et je n'ai rien de plus à donner à l'Enclave que ma certitude. » Expliqua le sorcier, son regard brillait de son honnêteté.

«Malheureusement en tant que créature obscure aux yeux de l'Enclave, ta parole ne vaut rien. Je pourrais essayer d'intercéder. » Proposa Alec faiblement.

«Mon chou, tu m'as aidé à m'échapper. Je doute que ta chère Enclave t'écoute davantage. »

Le néphilim ne pouvait contester que Magnus avait raison. C'était un traître maintenant. Il risquait de perdre ses runes, il tenta de réprimer un frisson à cette idée mais le sorcier le vit.

«Tout va bien, Alexander ? » Demanda le warlock, soucieux. Il alla s'asseoir près de lui. Le shadowhunter bougea légèrement, troublé par la proximité du sorcier. Il se reprit.

«La sentence pour les traîtres est l'effacement des runes. Je viens de le réaliser. » Magnus analysait assez bien Alec pour savoir que cette punition signerait la perte du chasseur d'ombres. Ce dernier était un shadowhunter, il n'avais sans doute jamais songé à être autre chose. Et le sorcier savait que le néphilim était fait pour ça.

Le warlock posa une main sur le genou droit de l'archer. Qui sursauta mais ne le repoussa pas.

«Tu peux encore faire demi-tour. Si tu veux me livrer à l'Enclave, je n'opposerai aucune résistance. » Dévoila le sorcier. C'était un curieux sentiment que d'être prêt à un tel sacrifice pour un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais Magnus avait aimé dans sa vie et il connaissait assez cette émotion, pour savoir que c'est ce sentiment qui naissait irrémédiablement en lui. Ce Lightwood, ce shadowhunter bouleversait son univers.

Le regard bleu si unique qui devint horrifié se vrilla dans celui mordoré.

«Je ne te ferai jamais ça, Magnus. C'est la mort qui t'attends si l'Enclave t'attrape. »

«Et si on te retire tes runes ? Ce n'est pas ce qui t'attends aussi ? » Souffla le sorcier.

«Pas nécessairement. » Murmura l'archer, son regard toujours rivé dans celui d'ambre.

Et à cet instant, l'un comme l'autre pouvait voir le tourment qui agitait leurs yeux.

«Tu es un piètre menteur. Crois-tu seulement en tes mensonges ? » Questionna Magnus avec un faible sourire. Un shadowhunter sans runes était un shadowhunter mort.

Alec laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, coupant l'échange visuel qui les liait.

«Je ne regrette sincèrement pas, Magnus. » Révéla l'archer. Ses mots étaient trop chargés de sens pour le chasseur d'ombres pour qu'il n'ose le dire, les yeux dans les yeux. Il savait que cette phrase signifiait beaucoup pour lui, pour le sorcier, pour un éventuel futur.

«Tu es exceptionnel, Alexander. » Sourit le warlock, touché par la déclaration de l'archer.

Alec se releva soudain, sa main sur sa rune parabatai.

«Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda le sorcier, voyant le regard soucieux du jeune homme.

«Jace me traque via notre rune. » Se crispa le shadowhunter. La sensation était douloureuse et il commença à suer. Des gouttes de transpiration se frayant un chemin dans sa nuque.

La sensation se stoppa soudain, laissant l'archer pantelant. Le warlock l'aida à se rasseoir et fit apparaître un verre d'eau qu'Alec bu, ses mains encore tremblotantes du contre-coup.

Un message de feu, se matérialisa dans les airs, tombant sur les genoux du néphilim. Il le saisit pour le lire, Magnus se pencha pour en faire de même. Le visage du sorcier si près de lui, fit que le shadowhunter retint sa respiration un moment avant de la laissait reprendre ses droits quoique légèrement plus rapide.

« _Les gars,_

 _Un avis de recherche à vos noms a été distribué dans tous les instituts du monde. Les chasseurs d'ombres ont ordre de vous attraper mort ou vif. Restez sur vos gardes._

 _Ne t'en fais pas, Alec avec Izzy, on va trouvait une solution pour toi et ton sorcier. » L'archer rougit fortement en lisant ses mots, alors qu'un éclat de malice apparut dans les yeux du warlock. «En attendant, faites-vous discrets. PS : Izzy trouve que la fuite en amoureux est un peu cliché mais très romantique_. »

Le visage du néphilim était écarlate, il n'osait relevait les yeux, redoutant de croiser le regard du sorcier. L'amour, était-ça ? Il n'en savait foutre rien.

«J'aime ta sœur. » Rit Magnus brisant le silence pesant. Il mit deux doigts sous le menton d'Alec et le releva, ses yeux pleins de chaleur voulant se braquer dans les yeux fuyants du chasseur d'ombres.

«Tout va bien, Alexander. Personne ne te juge, ni ta famille et encore moins moi. Allons nous coucher. La journée a été éprouvante. »

Le sorcier amena le shadowhunter dans une chambre spacieuse dans des couleurs neutres. C'était celle, la plus proche de la sienne. Il mit à disposition du néphilim, un pyjama et quelques affaires de toilette grâce à un claquement de doigt. Alors que le warlock se détournait, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte

«Alexander, si je suis ton sorcier, ça me va. » Un doux sourire et il s'en alla. Laissant un néphilim se battant avec la tonne d'émotions contradictoires qui menaçait de l'ensevelir. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir. Il y avait tellement de sentiments en lui, qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenter. Et à cet instant pour lui, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment des les analyser. Il se changea et s'enroula dans les draps. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'emporter.

* * *

Les deux hommes partagèrent pendant trois jours l'appartement sans sortir. Mais ils commençaient à en avoir plus qu'assez. La tension entre eux était limite intenable mais Alec se refusait obstinément de franchir la ligne jaune et Magnus ne se sentait pas le cœur à le pousser dans ses retranchements après ce que le jeune homme avait fait pour lui. C'était déjà un pas énorme de l'avoir défendu devant son père et assez pour prouver à Magnus que l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour le néphilim était plus que réciproque. Mais il laissait au shadowhunter le temps de se débattre avec ses sentiments et de les laisser gagner sur la raison.

Ils décidèrent de sortir de l'appartement. Tout de noir vêtu l'un comme l'autre, capuches enfoncées sur leur tête, ils déambulaient dans les rues de Paris. Alec avait activé sa rune de blocage espérant parer à tout traçage.

Magnus lui fit visiter la capitale française, la joie de retrouver cette ville se sentait dans ses explications. Et son sourire était communicatif entraînant le néphilim dans son sillage.

Ils s'assirent finalement en bord de seine, dégustant un bon sandwich parisien, qui n'avait somme toute rien d'exceptionnel.

«On ira voir le musée du Louvre, cette après-midi. C'est un passage obligatoire pour tout touriste. » Claironna le sorcier joyeusement.

«On est en fuite, Magnus. Pas en voyage d'agrément. » Rit Alec, de fort bonne humeur.

«On est en escapade amoureuse selon les dires de ta sœur, chéri. » Répondit le warlock, donnant un très léger coup d'un doigt sur le nez du chasseur d'ombres. Ses joues avaient virées au brique, au plus grand plaisir de Magnus. Le trouble de l'archer était si visible que ça en était adorable.

«Alexander Lightwood ! Magnus Bane ! Par l'ordre de l'Enclave, vous en état de l'arrestation. » Hurla une voix que l'archer ne connaissait que trop bien. Les deux hommes se levèrent, une rangée de shadowhunters se tenait derrière eux, légèrement en avant, Robert les toisait, accompagné de Maryse. Ils étaient en uniforme de chasseurs d'ombres, Alec ne les avait jamais vus ainsi. L'ironie voulait que ce soit pour se faire arrêter, qu'il découvrait ses parents sous un nouveau jour.

«N'opposez aucune résistance et vous serez conduits à Idris pour votre procès. Résistez et nous vous tuerons. » Continua Robert.

«C'est un choix cornélien que vous nous proposez. On se rends, on a un procès, votre fils est condamné au retrait de ses runes et on sait tous qu'un chasseur d'ombre sans rune ne survit guère longtemps quant à moi, je serai condamné à mort. En clair, on doit décider si vous nous tuez maintenant ou si on s'accorde un délai. » Cingla Magnus. L'archer resta muet, le rejet total de ses parents lui glaçait le cœur.

«Alec, si tu reviens vers nous, nous te promettons d'agir en ta faveur. Nous ferons en sorte que tes runes ne soient pas retirées. Nous intercéderons pour un emprisonnement. » Tenta Maryse, ses yeux bien que durs brillaient encore d'un semblant d'amour.

«Et je dois être satisfait de cela ? » S'insurgea le jeune homme.

«Vous rendez-vous ? » Trancha Robert pour couper court à toute conversation.

«Alexander, je ne me rendrai pas pour ma part.» Révéla Magnus, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de l'archer.

«Je reste à tes côtés. » Sa voix ne souffrait d'aucun doute et son arc apparut dans son dos. Alec était prêt à s'avouer que le sorcier avait une place dans son cœur, que personne n'avait jamais eu jusque là. Si c'était de l'amour alors il aurait au moins connu ça dans sa jeune vie.

Les chasseurs d'ombres reçurent l'ordre d'attaquer et se lancèrent comme un seul homme. A coup de magie pour l'un, de flèches pour l'autre, ils repoussaient leurs assaillants, veillant à seulement les blesser. Ils récoltèrent tous les deux, quelques dommages mais se défendaient bien.

Alec se retrouva face à son père, il abandonna son arc au profit de sa lame séraphique. Ses coups n'étaient guère structurés. Du coin de l'œil, Magnus voyait bien que l'archer ne mettait aucune force, ni détermination dans son combat. Cela restait sa famille.

Alec tomba au sol, la lame de son père lui perforant la paroi abdominale. Les yeux de l'archer s'agrandirent d'horreur, son propre parent n'avait pas hésiter à le blesser. Robert s'apprêtait à baisser à nouveau son arme alors que le warlock se débattait avec ses propres ennemis pour essayer de venir au secours de son beau shadowhunter.

«Robert Ligtwood, posez tout de suite cette arme. » Tonna un homme au teint hâlé. «Attrapez-le ! » Deux chasseurs d'ombres s'avancèrent et reculèrent le père de son fils. «Par l'ordre de l'Enclave, vous êtes destitués ainsi que votre femme des postes de directeurs de l'Institut de New-York. Vous allez également devoir vous expliquer devant le Conseil de plusieurs disparitions de créatures obscures dans votre juridiction. Ces dernières ayant connues comme dernière demeure les geôles de l'Institut. » Les yeux de Robert s'agrandirent de surprise et de colère. «Et oui, on ne sécurise jamais assez bien les données informatiques et les dossiers secrets ne le restent que rarement. Magnus Bane et Alec Lightwood, plus aucun mandat ne court sur vos personnes. » Finit l'homme qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté.

Les shadowhunters qui encerclaient encore Magnus, se reculèrent et ce dernier accourut vers Alec. L'archer tremblait, du sang s'écoulait de sa plaie béante et de sa bouche, son regard bleu devenait terne.

Le sorcier joua aussitôt de sa magie guérisseuse.

«Notre fuite romantique se termine bien. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de mourir dans mes bras, je préférerais. »

«Ça serait cliché. » Murmura Alec dans un rire étranglé.

«Je t'offrirais un autre cliché dès que tu seras remis sur pieds. » Chuchota Magnus, le regard azur étincela momentanément, rassurant le warlock sur sa survie.

Jace et Izzy arrivèrent près de leur frère et s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés, sa sœur tenant sa main du côté opposé où Magnus travaillait, son parabatai pressant son épaule.

«Merci. » Souffla l'archer d'une voix rauque.

«Tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser dans la panade avec ton sorcier. » Ricana Jace. «Izzy est une redoutable hackeuse, et l'Enclave nous a offert une oreille attentive en la personne d'Aldertree. Ses intentions sont loins d'être louables, il veut juste le siège de l'Institut mais il nous as aidé alors passons ce détail. » Termina le blond.

Isabelle déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

«La prochaine fois que tu te mets toute l'Enclave à dos pour sauver les fesses de Magnus, préviens-nous à l'avance. » Rit Isabelle.

«A sa décharge, on n'a rien pu préméditer. » Dit le sorcier avec un sourire.

La plaie d'Alec se referma définitivement et le warlock sentit un poids s'envolait de ses épaules en même temps que son énergie diminué drastiquement. Il s'écroula au côté de l'archer, qui bien que encore groggy ne ressentait plus une seule pointe de douleur. Alec tourna ses yeux vers Magnus, il était pitoyable à ce moment, son maquillage avait coulé, ses cheveux étaient retombés et ses vêtements lacérés laissaient apparaître quelques blessures minimes. Oui définitivement, l'archer voulait bien croire qu'il était peut-être amoureux du warlock. Mais il était trop fatigué pour songer à cela cependant il voulait une réponse immédiate à un des dires du sorcier.

«C'est quoi le cliché que tu devais m'offrir ? » Questionna Alec faiblement. Jace et Izzy les regardèrent surpris alors que Magnus se mettait à rire, ses yeux étincelants de malice. Il se pencha, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de l'archer.

«Moi t'embrassant alors que je viens de te sauver d'une mort certaine. Tu en penses quoi ?»

«Ce cliché se tente. » Murmura Alec, sourire aux lèvres, cœur battant, l'anticipation lui lacérant le ventre.

Alors Magnus l'embrassa doucement, précautionneusement, amoureusement. Et il n'y avait pas meilleur point final à leur fugue.

* * *

Oui c'est encore fluffy mais à cette période de l'année, j'ai besoin de fluffy. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'avoue que j'ai un faible pour cet OS.

Content de ce 13 décembre ?

Bisous et à demain !


	15. 14 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Je reste dans le fluffy pour cet OS. Alors quand vous verrez le sujet, je le poste aussi tôt en connaissance de cause car j'ai un autre OS prévu pour cette date. Et j'ai fait une Maryse maternelle parce que je l'adore comme ça.

SPOILERS : /

Merci Liki pour ta gentille review.

Merci beaucoup Severusa pour ton adorable review. Contente que tu sois dans la même team que pour moi pour Alec XD. Merci pour les encouragements.

Merci Yugia pour ta review enthousiaste.

Enfin merci à tous, l'OS d'hier a eu un accueil superbe. La thématique de fugue en «amoureux » est visiblement un sujet qui vous plaît XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec passa la porte de la cuisine de l'Institut de New-York avec la boule au ventre. L'angoisse le tenaillait à l'idée d'avoir une certaine conversation avec sa mère. Mais à vingt ans, il était en âge d'assumer ses choix et ses envies.

Maryse était aux fourneaux, préparant le dîner du réveillon de Noël. De nombreuses casseroles et poêles chauffaient sur le piano de la cuisine, un délicieux fumet s'en échappant. Maryse était occupée à couper des légumes en julienne tout en surveillant d'un œil, ses diverses préparations.

«Ça sent bon, maman. » Dit le néphilim en saisissant un couteau pour l'aider dans sa découpe.

«Merci Alec. C'est rare de te voir dans cette pièce. » Remarqua la mère en lui faisant un sourire.

«Pas faux. »

L'archer était en intense réflexion, cherchant comment présenter ce qu'il voulait dire à sa mère de la meilleure des façons. Son manque de talent pour exprimer ses désirs en mots lui jouait un sale tour.

«Ça me fait plaisir de partager la préparation du repas avec un de mes enfants. » Le sourire de Maryse troubla Alec qui redoutait encore plus sa réaction à sa fameuse annonce.

«Je peux t'aider pour le reste de l'après-midi, si tu veux. Je me suis entraîné ce matin alors je n'ai rien de particulier à faire. A part si des démons attaquent et encore je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe de garde pour le réveillon. »

«J'aimerai bien. » Répondit joyeusement la mère.

«Je dois juste me libérer à partir de dix-huit heures. » Verbalisa l'archer, sa voix s'atténuant au fil de sa phrase.

Maryse le regarda, surprise, suspendant son couteau alors qu'il allait s'abattre sur une carotte.

«D'accord. Pour quelle raison ? »

«Je dois me préparer pour la soirée. »

«Tu ne fais jamais d'efforts vestimentaires en cette occasion habituellement. » Dit sa mère en reprenant sa découpe. «Sans vouloir te vexer, mon chat. »

«Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. » Alec déposa le couteau qu'il tenait et se tourna vers sa mère. Cette dernière posa son ustensile à son tour, sentant que la conversation était importante pour son fils et qu'il avait besoin de toute son attention. «Je ne ferai pas le réveillon avec vous. Je le fête avec Magnus. » Dit-il en baissant les yeux. «Mais je serai là demain midi. » Termina t-il vivement.

«Tu sais ce que j'aimerai te répondre ? » Demanda Maryse en regardant son fils d'un air très légèrement sévère.

«Hors de question. Ou un truc du genre ? » Tenta Alec, sentant que la conversation prenait une mauvaise tournure même si sa mère ne lui opposait pas une fin de non-recevoir.

«Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je comprends que tu veuilles passer ta soirée en compagnie de ton...petit-ami » Dit-elle, rassurant son aîné qui sentit le nœud dans son ventre se relâcher. «Préviens ta sœur et tes frères que tu seras absent. Sors discrètement en évitant ton père, je l'informerai au moment de passer à table. En attendant. » Elle lui tendit son couteau. «Tu as des légumes à couper et après tu éplucheras les pommes de terre. » Alec allait protester quand sa mère lui fit un sourire mutin. «Je vais devoir gérer ton père qui va vouloir venir te chercher chez Magnus alors crois-moi, tu as une énorme dette d'épluchage de patates envers moi. » Rit Maryse.

L'archer fut agréablement surpris par le ton joyeux de sa mère et son absence de réflexion déplaisante face à son désir de fêter le réveillon avec son petit-ami. Sans réfléchir, il déposa un baiser sur une joue de Maryse surprenant cette dernière. En effet, chez les Lightwood , les marques d'affections étaient chose rare.

Mère et fils continuèrent leur découpage dans une ambiance tranquille évitant les sujets orageux.

* * *

Alec se dirigea vers la chambre de son petit frère ayant déjà prévenu Jace et Izzy de sa probable absence au réveillon, deux jours avant. Il toqua et une voix fluette lui intima de rentrer.

Max étendu sur son lit, lisait un manga, ses lunettes tombant sur le bout de son nez.

«Hey Max. Comment ça va ? »

«Je vais bien. » Répondit Max en fermant son livre tout en s'asseyant. L'archer s'installa à ses côtés.

«Tu as deux minutes à m'accorder ? » Demanda Alec.

Le plus jeune opina, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Ses yeux gris se posèrent avec attention sur son grand frère.

«Tu sais que ce soir, c'est le repas du réveillon ? » Commença l'archer amenant la conversation avec douceur.

«Bien sûr. » Répondit Max en regardant son frère avec surprise. Alec ne pouvait nier que sa question était stupide. Mais il était anxieux quant à la réaction du plus jeune craignant que ce dernier lui reproche son choix.

«Je ne serai pas là ce soir. Mais seulement demain midi. »

«Je m'en doutais. Tu vas le fêter avec Magnus, non ? » Demanda Max, tout en reprenant son manga, signant déjà la fin de la conversation.

«Oui. » Souffla Alec regardant son petit frère avec une infinie tendresse. Il acceptait avec tellement de facilité sa relation avec le sorcier. Ne s'arrêtant pas aux stupides règles de l'Enclave qu'on lui enseignait pourtant actuellement à l'Académie.

«Amuse-toi bien ! » Dit Max, se replongeant dans sa lecture.

«Merci. » Répondit l'archer se levant, il gagna la porte. « Bonne soirée, Max. »

* * *

Alec était passé par la chambre de sa sœur pour lui demander de l'aide pour se préparer en vue de sa soirée. Cette dernière déboula avec un sac rempli de vêtements qu'elle avait achetés spécialement pour son frère aîné. Bon, Alec n'avait pas ce détail en tête, il pensait juste se dépatouiller avec sa sa garde robe habituelle.

Izzy étala sur le lit, une chemise rouge, un gilet sombre, un slim noir, une ceinture de la même teinte, un boxer rouge, des chaussettes noires et des bottines de la même couleur.

«Change-toi. » Dit Isabelle en tapant dans ses mains, impatiente de voir son frère dans cet ensemble.

Alec se mit derrière le paravent qu'il avait dans sa chambre et enfila les vêtements. Il sortit doucement et sa sœur, se jeta dans ses bras d'excitation.

«Tu es magnifique ! On va juste défaire deux boutons et laisser le gilet ouvert. » Joignant le geste à la parole. «Magnus va m'adorer. » Rit Izzy.

Elle se lança ensuite dans la coiffure de son frère, qu'elle laissa assez sauvage, fixant au gel quelques mèches pour qu'elle tombe sur son front artistiquement. Alec dans une grande clémence, la laissa même unifier son teint à l'aide d'une crème quelconque.

Alec était fin prêt, une douce excitation logeait dans son ventre, en parallèle d'une légère angoisse. C'était de une, son premier réveillon sans sa famille, de deux, son premier en couple également.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres quand il passa son manteau aidé d'Izzy qui se réjouissait de voir une mine si heureuse chez son frère.

«N'oublie pas ton cadeau pour Magnus. » Lui rappela Isabelle lui tendant un paquet alors qu'il allait sortir de sa chambre.

«Merci Izzy. »

Cette dernière l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Institut. Sur le pas de la porte, Alec serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

«Bonne soirée ! »

«Toi aussi ! » Souhaita Isabelle, lui rendant son étreinte.

L'archer déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur puis passa la porte et marcha rapidement dans le froid de décembre.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, le néphilim était devant la porte d'entrée du loft de Brooklyn et il sonna.

Le sorcier ouvrit dans l'instant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il portait un costume vert émeraude avec un nœud papillon de la même teinte et une chemise blanche.

Magnus eut un arrêt sur image en voyant son amant si beau et habillait avec des couleurs, chose très rare chez lui.

«Tu es magnifique, Alexander. »Dit le warlock en tirant son néphilim par la main pour qu'il entre.

Il lui déroba un baiser à la volée.

«Toi aussi. Tu es...sublime...vraiment. » Bredouilla Alec ayant toujours du mal à exprimer ses émotions en mots.

Magnus sourit et l'amena dans le salon. Le chasseur d'ombres ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés puis peu à peu un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Un imposant sapin de deux mètres décoré de rouge et blanc était installé dans un coin du salon. De nombreux cadeaux empaquetés dans des teintes brillantes étaient entreposés en dessous. Les canapés était recouverts de coussins aux motifs typiques de Noël. La table était couverte d'une nappe blanche avec un chemin de table rouge. Un grand bougeoir trôné en son centre dégageant une douce lumière. Des étoiles rouges et des flocons argentés était dispersés sur la table. Des serviettes bordeaux étaient pliées en forme de sapin.

Des chaussettes regorgeant de sucreries étaient pendues à la cheminée qui brûlait d'un feu qui réchauffait l'ambiance déjà très chaleureuse.

Même Chairman Meow était de la partie, le sorcier l'ayant affublé d'une cape de père Noël.

L'âme de Noël qu'Alec n'avait jamais connu, se trouvait dans cette pièce.

L'archer se tourna vers son compagnon, ses yeux brillants de joie.

«C'est superbe, Magnus. » Souffla le néphilim en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres pleines du sorcier.

«Je ne pouvais faire moins pour mon bel Alexander. »

D'un claquement de doigts, le warlock fit apparaître deux coupes de champagne.

«A nous. » Toasta Magnus entrechoquant leur verre.

«A nous ! »

Le couple s'assit sur le canapé, profitant de délicieux hors-d'œuvre. Épaule contre épaule, ils savouraient ce moment à eux. Riant quand Chairman Meow tentait d'enlever son costume.

Alec finit par avoir pitié de lui et le retira, lui valant la reconnaissance du chat pour l'éternité.

«Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer ce réveillon avec toi, Magnus. » Murmura le néphilim avec douceur.

«Le plaisir est partagé, mon ange. » Répondit le sorcier unissant leurs lèvres à nouveau dans un langoureux échange qui se prolongea dans le temps.

* * *

Le repas se passa dans une douce ambiance, entrecoupé de plats délicieux, rythmé par les rires, les baisers, les regards passionnés qui valaient milles mots. Une playist de Noël jouait en fond rendant les instants qu'ils partageaient magiques.

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le canapé, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le corps de Magnus reposant sur le torse d'Alec, ce dernier caressait doucement le bras gauche de son compagnon à travers sa chemise. Le sorcier ayant abandonné sa veste au cours de la soirée.

«Tu as déjà vécu des Noël ainsi ? » Demanda le chasseur d'ombres, curieux.

«Jamais. J'ai cherché comment te concocter un réveillon parfait grâce aux magazines de décoration et j'ai aussi fait appel à mon imagination. » Expliqua le warlock dans un rire.

Alec déposa un doux baiser sur le front du sorcier.

«Tu es vraiment magique. »Chuchota le néphilim à l'oreille de son amant. «Il ne manque plus que la neige pour compléter ce tableau enchanteur. »

«Je peux y remédier. » Rit le warlock claquant des doigts. Quelques flocons tombèrent sur eux avant de disparaître au contact de leur peau brûlante. Ce mirage de quelques secondes enchanta Alec. Il embrassa tendrement Magnus, le serrant contre lui. Savourant sa chance de l'avoir à ses côtés malgré leur début chaotique. Tout s'apaisait avec le temps.

Minuit sonnant, Magnus se délogea des bras de son amant. Il saisit deux présents qu'il tendit à Alec.

«Les autres cadeaux sont pour tes frères et ta sœur, je te ferai un portail pour que tu n'es pas à les trimballer dans tout New-York pour rentrer. » Dit le warlock déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

«Pour toi. » Murmura le chasseur d'ombres, les mains tremblantes. En effet, il n'avait jamais fait de cadeau à Magnus, ni à un petit-ami. Il avait demandé un peu d'aide à Catarina qui l'avait aiguillé. Ce que l'archer ne savait pas, c'est que Magnus avait reçu le soutien d'Izzy.

Le shadowhunter ouvrit un premier paquet qui contenait un bracelet en acier noir, qui lui plut beaucoup.

«Je lui ai ajouté un petit plus. Un sort de protection pour dévier provisoirement toute arme. La durée du sort n'est pas éternel mais il se renouvelle en huit heures. » Expliqua Magnus en passant le bijou sur le poignet gauche d'Alec.

«A mon tour. » Dit le sorcier en ouvrant le paquet qui contenait en réalité deux cadeaux, le premier était un livre de sorts extrêmement rare. Le néphilim préférait taire que de multiples iratzes avaient servies au cours de sa recherche, ce grimoire étant protégé par de nombreuses incantations.

«Comment tu as eu ça ? » Demanda Magnus, surpris et ravi par ce présent.

«J'ai vadrouillé à droite, à gauche. » Répondit le chasseur d'ombres, d'un geste de main évasif.

Magnus le regarda avec suspicion mais n'ajouta rien, il encouragea Alec à ouvrir son deuxième présent. Laissant l'écrin qu'il avait aperçu dans le paquet cadeau qu'il avait sur les genoux.

L'archet déballa son présent et trouva une boite tout en longueur. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit une clef ouvragée.

«C'est une proposition. » Expliqua le sorcier. «Je sais qu'on est ensemble que depuis six mois mais avec nos obligations respectives, on passe parfois des semaines sans se voir. Alors si tu vivais ici, on pourrait au moins dans ces moments là, se retrouver le soir ou le matin... » Le warlock avançait sur des œufs ne sachant comment son compagnon allait réagir à cette offre.

Alec lui offrit un sourire superbe qui éclaira ses yeux bleus.

«C'est oui. » Accepta le néphilim avant de gratifier son amant d'un profond baiser.

Puis il fit signe à Magnus d'ouvrir son dernier cadeau. C'était un présent peut être un peu prématuré mais le chasseur d'ombres était sûre d'une chose, il aimait son compagnon profondément. Tellement que ce cadeau s'était imposé à ses yeux.

Magnus ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit une bague acier en forme de flèche rehaussée de minuscules éclats de saphir. Il tenait le bijou du bout des doigts, examinant sa beauté et attendant sa signification. Son cœur s'était emballé en le voyant mais il attendait d'en savoir plus.

«C'est une promesse d'avenir. Notre relation est encore jeune, l'Enclave vieille et engoncée dans des traditions rétrogrades et ancestrales. Mais s'il y a bien un combat que je veux mener, c'est celui-ci. Me battre pour qu'on est un jour l'opportunité de s'unir. Clary m'a dit que ça s'appelait...fiançailles chez les mundanes...Je pense que c'est ça...Si tu acceptes, bien sûr. » Termina précipitamment Alec.

Magnus sourit et lui tendit la bague. Le néphilim le regarda, interloqué.

«Tu dois me la passer à l'annuaire gauche, mon bel Alexander. »

«Tu acceptes ? » Demanda le shadowhunter. Une onde de bien-être s'emparant de son corps.

«Ce sera toujours oui pour toi, Alexander. » Chuchota Magnus avec une conviction qui s'accordait à son cœur.

L'archer ayant repris de la contenance, passa l'anneau d'un geste sûr. Il regarda un moment cette bague qui promettait un avenir, qu'il espérait plus ouvert pour leur relation qui actuellement détonnait encore dans leur monde rigide.

Les deux hommes allèrent se lover dans leur officiellement grand lit. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils profitaient juste d'une apaisante tendresse. Peut être que la nuit deviendrait plus épicée mais pour l'instant, ils savouraient juste la présence de chacun s'enfermant dans une bulle de douceur.

* * *

Fin. C'est guimauve à souhait mais sincèrement leur premier réveillon ne peut être qu'ainsi. Pour les cadeaux autant vous dire que trouver encore de l'inspiration après les cadeaux que j'ai déjà fait pour cette série + ceux de ma série d OS classiques, s'est avéré ardu XD

Vous aimez ce 14/12 ?

Bonne soirée. A demain. Et encore merci pour vos nombreux soutiens. Vous êtes en or.


	16. 15 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Comme vous le savez peut-être, Luke vivra une relation amoureuse dans la saison 3. La rumeur dit que ce serait possiblement Maryse. Alors acte, j'ai décidé de m'inspirer de cela pour cet OS sachant que pour moi la réaction d'Alec devrait sensiblement ressemblait à ce que j'ai écris. L'aspect un peu chaud en moins XD.

SPOILERS : Épisodes 12 et 13 saison 1 parce que je suis partie de ce que Maryse dit à Alec à ce moment. Comme quoi, ce qui la dérange le plus c'est qu'Alec ait « choisi » une créature obscure.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Maryse ouvrit la porte de son appartement, accueillant ses visiteurs d'un soir avec un sourire. La femme avait emménagé avec Max dans son propre logement depuis son divorce avec Robert. Un duplex confortable situait non loin de l'Institut. Sa décision de rester à New-York avait été vite prise voulant réparer ses erreurs du passé et nouer une relation saine qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec ses enfants.

Elle invita tout ce monde à s'installer dans le salon décoré dans des teintes crèmes. Max était déjà assis dans un fauteuil lisant un manga. Après l'avoir embrassé la fratrie restante et leur moitié respective s'installèrent. Alec, Magnus et Izzy prirent place sur un large canapé faisant face à un plus petit où s'assirent Jace et Clary.

«Merci d'être venus aujourd'hui. » Dit Maryse tout en déposant une bouteille de champagne et des petits-fours sur la table. «C'est vraiment important pour moi. »

«Tu nous présentes ton nouvel homme. On ne pouvait pas louper ça. » Rit Jace. Il était le plus à l'aise dans l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait actuellement. Alec et Izzy gardaient encore les stigmates des mots que Maryse avait pu avoir à leur égard.

La mère fit un sourire crispé qui cachait difficilement son anxiété. Elle servit des coupes de champagne aux jeunes adultes et un verre de jus de fruits à Max qui s'était décollé de son manga, parlant de ce dernier avec Magnus.

«Je suis un peu angoissée. »

«Ça se voit. » Répliqua sommairement Izzy.

«C'est normal. » Continua Alec, faisant un grand effort pour ne pas passer trop de rancœur dans cette phrase.

La sonnette résonna sortant le petit groupe du silence qui s'était imposé.

«Je reviens. » Informa Maryse avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre dans le hall avant que la mère arrive avec son compagnon.

Et bon dieu, Alec aurait préféré que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre, que lui.

«Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations. » Rit nerveusement Maryse.

«Bonsoir à tous ! » Salua Luke avec entrain.

Tous étaient sous le choc mais peu à peu, ils félicitèrent le jeune couple sauf l'archer qui restait muet, broyant la main de Magnus qui ressentait toute la détresse de son amant dans ce geste.

Maryse était avec Luke, un loup-garou, une créature obscure. La vie avait un sacré sens de l'humour.

«Alec ? » Tenta la mère en voyant son fils restait stoïque.

«Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Là tout de suite, je vais juste me taire...et... » Le directeur d'Institut s'enfuit en direction de l'étage pour s'isoler dans la chambre d'ami.

«Alec ! » Cria Maryse pour le retenir.

«Je m'en occupe. » L'arrêta Magnus alors qu'elle voulait suivre son aîné. «Croyez-moi pour le moment, votre fils a besoin de moi, pas de vous. »

* * *

Le sorcier monta les marches quatre à quatre, voulant offrir son réconfort à son compagnon. Quant il passa la porte de la chambre, Alec faisait les cent pas, rongeait par la colère et la tristesse. Le warlock s'approcha doucement avant d'enserrer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur une épaule salvatrice. Ils restèrent un moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'archer tentant de faire taire son ressentiment envers sa mère.

Finalement, Alec se releva, ses yeux exprimaient encore tout son tourment. Le directeur d'Institut adorait Luke, le problème n'était pas là. C'était que c'était sa mère et Luke.

«Comment elle peut faire ça ? Nous présenter Luke avec un grand sourire ?! Après ce qu'elle m'a, nous as fait subir. » Commença le jeune homme vidant toute sa rage dans ses mots. «Le problème dans notre relation, c'est que tu es une créature obscure ! Tu penses, qu'il faut qu'on lui précise que Luke est un loup-garou. » Finit l'archer en criant.

Magnus insonorisa la pièce en un filet d'étincelles bleues avant de répondre doucement à son compagnon.

«Je comprend, Alexander. Ta mère t'as rejeté à cause de ma nature et maintenant elle parade avec Luke, un homme pour qui tu as beaucoup de respect. Mais ta mère est peu à peu entrain de changer. La preuve, elle m'a invité. » Termina Magnus, caressant les joues de son compagnon.

Alec s'assit sur le lit, Magnus s'installant à ses côtés, tenant ses mains dans les siennes.

«Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Dès que j'ai commencé une relation sérieuse avec toi, je t'ai imposé. En lui disant que si elle me voulait, c'était avec toi. » Expliqua le directeur d'Institut, le regard dans le vide. «Tu sais, elle s'est excusée auprès d'Izzy pour ses agissements passés. Izzy lui tient encore rancœur mais elle a eu de la chance d'avoir des excuses et je sais qu'elle finira par lui pardonner. C'est normal. » L'archer continua, regardant son amant de ses yeux bleutés. «On attends toujours ses excuses. Juste me dire qu'elle s'est trompée, qu'elle puisse accepter que je suis heureux dans tes bras. »

Magnus embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

«Il est difficile de s'excuser. Peu de personnes sont capables de reconnaître leurs erreurs. Elle l'a fait avec Izzy, laisse lui le temps de venir vers toi. »

«Et si je n'ai pas envie ?! » Questionna Alec, plein d'amertume.

«Tu ne le feras pas. Je ne t'obligerai en rien. Je sais combien, il peut être difficile de pardonner des actions passées. » Le directeur d'Institut serra le sorcier contre lui, voulant faire taire les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient chez ce dernier. «Tes décisions sont les miennes, Alexander. Je te soutiendrais toujours. » Magnus s'installa sur les genoux de l'archer, l'enjambant. «Parce que je suis un petit-ami exceptionnel. »

«Et vantard. » Souffla Alec.

«Mais tu aimes ça. » Murmura le warlock poussant le shadowhunter en arrière. Le dos du néphilim vint rencontrer le matelas confortable. Tandis que le sorcier le surplombait de toute sa splendeur.

«Tu comptes me faire oublier ? » Rit l'archer.

«Je compte profiter de ton corps. Et tout ça dans la maison de Maryse Lightwood. » Un premier baiser happa les lèvres du chasseur d'ombres. «Dans la chambre qu'elle a emménagé. » Un second baiser. «A quelques mètres d'elle. » Un troisième baiser plus langoureux. «Je veux juste prendre soin de toi, Alexander. » Termina Magnus, les coudes autour du visage de son amant.

«Je suis ta revanche ? » Ricana le néphilim.

«Jamais. Tu es et tu resteras tout sauf une revanche. »

«Tu es bien mielleux. » Répondit Alec, avant de se relever pour attraper les lèvres du sorcier, qui se pencha pour approfondir le baiser, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure ébène de son shadowhunter. Alors que celles de l'archer exploraient le dos cambré du warlock.

«Parce que tu en as besoin. » Murmura Magnus contre sa bouche.

«Entre-autres. » Admit Alec en attrapant les fesses fermes de son amant.

«Tu es partant pour un petit coït rapide ? » Susurra le sorcier.

«Dis avec autant de classe qui peut résister ? » Rit le directeur d'Institut en retirant la chemise prune de son compagnon.

Un claquement de doigts et la porte se verrouilla avant que Magnus ne vienne cueillir la bouche d'Alec, titillant ses douces lèvres.

Les mains du shadowhunter enlevaient avec habilité la ceinture du sorcier. Ils se relevèrent brièvement le temps de se débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Alec s'était rassis, Magnus le surplombant toujours. Ce dernier relevé, subissait la torture d'un Alec, aspirant ses tétons l'un après l'autre avec dextérité. Les mains du warlock farfouillaient dans les cheveux de l'archer, se cramponnant à ce contact alors qu'il se cambrait contre son néphilim voulant approfondir le délice.

Magnus se pencha finalement pour capturer les lèvres d'Alec dans un baiser passionné, se mouvant contre ce dernier.

«Les gars quoique vous soyez entrain de faire, arrêtez ! On vous attends pour passer à table. » Interpella Jace à travers la porte. Si le warlock avait bloqué les bruits sortants de la chambre, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de permettre l'entente des bruits extérieurs.

Le sorcier ronchonna blottissant son visage dans le cou d'Alec.

«Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

«Oui. Merci pour cette coupure amoureuse et langoureuse. » Répondit le néphilim avec un sourire.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, Jace ayant métaphoriquement balancé un seau d'eau froide sur leurs corps qui commençaient à s'enflammer.

«Prêt à y retourner ? » Questionna Magnus sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

«Absolument pas. J'ai encore une rage tenace en moi mais tu l'as repoussé loin dans mon esprit. »

«Si on avait eu plus de temps, elle serait le dernier de tes soucis. » Rit le sorcier avec un clin d'œil, agrippant une main du directeur d'Institut.

* * *

Le couple redescendit et se rassit sur le canapé comme si de rien n'était.

«Vous êtes des lapins. » Leur lança le blond en riant.

«Jace ! » S'écria Maryse, choquée.

«Mais non, c'est pas des lapins. » Répliqua Max n'ayant pas compris le sens sexuel de la phrase de Jace. «Magnus, c'est comme un chat, d'abord ! »

«Un chat en chaleur ! » Se moqua Izzy, joueuse.

«Je suis très heureux que ce sujet vous passionne. » S'énerva Alec.

«Un certain peroxydé nous as interrompus, on a pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Et c'était pourtant en très bonne voie. » Dit le warlock, rieur.

«Magnus ! » Rouspéta Luke. «Il y a un enfant. »

«L'éducation sexuelle est une matière qui est enseignée à l'école. » Répliqua le warlock, totalement hors de contrôle. Alec ne cherchait même plus à le brider. Au fond, son compagnon le faisait rire.

«Pas avec son frère comme modèle. » Contrecarra l'alpha.

«Passons à table. » Lança Maryse pour détourner la conversation.

«C'est une diversion de haute volée. » Rit Izzy.

Le repas se déroula dans un calme relatif. Magnus et Jace passaient leur temps à se chamailler sous les yeux rieurs de Clary et Alec. L'archer n'adressait pas la parole à sa mère, la rancœur encore vissée au corps mais parlait de divers sujets avec Luke, ne le punissant pas au même titre que Maryse. Max était parti se coucher avant le dessert, épuisé. Izzy tapotait sur son téléphone parlant à on ne sait qui, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Après le dîner, Maryse demanda à Alec de lui parler seul à seul. Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la mère. L'archer lui tournait le dos ostensiblement.

«Alec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Maryse.

«Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?! » Questionna le directeur d'Institut, effaré.

«Non. » Répliqua la mère, ne se remettant à aucun moment en question.

L'archer se retourna avec humeur. Ses yeux trahissant sa colère.

«Tu m'as renié, tu m'as blessé dans tes mots et tes actes parce que tu n'acceptais pas ma relation avec Magnus. Pour le motif, qu'il est une créature obscure. » Alec s'avança d'un pas vers sa mère. «Pour ta gouverne, Luke est aussi un downworlder. »

Maryse ne répliqua rien, encore sous le choc. Elle se sentait idiote. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé mais elle n'avait pas pensé à s'excuser entretenant toujours un semblant de relation avec lui alors qu'au contraire, ce n'était plus le cas avec Izzy. Elle pensait naïvement, que son fils aîné avait oublié ses propos désobligeants à l'égard de son couple.

«On joue dans le même camp, on dirait maman. » Termina sèchement l'archer s'apprêtant déjà à sortir du bureau.

«Attends Alec! J'oublie souvent à quel point, tu masques tes sentiments à la perfection. Ces mots que j'ai eu à ton égard et envers Magnus sont impardonnables. » Elle s'approcha tendant une main, signe de paix et d'apaisement. «Tu es mon fils et qu'importe tes actions, cela n'aurait jamais dû changer l'opinion que j'avais de toi. »

«Ton opinion ? Celle où tu me trouves incompétent face à Jace ou quand tu me félicites de mon poste de directeur car grâce à cela un Lightwood est à nouveau à la tête de l'Institut. Mais attends, c'est aussi du fait de Jace. » Dit Alec . Dans sa rage pointait une telle tristesse que Maryse en eut le cœur serré. «Je n'ai toujours été qu'un enfant cherchant l'approbation d'un de ses parents sans jamais l'obtenir, qu'importe les efforts que je consentais. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de tout cela. J'ai un homme auprès de moi que j'aime et qui me soutiens, m'encourage, m'aide à avancer pas après pas. Et ses yeux expriment plus d'amour et de fierté que les tiens n'en ont jamais montrés. »

Maryse resta les bras ballants. Se rendant compte que réparer ce qui avait été détruit était une entreprise difficile. Surtout quand dès le début, il n'y avait pas eu de fondations solides.

«Je te souhaite sincèrement que tout se passe bien avec Luke. C'est un mec bien qui mérite le bonheur surtout que je lui ai retiré enfin le démon lui a retiré Jocelyne. Et toi aussi, qu'importe les blessures que tu m'as causées. Papa t'as fait assez souffrir pour que tu ais aussi ta part de bonheur. » Alec saisit la poignet de la porte. «Mais ça sera sans moi. Pour le moment. » Termina l'archer, sortant.

* * *

Il expira profondément, une fois la porte passée. Magnus était dans le hall et lui lança un regard inquiet.

L'archer lui sourit faiblement et le rejoint, ils saluèrent tout le monde et partirent main dans la main.

«Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je t'ai à mes côtés. C'est ma décision. » Dévoila Alec, d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucun doute.

«Entendu, Alexander. Ta décision est mienne. » Sourit Magnus, appuyant ses dires d'un doux baiser.

* * *

Encore aujourd'hui, je reste dans le fluffly mais demain ça change XD. Pour moi, Alec ne peut pas accepter cette relation sereinement. Maryse a commencé sa rédemption et j'adore ce personnage mais elle a encore beaucoup à reconstruire. Mon avis vaut ce ce qu'il vaut XD mais j'analyse tellement Alec ainsi.

Que pensez-vous de ce 15 décembre ? Et n'hésitez à partager votre avis sur cette possible relation et la réaction d'Alec de votre point de vue. C'est toujours intéressant de voir comment chacun perçoit le personnage.

A demain !


	17. 16 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Désolée pour mon premier retard de publication (donc premier joker parti en fumée). J'étais pas chez moi et donc je ne pouvais rien faire. Et là je vous poste le le bébé en panique avant un repas de famille (#racontagedevie)

Cet OS est un délire pur comme je peux en avoir donc prenez le au second degré.

L'OS d'aujourd'hui sera publié ce soir.

Je vais essayer de répondre à tout le monde en MP avant l'arrivée de ma famille mais si j'y arrive pas MERCi à tous (et je vous réponds ce soir en MP XD)

J'ai pas le temps de relire une énième fois donc j'espère pas trop de fautes. Désolée.

J'ai fais des descriptions sexy sur Jace et Clary sur cet OS. Douleur intense en moi. Oui je déteste Jace et Clary (qui sont des putains d'égoïstes)

SPOILERS : /

Italique = sms de Magnus et Izzy

Merci Liki pour ta review. Alec a toujours dit que qu'il était une étoile dans la supernova de Jace (dans les livres), c'est pour ça qu'il a l'impression d'être toujours inférieur à lui alors qu'il est carrément supérieur à lui. Donc il n'est pas forcément jaloux, il s'est forgé cette certitude avec le temps et elle fait partie intégrante de lui. Heureusement Magnus est là

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec, Jace, Isabelle et Clary attendaient dans une salle de réunion de l'Institut Maryse et Robert Lightwood. Ces derniers les avaient demandés pour les entretenir d'une affaire urgente.

Les jeunes gens n'étaient pas très à l'aise en attendant les directeurs, ils étaient habitués aux remontrances ces derniers temps vu leur propension à oublier les règles mais ne les appréciait pas pour autant.

Le couple arriva, une hésitation surprenante se devinant sur leur visage. Ils restèrent debout, regardant chacun des shadowhunters.

«Merci à tous pour votre présence. » Commença Maryse. «Nous vous avons demandés pour discuter autour d'un problème préoccupant. »

«Notre manquement au règlement ? » Demanda Jace, moqueur.

«Ça en découle, effectivement. » Répondit sèchement Maryse.

«Au vu de vos derniers agissements qui ont pratiquement enfreint point par point chaque règle établie par l'Enclave. Cette dernière a décidé de stopper le financement de notre Institut provisoirement. Ce qui fait que nos caisses sont pratiquement à sec dû à nos dépenses diverses et variées. » A ses paroles, Robert posa son regard quelques secondes sur son fils aîné.

«Je ne demanderai pas à Magnus de bosser gratuitement. Il mérite ses défraiements au vu du travail accompli. » Répliqua Alec d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

«Nous avons pensé à une solution. » Hésita Maryse, un moment avant de faire glisser des grandes pochettes vers les jeunes gens. «Ouvrez. »

Le petit groupe s'exécuta si Jace et Izzy étaient pliés de rire, la réaction de Clary et Alec était nettement moins joviale. La rousse détournait le regard de ces photos tandis que l'archer, la mine déconfite se tourna vers ses parents.

«C'est une blague ? » Demanda t-il pour se rassurer.

«Les mundanes appellent cela calendrier de charme ou érotique. Apparemment c'est un cadeau de Noël prisé. Comme vos agissements ont motivés l'Enclave à nous priver de tout financement, vous devez réparer vos erreurs. » Débita Robert d'un ton clinique. La vérité était que lui comme Maryse étaient très gênés de demander aux jeunes gens de se dévêtir pour de l'argent.

«Tu es un mac, papa. Tu nous prostitues pour payer tes frais. » Signala Izzy, mi-rieuse, mi-dépitée.

«Je ne vous prostitue pas. Je vous demande de faire des photos de charme. Ça restera classe, je vous l'assure. Et qu'est-ce qu'un mac ? » Demanda le père avec un sourcil relevé.

«Un homme qui soi-disant protège les prostitués et qui en vérité leur soutire leur argent. » Expliqua Alec, froidement. «Hors de question que je participe. » Termina l'archer en se relevant déjà.

«Vous allez tous faire ces photos que cela vous déplaise ou non. Quand on fait des erreurs, on en assume les conséquences. Si vous voulez que vos collègues qui combattent courageusement à vos côtés soient payés, vous allez agir. Si tu veux que ton compagnon continue à être dédommager pour ses services, tu vas te faire photographier, Alexander. » Finit durement Robert.

«Je sais que ce que nous vous demandons est beaucoup. Mais au vu d'une enquête menée dans l'Institut, nos ventes seraient fortes. Et ne parlons pas d'Idris et des autres Instituts. Votre physique...plaît. » Renchérit Maryse avec plus de douceur mais autant de conviction.

Jace et Isabelle regardaient les différents calendriers avec enthousiasme et gloussements. Aucun n'exposait les corps entièrement nus, ils étaient toujours cachés artistiquement. Cela n'enchantait pas pour autant l'archer et la rousse.

«J'en suis. » Lâcha le blond avec son flegme légendaire.

«Moi aussi. » Dit Izzy avec un sourire coquin.

Ces derniers n'avaient aucun problème avec leur physique et l'idée les faisait bien rire.

«Que quelques photos. Et Magnus ne doit pas être au courant. » Accepta Alec à contre cœur. L'argument de son compagnon avait joué. L'archer avait toujours veillé à ce que le sorcier soit payé rubis sur l'ongle et que son corps ne serve pas de paiement en nature. Mais si Magnus était au courant de ces photos, l'idée allait le séduire un peu trop. Au contraire, Alec souhaitait oublier cette histoire au plus vite, une fois son devoir accompli.

«Je...D'accord. » Lâcha Clary hésitante.

Les parents sourirent, victorieux.

«Vous êtes quatre. Il y a douze mois dans une année soit trois mois chacun. » Expliqua Robert. «Un photographe doté de la Seconde Vue va s'occuper de vous. »

Le groupe se leva, prêt à partir. Alec se retourna une dernière fois.

«Le moins de monde possible pour assister à cette mascarade. Pas de photo accompagné pour moi. »

«La bromance marche beaucoup. » Tenta Maryse.

«Il n'y pas de bromance qui tienne. Et vous plaisantez ?! Vous m'avez renié quand je vous ai annoncé mon homosexualité. » Cingla l'archer, la rage et le choc se mêlant dans sa voix.

Il partit et rentra au loft, furieux.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les jeunes gens étaient réunis dans un lieu tenu secret pour leur shooting.

L'état d'énervement d'Alec était très élevé, il s'était pris la tête ce matin avec Magnus suite à son angoisse et son rejet total de l'idée de se montrer nu devant sa famille, Clary et des inconnus. L'archer n'avait pu contrôler ses états d'âme et le pauvre sorcier avait été le catalyseur de sa fureur. Magnus avait donc compris qu'Alec lui cachait quelque chose, et ce dernier refusant de lâcher le morceau, le ton avait monté irrémédiablement. Jusqu'à partir chacun de leur côté sans un regard pour l'autre. L'archer détestait qu'ils se quittent sur une dispute.

«Bienvenue à tous ! Je suis Dimitri, votre photographe et voici Logan mon assistant. Notre premier modèle est Jace. Allez vous préparer. Quant aux autres, même punition. »

Le petit groupe se rendit dans les loges. Des maquilleuses les attendait. Elle se contentèrent d'unifier le teint des hommes et d'intensifier leur regard avec du mascara. Tandis qu'elles élaborèrent sur les filles, un maquillage correspondant à leur premier mois respectif.

Janvier : Jace se plaça pour sa première photo, se réalisant sur un fond doré avec des ballons de baudruche rouge et or autour de lui. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un nœud papillon noir. Une bouteille de champagne judicieusement placée, cachée son sexe. Des assistants juchés sur des escabeaux hors du cadre, faisait couler de la boisson à bulles sur lui. Laissant perlé des gouttes de champagne sur son corps athlétique et mouillant légèrement sa chevelure blonde. Après plusieurs photos, il repartit en coulisses laissant sa place à Izzy.

Février : La jeune femme était vêtue d'une robe blanche vaporeuse et transparente, laissant apercevoir ses sous-vêtements de la même teinte. Elle portait des ailes d'ange duveteuses et nacrées qui faisaient ressortir sa longue chevelure noire ondulée. Elle se plaça sur un fond rouge. Couchée sur un canapé, entourée de roses, elle était superbe. Alec protecteur la veillait du regard mais devait reconnaître que s'ils n'étaient pas des shadowhunters, sa sœur ferait un sublime modèle. Elle resplendissait dans ce décor honorant la saint-valentin.

Mars : Clary prit sa place, habillait d'une robe verte et blanche bouffante, mettant sa poitrine et ses jambes en valeur. Ses cheveux séparés en deux tresses étaient retenues par deux rubans d'un vert soutenu. La jeune femme était assisse dans un champ de trèfles à quatre feuilles artificiel et buvait une bière laissant un filet du liquide coulait délicatement jusqu'à son décolleté pigeonnant. Jace rêveur, la dévorait du regard.

Avril : Alec s'avança stressé et gêné, son mini boxer de couleur rouge vif ne cachait pas grand chose de ses formes. Il s'installa sur un tabouret haut devant un fond bleu. Logan vint placé artistiquement sur lui, un drapeau américain. Partant de l'épaule gauche, il continuait dans le dos, puis s'enroulait autour de sa jambe droite. L'archer n'avait jamais pensé un jour montrait son patriotisme, cher au mois d'avril dans cette tenue.

«Monsieur est doté. » Rit Dimitri, devinant sans mal la forme du sexe d'Alec sous son fin sous-vêtement.

L'archer rougit et se plia difficilement aux directives du photographe. Heureusement sa beauté froide et son corps d'Apollon ne demandait que peu d'efforts de la part du jeune homme.

Izzy couvait son frère du regard, sachant sa gêne. Elle sentit son portable vibrait dans sa main. Elle retint un rire en voyant le sms de son beau frère.

 _«Ce photographe a intérêt à ne pas toucher à la marchandise qu'il mitraille. Pretty boy est mien, totalement mien. »_

Isabelle leva les yeux, le sorcier dans la coursive du haut, profitait du shooting de son homme avec délice. Izzy n'avait pas résisté à lui communiquer l'information, le sorcier n'aurait pas d'autres occasions de voir son frère ainsi.

Magnus, les yeux félins brillants de désir, dévorait du regard son homme. Malgré sa gêne, il ressortait d'Alec, un magnétisme sexuel fascinant. La colère de Magnus s'était effacée au profit d'une certaine admiration pour son compagnon, qui consentait à se dévoiler ainsi pour lui permettre d'être toujours payé. Le warlock aurait accepté de travailler gratuitement quelque temps sans problème majeur, les Lightwood ayant conçu l'homme bon, généreux, musclé et beau qui partageait sa vie. Alexander et lui nourrissant un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

Mai : Jace prit le relais, habillait d'un pantalon de treillis et chaussait de rangers noires. Son torse était recouvert de peinture de guerre soulignant ses muscles. Une calotte militaire coiffait ses cheveux blonds.

Il se battait au corps à corps avec un autre modèle dans un échange sensuel. Jace n'en était nullement gêné. Il faisait ça pour le travail. Le côté bromance étant refusé par son frère, il en avait hérité.

Clary rougissante, regardait la scène avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Magnus caché, retenait difficilement un rire, en voyant Jace se prendre pour un vrai modèle.

Juin : Izzy arriva dans un décor de plage. Un collier de fleur de tiaré dissimulait en partie sa poitrine nue, le bas était un paréo court rouge qui laissait apparaître ses jambes galbées. Des fleurs de frangipaniers étaient dispersés dans sa chevelure.

Couchée dans une position lascive sur le sable, elle était merveilleuse. Alec fusillait du regard, les hommes qui laissait trop longtemps leurs yeux erraient sur elle.

Juillet : Clary se positionna sur un fauteuil en osier, un bikini étoilé sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un bandana décoré du drapeau américain. Allongée sur le dossier, elle jouait de ses jambes avec grâce.

 _«C'est le retour du plus sexy. »_ Envoya Magnus à Izzy ayant hâte de voir la nouvelle tenue d'Alec. Ce dernier apparut en peignoir.

Août : L'archer arriva sur le plateau figurant une plage à nouveau et une cabine de sauvetage au loin.

Logan arriva pour placer devant son sexe, une bouée rouge rendu célèbre par la série «Alerte à Malibu » tandis que l'archer dénouait le vêtement qui cachait sa nudité. Logan récupéra le peignoir pendant qu'une coiffeuse humidifiait les cheveux de l'archer leur donnant un look wavy qui eut pour effet de faire ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Son corps fut parsemé de gouttes d'eau rendant le tout terriblement torride.

Si Magnus s'écoutait, il se jetterait sur son amant. Mais ne voulant pas se révélait, il assista aux photos, sa virilité douloureusement serrée dans son jean skinny.

 _«Magnus tiens le choc XD »_ Répondit Izzy, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _«Je suis en feu. »_ Répliqua le sorcier.

Alec était une flamme dangereuse à laquelle le warlock se collait avec envie. Tous dans les attitudes de l'archer était un appel à la luxure, il ne se rendait sans doute même pas compte. Sa gêne lui faisait adopter des positions qui le rendait séduisant à souhait. Magnus retira sa veste, sa température corporelle explosant les compteurs.

Septembre : Jace arriva pour sa dernière photo. Le décor représentait une salle de classe avec un large tableau noir. Le blond portait un jean taille basse avec des bretelles bleu nuit. Il tenait à la main, une longue règle dans une attitude provocatrice.

Autant Alec arrivait à être érotique sans aucun effort, autant Jace devait ramer pour masquer son arrogance en laissant juste filtrer de la sensualité. Un travail de longue haleine pour le blond et Dimitri.

Octobre : Izzy se positionna à son tour. Elle était entourée de tombes et un fumigène rendait l'ambiance inquiétante. La jeune femme était habillée d'un bustier rouge vermeille qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine opulente ainsi que d'une mini-jupe noire avec des bas identiques. Une vraie vamp, terrifiante et sexy à souhait.

Novembre : Clary vêtue d'une robe blanche avec un jupon duveteux, prit place dans son décor rappelant Thanksgiving. Sa chevelure flamboyante offrait un contraste saisissant avec sa peau laiteuse. Elle était ravissante, son côté femme-enfant donnant à la photo tout son charme.

Magnus se concentra à nouveau pour le dernier shooting d'Alec. Allait-il faire son apparition en sexy Père Noël ? Le sorcier piétinait d'impatience, son regard flamboyant.

Décembre : L'archer arriva, arborant un simple pantalon rouge vif. Il se mit dos à l'objectif. Sur ses fesses, une inscription dorée pailletée indiquée «Merry kiss my ass ». Magnus retint un gémissement d'extase, cette tenue galbait magnifiquement le fessier fabuleux d'Alec. La phrase étincelante fixait le regard sur cette partie tentatrice de son anatomie. La tête tournée vers l'objectif, ses cheveux retombant sauvagement sur ses orbes bleutées. L'archer était la quintessence de l'érotisme. On ne pouvait être plus sexy.

Magnus se mordilla les lèvres. Quand Alec partit, le sorcier envoya un dernier message à Izzy et rentra à son loft. Il avait une mission à accomplir.

* * *

L'archer rentra à l'appartement en traînant des pieds. La journée avait été exténuante et gênante à souhait de plus il gardait toujours en tête sa dispute matinale avec son amant.

Alec entra et eut la surprise de retrouver le loft plongé dans le noir, la seule lumière faible venait de la chambre.

Le néphilim avança et hoqueta de surprise. Les photos de la séance de cet après-midi le représentant étaient placardées en taille XXL sur les murs.

«Comment tu as eu ça ? » Demanda le shadowhunter, regardant Magnus qui était étendu en boxer sur le lit.

«Je ne trahis jamais mes sources, mon ange. Viens là. »

Alec approcha, rejoignant son compagnon sur le baldaquin.

Le sorcier le surplomba et commença à le déshabiller doucement tout en l'embrassant chaudement.

«J'étais là cet après-midi et mon ange, tu étais terriblement sexy. »

«Comment ça, tu étais là ? » S'étonna l'archer en se relevant.

«Chut. » Murmura le warlock, posant son index sur les lèvres rosées. «Je n'avais qu'une envie te rejoindre sur le plateau et que tu me fasses l'amour. Alors maintenant assume shadowhunter. » Termina Magnus avec un sourire.

Oubliant sa gêne, Alec inversa leur position, surplombant à son tour son amant. Il embrassa ses lèvres charnues avant de descendre sur son cou offert. Il parsema ce dernier de baisers puis s'aventura sur le torse musclé, qu'il gratifia de doux traitements, enroulant sa langue autour des tétons pointés, redessinant les abdos de ses doigts.

Une des mains du néphilim descendit, saisissant le pénis tendu du sorcier. Il coulissa sur la virilité alternant lenteur et rapidité.

Magnus gémissait, ses doigts pétrissant les fesses fermes du chasseur d'ombres.

Alec glissa deux doigts vers l'intimité du warlock, le préparant doucement. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, passant de ses lèvres à sa mâchoire, son cou, ses oreilles. Glissant de l'un à l'autre avec sensualité.

L'archer se positionna, releva les fesses de Magnus à l'aide d'un coussin et le pénétra lentement. Laissant le sorcier l'acceptait pleinement en lui. Puis il commença à se mouvoir, ses hanches imprimant un rythme doux mais profond. Le sorcier laissa échapper un gémissement rauque quand sa prostate fut percutée. Ses doigts griffèrent le dos du néphilim sous le plaisir qui l'assaillait alors que ses mouvements s'accordaient avec ceux de son amant.

Alec intensifia ses coups de reins tout en laissant sa main imprimait un sillon brûlant sur la verge du sorcier.

Après quelques minutes de ces deux traitements, Magnus atteint la jouissance, son corps se tendant sous son compagnon. L'archer le suivit après quelques coups de hanches supplémentaires.

Le shadowhunter se retira puis se laissa tomber au côté du sorcier. Ce dernier se blottit aussitôt contre son amant.

«Mon self contrôle de cette après-midi a été dignement récompensé. » Sourit le walock.

L'archer rit avant que ces yeux retombent sur les photos.

«Enlève-moi ça. »Maugréa t-il.

«Tu es sexy à souhait, hors de question. »

«Magnus ! »

«Très bien. » Le sorcier claqua des doigts et les photos ne furent plus qu'un souvenir.

«Tu as abandonné trop facilement. » Lâcha Alec, la suspicion brillant dans son regard.

Magnus se releva, s'éloignant de son compagnon, prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

«Si tu veux me soutirer des informations, shadowhunter, il va falloir me travailler au corps. » Dit sensuellement le warlock.

«J'en fais mon affaire. »

La douche fut torride et passionnée. Bien que Magnus refusa de communiquer que les photos ornaient maintenant dignement son cabinet de travail, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Et pour le calendrier, il fut un véritable succès tombant régulièrement en rupture de stock.

* * *

Oui je suis dingue et oui je l'assume. La folie me va bien XD. J'ai toujours des idées improbables.

Un mini lemon pour la route mais je fais pardonner dans quelques jours avec un plus long.

Malgré le retard, vous aimez cet OS WTF ?

Dimitri et Logan, héros du tome 3 des Loups de Riverdance.

A ce soir !


	18. 17 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Je vais pas dire grand chose et juste vous laisser lire. Les mots parfois ne servent à rien

SPOILERS : /

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans son cabinet personnel dédié à la magie, Magnus préparait plusieurs élixirs qu'il lui manquait dans sa réserve. La sonnette de la porte l'extirpa de sa concentration totale. Il regarda l'horloge au mur 19 heures 32, Alec avait du oublier une fois encore ses clefs, c'était récurrent ces derniers temps.

Le sorcier se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, un sourire aux lèvres et l'ouvrit prestement.

«Pretty bo... » Magnus s'arrêta dans son élan. Deux shadowhunters inconnus étaient sur le pas de sa porte. Une angoisse soudaine monta chez le sorcier. Leur mine sombre ne cachait rien de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'ils allaient annoncer.

Alec avait déjà été blessé en mission mais à chaque fois, c'était Jace, Clary ou Izzy qui l'informait par téléphone de se hâter vers l'Institut. On lui envoyait des chasseurs d'ombres quelconques, ce qui lui fit redouter le pire.

Sans attendre d'explication, d'une main habile, il créa un portail pour se téléporter devant l'Institut.

* * *

Il arriva devant les portes, Clary l'attendait. Le visage rougie par les larmes, le corps tremblotant. Elle fit pénétrer Magnus dans l'Institut.

«Qu'a t-il ? » Demanda le sorcier tout en se rendant vers l'infirmerie.

«Il a été sévèrement blessé. Très sévèrement. » Répéta la jeune rousse pour préparer le warlock au choc.

Magnus ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie à la volée. Des médecins hurlaient des ordres, s'activant autour d'un corps que le sorcier ne pouvait voir. Il commença à s'approcher mais fut retenu par Izzy. Son visage était strié de larmes, ses épaules s'agitant sous ses sanglots.

«Ils ne savent...pas...s'ils vont réussir à le récupérer...Aide-le...Magnus...Je ne veux pas perdre mon frère. »

Le warlock serra brièvement Isabelle dans ses bras pour la tranquilliser.

Le sorcier fit quelques pas vers le corps allongé. Son cœur se souleva en voyant l'étendu des blessures de son compagnon. Son corps était parcouru de longs piques qui le pourfendaient de part et d'autres, des flots de sang s'échappaient de la plaie chaque fois qu'il en retirait un.

L'archer n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, son visage était apaisé. Magnus regarda ses signes vitaux, ils étaient alarmants. Son amant glissé dangereusement vers la mort, il s'approcha bien décidé à aider les médecins pour sauver Alec.

«Que puis-je faire ? » Demanda le sorcier, se postant à côté du coordinateur. Le warlock fit taire sa terreur en voyant le médecin qui le regardait avec tristesse. Non, ce n'était pas une journée où on allait lui annoncer que la situation d'Alec était sans issue. Il en était hors de question.

«Par où commencer ? Il faut stopper ses hémorragies internes et externes quand on lui retire les piques, expulser le poison qu'il a dans son système sanguin, soigner son pneumothorax. Sa rate a explosée, un de ses reins est foutu, son cœur tient péniblement le choc. La situation est désespérée, monsieur Bane. »

Les mots résonnèrent violemment chez Magnus. Il se mit à trembler, sa panique prenant le pas sur sa raison. Il se reprit rapidement, il avait des pouvoirs puissants. Il refusait de penser à l'éventualité de ne plus croiser le regard bleuté de son compagnon, de ne plus voir son sourire sincère qu'il montrait à une poignet de personnes privilégiées. Il voulait encore discuter de tout et de rien avec lui. Unir son corps au sien avec passion.

«Contactez Catarina Loss. Elle m'aidera dans le processus de guérison. »

Un shadowhunter s'exécuta dans la seconde.

Magnus posa son regard trouble sur Alec, retenant des larmes qui voulaient désespérément s'échapper de ses orbes ambrées.

«Allez, ne me fais pas ça, Alexander. » Souffla le sorcier. D'un geste, il s'employa à arrêter les hémorragies, ses yeux se fixant sur les flots de sang qui s'écoulaient en traînées vermeille sur le corps blanc de l'archer.

Alors qu'il stoppait une première hémorragie, les machines reliaient à Alec s'affolèrent.

«Il fait un arrêt cardiaque. » S'écria un médecin, repoussant Magnus.

Le sorcier se recula, ne pouvant faire plus que le personnel médical pour refaire démarrer le cœur de l'archer.

«Je t'en prie, Alexander. Je t'en prie. Je t'en prie. » Le sorcier répétait à l'infini ses simples mots comme s'il avait le pouvoir de sauver son compagnon de la mort qui lui tendait les bras.

«Il ne repart pas. Passez de l'adré. » Reprit le médecin.

Magnus ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Silencieusement, il les laissas couler alors que son cœur se briser. Un peu de répit, c'était trop demander ?Il n'avait pas vécu assez de tragédies dans sa longue vie d'immortel, qu'on devait lui arracher ce bonheur qu'il chérissait tant.

«Allez, Alec. Bats-toi. Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas, derrière toi. » Le warlock ne cherchait même plus à être discret. Il criait ses mots espérant qu'il déclencherait un sursaut de vie chez son amant.

Mais toutes les batailles ne sont pas vouées à être gagnées. Magnus le comprit avant que le médecin ne l'annonce et il s'écroula au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

«Heure du décès : 20h14 »

Une onde de choc traversa le sorcier de part en part. Le brisant et l'éparpillant en millions de pièces. Il se sentait disloquait, son cœur s'emballant alors que le chagrin le terrassait. Les hurlements de Jace et les sanglots d'Izzy lui parvenaient comme s'il était enveloppé dans du coton. Sa douleur s'intensifiant de minute en minute, le faisant suffoquer. Il sentit à peine les bras d'une personne qui venait d'arriver l'enveloppaient avec douceur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une peau bleue.

Bleu comme la couleur si unique des yeux d'Alexander, si bleu, si beau. Passant par tellement de nuances mais toujours si magnifiques. Bleu sombre quand il était en colère, bleu nuit quand la passion l'envahissait, bleu céruléen quand la tristesse les voilait, bleu clair quand il souriait, bleu indigo quand il riait. Ces orbes qui l'avait séduit en un regard, et qui chaque jour continuait à avoir un pouvoir d'attraction fascinant sur lui.

Il hurla à son tour parce que c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait, exprimait ses sentiments pour son amant dans un long cri de douleur. Catarina le contenait alors que sa tristesse inondée la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Il vit vaguement, Izzy et Jace autour du corps d'Alec, pleurant sur sa dépouille.

Après des heures, à alternait entre rage, tristesse, désespoir et tant d'autres émotions douloureuses. Magnus s'approcha du corps pâle de son amant. Il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Les derniers piques lui avaient été retirés et un drap blanc dissimulait les plaies béantes qu'ils avaient laissés.

Le sorcier mordit ses lèvres, voulant retenir de nouveaux sanglots à la vue de son compagnon si désespérément immobile. Il ne réussit pas, et des larmes envahirent son visage alors qu'il caressait doucement les joues froides. Il posa son front sur celui de l'archer.

«Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. » Magnus peinait à respirer, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. «Je ne veux pas, je refuse ce monde que tu me laisses, si vide de toi, si vide de nous. » Le sorcier étouffa, sa vue se brouilla. Une main se posa sur ses tempes le plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

«Mon cher ami, je suis tellement désolée que la vie t'impose cette douleur. » Souffla Catarina en le regardant tendrement, retenant ses larmes. «Tout sauf ça, tu pouvais lui faire tout sauf ça, Alec. »

* * *

Une semaine était passée et Magnus évoluait dans un brouillard permanent. Il se préparait pour l'enterrement qui avait lieu à Idris. Il était dans la demeure Lightwood, dans l'ancienne chambre d'Alec. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce. Sur la table de chevet, une photo de lui et son compagnon prit à Venise lors de leur tour du monde trônait. Les larmes coulèrent aussitôt sur les joues du sorcier. La vie sans Alec n'était que souffrance, c'est comme si les trous béants chez son amant s'était transférait sur lui, laissant s'échapper toute sa force vitale. Et ne laissant qu'un amour débordant qui le suppliciait à chaque respiration.

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

«Magnus, c'est l'heure. » Murmura Izzy, le visage transfigurait par la tristesse.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et crocheta son bras gauche.

«Allons-y »

Magnus se releva difficilement sur ses jambes, ces dernières refusant de l'emporter vers l'inéluctable.

Le warlock était paré d'un costume rouge, rouge comme cette couleur que son amant adorait le voir portait.

Le cortège jusqu'au lieu de la crémation fut emplie de larmes, suffocations et cris. La douleur se peignant sur chaque visage de ceux qui avait connu l'homme incroyable qu'était Alexander.

Au dernier moment, arrivé aux portes du cimetière, Magnus s'enfuit sous le regard impuissant de tous. Il y a des souffrances avec lesquels on ne peut par marchander.

L'omamori qu'Alec lui avait offert dans la main, le warlock créa un portail vers son appartement londonien, se renfermant sur sa douleur.

* * *

Après un mois de nouvelles sporadiques, Catarina alla à la rencontre de Magnus, elle lui avait laissé du temps et de l'espace pour le ménager mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner à sa solitude.

La sorcière rentra dans l'appartement, une atmosphère lourde y régnait ainsi qu'une odeur nauséabonde.

«Magie noire. » Se dit-elle.

Elle avança dans le salon et trouva Magnus entourait de grimoires, potions et autres dessins incantatoires. Il était maigre, ses joues étaient creusées, sa peau cireuse.

«Magnus... »Murmura l'infirmière en s'approchant.

«Catarina, quelle surprise ! » Dit le warlock d'un air curieusement jovial.

«Que fais-tu ? »

«J'ai trouvé un moyen de ramener Alexander à la vie. Tout va bien se passer, il va être de retour parmi nous dans peu de temps. » Termina t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Catarina s'agenouilla devant son ami, plantant son regard dans celui d'ambre, ses mains se posant sur ses joues.

«Magnus, tu as le droit de trouver la mort d'Alec injuste, tu as le droit de souffrir, tu as le droit de vouloir mourir même. Mais ça, non. » Dit-elle en désignant tous les livres.

«Ça comme tu dis, va me permettre de ne plus avoir la douleur comme compagne de chaque instant. » Persifla le sorcier, mauvais.

«Magnus, même si tu réussis à jouer avec la mort, à inverser son processus. Ce sera tout sauf Alec. » Murmura t-elle pour le préserver autant que faire se peut.

On ne deale pas avec la mort, Magnus ne pourrait jamais ramener complètement son compagnon, tout ce qu'il obtiendra, c'est une abomination ayant le corps du néphilim. Et encore rien n'était sûr.

«Je dois t'amener à un endroit. » Dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

«Je ne veux aller nulle part. »

«Fais-moi confiance. » Elle lui tendit la main qu'il saisit après une longue minute à la fixer.

Catarina créa un portail et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent et la sorcière poussa Magnus devant elle. Les yeux du warlock s'accrochèrent aussitôt à une stèle ornait du prénom de son amour disparu « Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Regretté fils, frère adoré, compagnon aimé. »

«Désolée Magnus. Il faut que tu réalises qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.» Murmura l'infirmière en se tenant derrière son ami.

Le warlock tomba au sol, il retraça des doigts l'inscription plusieurs fois. Alexander était mort, bel et bien mort, il n'était plus que poussières et cendres. Et ce lieu, un endroit pour se recueillir sur l'homme formidable qu'il était.

Un cri de pur douleur transperça le silence morne du cimetière. Comme le hurlement d'une bête blessée.

Les poings de Magnus s'abattirent sur la pierre froide. Il n'avait pas le droit, Alec n'avait pas le droit de le laisser. Il lui avait demandé de tenir, de se battre, de remporter cette victoire contre la mort.

Alexander était son ancre, son phare dans la tourmente. Ses sourires, ses rires si rares et si beaux, ses yeux bleus qui exprimaient plus que ses mots, sa douce voix qui l'extirpait de ses cauchemars, ses doux baisers qui lui rappelait où était sa place, son corps qui le faisait vibrer. Tout, on lui avait pris tout, on ne lui laissait rien.

Quand le sang de Magnus commença à consteller le marbre, Catarina retint son poing pour qu'il ne le frappe pas une nouvelle fois.

L'infirmière le prit dans ses bras et le sorcier s'effondra, des pleurs de tristesse, de rage, d'injustice, de désespoir, de souffrance le consumant.

«Je ne veux...je ne veux plus... » Sanglotait le warlock.

Plus quoi, Catarina ne le savait pas mais s'en douter. Plus de cette vie sans Alec, plus de cette immortalité qui lui prenait tous ceux qu'ils aimaient, plus de douleur, plus de sentiment. Ou juste plus rien, un vide réconfortant dans lequel se pelotonnait, pour ne plus voir le monde tourner et vivre alors que son existence au dernier souffle d'Alexander était devenu une lente agonie.

Les deux amis n'entendirent pas, les pas lourds d'une personne qui s'approchait d'eux. Mais soudain d'autres bras enserrèrent Magnus, des bras puissants et forts, des bras d'homme, des bras d'un parabatai qui avait perdu une part de lui.

«Merci. » Laissa échapper Jace, les larmes dévalant son visage. Et il y avait tellement de sens dans ce mot. Merci d'être venu, d'affronter frontalement sa perte, de ne pas le lâcher même après sa mort, de ne pas l'oublier. Mais aussi merci de l'avoir aimé, de l'avoir rendu heureux, de lui avoir fait découvrir l'amour. Merci d'avoir tout donnait à Alec, d'avoir réussir à polir l'argent qu'il était pour qu'il révèle tout son éclat, d'avoir été son moteur et son but.

Les hommes restèrent un long moment devant cette tombe dans un silence lourd, si lourd de mots qu'ont auraient encore voulu dire à l'être qui n'était plus là. Ils se comprenaient tout les deux, ressentant un vide lancinant dans leur cœur. Mais une différence notable persistait. Si la mort libérera Jace dans quelques années, Magnus aurait encore des siècles à vivre sans Alec. Et ce futur était terrifiant. On oublie jamais, on apprends juste à survivre avec cette douleur collait au corps comme une deuxième peau, comme une autre ombre.

Magnus se releva finalement et claqua des doigts faisant apparaître un tapis de roses rouges devant la stèle.

«Je t'aime Alexander. » Murmura t-il comme un serment, une promesse d'éternité.

* * *

Magnus était resté à Idris, partageant ses journées entre des cours à l'Académie et des soirées à se recueillir sur la tombe d'Alexander. Pleurant plus de larmes qu'il ne pensait en avoir. La douleur le dévorant toujours après plus de quarante ans.

Le sorcier donnait le change, il avait toujours su le faire. Pour les autres il était toujours le flamboyant Magnus, pour ses proches, il était juste Magnus sans fard et sans paillettes. Un homme qui vivait avec la mort de son compagnon vissait au corps.

Magnus passait du temps chez les Lightwood, profitant de ses neveux et nièces, cherchant chez eux des petits détails qui lui rappelleraient Alec. Si aucun n'avait hérité de ses yeux, perdus à nouveau dans les méandres de l'arbre généalogique de cette famille, certains avaient sa nature de cheveux indisciplinés, son aura protectrice, son talent au tir à l'arc.

Magnus s'était promis de rester auprès des Lightwood jusqu'à la mort d'Izzy et Jace parce qu'ils les aimaient et qui le liaient à Alexander.

Après il partirait, il ne savait où mais ailleurs, loin d'Idris. Il partirait en portant Alec dans son cœur comme chaque jour. Il partirait pour vivre sa douleur, seul. Et attendre qu'un jour, l'immortalité accepte de lui laisser rendre les armes.

Il aimait Alexander encore et toujours, chaque pas sans lui était source de tourments sans fin. La mort qui l'avait terrifié un temps, ne l'effrayait plus. Il l'attendait, survivant en attendant qu'elle surgisse pour le saisir et le libérer.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour cet OS. Si vous avez souffert à la lecture, dites-vous qu'actuellement je suis entourée de mouchoirs. Alec est mon personnage favori alors écrire sur sa mort, c'était d'une violence inouïe. Mais comme je suis maso, que j'adore écrire du PLS et que j'ai déjà tué Magnus dans un OS publié dans Malec dans tous ses états. C'était au tour d'Alec.

Désolée. Je vous promets, c'est le seul OS atrocement PLS du calendrier et demain sera beaucoup plus joyeux.

Si vous avez le cœur à écrire, que pensez-vous de cet OS ?

A demain.


	19. 18 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Vous l'avez attendus, vous l'avez voulus (très ardemment pour certains XD), l'œuf, le seul, l'unique est là !

Donc vous l'aurez compris cet OS est purement sexuel pour vous remettre d'aplomb après la PLS d'hier.

Si vous n'avez pas lu l'OS du 1er décembre, je vous invites à le faire pour mieux comprendre l'histoire de cet œuf XD

SPOILERS : /

Merci beaucoup Severusa pour ta review. Alec est un pro pour garder ses émotions bien enfermées jusqu'au jour où cela devient intenable et intolérable. Jace est leur tue-amour ambulant (ils nous aura bien fait chier dans la série XD.) Izzy parlait à Simon.

Merci Liki pour le compliment, c'est adorable. Plus de chapitre triste. Et pour ta question, dis-moi le passage dont tu parles, je vois pas à quoi ça fait référence. J'ai relu mon OS pour me rafraîchir la mémoire mais ça me saute pas aux yeux ce passage. Désolée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus assistait à une réunion shadowhunters/créatures obscures en la présence d'Alec, Raphael, Luke et Meliorn. Ces meetings avaient lieu tous les mois et autant parfois cela pouvait être passionnant autant comme aujourd'hui cela pouvait être ennuyant.

Le sorcier s'amusait avec sa magie, faisant fuser des étincelles dans toute la salle sous l'œil désapprobateur du néphilim. Le warlock savait que ces réunions étaient importantes pour Alec mais les sujets du jour étaient insipides.

Alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à s'enfuir via un portail, une vibration à un certain endroit de son anatomie le coupa dans ses pensées. Alec décidait de déclencher l'œuf en plein meeting ?! Surprenant. Magnus jeta un œil à son amant, une de ses mains était sous la table cachant son téléphone, il était certainement sur l'application permettant de mettre en marche et de régler l'intensité de leur jouet sexuel.

Le shadowhunter ne le regardait pas écoutant attentivement les dires de Luke. La vibration s'intensifia, créant un tremblement de bien-être en Magnus qui donna un coup de genou incontrôlé dans la table.

Tous les yeux des personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui, le sorcier se dit qu'il ne devait pas en mener large tant l'œuf pressait avec délectation sa prostate.

«Tout va bien ? »Demanda Luke voyant le warlock se dandinait sur son fauteuil.

«Hmm » Répondit difficilement Magnus, se mordant durement les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Un filet de sang s'écoula de ses lippes, presque au même moment la vibration cessa et le warlock se laissa tomber, relâché sur le dossier de son siège.

«Tu devrais aller boire un verre d'eau. Tu as l'air d'avoir un coup de chaud. » Fit remarquer Raphael, notant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur les tempes du sorcier.

«Je vais bien. Continuons. »

Magnus se désintéressa rapidement à nouveau de la réunion, comme un rappel à l'ordre l'œuf vibra à nouveau. Le sorcier se tendit tout de suite sur sa chaise, se délectant de sentir cette pression divine sur sa prostate. Il essayait de se canaliser mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son trouble. Surtout quand il sentait son érection serrait dans son boxer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, portait une main à cette dernière pour soulager la pression qui le rendait fou.

La vibration augmentant, faisant trembler tous le corps de Magnus, ses yeux devinrent félins et un gémissement tout sauf discret lui échappa.

Son regard luisant de plaisir mais aussi un peu honteux, se posa sur Alec lui lançant un appel au secours désespéré. Le néphilim lui faisait vivre une torture délicieuse mais une torture quand même. Il avait besoin de se toucher, que son amant le touche. Il avait besoin de plus que cet œuf qui l'amenait au bord de la jouissance.

Luke retroussa le nez, son odorat de loup-garou sentant la luxure qui s'échappait de chaque pore de Magnus et la satisfaction qui entourait le chasseur d'ombres.

«Quoique vous soyez entrain de faire. Allez régler ça, je vis un martyre là. »

Alec jeta un regard surpris à Luke.

«Vos hormones en ébullition saturent la pièce. Vous n'êtes plus des ados, vous ne pouvez pas vous contenir. » Termina l'alpha tout en regardant le warlock qui avait saisit à pleine mains la table, dans une tentative vaine de garder un minimum de contenance.

Le shadowhunter arrêta le sex-toy, se leva, saisit la main de Magnus et partit hors de la salle. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvaient dissimuler la bosse qui déformait leur pantalon. Ce qui leur valut un œil goguenard de Raphael, un regard désespéré de Meliorn et un air sévère de Luke.

«Tu veux me tuer ? » Souffla Magnus alors qu'Alec les traînait vers la pièce vide la plus proche c'est à dire son bureau. «Je sais bien qu'on avait dit qu'on l'utiliserait aujourd'hui mais pendant la réunion?! » Le néphilim passa la porte de son bureau et la ferma, plaquant son compagnon contre le bois dur. «Venant de toi, c'est surprenant, Alexander. »

«Je m'ennuyais. » Lâcha l'archer pour toute explication avant d'attraper les lèvres du warlock dans un baiser sauvage. Une de ses mains s'acharnait déjà à défaire la ceinture de Magnus, glissant sa main dans le boxer fin, attrapant l'érection du sorcier.

Le warlock approfondit le baiser, insinuant sa langue dans l'antre chaude du directeur d'Institut, ses mains débouclèrent la ceinture, firent couler le pantalon sur les jambes du chasseur d'ombres et saisirent son membre tendu. Ils commencèrent un mouvement langoureux, essayant d'accorder leur rythme. Leurs lèvres continuant à se ravager. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour plus qu'une rapide libération, les autres créatures obscures les attendant.

Magnus se colla davantage contre le néphilim, quand ce dernier attaqua son cou, saisissant sa pomme d'Adam, suivant de ses lèvres sa jugulaire, retraçant l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Les glissements sur leur érection devinrent désordonnées et rapides. Magnus atteint la jouissance dans un râle sensuel et profond alors qu'Alec le marquait juste sous l'oreille, endroit très sensible chez le sorcier.

Le warlock se crispa sur la turgescence du directeur d'Institut, retenant la libération de l'archer qui se frotta contre ses hanches, pour lui intimer de reprendre.

Magnus s'exécuta et en quelques minutes, Alec jouit, se cambrant contre le corps en sueur de son amant.

Ils reprirent avec peine leur respiration, savourant le souffle de l'autre qui échouait sur leur peau sensible à l'extrême. Ils durent se contraindre à se nettoyer grâce à un peu de magie et à se rhabiller pour rejoindre la réunion. Ils furent accueillis par des regards mi-amusé mi-agacé. Le couple en fut quitte pour suivre la fin de la réunion avec un sérieux extrême.

* * *

Ce soir, c'était dîner de famille chez les Lightwood. Izzy, Simon, Jace, Clary, Alec et Magnus mangeaient chez Maryse, Robert et Max.

L'apéro se déroula dans un calme relatif mais le dîner devint volcanique pour l'archer.

Son amant prenant sa revanche sur la réunion où Alec avait jouait de l'œuf. Quand Magnus lui avait intimé de mettre le sex-toy en place, le directeur d'Institut avait accepté pensant que le warlock ne lui imposerait jamais ça devant ses parents et ses proches. L'apéro paisible lui avait donné bonne espoir mais c'était bien mal connaître le sorcier.

Alors que l'entrée était servie, les vibrations douces commencèrent, elles étaient à peine perceptibles mais suffisamment pour qu'Alec en lâche sa fourchette sous l'œil surpris de tous. L'archer sentit ses joues chauffaient alors que la pression commença à pulser contre sa prostate.

Il lança un regard désespéré à Magnus qui lui fit un clin d'œil coquin avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Izzy.

L'archer mordait ses lèvres à l'extrême tout en essayant de contenir les tremblements de son corps alors que le plaisir augmentait irrémédiablement en lui. Des gémissements voulaient s'échapper de ses lèvres et il les retenait héroïquement. Il regardait son assiette avec une attention redoublée, ses couverts serraient dans ses mains.

«Tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge, mon chat. » Demanda Maryse, l'air soucieux.

«C'est vrai ça, tu as l'air souffrant. » Renchérit son père.

Alec ne pouvait répondre, sa voix promettait de laisser sortir des sons tous sauf décents s'il ouvrait la bouche.

La vibration augmenta encore, pressant sa prostate, envoyant le directeur tout proche de l'extase. L'archer n'avait qu'une envie, crier à Magnus de le prendre là sur la table tout de suite. Son désir était tellement ardent que ses pensées étaient tous sauf cousues.

Son érection pulsait douloureusement, sa prostate le suppliciait lui envoyant des éclairs extatiques dans tous le corps.

Jace qui touchait sa rune parabatai depuis tout à l'heure la sentant réagir à des émotions d'Alec, lui envoya soudain une onde de chaleur bienfaitrice lui vrillant les reins. Se tournant aussitôt vers son frère à sa gauche, il comprit. Le visage rouge, les yeux flamboyants, les lèvres pincées. Son parabatai prenait son pied en plein repas et vu l'air satisfait de Magnus, il devait en être la cause.

«Sérieux Alec, on mange là. » Protesta Jace en se penchant, parlant discrètement à son parabatai.

Ce dernier ne pouvait lui répondre, tout concentré qu'il était à s'empêcher d'onduler contre la chaise pour accentuer le plaisir qui montait en lui. Le blond lui lança un regard moqueur.  
«Magnus faut vraiment que tu t'occupes de son cas. » Lança Jace vers le warlock, face à lui.

«Cela me semble nécessaire. » Dit le sorcier, se levant de table.

Sa virilité au garde à vous dans son jean skinny n'échappa à personne, vraiment personne. Il récupéra son compagnon au passage qui en sentant le contact des doigts de Magnus contre sa peau, laissa filtra un gémissement enflammé qui acheva de convaincre tout le monde que le dîner était un peu trop empli d'une aura de luxure.

«Laissez-nous quelques minutes. » Expliqua le sorcier.

«La chambre d'Alec est au fond du couloir à gauche. » Lança Maryse d'une voix blanche, le regard choqué.

«Sort d'insonorisation. Pitié. » Termina Izzy.

A peine, la porte de la chambre franchie et un sort d'insonorisation lancé, l'archer enleva son tee-shirt et posa les mains de Magnus contre son torse, soupirant de bien-être en sentant les doigts s'enroulaient sur ses tétons.

Le directeur d'Institut laissa glisser au sol la chemise de son amant et ses mains allèrent vagabonder sur le dos du warlock, traçant le sillon de sa colonne vertébrale en une douce caresse.

Leur regard fou de désir s'accrochèrent puis leurs lèvres s'unirent dans une soif démente du goût de l'autre. C'était brutal, sauvage, c'était du désir pur.

Le couple finit de se déshabiller dans un brouillard de luxure, caressant chaque part de peau supplémentaire exposait.

Magnus introduit ses doigts dans l'intimité d'Alec, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Il retira l'œuf, puis laissa ses doigts bougeait dans le canal étroit.

L'archer cambrait contre le sorcier, sentait la lave de l'orgasme bouillir dans ses veines. Il enroula sa main autour de son érection et de celle de Magnus, les pressant l'une contre l'autre, coulissant habilement sur ces dernières grâce au liquide séminal qui s'en écoulaient.

«Magnus, plus profond. » Demanda le shadowhunter dans un souffle court.

Le warlock enfonça ses doigts davantage, cherchant le point de plaisir du directeur d'Institut. Après quelques ajustements, ce fut chose faite et les gémissements obscènes d'Alec commencèrent à emplirent la chambre.

Magnus aspira les lèvres de son compagnon, retenant ses râles et les siens. Le corps tremblant de la jouissance qui arrivait lentement, le sorcier marqua les clavicules du néphilim en plusieurs endroits.

Soudain, il sentit l'archer pulsait autour de ses doigts. L'orgasme le ravagea et Magnus regarda ce tableau magnifique dont il ne se lassait pas, Alec abandonné au plaisir. D'une main faible, le directeur d'Institut continua à se mouvoir sur la verge de son amant, titillant son méat. Après un moment de ce traitement, le sorcier vint, aidant de sa main celle du néphilim, ce dernier étant encore groggy de sa jouissance.

Le couple tomba à genoux, l'orgasme les laissant pantelants. Magnus embrassa tendrement l'archer, s'excusant à demi-mots d'avoir osé lui faire ça en famille. Alec le fit taire en attrapant ses lèvres dans un long baiser. Bien sûr, le retour à table serait difficile mais l'extase qu'ils avaient vécus en valait la peine. Il aimait vivre dangereusement avec son compagnon.

Le souffle court, la magie les lavas à nouveau, ils se rhabillèrent et Magnus cala discrètement l'œuf dans sa poche.

Le couple revint à table, le teint encore marqué par l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre. Les parents Lightwood regardaient leur assiette avec beaucoup d'intérêt alors qu'Izzy et Jace ne purent empêcher un fou rire de leur échapper. Leur sage frère s'était fait la malle il ne savait où remplaçait par un nouveau bien téméraire qu'ils aimaient tout autant. Clary et Simon ne firent aucun commentaire. Max regarda la scène avec l'innocence de l'enfance ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son frère aîné et Magnus avaient soudain quittés la table sans se faire rappeler à l'ordre par leur mère. Cette histoire était étrange.

* * *

La nuit même, Magnus arriva dans la chambre, le corps enduit de poudre pailleté. Le regard aguicheur, il s'installa comme un mets délicat sur le lit. Glorieux dans sa nudité, il laissa Alec le dévorait des yeux, des flammes de désir luisants dans le bleu de ces derniers.

Le néphilim se baissa jusqu'aux chevilles de son amant. Puis commença délicatement à lécher la poudre, le goût du dragée se déposant sur sa langue, qui traçait un chemin sinueux sur la jambe galbée. Remontant lentement, laissant apparaître au fil de son trajet une peau vierge de paillette.

Arrivé sur la cuisse, l'archer marqua lentement la peau caramel. Aspirant entre ses lèvres rougies la chaire offerte.

Délaissant cette zone, il alla titiller les hanches de sa langue, puis passa aux côtes qu'il suivit, avant de redescendre sur les abdominaux qu'il redessina lentement. Laissant parfois ses dents mordillaient délicatement la peau.

Les lèvres d'Alec s'ourlèrent autour des tétons érigés, Magnus laissa échapper un feulement divin, son corps se contractant délicieusement face à ce contact.

Le shadowhunter passa aux clavicules, léchant, suçotant, se délectant de cette peau offerte. Le sorcier avait le souffle court, le plaisir pulsant dans ses reins dans une morsure agréable.

Le néphilim s'arrêta un long moment sur la zone sous l'oreille, petit pli de chaire qui rendait Magnus fou. Au premier coup de langue, le warlock poussant ses hanches en avant, son plaisir redoublant quand son sexe dressé rencontra celui du chasseur d'ombres.

Alec finit par l'embrasser passionnément, sa langue rencontrant celle de Magnus, lui faisant partager le goût de dragée de la poudre que l'archer avait effacé par endroit.

Soudain, Magnus échangea les positions. D'un air carnassier, il sortit leur cravache et avec le côté duveteux, il caressa le corps d'Alec, le faisant se tordre de plaisir. Provoquant des frissons sur tout son être. Il glissa sur les tétons, qui se soulevèrent sous l'effet des plumes, puis sur les abdominaux. Enfin il s'arrêta sur la virilité de l'archer, usant du plumier, il la frôla dans un contact presque volatile.

Le néphilim donnait des impulsions vers l'avant, désireux de plus, la délicatesse des plumes sur son sexe gonflé le mettant au supplice.

«Magnus... » Souffla t-il légèrement.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et continua la torture dévalant sur le pli intérieur des cuisses. Les pieds du shadowhunter donnait des ruades dans le lit, asphyxié qu'il était par tant de plaisir.

Un coup supplémentaire sur son méat, fit haleter Alec intensément, il retint son amant de continuer, l'orgasme se logeant déjà dans ses reins près à exploser.

Le sorcier laissa au chasseur d'ombres, le soin de reprendre les commandes. L'archer prit la cravache, plaçant Magnus sur le ventre, il suivit lentement du cuir l'arrête de la colonne vertébrale.

Le warlock se frottait contre le lit, frissonnant des frictions que cela provoquait sur son sexe combiné à la dureté de la cravache qui explorait son dos offert.

Alec descendit le jouet sur les globes charnus de Magnus, hésitant d'abord, il finit par donner un coup bien senti, marquant légèrement la peau. Le sorcier gémit de plaisir et offrit ses fesses davantage pour ressentir à nouveau cette douce morsure.

Le néphilim lui donna quelques coups légers de plus, ne voulant pas abîmer le joli cul de son amant et lui faire du mal. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Il continua son traitement, insinuant la cravache dans le repli entre les deux fesses. Pendant qu'il torturait cet endroit, le shadowhunter se baissa, embrassant doucement la nuque et les omoplates. Admirant ce dos parfait, qui était offert à son désir.

Alec retourna finalement Magnus, face à lui. Les deux hommes sur les genoux, se regardèrent comme deux affamés, avant de se ruer l'un sur l'autre. Leur bouche s'unirent avec violence et voracité, leur dents s'entrechoquant et mordant.

L'archer leva légèrement son compagnon d'une main, l'autre tenant sa virilité, il laissa le sorcier glissait dessus. Savourant de sentir, la chair se refermait autour de lui. Il le pénétra lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Il sortit et rentra à nouveau, effectuant ce mouvement plusieurs fois sous les gémissements du warlock dont la douleur sourde refluait sous un doux plaisir.

Quand, Alec fut rentré jusqu'à la garde, il s'immobilisa et parcourut de ses lèvres le cou tendre, laissant à Magnus le temps de s'habituer.

Le sorcier commença à se mouvoir, le néhilim fit de même, cherchant le bon angle qui enlèverait ce reste de grimace sur le visage de son amant. Finalement, le visage de Magnus se transcenda et l'archer l'embrassa conscient d'avoir touché sa prostate alors que le warlock gémissait dans sa bouche.

Le sorcier se cambra, son torse collait à Alec. Les deux se mouvaient dans un mouvement haché mais profond, laissant le plaisir les envahirent inexorablement. L'archer d'une main explorait toujours le dos hâlé alors que les doigts de Magnus agrippaient fermement les cheveux ébènes du shadowhunter.

Quelques frictions de hanches supplémentaires et l'orgasme tonna chez le sorcier, traversant tout son corps, il se resserra autour de la virilité du shadwhunter alors qu'il tombait gémissant et haletant, le visage dans le cou de son amant.

La jouissance déferla à son tour chez Alec et il cacha son visage dans les cheveux noirs de Magnus.

Les deux hommes reprirent lentement leur souffle, le brouillard de luxure se dissipant progressivement, le corps encore cotonneux du plaisir qui les avait terrassés.

Le sorcier se releva doucement et s'abandonna dans les draps suivit dans la seconde par Alec.

Magnus se nicha dans son cou, embrassant délicatement la douce peau couverte d'une pellicule de sueur iodé.

«Est-ce qu'un jour, ça cessera d'être l'extase totale avec toi ? » Murmura le néphilim, rêveur.

«Je n'espère pas sinon tu serais tenté d'aller voir ailleurs. » Rit Magnus n'en croyant pas un mot.

«Jamais. » Répliqua l'archer, relevant le visage du sorcier et l'embrassa avec passion comme pour sceller cette promesse.

Encore dans un cocon de bien-être, Magnus les lavas rapidement de sa magie avant qu'ils s'endorment, leurs corps imbriqués étroitement.

* * *

Voilà !

Vous êtes heureux ? Ils ont bien fait joujou avec leurs petits jouets. Alec qui cravache les fesses de Magnus, c'était grandiose à imaginer. Je vous laisse avoir l'image du sérieux Alec faisant ça XD

Je me suis bien éclatée en tout cas. J'étais même en mode folie furieuse pour les deux première partie.

Satisfaits de ce 18 décembre ?

A demain !


	20. 19 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : J'avais envie de mettre en valeur Alec parce que si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, c'est mon personnage préféré dans les livres et la série. C'est un personnage complexe sur lequel, je pourrais écrire facile une trentaine de fils. Comme j'aime le surnommer tendrement «mon fils » que je défends ardemment comme une louve avec ses petits.

SPOILERS : Spoils du livre 6, j'utilise des éléments de ce dernier (donc conseil ne pas lire si vous ne connaissez pas les livres). Mais je réarrange certains points. Pour moi les créatures obscures n'ont pas voix au chapitre car je voulais exploiter ce point pour montrer comme Alec est...exceptionnel à mes yeux.

Merci Severusa pour ta review. Désolée pour les pleurs. Je suis une gentille fille, je le jure.

Et pour le lemon. Je vois que tu comprends très bien ce que j'ai voulu faire passer;)

Merci Liki pour ta review. Rassures-toi, il y a encore quelques OS à venir dont deux gros morceaux pour le 24 et le 25. Et je reprends Café givré et commence ma nouvelle fiction en janvier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec Lightwood se tenait fermement devant le Conseil tentant de faire entendre sa voix. Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, les représentants de l'Enclave étaient opposés à son idée, ne lui laissant guère la possibilité d'exprimer posément son projet.

«Monsieur Lightwood, vous ne pouvez laisser vos relations personnelles impactées votre vie professionnelle. » Dit le représentant général répondant au nom de Monteverde.

«Ma relation personnelle avec une créature obscure n'entre pas en ligne de compte dans cette discussion. Les créatures obscures nous ont aidés considérablement pendant la Guerre Obscure. Sans elles, nous aurions perdus. Il est donc normal et largement justifié qu'elles continuent à siéger à vos côtés. »

«Monsieur Lightwood, penseriez-vous la même chose si vous étiez en couple avec une chasseuse d'ombres ? »

Alec fit un sourire crispé. En une phrase, on lui faisait bien comprendre que son couple avec Magnus et son homosexualité les gênait toujours autant. Croire que l'Enclave après la Guerre Obscure allait changé, n'était que rêve. Ce que son compagnon avait essayé de lui faire comprendre.

«Permettez-moi de vous retourner une autre question. Pensez-vous que les créatures obscures se seraient battues à vos côtés si Clary et moi n'avions pas été là ? Luke a fédéré sa meute car il voulait protéger sa fille de cœur. Magnus, les sorciers parce qu'il est mon compagnon. Les vampires parce que Raphael me respectait assez pour m'accorder sa confiance. » L'archer braqua ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui présidait la réunion. «Alors conseiller Monteverde si je sortais avec UN chasseur d'ombres, nous aurions perdus la guerre. »

Le représentant lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant bien comprendre que son coup d'éclat n'était guère apprécié.

«Monsieur Lightwood nous tolérons déjà beaucoup de votre part, veillez à ne pas abuser de notre bonne volonté. Vos runes sont toujours en place malgré votre fricotage avec Bane. Nous pourrions changer d'avis. » Monteverde se leva, faisant signe à ses subordonnés d'en faire de même. «Notre discussion s'arrête là. »

Alec commença à partir, ne s'avouant pas vaincu. Il reviendrait à la charge à nouveau. Il avait deux semaines à tuer à Idris de toute manière. Il se retourna pour lancer quelques derniers mots.

«Pour information, je suis fiancé à mon fricotage. »

L'archer partit, claquant la porte derrière lui. Annoncer ces fiançailles avec Magnus n'était pas dans ses projets initiaux mais l'étroitesse d'esprit et le manque de reconnaissance de l'Enclave avait le don de le mettre hors de lui ces derniers temps.

* * *

Alec sortit de la Garde, lieu où était la salle du Conseil. Son compagnon l'attendait sous un arbre, un peu plus loin. Il attirait le regard de tous les chasseurs d'ombres peu habitués à voir des créatures obscures à Idris depuis la fin de la Guerre Obscure. L'archer déposa un baiser appuyé sur les lèvres de Magnus, provoquant quelques sifflements malveillants de la part des passants.

«Les shadowhunters sont toujours aussi adorables. » Ricana le sorcier.

«Ils n'ont aucune reconnaissance. » Grommela le néphilim, prenant son amant par la main, l'entraînant vers le manoir Lightwood où il résidait pendant leur court séjour à Alicante. Maryse habitait la demeure avec eux pendant ces semaines, soutenant à la grande surprise d'Alec, son projet. Depuis que la mère avait cru perdre ses enfants lors de leur passage à Edom, elle se montrait d'une étonnante bienveillance face à la relation de son fils aîné et de Magnus.

«J'en déduis que la réunion s'est mal passée. »

«Tu déduis bien. Ils n'ont rien voulus entendre. Ils m'ont reprochés de vouloir cette alliance du fait de notre relation. » S'énerva le shadowhunter.

«Tu ne peux pas nier que cela joue, Alexander. » Murmura posément Magnus, serrant un peu plus sa main.

«En partie. Mais vous méritez un siège permanent au Conseil du fait de votre participati... »

«Alec ! » Tonna une voix derrière eux.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna, il ne manquait plus que lui pour que sa journée passe de mauvaise à désastreuse.

«Père. »

«Annoncer tes fiançailles avec Magnus devant le Conseil. Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? A te mettre toute l'Enclave à dos. » Hurla Robert.

«Tu as fais ça ? » Demanda le sorcier, inquiet. Les relations créatures obscures/shadowhunters n'étant toujours pas autorisées, Alec risquait gros en révélant leur engagement. Mais le warlock ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se gonfler de bonheur. Alexander était vraiment un être à part.

«J'ai fais ça. » Répondit l'archer souriant. Il aimait Magnus, il ne voyait plus de raison de le cacher.

«Tu veux qu'on te retire tes runes ?! » Vociféra le père, le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

«Tu n'es pas le premier à me menacer de cela. Tu es l'inquisiteur si tu veux me priver de mes runes, tu en as tous les droits. » Lâcha Alec, ses yeux bleus s'obscurcissant sous la colère. «En tant que père, j'espère un peu mieux de ta part. »

«Si tu te mets toute ta famille à dos pour des créatures obscures, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi, Alec. » Tenta de le tempérer Robert.

«Ce que tu ne comprends pas et n'accepte pas, c'est qu'ils sont aussi ma famille au même titre que les chasseurs d'ombres. »

Magnus tourna ses yeux vers son compagnon à ses mots. L'archer se considérait comme l'un des leurs. Le sorcier embrassa tendrement la joue d'Alec. Ce dernier lui sourit sous le regard dégoûté de Robert avant de reprendre «Je me bats juste pour les miens. Les créatures obscures ont payés aussi un lourd tribut à la Guerre. Vous avez tendance à l'oublier un peu facilement. Les héros de guerre dont vous aimez parlés ne sont pas seulement Clary et Jace. Magnus a affronté son pire cauchemar pour qu'ils nous ramènent parmi vous, Simon ancien vampire a donné ses souvenirs pour payer notre billet retour et Raphael est mort là bas. Et je ne te parle même pas de tous les anonymes. » L'archer reprit un instant son souffle. «On a gagné la Guerre mais j'ai encore un combat à mener et c'est cette Alliance. »

«Tu le regretteras un jour, Alec. » Lui dit son père comme une fatalité.

«Jamais. » La voix du fils était ferme et définitive.

«Et ne menacez pas trop mon fiancé. Un accident peut si vite arriver. » Dit Magnus faisant crépiter quelques étincelles entre ses doigts comme un avertissement.

Le couple tourna le dos sans accorder un dernier regard au père qui vociférait. Ils rentrèrent au manoir Lightwood, la crispation et l'énervement du néphilim à son paroxysme.

* * *

La porte passée, Alec fit un baiser rapide à Magnus avant de lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Le sorcier l'accepta et se dirigea dans le salon, le laissant s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Maryse assise dans un canapé, se tourna vers le sorcier.

«Comment s'est passé sa réunion ? » Demanda la mère, soucieuse.

«Mal. Ils refusent d'entendre parler de cette Alliance. » Expliqua le warlock fataliste en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil billard du salon. «Et Robert l'a menacé d'un possible retrait de ses runes s'il continuait à plaider pour notre cause. »

«Nous sommes devenus si différents. » Souffla Maryse, mélancolique. Le seul bonheur de revoir ces enfants vivants l'avait fait passer au-dessus de toutes ses anciennes rancœurs. Elle devait même s'avouer que l'amour sincère de Magnus et son fils crevait les yeux. Même divorcé de son ex-mari, elle espérait toujours qu'il change ou qu'il accepte par amour pour son fils.

«Maryse, j'ai une carte à jouer si vous acceptez de vous joindre à moi. »

«Pour le bien de mon fils, toujours. » Lui dit la mère, son regard décidé.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Alec se présenta à nouveau devant les portes de la salle de réunion du Conseil. Des voix s'en échappaient déjà, à sa grande surprise.

L'archer se signala et entra. Son étonnement n'échappa à personne quand il trouva plusieurs Créatures Obscures réunies dans la pièce : Magnus, Catarina, Malcolm, Tessa et le représentant du Labyrinthe en Spirale pour les sorciers. Luke, Alaric, Maïa et Bat pour les loups-garous. Lily pour le clan des vampires de New-York. Ainsi que Simon, ancien daylighter. Sa mère se tenait également au centre de la salle.

Magnus lança un sourire bienveillant à Alec avant de reprendre.

«Vous avez bien compris, le seul chasseur d'ombres avec qui nous acceptons de traiter est Alexander Lightwood. »

«Si vous continuez à refuser son projet d'Alliance, les sorcier retirons leurs protections sur Alicante. » Continua Tessa.

«Et les loups-garous et les vampires ne feront plus le ménage dans leur rang. Alors si c'est des mundanes meurent, ça sera votre problème. » Signala Luke.

«Et en cas de nouvelle Guerre, nous ne nous joindrons plus à vous. » Menaça Lily.

«Et les étudiants de l'Académie ne suivrons plus aucun cours tant que cette Alliance qu'ils trouvent logique, normale et justifiée ne sera pas appliquée. » Dit Simon en posant un document contenant les signatures de tous les jeunes chasseurs d'ombres de l'Académie.

L'archer ne put retenir son sourire plus longtemps. Ils étaient tous exceptionnels. Sa famille était peut être hétéroclite mais parfaite.

Du côté du Conseil, c'était plutôt la soupe à la grimaces mais ils étaient au pied du mur. Monteverde avec une mauvaise volonté manifeste dut prendre une décision qu'il ne pensait jamais tolérer.

«Parlons de votre projet d'Alliance, monsieur Lightwood. »

«En compagnie de Magnus Bane, représentant des sorciers, Luke Garroway, des loups-garous et Lily Chen, des vampires. » Dit Alec d'une voix ne souffrant aucune contestation.

«Très bien. »Accepta Monteverde, le regard sombre.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, une dîner festif avait lieu dans le manoir Lightwood. Le projet d'Alliance et un siège permanent pour chaque représentant des créatures obscures au Conseil avaient été validés, non sans difficulté. Mais les menaces des downworlders avaient fait leur effet sur le Conseil.

Alec savourait sa victoire non sans un pincement au cœur. La bataille avait été gagné au prix d'un bras de fer alors que l'archer aurait préféré que la question de cette Alliance ne se pose même pas. Tant la chose lui paressait naturelle de son point de vue et de celui de plusieurs Instituts. Mais Idris restait Idris, regorgeant de shadowhunters réfractaires aux changements.

Magnus rejoint Alec qui s'était réfugié sur la terrasse.

«Tu ne savoures pas ta victoire ? » Le questionna le sorcier, son torse collé au dos du néphilim.

«Je ne suis pas très fête. Et la victoire a un goût amer. » Lâcha l'archer, se retournant et enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux ébènes du sorcier.

«Alexander, tu as fais plus pour nous que n'importe quel shadowhunter dans l'histoire. Et le fait que tu nous considères comme ta famille est la plus belle des victoires pour les créatures obscures. »

Le chasseur d'ombres releva le visage du warlock et l'embrassa tendrement.

«Je t'aime, Magnus. »

«Je t'aime, mon ange. » Répondit le sorcier en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres rosies de son amant.

«Prochain combat, proposer un projet de loi pour autoriser les mariages créatures obscures/néphilims. »Lança l'archer, le regard déterminé.

«Tu n'arrêtes plus. » Rit Magnus.

«J'ai encore grands projets pour le futur. »

«Cet Alexander leader me plaît beaucoup. » Ronronna le sorcier s'accrochant à la chemise de son compagnon. «Que dis-tu de nous éclipser ? »

«Je dis que tu as des idées derrière la tête. » Dit le shadowhunter en se collant à lui.

«Moi aussi, j'ai de grands projets pour les prochaines heures...»

* * *

Ça c'est mon Alec ! Maman est fière XD Oui je suis dingue mais vous allez finir par vous y habituer XD

Ce 19/12 est validé ? Et vous, que pensez-vous du personnage d'Alec de votre côté ? Et quel est votre personnage favori ?

Je vous informe par avance, qu'il n'y aura probablement pas d'OS demain à part miracle. Mais ça veut dire deux OS jeudi.

A très vite !


	21. 20 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare

RATING :

INFOS : Je cours après le temps mais je vous poste celui qui devait arrivé hier. Et ce soir probablement très tard, celui d'aujourd'hui.

Cette fois-ci, l'ambiance est familiale avec Max et Rafael de la partie.

SPOILERS : Si vous connaissez pas l'existence de Max et Raf XD

Merci Yugia pour ta chaleureuse review.

Merci Severusa pour ta review. Malec devient vraiment intéressant dans le tome 3. J'ai connu en avril la série, puis j'ai poursuivi avec les livres dans la foulée. Cet univers m'a happé totalement. Clace n'a fichtrement aucun intérêt mais tu vas en bouffer dans les livres et tu te diras pendant ces moments «Pourquoi pas plus de Malec ?! ».

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était neuf heures et la famille Lightwood-Bane se dirigeait vers une ancienne école désertée pour prendre un portail. Ce dernier les conduirait au Labyrinthe en Spirale où Max, leur plus jeune fils faisait sa première rentrée à l'Académie de Magie. Après cette journée, tous les matins et tous les soirs, un portail s'ouvrirait pour permettre à Max et d'autres jeunes sorciers d'y aller sans leurs parents. Pour la plupart, ils étaient seulement avec leur mère, les pères partant généralement dès qu'ils savaient que cet enfant sorcier n'était pas d'eux. Certains restaient et acceptaient d'élever leur warlock d'enfant.

La petite famille arriva, d'autres parents étaient déjà rassemblés dans l'établissement désaffectée. Ils attirèrent immédiatement les regards curieux, comme souvent. Un chasseur d'ombres et un sorcier en couple, c'était déjà inédit, parents d'un petit warlock et d'un shadowhunter, ça l'était encore plus. Faisant fi des regards, la famille se dirigea en souriant vers Catarina. Cette dernière accompagnait Madzie pour sa troisième rentrée. La jeune femme avait finit par adopter la petite fille qui mettait un peu de lumière dans sa vie consacrée avant entièrement à son boulot.

«Bonjour, vous tous. » Dit Catarina embrassant toute la joyeuse famille. «Comment tu te sens, Max ? Prêt pour ton premier jour ? »

«Ouais. » Cria le petit garçon à la peau bleue.

Il était habillé d'un pull violet et d'un pantalon noir. Il était à croquer selon ses parents. Rafael à ses côtés, était tout heureux de jouer son rôle de grand-frère même s'il était inquiet de voir Max rentrait dans une école loin de lui. Dad l'avait dit, il serait de retour tous les soirs.

Un portail s'ouvrit et un sorcier du Labyrinthe en Spirale en sortit.

«Je vais faire l'appel en commençant par les premières années. A chaque fois que vous entendrez votre nom, vous passerez le portail accompagnés de vos parents et éventuels frères et sœurs. N'oubliez pas de bien tenir la main d'un de vos parents. Vous ne connaissez pas encore votre destination. Pour les sorciers n'ayant jamais accéder au Labyrinthe en Spirale, merci de trouver une famille ayant la possibilité de vous escorter. »

Les noms commencèrent à s'égrener. Max trépignait d'impatience, sautillant sur place. Son sac Star Wars rebondissant dans son dos. Oui, Simon avait réussi ça, rendre leur fils accro à la saga intergalactique. Pour l'instant, le geek se limitait aux différentes déclinaisons en dessins-animés, attendant que le jeune sorcier soit plus âgé pour passer aux films. Au grand damne de ses parents, Max avait donc demandé un cartable de la licence pour sa rentrée et comme ils craquent facilement, ils avaient passé une après-midi au centre commercial pour trouver l'objet tant convoité.

Alec avait moyennement apprécié cette sortie. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop oppressant, beaucoup trop de trop.

«Max Michael Lightwood-Bane » Le petit glapit de joie et se précipita Rafael à la main vers le portail. Ses pères le suivant avec le sourire. Quelques murmures se firent entendre sur leur passage mais ils se contentèrent de sourire davantage. Leur famille était unique mais c'était la leur, belle, heureuse et débordante d'amour.

«Max tiens-moi la main. » Dit Magnus tendant sa main droite à son fils qui la saisit. «Raf, reste bien accroché à la main de ton frère, ne la lâche sous aucun prétexte. Chéri ? » Termina le sorcier, sa main droite tendue vers son compagnon. Alec la serra sans hésitation. L'anxiété le gagnant. C'était beaucoup de premières fois aujourd'hui. Première rentrée de Max, première visite au Labyrinthe en Spirale (les non-sorciers étant interdits habituellement), première fois qu'ils allaient laisser leur cadet seul toute une journée.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, dans un grand hall éclairé magnifiquement par un puits de lumière. La pièce était en marbre du sol au plafond. Une imposante fontaine représentant divers sorciers et sorcières célèbres étaient au centre de la salle. Un homme les accueillit et désigna à Max, le rang dans lequel, il devait se placer.

«Alors, Max, première impression ? » Demanda Alec, s'agenouillant devant son fils.

«C'est grand. »

«Ça l'est. » Admit le shadowhunter en riant.

«Et tu n'as encore rien vu, petit pirate. » Souligna Magnus.

«Papa, pas de surnoms devant les autres. » Ronchonna le cadet pour la forme.

«Pardon, mon petit oiseau bleu des îles. » Reprit le warlock avec un sourire goguenard. »

«Papa, arrête de l'embêter. » Intervint Rafael, toujours aussi protecteur envers son frère.

«C'est vrai ça, Papa, arrête donc. » Dit Alec en se relevant, donnant un coup de coude léger à son compagnon.

«Tu vas voir toi, je vais t'embêter ce soir. » Répliqua Magnus en agrippant le shadowhunter par les hanches avant de lui faire des baisers dans le cou. Alec rit quoique fortement gêné. Leurs enfants levèrent leurs yeux au ciel, leurs pères témoignaient leurs marques d'affections sans retenue devant leurs proches mais en public, leur Papa n'était pas mieux.

«Toujours aussi peu discret à ce que je vois. » Dit un homme en s'avançant vers Magnus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire que le sorcier lui rendit.

«Pietro ! » S'exclama le warlock en lui faisant une accolade appuyée sous le regard vigilant d'Alec. «Ça fait un baille. »

Pietro était un sorcier que Magnus avait connu au cours d'un de ses voyages en Russie. Il était pâle de peau, avait des cheveux long blond presque blancs et des yeux gris acier. Il avait cette beauté froide, typique du nord.

«Oui comme tu dis. Pratiquement 200 ans. » Calcula rapidement le russe.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Magnus.

«J'enseigne ici. J'ai en charge les premières années. Cette classe plus précisément. » Dit Pietro en désignant le rang où était rangé Max.

«Vraiment ?! C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mon fils va être avec toi. Pirate, viens voir. » Le petit garçon s'approcha, les yeux levés au ciel en entendant son surnom. Ça il l'avait pris de son Dad. «Max, je te présente Pietro, il va être ton professeur. »

«Ravi de faire ta connaissance, jeune Bane. » Sourit le professeur.

«Lightwood-Bane. » Intervint Alec en posant une main sur une épaule de son cadet.

«Excusez-moi de cette erreur. »

«Il n'y a rien à pardonner. » Lui signifia Magnus avec un sourire. «Cet homme magnifique et possessif est mon mari, Alexander Lightwood et voici notre aîné Rafael. » Continua le sorcier en poussant son fils devant lui.

«Chasseur d'ombres. » Constata Pietro en voyant les quelques premières marques de Rafael.

«Tout comme son père. » Expliqua Magnus.

Pietro eut une rapide sourire. Serra poliment la main d'Alec puis se tourna vers ses élèves.

«Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Pietro et je suis votre professeur pour cette année. Nous allons bientôt monter en classe. Il est l'heure de dire au revoir à vos parents. »

Max se tourna vers ses pères. Un sourire qui avait faibli sur ses lèvres mais le regard décidé. Magnus et Alec s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

«Ça va bien se passer, rayon de soleil. Et ce soir, Papa, Raf et moi, on sera au portail à t'attendre. D'accord ? » Lui dit gentiment, le shadowhunter en lui passant doucement la main dans les cheveux.

«Éblouis-les ! Tu es le meilleur ! » Ajouta Magnus, souriant.

«Tu es le fils de Magnus Bane et Alexander Lightwood. C'est des légendes. Tu vas te faire des amis facilement. » Renchérit Rafael pour rassurer son petit frère.

«Câlin collectif ? » Proposa Alec.

Ne voulant pas l'imposer à Max, ce dernier voulant montrer que c'était un grand garçon. Mais il tomba aussitôt dans les bras de son Dad, suivi de Rafael puis de Magnus qui referma ses bras autour d'eux. Ils restèrent un moment, blottis les uns contre les autres, savourant leur bonheur d'être ensemble.

«Les enfants, c'est l'heure. » Dit Pietro pour stopper les différentes embrassades.

Alec et Magnus firent quelque derniers baisers à leur fils ainsi que Raf. Ils continuèrent à faire coucou à Max tandis que son rang s'éloignait. Les pères avaient la gorge serrée, c'était un grand moment et la première séparation des deux frères. Rafael, s'était d'ailleurs caché contre la jambe de Magnus pleurant faiblement, ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux tendrement.

Catarina arriva vers eux, tout sourire.

«C'est parti pour une nouvelle année. Je dois filer, le travail m'attends. On se voit au portail ce soir. » Elle commença à se détourner puis revint sur ses pas. «Raf, tout va bien se passer pour Max. Les peaux bleues sont des sacrés dur à cuire. » Elle partit alors que le petit shadowhunter lâchait un rire.

* * *

La famille passa le portail, une fois fait, Alec prit Rafael par la main.

«Il est temps de regagner l'Institut pour nous, rayon de soleil. »

«Travaille bien. Ne fais pas tourner tante Izzy en bourrique. » Souligna Magnus puis il se pencha vers son aîné. «Tonton Jace, continue à lui mener la vie dure. »

«Ne l'écoute pas. » Sourit Alec. Son mari et son parabatai, c'était toujours aussi tortueux. Ils s'appréciaient à leur manière.

«Je compte sur toi. » Dit le sorcier sans relever la phrase de son homme. «Honey, je te retrouve ce midi. » Finit Magnus déposant un baiser tendre sur les lèvres d'Alec.

«A tout à l'heure. En route, tes petits camarades doivent déjà être arrivés. Si on traîne encore, tu vas avoir une punition de Madame la directrice. » Lança Alec en commençant à marcher avec son fis alors que Magnus partait dans l'autre sens.

«Tante Clary m'adore. »

«Ne profite pas de tes privilèges, petit démon. » Souffla l'archer, soulevant son fils. Père et enfant s'amusèrent, le reste du trajet et accusèrent un retard de dix minutes. Rafael rejoint sa classe rapidement pendant qu'Alec allait dans son bureau. L'alliance créatures obscures/néphilims regorgeait de paperasserie administrative. Alors qu'il commençait à travailler de faible coups se firent entendre sur sa porte ouverte. Il leva les yeux, sa mère était postée à l'entrée ,souriante, deux gobelets de Starbucks à la main.

«Bonjour, maman. Entre. » L'invita le fils.

«Bonjour. Comment s'est passé la rentrée de mon petit sorcier ? » Demanda t-elle en tendant à Alec son fudge hot chocolate.

L'archer huma l'odeur sucrée avant de répondre.

«Très bien. » La grand-mère sourit, Alec était toujours aussi étonné de voir à quel point Maryse était gaga de ses petits-fils. Certes Rafael était un néphilim, mais pas Max. Et les relations précédentes de Maryse avec les warlocks n'étaient pas un très bon souvenir. Elle commençait tout juste à accepter Magnus. Mais ses petits-fils étaient ses trésors. «Son professeur est un ancien ami de Magnus. Très beau. » Rajouta l'archer plus pour lui-même mais sa mère entendit. Et remarqua sans mal, ses yeux bleus s'assombrissant.

«C'est une bonne chose. Et, tu es jaloux. » Rit Maryse.

«Pas du tout. Je remarque juste. » Tenta de s'expliquer Alec.

«Je connais ce regard. Tu es mon fils, je sais tout repérer chez toi. Et il veut dire «Magnus est à moi, éloignez-vous tout de suite de mon mari sous peine de vous prendre une flèche entre les deux yeux ». Tu es très possessif, mon chaton. » Remarqua Maryse en faisant une pichenette sur le nez de son fils. «Ton mari te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Alec rougit intensément. Même si Maryse n'entretenait pas une relation proche de Magnus, elle avait bien remarqué ses yeux brillants d'amour pour son aîné. Ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés et même si ça lui demandait encore un effort pour se l'avouer, Alec n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Depuis qu'il était avec Magnus, une flamme de bonheur brillait toujours dans son regard.

«Rafael est en cours ? » Questionna Maryse, en se levant.

«Oui et non, ne vas pas l'espionner. Tu le verras plus tard. »

Mais sa mère partait déjà, un rire dans la voix. Une vraie grand-mère gâteau.

* * *

Alec travailla plusieurs heures. Alors qu'il se relâchait, la tête rejetait en arrière, une voix le tira de ses rêveries.

«Ça travaille dur ici. » Rit Magnus en passant le seuil.

«Bien sûr. J'ai pas fait de pause depuis que je suis arrivé. » Répliqua l'archer.

«En retard. » Sourit le sorcier, en se laissant tomber sur les genoux de son mari. «Et oui, ta sœur me dit tout. »

Magnus embrassa passionnément son amant et Alec passa ses mains dans son dos, relevant la chemise pour y glisser ses mains.

«Vous savez qu'il y a des enfants maintenant dans ses couloirs. » Les interpellas Jace en passant avant de poursuivre sa route.

Le couple se détacha, les yeux brillants de désir.

«Sexe et repas ou repas puis sexe ? » Demanda Magnus d'un ton sensuel.

«Ferme la porte. »

«J'aime tes priorités, sweetheart. » Rit le warlock s'exécutant.

* * *

Les parents étaient de retour devant le portail, guettant l'arrivée de Max, ce dernier arriva avec un petit garçon à ses côtés. Cela soulagea instantanément Alec, il s'était fait un ami. A la peau aussi rouge que leur cadet l'avait bleue.

L'archer prit son fils dans les bras, le soulevant sous le rire de Max.

«Alors cette première journée ? Ton maître est gentil ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Tu as bien mangé ? » Questionna Alec avec empressement.

«Une à la fois. » Rit Magnus en posant un baiser sur la joue de leur plus jeune fils.

«Mon maître est gentil. Je me suis fait plusieurs copains mais surtout Jim. C'est lui. » Dit le petit en montrant d'une main l'enfant à la peau rouge.

«Ne montre pas du doigt. » Rectifia l'archer.

«J'ai super bien mangé. Et j'ai vu, tata Tessa. »

«Tu m'étonnes. » Rit Magnus, bien sûr que son amie s'était empresser d'aller voir Max. Elle était gaga de leurs fils.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au loft dans un joyeux brouhaha. Max ne s'arrêtant plus. Une fois arrivé à la maison, il raconta l'histoire à nouveau à son frère, ses tantes, ses oncles et sa grand-mère réunis pour l'occasion.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Alec et Magnus eurent la surprise de se faire convoquer à l'école de Max. Ils s'y rendirent, soucieux. Leur fils resta en dehors du bureau alors que ses pères entraient. Pietro les saluas et présenta la situation.

«Max a très mal réagit à un de nos cours sur l'histoire des sorciers. Nous avons dû parler du Cercle et de leurs agissements à l'encontre de notre peuple. Max est rentré dans une colère noire en disant que son Dad ne ferait jamais de mal à son Papa. »

Alec eut une boule au ventre. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé cette période sombre avec leur fils, préférant la laisser au passé. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchis que Max puisse être confronté à ce type de situation. Mais bien sûr a famille atypique, passé compliqué.

«Nous sommes désolés. » S'excusa poliment Magnus.

«Ne le soyez-pas. Votre fils a ardemment défendu son point de vue, c'était plus mignon à voir. Mais, il a brûlé tous nos livres de cours sous la colère. »Termina faiblement Pietro pointant un tas de poussières dans la poubelle.

«J'ai compris. Je sors le chéquier. » Souffla Magnus, désabusé.

* * *

Les parents retournèrent au loft, un Max silencieux à leurs côtés. Ils s'assirent tous sur le canapé, accompagné de Rafael.

«Max, papa et moi, nous ne sommes pas en colère. » Sourit Alec, serrant son cadet contre lui.

«C'est vrai ? » Demanda Max en regardant Magnus.

«Oui. Mais nous devons parler avec vous deux. » Souligna le warlock, prenant Rafael contre lui.

«L'histoire des chasseurs d'ombres et des créatures obscures a des parts sombres. Et ce que tu as abordé en classe Max en fait partie. Le Cercle a commis des crimes affreux dont celui de tuer des sorciers innocents. » Expliqua l'archer calmement.

«Pourquoi ? »

«Ils considéraient que les créatures obscures étaient dangereuses et méritaient de mourir comme les démons. C'était une période difficile et beaucoup de gens l'ont crus. Puis ils se sont rendus compte que c'était une erreur. » Continua Alec. «Le Cercle a disparu. Il y a encore eu des moments difficiles par la suite. Mais maintenant tout s'est apaisé. Et les shadowhunters et les créatures obscures sont alliés. »

«Mais si on te reparle de ça, tu ne dois pas t'énerver car c'est la vérité même si elle te blesse. »Renchérit Magnus avec douceur.

«Mais quand vous vous disputez avec Papa. Tu le tueras pas, hein Dad ? » Demanda Max, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

«Jamais, tu m'entends jamais. J'aime ton Papa tellement fort que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal sinon je m'en ferai à moi aussi. » Dit Alec avec force.

«Tous les couples se disputent de temps à autre, Max. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on s'aiment moins ou qu'on veut se faire du mal. C'est juste que parfois, on est pas d'accords. Et tu nous vois plus de fois nous faire des bisous ou nous disputer ? » Questionna Magnus avec un sourire en coin.

«Des bisous. Tout le temps. » Dit Max dans un rire.

«Voilà. Alors ne te fais pas de soucis. Le passé est au passé. Et ton Dad et moi, on fait partie d'une Alliance pour que jamais, ça ne se reproduise. » Termina Magnus.

La petite famille se câlina puis les frères s'amusèrent tranquillement ensemble. Pendant qu'Alec et Magnus se prélassaient l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, les surveillant d'un œil.

«Le coup de tonnerre est passé. » Souffla l'archer avec soulagement.

«Il y en aura d'autres. On est armés pour. On s'aime, on les aime. Tout ira bien, Alexander. »

Ce dernier sourit alors que son mari commençait à l'embrasser tendrement.

«Tu vois, Max, encore un bisou. » Rigola Raf.

«Des tonnes de bisous. » Renchérit Max sous le regard bienveillant de ses pères.

* * *

Le fluffy est de retour. Parce que j'aime ardemment ça.

C'est un peu la course en ce moment donc ne m'en voulez pas si je publie à des heures indues. Comme ça va être le cas ce soir. J'arrive plus à tout gérer (boulot, courses, emballage cadeaux...) XD

Alors ce moment familial du 20/12 (plus 1 jour XD) vous convient ?

Alors pour les noms :

Pietro comme Pietro Maximoff, mon personnage favori des comics Marvel.

Jim comme Jim Kirk de Star Trek.

Pour les prénoms, autant vous glisser des références que j'aime XD

A ce soir !


	22. 21 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Une idée stupide me suffit parfois XD Et j'ai fait la meilleure description de démons qui soit possible XD (second degré quand tu nous tiens).

SPOILERS : /

Merci Liki pour ta review. Oui Clary est la directrice dans cet OS parce qu'Alec se consacre à l'Alliance créatures obscures/néphilims. Est-ce que c'est le cas dans les livres ? Tu verras.

Je mentirai si je disais que les livres ne traitent pas énormément du Clace. Ils sont les personnages principaux. J'ai lu les livres, ça m'a gonflé ardemment parfois mais je tenais le coup car les scènes Malec pour moi tiennent le haut du panier par rapport à la fadeur des scènes Clace. Lis les livres, ils sont très biens. Il ne faut pas oublier que The Mortal Instruments, c'est autre chose que des histoires d'amour, c'est un univers fantastique riche et passionnant:)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Magnus entra dans l'Institut de New-York avec fracas et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie à pas pressés.

Isabelle l'avait contacté quelques minutes plus tôt, sa voix trahissait un faible rire qu'elle tentait de masquer. Rire que n'avait pas compris le sorcier quant elle lui avait dit que Jace était blessé et que les iratzes d'Alec ne fonctionnaient pas pour le remettre sur pied. Les runes tracées par un parabatai étaient plus puissantes que n'importe quelles autres, le warlock était donc leur derniers recours.

Magnus passa la porte de l'infirmerie et compris la raison de l'hilarité d'Isabelle, Jace était accroché à son parabatai comme une moule à son rocher. Alec essayait vainement de se soustraire aux bras puissants qui l'enserraient.

Le sorcier racla sa gorge.

«Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda t-il.

«A toi de nous le dire. » Répondit Simon d'un air apeuré. Magnus tourna son regard vers lui. Le vampire était prostré dans un coin de la pièce, son tee-shirt était déchiré sur l'avant.

«Tu as été blessé, Samuel ? » Questionna le warlock en désignant le bout de tissu qui ne recouvrait plus grand chose du torse pâle.

«C'est Simon. » Répliqua Alec d'un ton blasé, reportant l'attention de son compagnon sur lui. «C'est Jace qui as mis son tee-shirt en pièces. » Ce dernier en entendant son prénom prononcé par son parabatai gémit de plaisir et se frotta au débardeur noir qui recouvrait le torse de l'archer. «Il est très collant depuis qu'il a été blessé. » Dit Alec en désignant la plaie parant le flanc droit de son frère. Il avait renoncé à essayer d'échapper aux bras de ce dernier.

«Je n'aime pas te voir dans une étreinte avec un autre homme. » Dit Magnus avec un sourire taquin tout en examinant la blessure du blond. Le directeur d'Institut rougit et bafouilla une explication incompréhensible. La magie du sorcier agit sur la plaie, la refermant.

«A quoi ressemblait le démon qui vous a attaqué ? » Questionna le warlock même s'il avait déjà une idée assez claire du type de bestiole concerné.

«C'était quelque chose. » Dit Izzy en s'approchant de Magnus, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier. La demoiselle sortait de la douche, ses cheveux encore mouillés dégageaient une odeur de jasmin. «Il était rouge entièrement avec des cornes noires. Des yeux couleur d'or. Et des attributs masculins assez imposants. » Rit-elle en terminant la description.

«Et les premières personnes que Jace a vu en se réveillant, c'est vous deux ? » Demanda le sorcier en lançant un regard à son amant, toujours coincé dans les bras de son parabatai. Ce dernier opina. Si ça n'avait pas été le frère d'Alec songea Magnus, il l'aurait déjà brûlé sur place pour oser toucher ce corps qui lui appartenait.

«Il a été blessé par un démon de luxure. Il faut attendre que les effets du venin s'estompent. Je ne peux rien faire. Pour l'instant, il est calme mais sa libido risque de s'emballer dans quelques heures, il vaut mieux donc le séparer de mon cher Alexander et de Samson. » Expliqua le warlock usant de sa magie, il ramena son compagnon à lui.

«Merci pour le petit-déjeuner de ce matin, il était délicieux. » Susurra Magnus en embrassant délicatement Alec. Le shadowhunter avait pour habitude quand il se réveillait plus tôt, de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour eux. Mais il n'avait pu en profiter, informait par sa sœur d'une attaque de démon. Son poste de directeur d'Institut ne lui permettait plus que rarement d'aller sur le terrain mais la créature étant proche de l'appartement de Brooklyn, il pouvait être le premier sur les lieux.

A peine le baiser terminé, Jace se jeta sur Magnus. Ce dernier ne s'y attendant pas tomba lourdement au sol. Alec se précipita sur son frère, le ceinturant.

«Jace ! Ça suffit. » Il étendit son aura de parabatai pour apaiser le blond qui tremblait de rage. « Tout va bien, Magnus ? »

«J'en suis quitte pour quelques hématomes. » Dit-il en se relevant avec l'aide d'Isabelle. «Le poison s'est déjà diffusé de façon plus importante que je ne le pensais. Son esprit est totalement embrumé par ce dernier. Il ne réagit plus qu'avec son instinct primaire. Pour lui Simon et Alexander sont des chasses gardées. » Le sorcier s'approcha de Jace, qui était toujours contenu par l'archer. « Mais je n'aime pas cette idée. Tu n'avais qu'à t'intéresser à lui quant il te tendait les bras. » Répliqua Magnus faisant apparaître ses yeux félins pour mettre en garde le blond.

Jace s'en contrefoutait, il avait profité d'un relâchement d'Alec pour se retourner. Ses mains passèrent sous le débardeur de son frère. Le directeur d'Institut, les lui retiras. «Jace, si tu ne veux pas finir dans une cellule ou menotter sur ce lit, tu vas arrêter tout de suite. » A l'entente du mot « menotter », le blond gémit profondément et tendit ses mains unies vers son parabatai, les yeux brûlants de désir. Alec se recula d'un pas en le regardant, surpris.

«Si tu l'aguiches aussi, chéri. » Rit le sorcier.

«Pas du tout. »

«Amour, tu lui as proposé de l'attacher à un lit. Tu sais comme j'aime ça. Visiblement, c'est le truc de Jace aussi. »

L'archer se plaça auprès de son compagnon, il ne le toucha pas mais voulait faire passer un message à son frère.

«Jace, tu as été blessé par un démon, tu n'agis pas par toi-même. Magnus est mon petit-ami et toi tu as Clary... »

Le blond s'était retourné, ne l'écoutant déjà plus et avançait vers Simon. Si une proie lui échappait, il pouvait se rabattre sur une autre.

Il se rua sur le vampire qui glapit de peur. Jace dégagea les pans de tee-shirt qui restaient et contempla un moment le torse de Simon sans le toucher. Ce dernier, paniqué le laissait faire.

L'homme au sang d'ange se releva finalement et retourna vers Alec, soulevant sans préavis son débardeur, dévoilant ses abdominaux finement ciselés, il se lécha les lèvres en les voyant.

«Jace et moi avons vraiment les mêmes goûts. » Remarqua Magnus retenant un rire. Le blond s'était à nouveau lové dans les bras de son parabatai. Alec lança un regard brillant de jalousie et de colère à son amant alors qu'il restait stoïque dans l'étreinte de son frère. «Alexander, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais me jeter sur Clary pour autant. Tu es milles fois plus désirable. Et serre-le dans tes bras tant que ce n'est pas plus, je peux le tolérer. » Termina le sorcier avec un signe de tête exprimant sa compréhension. Jace agissait sous le contrôle d'un démon. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux, c'était faux mais la rationalité n'entrait pas en ligne de cause dans cette situation. Alec mit ses bras autour de Jace, ce dernier soupira de plaisir sous la grimace de dépit de l'archer.

Magnus fut soulagé de voir que son compagnon n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'échange contraint, après tout il avait aimé Jace dans le passé.

Alexander fit un signe de tête à Magnus pour qu'il approche, profitant d'une baisse d'attention de son parabatai qui s'assoupissait dans ses bras, il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

«Tu me manques. » Souffla le directeur d'Institut verbalisant son besoin de contact avec son amant. Ce dernier posa une main au creux de ses reins et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

«Je vais rester près de toi. Jace risque de devenir plus entreprenant au fil des heures. Je vais le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu. » Termina le warlock, avec un petit sourire. Ses yeux scrutant les mains du blond pour qu'elles ne gagnent pas certains vallons, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir touché. La respiration régulière de Jace, signala qu'il s'était endormi pour de bon.

«Je peux m'en aller ? » Demanda faiblement Simon qui s'était relevé.

«Oh que non Samson si Jace devient incontrôlable, je vais l'envoyer dans tes bras. Hors de question, qu'il fasse du mal à Alexander. »

«Et moi ? » Glapit le vampire.

«Toi, tu n'es pas mon petit-ami. » Riposta le warlock en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

* * *

Jace était maintenant allongé sur un lit, la main d'Alec dans la sienne, maintenant un contact. Simon avait finalement obtenu l'autorisation de partir. Le blond était calme mais frissonnait à cause de la fièvre consécutive à sa libido en folie.

Magnus était dans un fauteuil, au côté de son compagnon, son autre main lové dans la sienne, la tête sur une de ses robuste épaules.

«Tu ne ressens rien ? » Demanda le sorcier soudainement brisant le silence régnant dans la pièce. Sa tête se relevant. Il ne voulait pas s'en faire à la base mais la pensée avait finit par tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

«Pardon ? » Questionna l'archer n'étant pas sûr d'avoir compris le sens de l'interrogation du warlock. Ses yeux bleus scrutant l'ambre troublé.

«Tu as aimé Jace et là il te tombe littéralement dans les bras. Et va en redemander de manière plus prononcée en se réveillant. Tu ne ressens rien ? »

Alec regarda son compagnon un moment. Son cœur battait la chamade à peine les yeux posés sur lui, un désir sourd lui tiraillait le ventre et son regard cherchait toujours Magnus dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce que lui. C'était un mélange complexe d'amour, de désir, de tendresse, de passion, de douceur et de folie. Et cette tornade de sentiments, il n'y avait que le sorcier qui la déclenchait en lui.

«Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé Jace. J'étais tellement écrasé par cette lumière qu'il dégageait que je ne voyais que lui. Mais plus comme on admire un héros. Il me dépassait dans tous les domaines et je devais me battre deux fois plus durs pour arriver à un niveau quasiment équivalent. » Alec baissa les yeux, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs lointains. «Je crois que j'ai confondu amour et admiration. » Le directeur d'Institut braqua son regard dans celui de son compagnon. « Parce que ce que je ressens pour toi, la violence de mes sentiments à ton égard. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ne serait-ce que le quart pour Jace. Je t'aime à un tel point que si tu savais ce qui me tourmentait, tu pourrais être effrayé. »

Les yeux de Magnus devinrent félins, signe de son trouble intense. Il ne maîtrisait plus le charme qui protégeait sa marque. Alec sourit, il aimait ce regard.

«Alors, on serait deux à être effrayés. » Souffla le sorcier avant de poser un baiser appuyé et passionné sur les lèvres tentatrices de son amant.

Alors que le contact s'intensifiait encore, Jace gronda à leurs côtés.

«Ne touche pas à lui, sorcier ! »

«Jace ! De un, ce n'est pas... » L'archer ne put terminer que le blond le fit taire englobant férocement ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Alec se débattit et Magnus intervint le repoussant avec sa magie.

«Ça va trop loin là. » Intervint le warlock. Il se tourna vers son compagnon, un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure et il était choqué. Ses yeux trahissant sa frayeur.

Mais cette seconde d'inattention suffit à Jace pour se jeter sur le sorcier, le rouant de coups. Tellement bien que le sorcier ne pouvait se débattre. C'est l'archer qui le dégagea à nouveau, poussant son parabatai violemment. Son regard bleuté teintait d'une colère ardente.

«Touche-le encore une seule fois, Jace et tu le regretteras. » Son ton dur, froid et implacable éveilla une lueur malsaine chez le blond.

«Tu es à moi, pas à lui. » Cria Jace.

«Je ne suis la propriété de personne. » Retourna l'archer avec une égale férocité.

Avant qu'Alec ne le réalise, son frère était sur lui, déchirant ses vêtements. La magie de Magnus enveloppa toute la pièce. Et il projeta Jace contre un mur.

«Je ne peux évacuer le poison de ton organisme. Mais je peux te contenir. Ce que tu tentes de faire maintenant te rongeras plus tard, avoir fait du mal à ton parabatai te hanteras. »

Le warlock lutta un moment avant de réussir à endormir Jace, le poison parant la plupart de ses sorts. Il arriva à ses fins après avoir déployé une quantité de magie impressionnante.

Magnus s'écroula à genoux, épuisé. Alec se précipita à ses côtés, le serrant contre lui. Son corps tremblait et le sorcier l'entoura de ses bras puissants. La violence de son parabatai avait terrifié le directeur d'Institut.

«Ça va ? » Demanda faiblement, l'archer.

«Je vais bien Alexander. » Magnus caressa doucement les joues de son compagnon, en un geste d'apaisement. «J'avais oublié combien les démons de luxure étaient dangereux au delà de leur apparence ridicule. »

L'archer rit, relâchant la pression. Il embrassa le warlock avec intensité. Communiquant son amour dans ce baiser. Non, il n'avait jamais aimé, Jace, il se le confirmait encore. Il n'y avait rien d'égal à ce qu'il ressentait pour son amant.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, Jace se réveilla tout comateux. Alec et Magnus étaient assoupis l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé loin du lit. Izzy et Maryse le regardait intensivement, attendant qu'il sorte des brumes du sort du sorcier. Après un moment, le blond se tourna vers sa sœur.

«Que s'est-il passé ? »

«Tu as eu une mauvaise expérience avec un démon de luxure. Tu avais une libido débordante entièrement dirigé vers Alec et Simon. Essentiellement Alec. Tu étais sauvage, incontrôlable et un poil violent. » Expliqua Isabelle.

«J'ai fait du mal à Alec ? » Demanda Jace paniqué.

«Magnus a veillait au grain. Tu l'as un peu secoué mais rien de bien grave. Tu as aussi malmené un peu Magnus mais là c'est Alec qui a sortit les griffes. Cette expérience nous a fait comprendre que quiconque ose touche l'un, déclenche la fureur de l'autre. Très impressionnant. » Finit Izzy, encore marquée. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu toute la scène, le discours du couple l'avait persuadé sur la violence de leur instinct de protection pour l'autre.

Maryse posa un baiser sur le front de Jace, rassurée de le voir en forme puis partit, elle remplaçait très provisoirement son fils au poste directorial de l'Institut.

Alec commença à s'éveiller suivit dans la foulée par Magnus qui avait sentit son compagnon bougeait.

L'archer vit que son frère le regardait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

«Alec? J'ai déconné à quel point ? » Questionna le blond piteusement.

«Rien d'irrémédiable. » Lâcha le directeur d'Institut avec bienveillance.

Le sorcier s'approcha du lit et ses yeux félins se braquèrent dans ceux du blond. Marque apparente égal danger en vue.

«La prochaine fois que tu penses seulement en faire ton quatre heures, je ne me contenterais pas de t'endormir. Est-ce clair ? » Menaça Magnus.

«Limpide. » Opina Jace.

«Bien. Alexander, on rentre ? »

«Oui. On se voit demain, Jace. » Signala l'archer en donnant une tape rassurante sur l'épaule de son parabatai.

* * *

Magnus entoura un bras autour des hanches de son compagnon, le pressant contre lui. Ils sortirent de l'Institut et décidèrent de marcher tranquillement jusqu'au loft.

«Ma propriété. » Murmura le sorcier.

«C'est réducteur. » Désapprouva Alec.

«Question de point de vue. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu me dises que je suis ta propriété. »

L'archer arrêta son amant et fixa son visage intensément.

«Tu es bien plus. Tu es mon futur mari. » Souffla Alec, embrassant tendrement le sorcier.

«Indécrottable romantique. » Rit le warlock. «Mais je t'aime. »

«Espérons, tu vas te lier à moi pour un sacré paquet d'années dans peu de temps. » Répliqua Alec avec le sourire. «Et je t'aime aussi. »

Oui ils allaient se marier mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

* * *

Bon j'avoue que je suis encore un peu partie en vrille dans cette idée. Qui a terminé de manière beaucoup plus fluffy que ce que je pensais à la base. Décembre me donne envie de tellement de guimauve.

Le 21/12 est validé ? Et à votre avis, je vous mitonne un mariage ou non ?

A demain !


	23. 22 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING :

INFOS : Je me suis encore une fois inspirée des infos sur la saison 3. On sait qu'un rival warlock de Magnus va se pointer et bien c'est chose faite dans cet OS. Et il est pas très sympathique ce cher Lorenzo.

SPOILERS : /

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec était tranquillement installé dans un des canapés du loft, lisant un livre quelconque, Chairman Meow sur les genoux. Il profitait de son jour de repos malheureusement sans Magnus qui était bloqué depuis des heures chez son unique client de la journée.

La sonnette retentit extirpant Alec de sa lecture. Il posa Chairman sur le canapé et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée. Qu'il ouvrit à demie, on ne sait jamais qui peut se cacher derrière une porte. Un homme d'une quarantaines d'années le toisait de ses grands yeux sombres, une arrogance certaine dans ces derniers. Ses cheveux soigneusement noués en catogan et son costume sobre mais classe lui donnait un air altier. Sa peau était écailleuse, sorcier pensa le shadowhunter.

«Oui ? » Demanda l'archer après avoir analysé l'homme.

«Bonjour, je cherche Magnus Bane. »

«Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. » Répondit Alec simplement.

«Vous êtes son secrétaire ? Je peux entrer et attendre ? » Questionna le sorcier. Son secrétaire, il se foutait de lui ou quoi ?! Ses bras recouverts laissaient apparaître ses runes largement. Il pensait vraiment qu'un néphilim entre deux chasses aux démons s'amusait à faire le secrétaire. Même pour un warlock aussi sexy soit-il.

«Son compagnon. Qui êtes-vous ? » Répliqua sèchement le shadowhunter.

«Lorenzo Rey, warlock. Un ami de Magnus. » Dit l'homme avec un sourire qui paressait très faux à Alec. «Et excusez-moi pour la méprise vu votre minois, j'aurai dû me douter de la nature de votre relation. Magnus a toujours su choisir ses partenaires. » Termina, le sorcier douceâtre.

Cet homme n'aspirait pas confiance à l'archer mais il se présentait comme un ami de son compagnon. Et même si Alec connaissait ses amis les plus proches, Magnus avait connu quantité de personnes dans sa vie. Et il n'avait certainement pas fait un guide au néphilim pour qu'il puisse faire le tri entre toutes ces connaissances. Hésitant, le chasseur d'ombres ouvrit tout de même la porte et s'effaça faisant signe à Lorenzo d'entrer.

«Vous pouvez l'attendre dans le salon. Je vous sers quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il poliment.

«Un thé serait formidable. »

Alec s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et fit chauffer la bouilloire. Il profita du temps de latence pour dire à son amant, qu'un de ses amis l'attendait chez eux. Une fois, la boisson prête, l'archer se rendit au salon et déposa son thé devant Lorenzo. Chairman Meow s'était réfugié sur un fauteuil loin du sorcier. Bon baromètre qu'était ce chat, le néphilim fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez cet homme.

Le directeur d'Institut prit Chairman, s'assit sur le fauteuil et le posa sur ses genoux. La petit boule de poils se lova confortablement contre lui.

«Vous êtes un chasseur d'ombres ? » Demanda Lorenzo d'un ton nonchalant.

«En effet. »

«Magnus m'étonnera toujours s'encanailler avec un des vôtres, c'est étrange. » Le même sourire méprisant refit son apparition.

«Magnus est unique, que voulez-vous ? Il ne s'arrête pas à des choses aussi futiles que nos différences. » Répliqua Alec sèchement, les yeux brillants d'une froide colère.

«Et quel est votre nom ? »

«Alexander Lightwood. »

«Vraiment ?! La blague est encore meilleure. » Rit l'homme ne cachant pas son mépris pour l'archer. Dans la seconde, le shadowhunter se dit qu'il n'était pas forcé d'aimer tous les amis de son compagnon.

«Alors vous-êtes son nouveau joujou ? » Questionna Lorenzo, ironiquement.

Avant qu'Alec ne puisse répliquer, une voix grave et claquant comme un fouet se fit entendre.

«Je ne l'appellerai pas comme ça. Il est tellement plus. Ta magie empeste depuis le bas de l'immeuble, Lorenzo. » Les yeux de Magnus étant félins, dévoilant sa marque. Ok, ils n'étaient visiblement pas amis.

«Toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois. » Riposta l'homme.

«Je le suis seulement avec ceux que j'apprécie et tu m'envoie au regret de te dire que ce n'est pas ton cas. Que fais-tu ici? » Demanda férocement Magnus.

«Je suis venu pourvoir un poste. La fonction de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn m'intéresse grandement et je postule. On se dit demain, 14 heures à l'endroit habituel ? »

Magnus le darda, son regard ne cachant pas sa fureur tout comme la tension dans ses muscles.

«Parfait. »

Lorenzo partit un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

* * *

L'archer s'avança penaud vers son compagnon.

«Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser rentrer ? »

«Clairement, Alec. » Répliqua sèchement Magnus. Le néphilim reçut cette réponse comme une claque. Il ne pensait pas que le warlock pouvait se montrer aussi cinglant pour une simple erreur.

«Je le sentais mal mais il s'est présenté comme un ami et je suis loin de tous les connaître. » Tenta le shadowhunter pour apaiser la colère de son amant.

«Visiblement. » Le sorcier, porta son portable à son oreille après avoir farfouillé dans son répertoire. «Catarina, demain 14 heures, tu seras mon témoin...Cet enfoiré de Lorenzo veut briguer ma place de Grand Sorcier...Oui il m'a demandé en duel...Oui la plaine habituel...Merci, à demain ! »

«Il t'as quoi ? » Questionna le directeur d'Institut alors que son compagnon prenait un soin particulier à l'ignorer.

«Provoquer en duel. »

«C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda le néphilim pour en savoir plus. Comme ça se passait ? Quels coups étaient permis ? Où était cette fameuse place habituelle ?

«Tu sais ce qu'est un duel tout de même, Alec ?! » Gronda Magnus.

«Tu es en colère parce que j'ai laissé rentrer cet homme ici, j'ai compris. Mais fais moi un album la prochaine fois que je puisse jouer au videur ! » S'énerva le néphilim.

«Son côté démoniaque ne transpire pas assez ! Bon sang, tu es un chasseur d'ombres, Alec ! » Reprit le warlock, tout aussi échauffé.

«Oui je le suis mais visiblement pas assez bon pour toi ! Maintenant quand tu seras calmé, tu auras peut être l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qu'est un duel. Car avant que tu m'agresses sans raison, je ne faisais que m'inquiéter pour l'homme que j'aime ! » Sur ces mots, le néphilim se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, claquant la porte.

«Foutu chasseur d'ombres, tu n'es pas obligé de tout foutre en l'air chez moi. Tu viens déjà de faire une connerie, ne les accumule pas. »

Alec ne répliqua pas, sous le choc de la violence des mots de son compagnon. Et il ne connaissait que trop bien cette attitude. C'est celles voulant dire, je refuse toujours obstinément de t'ouvrir les portes sur mon passé. Et cette façon d'agir blessait profondément l'archer. Combien de temps, faudrait-il encore avant que Magnus s'ouvre vraiment à lui ? Il avait parfois l'impression que même s'il était éternel, cela ne suffirait pas. Il s'effondra sur la banquette de la bibliothèque, il était tard et cette dispute en plus de le toucher au plus profond de son coeur l'avait épuisé. Il voulut s'endormir mais frissonna dans la pièce non chauffée. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, la prochaine fois il opterait pour la chambre pour faire la gueule à Magnus.

* * *

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées quand le sorcier ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque, penaud. Il vit qu'Alec s'était endormi mais claqué des dents sous l'action du froid. Il vint se presser contre lui, torse contre son dos, s'allongeant sur la banquette. Et fit apparaître une couverture polaire sur eux.

«Tu es calmé ? » Souffla Alec dans la pénombre.

«Désolé, Alexander. Cet homme réveille mes plus bas instincts. » Répondit faiblement Magnus embrassant la nuque offerte à ses yeux.

«Clairement. Qu'est-ce qu'un duel ? Que je sache demain si tu risques ta vie à cause de ma connerie. » Le sorcier sourit, il l'avait mérité.

«Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Alexander. Lorenzo aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour me provoquer. Ma colère à parler et c'était injuste à ton égard. » S'excusa piteusement le warlock.

Le néphilim se retourna pour lui faire face. Un doux sourire ornait ses lèvres, il vola un tendre baiser à son compagnon.

«On a encore des ajustements à faire. » Dit Alec avec sérénité. «Qui est ce Lorenzo ? »

«Une enflure. Un sorcier mouillait dans tout ce qui se fait de pire dans la magie. Il a toujours jalousé ma puissance. Et a commis des atrocités pour arriver à mon niveau. C'est sa la x-ième fois que nous combattrons en duel, il a toujours perdu. S'il revient à la charge, c'est qu'il se pense prêt à nouveau. »

«Tu pense qu'il l'est ? » Demanda le directeur d'Institut, anxieux.

«Il gagne en puissance à chaque fois mais je suis le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Et j'ai un sexy shadowhunter qui va m'encourager. » Rit Magnus en embrassant le bout du nez d'Alec.

«Tu as de la chance que je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir longtemps. » Et il n'était surtout pas le moment d'aborder le problème des secrets de Magnus alors qu'un combat l'attendait.

«Allons dormir dans notre chambre, j'ai besoin d'un sommeil réparateur. »

Les deux hommes se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans leur grand lit à baldaquin. Une angoisse les tenaillant.

* * *

Quand Alec se réveilla, Magnus avait déserté le lit. Il le trouva dans le salon, entrain d'allier une séance yoga à de la magie. Cela apaisait son compagnon.

Le néphilim ne dit mot et se réfugia dans la cuisine pour leur préparer le petit-déjeuner ou plutôt un brunch vu l'heure tardive.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Magnus apparut le torse en sueur, beau et désirable à souhait. Le directeur d'Institut le dévora des yeux, sa lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents.

«Darling, lâche cette lèvre. Ton regard enflammé me réjouit intensément. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour s'envoyer en l'air. Même si ce comptoir me donne très envie de te plaquer dessus. » Finit le sorcier, rieur.

«Ne me chauffe pas alors. » Répliqua le néphilim traçant les muscles du torse de son amant du bout des doigts.

Magnus lui tapota gentiment la main.

«Je croyais ne jamais te dire ça un jour mais pas touche à la marchandise. J'ai besoin de toute ma concentration et déjà ta seule présence me la baisse à 50% »

Alec le regarda soudainement soucieux. Si c'était vrai, Magnus risquait gros pendant son duel.

«Relax, Alexander. Ce n'est pas un duel à mort. »

Le néphilim embrassa passionnément son compagnon, passant son angoisse intense lié à son amour dans ce baiser.

* * *

A 14 heures, ils prirent un portail pour arriver dans une plaine d'herbe bien verte. Magnus se dirigea vers Catarina pendant que Lorenzo s'entretenait avec son propre témoin.

«Merci d'être là, Cat'. » Dit le warlock en l'embrassant sur la joue.

«Ce fumier ne perd rien pour attendre. » Gronda l'infirmière en regardant Lorenzo au loin.

«Calme-toi. Surveille mes arrières, qu'il n'utilise pas de fourberies de son cru. » Puis il s'approcha de Catarina. «Retiens Alec si ça tourne mal, je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé. »

La jeune femme opina sous l'œil curieux de l'archer.

Magnus retira son manteau et dévoila un costume flamboyant dans les tons rouge. Alec sourit, même face à un combat, son compagnon restait beau et classe.

Lorenzo se plaça face à lui. Un arbitre neutre se mit entre eux.

«Pas de coup mortel, je vous rappelle. Je désignerai moi seul le gagnant. Le duel pour le poste de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn peut débuter. »

La magie fusa aussitôt, l'angoisse du chasseur d'ombres avec. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son amant déployait autant de pouvoir. C'était fascinant et magnifique à voir, sa magie entourait Magnus se liant à chacun de ses gestes fluides. Alec aurait tout de même préférait voir ça dans d'autres circonstances.

Alors que Magnus semblait avoir le dessus, il tomba rudement au sol, légèrement assommé.

Le néphilim voulut courir le protéger mais Catarina le retint, s'aidant de sa magie. Le shadowhunter se retourna vers elle, de l'incompréhension parant ses yeux bleus.

«Tu ne dois surtout pas intervenir dans son duel sinon il sera déclaré perdant. Ne t'en fais pas, il en a encore beaucoup sous le coude. »

Et en effet, Magnus se reprit avec une vitesse incroyable, son pouvoir encore décuplait. Alec sourit, soulagé même s'il trépignait d'impatience que ce duel se termine.

Mais tout bascula quand le témoin de Lorenzo lança à son tour sa magie en voyant son ami en difficulté.

L'arbitre s'écria aussitôt.

«Fin du duel. Les tém... » Il s'écroula au sol, pétrifié. Catarina se précipita vers lui et lança à Alec.

«Interviens mais fais attention à toi. »

Le chasseur d'ombres contourna le témoin de Lorenzo à distance, silencieusement. Ce dernier ne le calculait pas, trop occupé à attaquer Magnus qui se défendait tant bien que mal face aux deux hommes. Le néphilim banda son arc et tira dans une des épaules du témoin, qui surpris cessa toute magie. Il se tourna vers lui, ses yeux le dardant de fureur.

«Sale shadowhunter. » Éructa l'homme en lui envoyant une boule de pouvoir de sa main valide. Alec l'évita habilement et son arc tira à nouveau visant l'autre épaule du témoin.

Qui s'écroula, impuissant, il insultait toujours le directeur d'Institut mais ce dernier regardait Magnus menait la fin du duel à tambours battants prenant des risques inutiles. Le néphilim se mit dans l'angle de vision de son compagnon, lui prouvant qu'il allait bien.

La magie de Magnus s'apaisa aussitôt mais après quelques déferlements de plus, Magnus contraint Lorenzo à abandonner. Ce que fit l'homme avec une rancœur non dissimulée.

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn se pencha à ses côtés.

«Tu pourras essayer tant de fois que tu veux de me battre, tu n'y arriveras jamais. D'autant plus maintenant, que je veux vivre pour rester auprès de lui. » Souffla Magnus en désignant Alec.

Une fois cela fait, il se releva et le néphilim se précipita sur lui alternant baisers et étreintes. Magnus sentait la tension de son amant, il avait eu plus que peur.

«Je vais bien, Alexander. Il n'est pas né le sorcier qui me battra. » Rit le warlock avec bienveillance.

«Ne fanfaronne pas pour une fois. » Dit l'archer en perdant son regard dans celui ambré. «Par l'ange, j'étais terrifié. »

Magnus resserra l'étreinte d'Alec, caressant ses cheveux. Catarina au loin, relevée l'arbitre qui était sain et sauf.

«Retour au loft ? » Proposa le sorcier.

«Oui. » Souffla le directeur d'Institut.

* * *

Une fois, rentré, Magnus se tourna vers son compagnon.

«Alexander, tant que tu es là près de moi, je ne compte pas mourir. Et cette excellente raison prévaut sur tout le reste. »

L'archer rougit et embrassa tendrement son amant.

«Je t'aime et je ne laisse plus rentrer personne sans ta permission préalable. » Rit le néphilim.

«Je vais te faire un album. » Répliqua le sorcier tout aussi rieur. «Et je t'aime aussi. »

Les hommes s'embrassèrent, sereins, apaisés, plus vivants que jamais.

* * *

C'est beau l'amour, on le dira jamais assez. Le fluffy m'enchante grandement.

Bilan de ce court 22/12 ?

Merci à tous pour votre soutien. Vous êtes vraiment des boosters qui me pousse à ne pas lâcher malgré la fatigue (oui ça fait une semaine que j'ai plus d'avance dans mes OS. Oups. Mes nuits sont courtes XD. Heureusement aujourd'hui j'ai carte libre pour écrire.)

Demain, première partie d'un two-shot au sujet plus que fluffy.

A demain !


	24. 23 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : T

INFOS : Première partie du two shot consacré au mariage de Magnus et Alec. Aujourd'hui c'est vraiment un petit encas pour vous mettre en appétit pour le grand moment demain. C'est extrêmement fluffy, thématique oblige:)

SPOILERS : /

Merci Liki pour ta review. L'aventure se termine bientôt pour le calendrier mais mon amour pour le Malec reste intact donc je vais continuer à écrire sur eux ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un brouhaha incessant se faisait entendre dans une boutique de tenues de mariage haut de gamme.

En effet, Magnus Bane se mariait à Alec Lightwood et pour son tout premier mariage, le sorcier se devait d'être flamboyant, magnifique, sexy. Tout ça à la fois et plus encore si c'était possible.

Catarina et Ragnor, ses fidèles meilleurs amis de toujours et Raphael, son vampire de fils de cœur, l'aidait dans le choix du costume pour ce moment crucial.

Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre d'ensemble que Magnus avait passé, partagés entre l'exaspération et la joie de voir leur ami aussi euphorique.

Magnus sortit de la cabine dans un costume baroque rouge bordé d'or avec une lavallière tout aussi dorée.

Catarina le regarda curieusement. Son ami était splendide mais un détail la troublait.

«Je croyais qu'Alec et toi avaient interdiction de vous mariez selon les traditions néphilms. » Dit-elle en pointant la couleur or.

«On a interdiction. »

«Alors pourquoi mettre du dorée ?! S'ils ne veulent pas de votre union autant ne pas rappeler leur tradition dans ta tenue. » Le morigéna Catarina.

Magnus ne lui donna pas tord. Il se mariait avec Alec mais sans l'accord de l'Enclave. Leur union serait plus symbolique que reconnue. Le shadowhunter avait tenu à ce qu'ils sautent le pas, sous peine d'attendre des années avant que l'Enclave les y autorisent. Et le directeur d'Institut refusait de se faire passer la bague au doigt à 80 ans voire plus.

Magnus entra à nouveau dans la cabine accompagné du vendeur de la boutique, qui l'aidait à passer ses costumes hors de prix. Son portable sonna et le sorcier sourit en voyant le correspondant.

«Dis-moi, pretty boy. » Lança t-il pour toute salutation.

«J'annule notre mariage. »Répondit l'archer avec un ton décidé.

Magnus rit doucement. Il savait à quoi était dû ce soudain pas en arrière.

«Les essayages avec ton frère, ta mère et ta sœur sont si terribles que ça ? » Demanda le warlock tout en passant la prochaine veste aidé par le vendeur.

«Pire. »

«Tiens-le coup mon ange. Pense à notre lune de miel. Du sexe, du sexe et encore du sexe. » Dit Magnus sans tenir compte du vendeur qui lui passait son pantalon et qui entendait toute leur conversation.

«Et encore un peu de sexe ? » Souffla le néphilim en riant.

«Probablement, darling. » Rit le sorcier.

«Je te laisse. Ma sœur menace de me tuer si je n'essaye pas le prochain costume. »

«Quelque soit ta tenue, je t'aime sweetheart. Tu m'as séduit avec des sweats rapiécées, je ne suis pas difficile. » Lança Magnus avec nonchalance.

«Je pense que je peux consentir à un petit effort pour notre mariage. Je t'aime petit tigre. »

Le sorcier rangea son portable et se tourna vers le vendeur qui arrangeait sa lavallière.

«Je me marie vraiment avec l'homme le plus incroyable qui soit. » Rêvassa le warlock.

«Je veux bien vous croire. » Lança le vendeur, rieur. «Voyons leur réaction pour celui-ci. »

Magnus sortit vêtu d'un costume toujours style baroque noir avec lavallière rouge et rebrodée de cette même couleur aux manches.

«Non pas de noir. » Annonça tout de suite. Ragnor. «Tu peux prendre une couleur foncée mais pas de noir. »

«Je suis d'accord. » Opina Raphael.

«Vous êtes toujours d'accord, une vraie équipe infernale. Je devrais le dire à Simon. » Lança Magnus l'air de rien.

«Tu peux. Il sait combien j'apprécie parler des heures de toi avec Ragnor. »

«Ton mariage nous a fait un sujet de conversation passionnant. Toi, « Magnus, je ne toucherai jamais un chasseur d'ombres et la famille Lightwood est la quintessence du mal chez les shadowhunters ». Tu te maries au fils Lightwood, directeur d'Institut et chasseur d'ombres émérite. Tu me surprendras toujours mon vieil ami. » Rit Ragnor.

«Tu ne m'aurais par légèrement poussé dans ses bras, mon chou ? » Fit remarquer Magnus.

«Oui, j'ai su voir tout le potentiel de cet homme et l'emprise qu'il avait sur ton petit cœur. » Lâcha Ragnor avec un mouvement de tête affirmatif. «Suivant. »

Magnus retourna en cabine. Oui, tout cela était inattendu. Il se mariait au plus merveilleux homme qui soit mais qui partait avec beaucoup de mauvais points au départ.

Mais une famille ne nous définit pas et cela valait totalement pour Alec.

Magnus était même passé pour l'archer au-dessus de sa peur de le perdre, savourant avec bonheur les moments qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Magnus se retourna vers le miroir de la cabine, une fois le costume passé.

«Je crois qu'on tient le bon. » Dit-il solennellement, des larmes lui picotant les yeux.

Il sortit paré d'un costume pourpre plus simple mais très classe. Avec chemise blanche, cravate noire et mouchoir identique. Une pince à cravate en acier sombre et une chaîne de montre à gousset rehaussait la tenue. Une boucle de ceinture argentée richement décorée complétait le tout.

Catarina se leva et vint caresser les joues de Magnus avec délicatesse.

«Parfait. » Souffla t-elle, les yeux embués.

«On l'a. » S'écria Ragnor venant tapoter le dos de son meilleur ami.

«Il est totalement fait pour toi. » Renchérit Raphael avec un sourire.

Magnus agrippa ses trois amis, il n'était pas à proprement parlé un sentimental mais il était au comble du bonheur d'avoir ces trois là avec lui en ce jour particulier.

«Merci. » Murmura t-il et ses amis appuyèrent davantage l'étreinte en restant silencieux. Il était temps que Magnus savoure un bonheur qu'il méritait plus qu'amplement.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Alec était au bord de l'apoplexie. Il n'en pouvait plus de passer quantité de costumes sans trouver le Graal. Il ne supportait plus les remarques de son frère, sa sœur et sa mère. Il était stressé, angoissé et par l'ange il se mariait avec l'homme le plus parfait qui soit dans deux mois. Il allait s'évanouir.

La vendeuse lui passa le seul et unique costume qu'il avait choisi, les autres ayant étaient décidés par sa famille. L'ensemble trois pièces était bleu dit saphir, il était simple mais classe avec une chemise bleu azurien. La cravate saphir qui l'accompagnait était rehaussée de minuscules pois blancs comme le mouchoir qui ornait sa poche pectorale. Une chaîne de montre à gousset argentée complétait la tenue.

Alec sourit en se regardant, il se voyait tout à fait rejoindre Magnus à l'autel avec cette tenue.

Il sortit avec angoisse mais elle disparut quand un boulet de canon nommé Izzy se jeta sur lui.

«Tu l'as trouvé grand frère. » Dit-elle en le couvrant de bisous.

«Tu es absolument irrésistible. » Renchérit Jace en serrant l'épaule de son parabatai.

«Magnifique, mon chaton. » Pleura Maryse en le prenant dans ses bras. «Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir l'honneur de te donner à Magnus. » Sourit-elle, caressant les joues de son fils.

Maryse avait accepté sans aucun souci le mariage d'Alec et Magnus. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à connaître le sorcier même si elle avait encore du mal avec certaines de ses excentricités. Il avait plus apporter à Alec que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il était excellent dans son poste de directeur car Magnus lui avait donné ce qui lui manquait, assurance et confiance en soi. Plus un amour qui s'exprimait souvent de façon beaucoup trop visible voire auditive mais bien réel.

Il était l'équilibre d'Alec et ce mariage méritait donc d'être scellé que l'Enclave soit d'accord ou non.

Le sourire de l'archer faiblit un peu quand la présence de sa famille à ses côtés lui fit remarquer les deux absents. Max restait à Idris car ayant cours à l'Académie et Robert qui s'opposait à son union avec son compagnon.

Les mesures d'Alec furent prises et il entra dans la cabine accompagné de sa mère qui avait noté son trouble. Il commença à se déshabiller, aidé par elle, ayant congédié la vendeuse.

Sans la regarder, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

«Papa n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ? » Demanda t-il tristement.

«Désolée mon chaton mais non. »

«Il trouve toujours que ce mariage est une abomination ? » Questionna t-il, une boule dans la gorge.

«Alec ne sois pas triste à cause de lui. Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à voir votre amour s'il s'y refuse. Tu as bousculé beaucoup de nos croyances mais lui et moi, on avait deux possibilités. Soit y faire face, ouvrir les yeux, s'attarder et prendre le temps de regarder votre couple ce que j'ai fait. Soit s'obstinait à détourner le regard ce qu'a fait ton père. » Lui dit Maryse, son regard dans les yeux azurs de son fils.

«Il ne faudrait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il a soutenu son fils gay et en couple avec une créature obscure. » Se durcit l'archer.

«Ton père est stupide. Quand ton grand jour arrivera avec Magnus, il se retrouvera seul car on sera tous à votre union. Alors il réalisera peut être que ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce que pense les autres. C'est d'être là pour ceux qu'ont aiment. »

Maryse blottit un moment son fils contre elle comme quand il était petit et qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Elle chantonna doucement à son oreille de sa voix douce, quelques paroles d'une chanson chère à Alec, son ouverture de bal. «We are still kids but we're so in love ».

«Tout ce qui compte, mon chaton, c'est votre choix à Magnus et toi. »

«Merci. » Souffla Alec en serrant sa mère plus fort contre lui, s'entourant de son amour maternel.

Oui il allait se marier à Magnus parce qu'un jour dans sa vie, il allait être égoïste et pensait à son bonheur avant celui des autres. Et ce bonheur prenait la forme d'un sorcier flamboyant.

* * *

Maintenant qu'ils ont leur tenue, prochaine étape le mariage mais il va falloir attendre encore quelques heures.

Alors cet avant-goût vous convient ?

A demain ! J'ai tellement hâte de vous poster le mariage que j'ai imaginé :)

Bisous !


	25. 24 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Voilà, le grand jour est arrivé, le mariage Malec. Je l'ai préparé aux petits oignons, cherchant des décorations sur internet pour m'aider à réaliser l'union que je rêvais pour eux XD. Et je l'ai rêvé longtemps voulant faire cet OS depuis un moment.

Enfin, j'ai écris ces trois derniers jours avec une forme toute relative. Fiévreuse, engourdie et le nez comme une patate. J'espère que ça ne se ressentira pas. C'est très très fluffy, plein d'amour et de bonheur.

J'en profite pour dire que l'OS prévu pour le 25 arrivera plus probablement le 27 ou 28 décembre. Parce que je vais juste profiter de moments en famille comme certainement la plupart d'entre vous.

Merci Yugia pour ton adorable review. Voilà la partie deux.

SPOILERS : /

Joyeuses fêtes et bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans une chambre d'une charmante auberge perdue dans la campagne. Un jeune homme marqué de runes n'arrivait plus à contenir son stress. Sa mère luttait pour nouer sa cravate alors que le futur marié se trémoussait en tous sens.

«Alec si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, je vais utiliser une rune pour t'immobiliser. » Le houspilla gentiment Maryse. Cette dernière vêtue d'une robe longue de soirée violette cachait difficilement son émotion. Son aîné allait se marier, le tout premier de ses enfants allait se faire passer la bague au doigt, c'était un grand moment. Même si leur engagement n'aurait rien d'officiel, tout le monde considérait cette union sacrée de la même façon qu'un mariage classique.

«Maman dans vingt minutes, je me marie. Je vais m'unir à Magnus. Je suis... » Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment comme pour chercher ses mots «Totalement euphorique et paniqué à la fois. »

«Je ne pourrais jamais t'amener à l'autel si ta cravate reste dénouée. » Sourit doucement la mère. L'archer se força à ne plus bouger, le temps que Maryse fasse le nœud d'une main experte.

Alec se tourna vers le miroir, s'étudiant. Il se trouvait beau dans son costume de marié ce qui tenait du miracle.

«Tu es sublime, mon chat. » Souffla Maryse en laissant quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Le directeur d'Institut la serra dans ses bras.

«Attention à ton maquillage. »

«Waterproof, j'ai investi pour l'occasion. J'espère que Magnus a fait de même. »Sourit-elle.

Izzy fit son entrée à ce moment là dans une robe de soirée rose qui mettait en valeur ses formes et ses courbes. Le dos-nu laissait apparaître sa chute de reins splendide.

«Comment te sens-tu grand frère ? » Demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

«J'ai l'impression que je marche sur du coton et que mon estomac fait des loopings. Ces détails mis à part, je suis juste heureux. »

Alec contempla par la fenêtre, les invités s'installaient en vue de la cérémonie.

«Je vais appeler Magnus, mon mari. Je ne serai plus seulement Alexander Lightwood mais Alexander Lightwood-Bane. » L'archer se perdit dans ses rêves sous les yeux attendris de sa mère et de sa sœur.

Izzy le coupa s'en voulant un peu de l'arracher à ses pensées.

«Je viens chercher ton ruban. »

«Sur la commode, la boite blanche. » Désigna Alec distraitement.

Isabelle prit l'écrin et partit vers la porte.

«A tout de suite, grand frère ! »

* * *

Magnus finissait de s'habiller, aidé par Ragnor. Il regardait la nuit tombée sur le parc. Pas le choix quand vous avez des amis vampires et que vous voulez faire votre union en plein air, la pénombre était indispensable.

«Ragnor, je me marie. » Lâcha soudain Magnus comme si c'était une nouveauté.

«Sérieux?! Moi qui pensait que tout ce déballage était pour fêter mon retour parmi vous. » Ricana Ragnor.

«Je me marie, c'est dément. »

Le sorcier à la peau verte étudia rapidement la tenue de son ami, il était fin prêt.

«Oui c'est ce que tu vas faire dans dix minutes. »

«Avec Alexander sexy, fantastique, parfait Lightwood. » Sourit Magnus.

«Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas oublié d'adjectifs ? » Se moqua gentiment Ragnor.

«Je vais m'appeler Magnus Lightwood-Bane. Mon dieu, ma vie est géniale ! » S'exclama le warlock aux yeux félins.

Raphael toqua et passa la porte.

«Prêt à faire le grand saut pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? » Demanda le vampire.

«Plus que prêt. » Affirma fortement Magnus.

«Je viens chercher ton ruban. »

«Sur le lit, la boite blanche. »

Raphael saisit l'objet, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Je suis heureux pour toi. » Murmura le vampire suffisamment fort pour que son père d'adoption l'entende.

«Merci, mi hijo. » Lui lança tendrement Magnus.

Raphael sortit et le futur marié se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

«Maquillage parfait. » Dit-il en examinant ses yeux ourlés de liner noir avec un léger ombré dans des teintes sombres. «Tenue impeccable. » Continua t-il en s'époussetant pour la forme. «Coiffure, rien à redire. » Finit-il en examinant ses cheveux coiffés en pique soignés.

«C'est l'heure. » Lança Ragnor en regardant la pendule au mur. «On y va ? » Dit-il en tendant son bras à Magnus.

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn le crocheta, retenant à grande peine ses larmes, l'émotion le saisissant tout entier.

* * *

Magnus, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, remonta doucement l'allée parsemée de pétales blanches sur le refrain de «Thousand years », passant entre les chaises des invités au regard bienveillant. Il arriva sous la tonnelle en fer forgée recouverte de roses pâles et de fleurs d'hortensia blanches. Un magnifique lustre en cristal illuminait l'espace. L'endroit semblait magique, les fleurs embaumaient l'air d'un doux parfum. Ragnor délaissa Magnus devant Luke qui officiait pour la cérémonie avant de s'asseoir. Catarina, témoin de son meilleur ami, lui pressa l'épaule avec un sourire rassurant.

Alec arriva à son tour devant l'allée. Magnus sentit son cœur se précipitait dans une cavalcade effrénée. L'archer était superbe dans son costume, irradiant de joie et de bonheur, des larmes embuant ses yeux azurs alors qu'il regardait Magnus en remontent le chemin de pétales sur «Can't help falling in love. » Sa mère à son bras pleurait.

Alec trouvait Magnus éblouissant, sa beauté était comme un phare dans la nuit, le guidant vers lui.

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus y lisant un profond amour.

Maryse abandonna son fils devant l'autel, en face de son futur mari et près de son parabatai, témoin pour ce grand jour.

L'archer et le sorcier se saisirent les mains, un sourire immense éclairant leur visage.

«Je t'aime. » Chuchota Alec.

«Moi aussi, Alexander. »

Luke prit la parole, son timbre grave perçant la pénombre.

«En ce soir qui restera unique, nous sommes réunis pour célébrer l'amour, pour lier deux hommes dans un serment solennel. Ces deux personnes ont fait le choix de s'aimer, s'unir et aujourd'hui nous sommes les témoins privilégiés de ce moment qui marque le début d'un nouveau chapitre dans leur vie. Mais comme mes mots valent si peu face aux leurs. Nous allons procéder à l'échange des vœux tout en nouant autour de leur main, deux rubans. Chacun ayant choisi une couleur qui représente l'autre qui vont se mélanger pour sceller leur amour et leur union. »

Alec et Magnus mirent leur main ensemble droite posaient paume contre paume. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux intensément, les détournant à peine quand Catarina s'avança avec le ruban de couleur bleu azur que Magnus avait choisi pour l'archer, lui rappelant la couleur si belle de ses orbes pâles. Elle se plaça face aux invités et commença à lier leur main ensemble alors que le sorcier aux yeux félins récitait ses vœux. L'émotion altérant légèrement sa chaude voix.

«Mon Alexander, mon amour, mon amant, mon ami. La vie a mis sur mon chemin de nombreuses personnes que j'ai aimé sincèrement mais je ne me suis jamais senti complet, entier. J'ai souffert et encore aimé jusqu'à finir par barricader mon cœur pour ne plus ressortir ce sentiment que je n'assimilais plus qu'à la douleur. Et puis, j'ai croisé un regard azur et en un instant toutes mes barrières ont explosées. Tu t'es imposé à moi avec force, je n'ai pas su combattre face à cela et je n'ai pas cherché à le faire.

Ma seule bataille a était pour ne pas te perdre et je ne regrette pas de l'avoir menée. Car Alexander, chacun de tes sourires, de tes baisers, de tes mots sont autant de baumes sur les cicatrices de mon passé, me soulageant et m'apaisant.

Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé. Aku mencintaimu sekarang dan selamanya. Ce qui signifie, je t'aime maintenant et à jamais. »

L'émotion embuait les larmes d'Alec alors qu'à son tour Jace nouait autour de leur main, le ruban ambre choisi rappelant les iris félines. Renforçant le lien qui les unissait. Le ton chevrotant de l'archer ne plia pas quand il prononça ses vœux, son regard se perdant dans celui de Magnus.

«Magnus, tu signifies tant pour moi. Celui qui a brisé le carcan dans lequel je m'enfermai, celui qui m'a sauvé, celui qui m'a appris le véritable sens du mot amour, celui qui m'a aimé et qui chaque jour m'apporte encore plus. Tu as toujours su me guider, te montrant patient et attentionné. Me laissant parfois chuté pour mieux m'aider à me relever, me retenant parfois de justesse.

Tu es mon choix et qu'importe si certains ne l'approuvent pas. Tu es mon foyer, ma lumière dans les ténèbres, mon espoir et mon tout.

J'aime chacune de tes facettes, je te le certifie encore en ce jour.

La vie nous donnera le temps qu'elle souhaite mais chaque moment vécu avec toi aura un goût d'éternité.

Tu es mon premier, mon dernier. Je t'aime. »

Les deux hommes pleuraient, savourant ce moment où leur main solidement liés par les rubans ne pouvaient plus se lâcher. C'était un instant où ils oublièrent tout, c'était eux simplement eux et une promesse d'amour.

Luke les laissas profiter quelques minutes avant de poser sa main sur les leurs.

«Magnus, Alec même quand ce lien ne sera plus symboliser par ces rubans, promettez-vous de vous protégez, vous soutenir et vous aimez ? »

«Oui. » Dit fortement le couple faisant rire les invités présents, tant la certitude s'entendait dans l'inflexion de leur voix.

«Je demande donc à vos témoins de dénouer les rubans. »

Catarina et Jace s'exécutèrent, formant une tresse avec les deux ganses au fur et à mesure qu'il les détachaient. Puis chacun tenant un bout de la torsade, ils la passèrent au couple, qui firent le nœud final.

L'infirmière garda ensuite la tresse, qu'elle plaça dans une boite en verre près d'eux.

«Nous allons pouvoir procéder à l'échange des alliances. » Annonça Luke.

Max s'avança avec un coussin blanc piqué de fleurs en dentelles colorées.

«Magnus. » Invita l'alpha.

Le sorcier fit un sourire à Max et récupéra la bague pour Alec.

«Alexander par cette alliance, je scelle notre amour. » Dit-il tout en passant l'anneau sur l'index gauche de son compagnon.

L'archer prit le bijou à son tour, non sans déposer un bisou rapide sur la joue de son petit frère.

«Magnus, par cette alliance, je scelle notre amour. » Prononça Alec en glissant l'anneau sur l'index gauche de son amant.

«Vous êtes maintenant unis. Vous pouvez vous embrassez. » Lâcha Luke avec un sourire.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion sous les applaudissements. Ils s'abandonnèrent dans ce cocon de bonheur qui les transcendait, unissant leurs lèvres un long moment.

Quand ils se désunirent, leur témoin les félicitèrent avec joie suivi par tous les invités. Izzy, Ragnor et Maryse montrèrent le plus d'effusion, les serrant tendrement dans une chaude étreinte.

Magnus et Alec restèrent un moment sous la tonnelle fleurie alors qu'un photographe les mitraillait. Il n'y prêtèrent guère attention tout à leur bonheur et à leur amour, se volant régulièrement des baisers sous les regards attendris, parfois gênés des invités.

* * *

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite avec les photos avec les membres de la famille, amis, témoins ainsi de suite. Voulant pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur réception après. Le photographe passerait au cours de la soirée entre les invités pour prendre des clichés sur le vif.

Le vin d'honneur se passa dans le parc arboré de l'auberge, les boissons et hors d'œuvres placés sur des tables en bois parsemées de roses orangées et fuchsias ainsi que des pivoines blanches. Des lanternes contenant des bougies étaient suspendues à différentes hauteurs dans les arbres rendant l'atmosphère féerique.

«Alors satisfaits ? » Demanda Isabelle, une coupe de champagne à la main.

En effet, c'était elle qui avait imaginé la décoration pour toute la réception. Clary avec ses talents de dessinatrice avait mis en image ses idées pour que tout soit fait à la perfection.

«C'est superbe, Izzy. » Répondit Alec, en la prenant dans ses bras.

«Exactement dans le thème. Champêtre mais classe et magnifique. Merci. » Renchérit Magnus.

La jeune femme était aux anges, elle avait passé des heures pour concevoir la décoration parfaite aidée par sa mère.

«Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le coin réception et la piste de danse. » Ajouta Maryse en arrivant près d'eux.

Le repas et la soirée dansante se passaient également en extérieur. Choix voulut par le couple qui souhaitait pouvoir profiter des charmes de la nature et pouvoir s'éclipser à loisirs pouvant se dissimuler n'importe où dans cette végétation luxuriante.

«Alors Alec, ça fait quoi d'avoir la bague au doigt ? » Demanda Jace en tapant dans le dos de son parabatai.

«C'est une émotion intense et qui m'emplit entièrement. » Répondit l'archer en contemplant son alliance. Prenant la main gauche de son mari, ils regarda leur anneau identique en or blanc serti d'un liseré de minuscules diamants noirs. Sobre et élégant.

Magnus sourit à Alec puis l'embrassa tendrement.

«Maintenant que vous êtes mariés, vous comptez nous faire moins profiter de vos effusions d'amour ? » Questionna Jace, rieur.

«Ça va être pire. » Répliqua le sorcier avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de son mari.

Maïa arriva suivit de Simon et Raphael.

«Elles sont magnifiques. » Dit la louve en désignant les bagues.

«Merci. » Souffla Alec, tout à son bonheur d'être marié à l'homme le plus magnifique qui soit et entourait de ses proches.

«Tu sais la prochaine étape. » Lança Simon à son amant vampire en lui tapant le torse.

«Doucement mi tesoro. On a tout le temps. » Tempéra le chef de clan.

Magnus rit à cette réponse. Son fils de cœur finirait par céder à son petit-ami. Quant on aimait, on ne résistait pas à l'objet de son affection pensa le sorcier en regardant son Alexander plus souriant que jamais. Le mariage lui allait divinement bien.

La suite du vin d'honneur se passa entres sourires, rires et regards tendres pour les mariés.

* * *

Doucement, les invités se dirigèrent vers le jardin derrière l'auberge pour le repas. Un plan de table fixé par des petites épingles en bois sur du grillage à poules indiquait les placements. Les tables étaient désignées par des noms de fleurs qui entouraient le cadre en bois qui soutenait l'installation.

Le couple resta estomaqué, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement en voyant les décorations. Des delphiniums rouges et roses étaient suspendues au long voile en satin blanc qui couraient entres les arbres. Des lustres en cristal illuminaient l'espace.

Les tables en bois rustiques, couvertes de nappes immaculées, avaient des chemins centraux de freesia roses, d'œillets blancs et de jacinthes violettes. Des bougeoirs majestueux les illuminant. Les chaises étaient tendus de tissus transparents retenus par des petits bouquets des trois fleurs présentes sur les tables.

Alec se retourna vers sa sœur et lui embrassa chaudement les joues ainsi qu'à sa mère qui avait œuvré également. Magnus en fit autant, se montrant plus calme avec sa belle-mère.

«Izzy, c'est magique. » Prononça l'archer, l'émotion teintant sa voix.

Son mari le serra contre lui et ils profitèrent un moment de la vue. Izzy et Maryse jubilant de leur effet. Elles avaient travaillées dur et tard mais ça en valait la peine en voyant le couple aussi subjugué.

Les mariés finirent par s'avancer à leur table. Une table d'honneur composait de Maryse, Jace et sa compagne Clary, Ragnor, Catarina, Izzy et Max.

Le dîner délicieux se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Avant le dessert, les témoins furent invités à prendre le micro pour leur discours.

Jace se mit face au couple, un peu gêné de parler à cœur ouvert à son parabatai devant autant de monde.

«Félicitations à vous deux avant tout. Ensuite Alec, mon frère, meilleur ami et parabatai. Mon complice de toujours. J'ai tant partagé et vécu avec toi depuis mes 9 ans où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ces derniers temps, je t'ai souvent ignoré, blessé et bafoué mais inébranlable, tu es resté à mes côtés parce qu'aux tiens, tu avais un homme qui te soutenait, t'aimais. Merci pour cela Alec et aussi Magnus.

Enfin, ceci dit, tu as peut-être perdu au change en l'épousant car je suis diablement plus sexy. » Rit Jace et l'archer répondit « Certainement pas » en riant tout autant.

«Mais je suis heureux qu'il t'ai fait découvrir ce qu'est l'amour. Car c'est ce que mérite l'homme d'exception que tu es. Et Alec, tu es une supernova. » Termina Jace d'un clin d'œil, seuls leurs proches pouvant comprendre l'allusion sibylline.

Catarina s'avança à son tour, souriante.

«Magnus, mon éternel complice. Le pire garnement excentrique et passionné que l'univers a mis sur mon chemin. Tu m'as souvent sauvé de la douleur de notre longue existence, j'espère en avoir fait autant. » Magnus opina sans hésitation. «Et puis un jour alors que tu m'as certifié ne plus vouloir succombait à l'amour, tu m'as appelé tout excité car tu avais rencontré le plus sexy, beau, humble et ouvert shadowhunter qui soit. Et j'ai su intimement que ce jour précis arriverait. Qu'enfin ton heure était venue, ton vrai bonheur t'attendait. Tu n'as jamais parlé d'un de tes partenaires avec autant de passion, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu raison. Félicitations à vous ! »

Les yeux embués, les mariés remercièrent leurs témoins dans une douce étreinte. Alec pressait un moment contre Jace qui lui murmurait un petit mot à l'oreille, un instant intime entre deux frères, deux parabatais.

La pièce montée arriva, c'était un chef d'œuvre de 5 étages. Blanche recouverte de fleurs en sucre roses et violettes qui tourbillonnaient sur toute sa hauteur. Elle était à la vanille et la framboise, deux saveurs dont le couple raffolait.

Avant la première danse, les mariés firent leurs remerciements aux personnes présentes en ce jour particulier. Alec prit le micro, les joues rouges.

«Je ne suis pas très bon pour m'exprimer alors je vais juste dire peu. Que vous soyez là, néphilims et créatures obscures réunis, c'est pour une raison. Nous sommes une famille et nous tenons à chacun d'entre vous. Merci.»

Magnus prit le relais.

«Vous avez toujours était là pour nous. Et nous avons tous deux une histoire particulière avec chacun d'entre vous. Vous nous êtes précieux. Merci d'être venus en passant pour certains par dessus votre retenue à propos de notre union. »

* * *

L'ouverture de bal arriva. Les mariés s'avancèrent sur la piste éclairée par des dizaines de guirlandes lumineuses, défiant le ciel étoilé par leur beauté.

Simon prit le micro tandis que l'orchestre entamait les premiers accords de la chanson «Perfect. » Le daylighter avait changé tous les pronoms féminins par des masculins pour mieux coller au couple.

Les mariés enlacés, dansaient un simple slow. Magnus, les yeux braquaient dans ceux d'Alec. Ils se murmuraient parfois quelques paroles de la chanson comme un cadeau précieux exprimant ce qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre. D'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient choisis cette chanson parce qu'elle convenait merveilleusement à leur couple. Ils s'embrassaient aussi parfois tendrement.

Magnus chuchota sur les paroles «Your heart is all i own. » ce à quoi Alec répondit quelques secondes plus tard par «Darling, you look perfect tonight. ». Le sorcier reprit à son tour « I found a love, to carry more just my secrets. » alors que l'archer murmura ensuite « We are still kids but we're so in love. »

Magnus termina en chantant contre les lèvres de son mari «Now I know I have met an angel in person. » avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Quand la chanson égrena ses dernières notes. Alec murmura avec tendresse à Magnus.

«Je t'aime. »

«Je t'aime, Alexander. »

Ils restèrent un moment, enlacés sur la piste sans chanson, profitant simplement du contact de l'autre. Leurs proches les laissant dans leur bulle. C'était leur soirée, leur union, leurs plaisirs.

Maryse émue les regarda tendrement. Plus heureuse qu'elle ne pensait jamais l'être au mariage de son fils avec une créatures obscure.

Le cœur emplit de bonheur, le couple se sépara et alors que les invités envahissaient la piste. Ils s'éclipsèrent voulant prolonger à l'infini ce moment de pur bonheur qu'ils vivaient.

Seuls, s'embrassant amoureusement sous le ciel étoilé.

* * *

Les mariés se dirigèrent vers la dépendance de l'auberge dans laquelle ils allaient passer leur nuit de noces. Le chemin était éclairé par des dizaines de bougies. Ils passèrent la porte, main dans la main et découvrirent un décor romantique à souhait. Tapis de pétales de roses, lit entouré de voilages blancs, bouteille de champagne sur la table de chevet.

D'un geste, Magnus ouvrit la bouteille et servit deux coupes dont une qu'il tendit à Alec.

«A nous, mon cher mari. » Dit-il tendrement.

«A nous ! » Répéta le néphilim avec un sourire, entrechoquant leur flûte.

Ils burent tranquillement, se dévorant des yeux, réalisant doucement qu'ils étaient à présent la famille Lightwood-Bane.

A peine sa dernière gorgée avalait que le sorcier se fit subtilisé son verre par un archer au regard enflammé.

Alec récupéra de sa langue, les gouttes d'alcool qui restait sur les lèvres rougies du warlock avant de l'insinuer dans la bouche de Magnus dans un baiser fougueux.

D'une main ferme logée au creux des reins de son mari, il le plaqua contre lui. Le shadowhunter déplaçait ses lèvres partout, au creux sous l'oreille, sur la mâchoire, sur la gorge caramel.

Lentement, les hommes se déshabillèrent, enlevant ses vêtements qui étaient de trop dans leur étreinte. L'archer fit tomber Magnus sur le lit. De sa langue, il retraça ses contours, saisit ses tétons, lécha ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent sous la sensation, goûta son aine. Le warlock gémissait et se cambrait alors que son mari s'occupait de lui passionnément. Caressant ses hanches, passant le bout de son nez sur son aine, soufflant doucement sur la virilité tendue et libérant déjà quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal.

Magnus hoqueta quand son mari prit enfin en bouche son sexe, l'englobant tout entier. Suçotant le gland, le lâchant parfois pour lécher toute la longueur, s'aventurant jusqu'au testicules contractées.

Le warlock agrippait les cheveux de l'archer, poussant sa tête contre son pénis pour plus de contact.

C'était diablement bon et le sorcier sourit en se disant qu'il avait absurdement l'impression de sentir une différence maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés. La même sensation s'emparait d'Alec.

Il remonta sur les lèvres de Magnus, qu'il embrassa sauvagement alors que le sorcier passait une jambe sur l'épaule de son mari, l'autre se pressant dans ses reins.

L'archer malaxa quelques instants les testicules avant d'introduire deux doigts en Magnus. Le sorcier mordilla les lèvres d'Alec alors qu'une de ses mains glissa entre eux pour saisir la virilité du shadowhunter qui se tendit aussitôt, ses doigts arrêtant le traitement préparant Magnus.

«Continue. » Souffla le warlock alors qu'il ralentissait ses mouvements de va et vient sur le sexe turgescent.

Alec gémissant de plaisir, reprit son activité, bougeant habilement dans la cavité qui palpitait autour de ses doigts. Magnus retint un cri étouffé quand son mari toucha sa prostate.

L'archer rit sous son bruit incongru et par pure vengeance, le sorcier serra sa main sur la virilité de son homme.

«1 partout. » Murmura le néphilim tremblotant alors que les mains de Magnus agrippaient ses épaules lui signifiant qu'il était prêt.

Doucement, Alec s'introduisit en son mari, oui par l'ange son mari. Cette simple idée lui arracha un gémissement que le warlock captura entre ses lèvres alors que la douce morsure de la pénétration le saisissait. Avec lenteur, le shadwohunter bougea et sourit quand son amant ronronna, il y était. Magnus se cambra de délectation, l'archer se retira presque complètement puis rentra un nouveau d'un coup sec qui entraîna une vague de plaisir chez le warlock.

Les mouvements de hanches profonds accompagnèrent leurs souffles précipités. Et leurs lèvres qui se violentaient.

Le corps de Magnus, se tendit en sentant la jouissance arrivée, inéluctable. Un orgasme puissant le saisit, le terrassant sur place par sa violence. Ses muscles se contractèrent puissamment entraînant Alec vers la jouissance qui enflamma toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Ils se reprirent lentement, laissant leur esprit s'extirpait des limbes du plaisir. Magnus avait enroulé ses deux jambes dans les reins de son mari, le serrant solidement contre lui. Le néphilim l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, les aidant à s'ancrer à nouveau dans le présent.

Alec finit par se retirer et se laissa tombé à côté du sorcier qui s'enroula autour de lui. Ses bras sur son torse, ses jambes entres les siennes.

«Faire l'amour avec son mari, il n'y a rien de comparable. » Rit l'archer, ses yeux pétillants de joie.

«Et nous avons encore des heures pour cela, Monsieur Lightwood-Bane. » Murmura Magnus, son ventre se tordant de plaisir à cette seule évocation.

Leur bonheur était complet.

* * *

Voilà leur union est scellée. Pour tout vous dire, le lemon n'était absolument pas prévu voulant me consacrer sur le mariage mais les review m'ont fait entendre qu'il était désiré donc vous en avez un !

Je suis achevée, crevée mais heureuse de vous le dévoiler.

J'espère que vous aimez. Verdict ?

Je pense que vous avez reconnu que la chanson est "Perfect" d'Ed Sheeran.

Merci à tous pour ce mois génial que vous m'avez fait passer avec vos encouragements, vos reviews et votre engouement. Je vous aimes.

Je ferai un message plus complet plus tard mais je tenais à vous le dire, vous avez été un merveilleux cadeau.

Joyeuses fêtes ! Bisous !


	26. 25 décembre

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

RATING : M

INFOS : Avant tout BONNE ANNEE ! Désolée pour cet affreux retard ! Mais après Noël, j'ai eu vraiment une baisse d'énergie. Je prenais l'OS et j'arrivai à rien sortir de concluant, ça m'énervait et je progressais pas. J'ai donc choisi de m'éloigner un moment de l'écriture et de Malec.

Je les adores toujours autant mais ce mois entièrement consacré à eux m'a mis sur les rotules.

J'ai passé quelques jours chez une amie et je suis revenue rebooster. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Malec et Shadowhunters ont une place très particulière dans ma vie. Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'étais dans une période difficile quand j'ai découvert la série et ses personnages et cela m'a aidé aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître.

Donc mon histoire avec ce couple est loin d'être terminée.

J'ai préféré attendre et poster un OS dont je suis fière.

Il est fluffy, tendre et familial. La famille est au centre et pas forcément Malec (même s'ils partagent de savoureux moments).

J'avais aussi envie de mettre en lumière certains éléments notamment un personnage pour ce qu'on sait, qui me fait penser à Alec.

Donc je dirai que le ton est différent par rapport aux autres.

SPOILERS : Je mentionne rapidement certaines éléments du tome 6. Sinon je parle de Michael Wayland, du VRAI Michael Wayland également dont des infos qu'on apprends dans les livres. Et j'ai changé son arme de prédilection pour coller à mon écrit XD. Et Max et Raf sont de retour même si j'ai changé leur âge!

Merci Liki pour ta review et tes compliments adorables. Et bien sûr que je continue sur eux, Café givré est en cours, une nouvelle fic arrive + des OS. Vous vous débarrasserez pas de moi facilement XD Et, tu as eu la réponse à ta question dans la rubrique infos ;)

Merci Guest pour toutes tes reviews sur les différents OS. C'est adorable !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La famille Lightwood-Bane arriva au manoir familial à Idris avec le sourire. Les enfants furent subjugués en voyant la façade illuminée de plusieurs dizaines de guirlandes lumineuses colorées.

Robert avait transmis à son fils aîné que sa mère et lui s'étaient surpassés pour offrir un Noël magique à leurs petit-enfants préférés.

Alec s'arrêta un moment pour contempler le spectacle des lumières.

«En plusieurs dizaines d'années de Noël, mes parents n'ont jamais fait ça pour nous. Ils sont vraiment gagas de nos fils. » Nota l'archer pour la forme sans une once d'amertume. Ses parents avaient changés depuis la Guerre Obscure et c'était une très bonne chose.

«C'est trop beau ! » S'exclama Max. A huit ans, il était fasciné par toute la magie qui entourait les festivités de Noël.

«Tu pourras féliciter ton papy. » Suggéra Alec en regardant son fils.

Rafael à ses côtés était moins causant mais c'était dans son caractère. Ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés et brillants exprimaient son bonheur sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le verbaliser.

L'archer toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse, habillée d'une robe noire et rouge à la coupe droite du meilleur effet. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en un artistique chignon.

«Mes amours. » S'écria Maryse couvrant de bisous ses petits-enfants.

«Serrez les dents. » Rit Magnus en voyant ses fils tentés de se soustraire après le x-ième baiser.

«Et mon adorable premier amour. » Poursuivit Maryse en prenant son aîné dans ses bras.

«Et votre incroyable sorcier de gendre. » Proposa Magnus avec un sourire.

«Naturellement. » Rit Maryse en lui faisant la bise.

Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître gendre et belle-mère avait développé une véritable entente. Avec un ton légèrement provocateur qui leur convenait.

«Vous êtes les derniers arrivés. Max et Rafael filaient au salon, le père Noël est passé . » S'exclama Maryse en entraînant ses petits-fils derrière elle.

«Ta mère est bien énergique aujourd'hui. » Nota Magnus en prenant la main de son mari. «Aurait-elle déjà abusé du champagne ? » Rit le sorcier s'attirant un regard amusé d'Alec.

Ils arrivèrent au salon, où leurs fils les attendaient pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

«Vous avez fait le bisou à tout le monde ? » Demanda l'archer.

«Oui Dad. » Répondit Max avec entrain.

«C'est vrai ce mensonge ? » Continua Magnus.

«Affirmatif. » Confirma Jace pour défendre ses neveux adorés.

«Vous pouvez ouvrir. » Signala Alec entraînant un concert de papier déchiré.

L'archer et son mari se tournèrent vers Izzy et Simon, les serrant tendrement dans leurs bras.

«Comment va ma petite sœur ? » Demanda Alec, en touchant le ventre proéminent d'Isabelle.

«Comme une femme enceinte de huit mois non autorisée à boire de l'alcool. » Ironisa Izzy.

«Et comment va la princesse de son oncle ? » Questionna Magnus en caressant à son tour le ventre.

«Aussi remuante que son père, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. » Expliqua Isabelle en tapotant l'épaule de son mari.

«Elle sera belle ainsi que courageuse comme sa mère et intelligente comme son père. » Sourit Simon avec fierté.

«Et bien, on est pas sortis de l'auberge. » Se moqua Jace, s'attirant un regard outré du geek.

Alec passa ensuite à son parabatai et à Clary. Cette dernière avait un petit ventre arrondi. Et oui la famille Lightwood allait s'agrandir considérablement cette année. Deux filles allaient faire leur entrée dans la tribu.

«Comment va le petit ange ? » Demanda Magnus serrant son Biscuit dans ses bras.

«Pour l'instant, c'est très calme. » Sourit la rousse, le soulagement teintant sa voix quand elle voyait l'épuisement qui marquait les traits de sa belle-sœur.

«Venez voir nos cadeaux Papa et Dad. » S'écria Max tout excité par la montagne de jouets déballés qui l'entouraient.

«Heureusement que tu fais des portails. » Blêmit Alec en s'approchant du sapin avec son mari.

«Dis-moi la vérité, tu m'as épousé pour ça ?! » Rit Magnus.

«Je suis démasqué. » Puis l'archer se pencha vers son mari. «Et parce que tu es un excellent amant. » Dit-il en embrassant le sorcier.

«Tu as peu de points de comparaisons. » Signala le warlock non sans un sourire.

«Je devrais peut-être aller voir ailleurs, alors. » Répliqua Alec en haussant les épaules.

«Avise-toi. » Susurra Magnus avant d'empoigner les fesses de son mari et de lui offrir un baiser appuyé.

«Il y a des enfants ici. » Signala Robert en sortant de la cuisine, une bouteille de champagne et des coupes à la main.

«Ils doivent voir pire tous les jours. » Ricana Jace.

«C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment. Ils ont le droit. » S'énerva Rafael, offrant dans cette phrase les premiers mots de sa journée.

«La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants. » Sourit tendrement Maryse.

Alec et Magnus saluèrent Robert avant de se concentrer sur les présents reçus par leurs enfants.

«Papa Noël a été très généreux cette année... » Lâcha l'archer en faisant les gros yeux à ses parents.

«Papa Noël sait combien ces enfants sont merveilleux. » Souffla Robert prenant un de ses petits-fils dans chaque bras. «Et ne soyez pas jaloux, il vous a amenait aussi des cadeaux. » Expliqua le paternel, pointant de sa tête un endroit sous le sapin.

Le couple se tourna vers une pile de trois présents. Un pour Alec, un pour Magnus et un pour le couple.

L'archer trouva un nouveau carquois tandis que le sorcier ouvrit sur une écharpe en cachemire couleur brique.

Le cadeau commun comprenait un week-end à l'Icehotel en Suède.

«Merci maman et papa. » Dit Alec en leur déposant un bref baiser sur les joues.

«Merci Maryse et Robert. » Ajouta Magnus.

«On s'est dit que vous pourriez nous laisser les enfants pendant ce séjour. » Lança Robert, l'air de rien en servant les coupes de champagne.

«C'est un hôtel de glace, les chambres sont à une température de -5 à -8 degrés. Comme vous le voyez sur les photos, ça a l'air magnifique. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a des sacs de couchage thermique pour que vous supportiez le froid. » Sourit Maryse, contente de son cadeau.

«T'inquiètes qu'ils vont trouver un autre moyen pour se réchauffer. » Rit Jace, récoltant une claque à l'arrière de sa tête de son parabatai.

«Ne sois pas jaloux, Jace. Ce n'est pas parce que la dernière fois, tu as été étonné de notre vigueur en une nuit que tu dois être méprisant. » Se moqua Magnus.

«Ce n'est pas être vigoureux, c'est être surnaturel. » Se renfrogna le blond. Clary lui lança un regard exaspéré.

Maryse et Robert parlaient à leurs petits-enfants les détournant de cette conversation nullement adaptée à leurs jeunes oreilles.

Alec profita de l'accalmie pour distribuer ses cadeaux à sa famille apportait par le père Noël chez les Lightwood-Bane. Les autres firent de même et les présents s'ouvrirent dans un joyeux brouhaha de cris et rires.

Robert regarda du coin de l'œil son fils aîné, il irradiait de bonheur et cela lui apportait une certaine joie. Même si le père n'avait jamais soutenu les choix d'Alec, il admirait sa capacité à avoir trouvé un équilibre sans son soutien. Son fils avait bousculé bien trop de choses en lui et remuait des souvenirs douloureux. Comme celui d'avoir rejeté son parabatai quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments à son égard. L'adulte qu'il était à l'époque avait été effrayé par cette amour interdit par l'Enclave et plus encore prohibé pour les parabatais.

Alec avait ravivé le souvenir de Michael et l'incapacité de Robert à l'accepter dans son entièreté. Et stupidement comme il avait blessé son parabatai en le rejetant violemment, il avait reproduit le même schéma avec son aîné.

Il avait occasionné de nombreuses blessures profondes à Alec et ne le réalisait que depuis peu. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur cette famille que son fils s'était crée.

Le rire joyeux d'Alec le transporta, c'était un grand homme. Un chasseur d'ombres talentueux, un frère attentif, un mari aimant et un père fabuleux.

Robert se leva soudainement pour s'isoler dans le jardin sous les yeux surpris de toute sa famille.

* * *

«Je crois que tu devrais aller lui parler. » Murmura Magnus à son mari, en lui pressant le genou.

Alec lui lança un regard interrogateur.

«Il ne te lâchait pas des yeux. Je pense que certaines choses ont fait chemin en lui et que cela le chamboule plus qu'il n'y est habitué. »

L'archer se leva, pressa les lèvres de Magnus et après s'être couvert chaudement, partit à la recherche de son père. Un manteau à son bras pour Robert qui était sortit sans protection contre le froid mordant.

Alec le retrouva sous un châtaigner, assis sur une balancelle qui bougeait lentement sous son impulsion. L'archer s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise avec son père, il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Enfant à chacune des phrases qu'il soufflait à son paternel, il avait peur de déclencher sa désapprobation.

«Papa, tout va bien ? » Questionna le fils en s'installant à ses côtés et en lui tendant le manteau que Robert posa sur ses épaules.

«Je vais bien, Alexander. Juste un vent de nostalgie. » Dévoila Robert en ouvrant son poing dans lequel une montre à gousset était logée.

L'archer contempla un moment l'objet sans un mot, ne sachant ce que signifiait cette babiole pour son père, puis ce dernier retourna la montre dévoilant les initiales « M.W » sur le boîtier en argent et la lumière se fit en Alec. Nostalgie d'un ancien temps, d'un ami perdu, d'un parabatai disparu.

«Elle appartenait à Michael ? » Demanda quand même le fils connaissant déjà la réponse.

«Oui. Je l'ai retrouvé sur mon bureau le lendemain du jour où il m'a avoué ses...sentiments amoureux à mon égard. Je l'ai rejeté avec tant de cruauté à ce moment. Lui en voulant de détruire notre amitié, notre lien de parabatai. Et malgré ça, il a fait ce pas vers moi, me laissant sa montre à gousset et un mot pour se retrouver à un endroit précis. J'ai détruis le mot, rangé la montre dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Curieusement je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à la jeter alors que je reniais son amitié. C'est moi qui ait détruit notre lien de parabatai alors que lui voulait se battre pour le préserver. » Robert rit tristement, traçant d'un doigt distrait les initiales gravées dans l'argent. Alec savait que Robert avait aimé son parabatai comme lui aimait Jace, un amour fraternel et authentique qui s'était fourvoyé dans les brumes de la haine et de l'incompréhension.

«Tu sais que je n'ai pas senti notre lien de parabatai se brisait ? » Alec opina. « Il était déjà tellement affaibli à peine plus qu'un résidu subsistait. Je m'étais habitué depuis longtemps à ne plus ressentir Michael et je ne voulais pas de toute manière que le contraire se produise. Mais ce lien entre nous perdurait tout de même, terriblement faible mais bien là. Le jour de son décès, j'ai ressorti cette montre qui croupissait dans mon tiroir comme si je savais que l'inéluctable s'était produit. » Robert soupira fortement, s'apprêtant à enchaîner sur des sentiments plus personnels qu'il n'exprimait jamais, respectant à la lettre l'adage disant qu'un shadowhunter se devait de ne pas dévoiler ses émotions car elles altéraient le jugement.

«Je n'aurai jamais dû le rejeter, je ne pouvais répondre favorablement à ses sentiments, ni les accepter mais je n'étais pas en droit de le faire disparaître de ma vie. On avait un serment et une rune qui nous liait. J'avais prononcé ses mots : _Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur si autre que la mort me sépare de toi_. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité à le faire sans une once de doute. Incapable de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait contrôler cet amour qu'il le consumait. Incapable d'admirer son courage pour me l'avoir dévoilé en me regardant dans les yeux. Michael était mon meilleur ami et il ne méritait pas mon dédain, ni ma rage. »

Alec sursauta quand son père serra son épaule gentiment, geste d'affection que n'avait jamais témoigné Robert à son égard.

«Et ne prenant pas compte de tout cela, j'ai agi exactement de la même manière avec toi. Rejetant l'homme que tu étais. Ne voulant pas d'un fils qui avait les mêmes penchants que mon parabatai. Ne voulant pas d'un fils qui se perdait dans les bras d'une créature obscure. J'ai été infâme dans mes pensées. J'ai souhaité la mort de Magnus, pensant que s'il mourrait, il te libérait de cet amour que tu ressentais pour lui. Ne songeant pas un seul instant que cela pourrait te détruire aussi sûrement que j'ai détruis Michael et pire encore. » Alec laissa perler quelques larmes sur ses joues encaissant la violence des mots, acceptant que son père ait besoin de les exprimer. Une main caleuse sécha ses larmes, les yeux remplis d'excuse. «Je n'ai jamais été un père pour toi, mon fils et pourtant tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux, des petits-enfants et te voir épanoui au côté de Magnus. Qui d'ailleurs va me lancer quelques sorts si je continue à te faire pleurer. » Lâcha le père voulant détendre l'atmosphère après ses aveux forts en émotions.

L'archer se détourna vers la terrasse à plusieurs mètres de là. Magnus s'y tenait droit, dardant son regard sur son mari, même lointain ses larmes n'avaient pas dû lui échapper. Alec lui fit un sourire rassurant et l'attitude du sorcier se relâcha sensiblement. Robert le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette capacité de protection qu'ils avaient noués. Ils marchaient comme des radars diraient le père, ressentant les tourments de l'autre.

«Merci Papa pour ces aveux. » Dit l'archer chaudement en serrant son père dans ses bras et il n'y avait rien de plus à dire en cet instant.

* * *

Des petits garçons emmitouflés chaudement se précipitèrent vers leur Dad et leur papy sans que Magnus ne puisse les retenir. Alec essuya rapidement ses larmes, se ressaisissant.

«Dad, mamie a dit qu'on passait à table dans trente minutes mais qu'avant, on avait le droit de vous rejoindre toi et Papa dehors pour jouer. » Dit joyeusement Rafael.

«Mamie a eu raison, vous voulez faire quoi ? » Demanda l'archer avec un sourire attendri. Il vit du coin de l'œil, Magnus les rejoindre.

«Du tir à l'arc. » S'écrièrent les garçons à l'unisson. Alec rit et accepta.

«On va demander à Papa de faire venir mon arc et mes flèches. Tout est resté à la maison. »

«Il reste ton équipement d'entraînement ici. » Expliqua Robert.

Magnus arriva finalement, il se pencha aussitôt vers son mari pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Robert laissa échapper un micro-sourire, ces deux-là ne restaient jamais très longtemps sans s'embrasser, s'il n'approuvait pas réellement ces démonstrations d'affections, le sentiment de dégoût appartenait au passé. Il progressait, révisant son jugement sur ses nombreuses erreurs passées.

«Max, Raf, vous m'accompagnez ? On va chercher l'ancien équipement de Dad. » Les enfants suivirent leur grand-père, tenant chacune de ses grandes mains. Magnus s'assit sur le balancelle au côté de son mari et siffla, moqueur.

«Matez-moi ce papy modèle. »

Alec lui décocha un léger coup de coude avant de poser sa tête sur une de ses épaules. Le sorcier lui embrassa tendrement le front.

«J'ai eu raison de te pousser à aller le voir ou je suis le pire des maris ? » Demanda Magnus, voulant paraître détaché.

«Tu es le meilleur des maris et tu as eu raison. Carton plein, petit tigre. » Rit Alec, embrassant l'épaule de son homme dans un baiser rapide. «Comme tu as très justement dit certaines choses ont fait chemin en lui. En quelques minutes, j'ai vu une facette fragile de mon père que je n'avais même pas osé soupçonner. »

«Comme je te comprends. » Se moqua gentiment Magnus. Ce n'était pas méchant, il ne voulait juste pas charger cette conversation en émotions plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

«Et il m'a parlé de Michael, longuement. Il avait besoin de décharger ses regrets à son égard depuis toutes ces années, j'ai eu cette impression. Il l'aimait pas comme Michael mais il l'aimait sincèrement. » Dévoila Alec, taisant la mention de la montre, c'était le secret de Robert et il n'appartenait pas à l'archer de le partager.

Le trio revint, Max tenant son vieil arc et Rafael, son carquois contenant ses flèches.

«On est prêts ici. » S'exclama Robert.

D'une main, Magnus fit apparaître des cibles tout en restant assis sur la balancelle. Alec se leva, récupéra l'équipement auprès de ses fils et se positionna face aux cibles.

Max et Raf vinrent rejoindre leur Papa sur la balancelle tout comme Robert.

«Regardez Dad et vous essayerez de faire aussi bien après. » Lança Magnus avec le sourire. Lui-même dévorait son mari des yeux, admirant sa grâce et sa dextérité avec son arme de prédilection. L'archer atteint le mille à chaque coup, ne prenant que quelques secondes pour viser.

«Qui commence ? » Demanda Alec en se tournant vers ses fils.

«Moi. » S'écria la boule d'énergie qu'était Max.

Alec s'occupa de lui, l'aidant à tenir l'imposant arc et à bander une flèche. Elle tomba loin du centre et le petit sorcier se sentit aussitôt abattu de ne pouvoir faire aussi bien que son père même si ce dernier le rassura.

Robert se leva, s'approchant de Max, il s'agenouilla face à lui.

«Ton Dad a mis des années à maîtriser son arc, c'est pour cela que maintenant il est aussi talentueux. Il a pratiqué sans relâche mais avant comme toi, il a échoué à de nombreuses reprises mais a toujours fait une chose, il n'a jamais abandonné. » Une lueur de fierté qu'Alec n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son père s'anima, le touchant sincèrement. «Tu es le fils d'un archer exceptionnel et ton deuxième prénom Michael est aussi celui d'un grand archer. »Révéla Robert. «Tu as toutes les cartes en main, Max pour réussir à apprivoiser cet instrument. » Sourit le grand-père, ravivant la joie de son petit-fils.

«C'était ton parabatai ? » Questionna le petit sorcier, voulant confirmer ce que ses parents lui avait raconté.

«Oui. Un homme courageux, honnête et sensible. » Magnus sourit tristement, ses traits convenaient parfaitement à son mari. C'était presque ironique. Alec avait subit si souvent le désaveu de son père certainement parce qu'il ressemblait trop à Michael. Comme un fantôme qui hantait Robert sans relâche.

«Elle est où ta rune parabatai ?» Demanda Rafael en s'approchant de son grand-père.

«Elle est presque effacée parce que Michael n'est plus des nôtres. Et la rune s'estompe dès cet instant. » Robert remonta tout de même la manche droite de sa chemise dévoilant la marque qui était devenue blanchâtre depuis la mort de son parabatai.

«Tu es triste ? » Demanda Rafael en touchant délicatement la peau marquée.

«Maintenant plus qu'avant. J'avais dû mal à comprendre Michael et j'étais très bête plus jeune. Mais il me manque. » Répondit Robert avec honnêteté. C'était Alec qui l'avait fait revoir Michael sous un nouvel angle, allumant une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là comme si soudain leur lien de parabatai s'était ravivé, c'était absurde et impossible mais réel.

«Tu comprends pas tonton Jace ? » Questionna Max en se tournant vers son Dad, ne comprenant pas les tourments de son papy.

«Je ne le comprendrais jamais mais notre relation est du béton armé. » Rit Alec.

«Et avec Papa ? » S'enquit Rafael.

«Avec Papa, c'est du titane. Un métal très, très solide. » Répondit l'archer, souriant à son mari.

* * *

« A table ! » La voix de Maryse les coupas. Et les petits se précipitèrent aussitôt vers l'intérieur. Alec rangea son équipement, aidait par Magnus qui fit disparaître les cibles. Robert s'approcha du couple qui riait alors que le sorcier à l'oreille de l'archer lui murmurait des phrases coquines.

«Désolé de vous embêter. Je tenais juste à vous remercier pour l'hommage que vous avez rendus à Michael à travers Max. Voilà. » Souffla Robert soudain gêné.

«Ils nous semblaient qu'il était un homme qui gagnait à être connu malgré son goût déplorable pour ces crushs. » Ricana Magnus, un brin provocateur.

«Ne critique pas l'amour d'un homme mort. » Le sermonna Alec pour la forme, se déplaçant pour regagner la maison, son mari à ses côtés, son père légèrement en retrait, souriant tristement à la phrase de Magnus. Oui Michael aurait mérité de se trouver un homme avec qui il aurait pu vivre heureux.

«Heureusement que j'étais là pour te détourner de Jace sinon tu aurais fini le cœur tout brisé. » Lança Magnus mélodramatique.

«Je n'aimais pas Jace, je l'admirais. Et tu as tellement ramé mon cher mari pour m'avoir. » Rit Alec en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

«Tu vas voir toi. » S'exclama Magnus, balançant son cher et tendre sur une de ses épaules et commençant à s'éloigner.

«Magnus, repose-moi. »

«Hors de question. »Refusa le sorcier, la voix joueuse.

Robert passa à côté d'eux, les yeux levés au ciel. Il se retourna brièvement en entendant un bruit de chute mais les détournas bien vite en voyant le sorcier picorait de baisers le visage de son fils.

«Cachez-vous. » Lança t-il avant de rentrer. En refermant la baie vitrée, il ne constata plus aucun signe du couple embrasé par le désir.

* * *

Robert s'installa à table.

«Alec et Magnus auront du retard. » Lâcha t-il ne pouvant empêcher un rire de filtrer dans sa voix.

«Mon dieu, ils ont tenu quoi ?! » Demanda Jace, mi-horrifié, mi-amusé.

«Une heure, quarante-trois minutes et quelques secondes. » Rit Simon.

«Ils n'ont pas battus leur record. » Remarqua Izzy. «Le moins qu'ils ont tenus c'est une heure et vingt-sept minutes. »

«C'est ton cadeau qui les a chauffés à blanc, maman ! » S'exclama Jace.

«Ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de moi pour ça. » Se dédouana Maryse, gênée de parler de la sexualité débordante de son fils mais rieuse.

«Vous parlez de quoi ? » Demanda Max.

«De choses de grandes personnes qui expliquent pourquoi Papa et Dad ne sont pas là. » Se risqua Clary pour toute explication.

«Ils font quoi ? » Questionna Rafael.

«Ils jouent. Des jeux d'adultes qui se font à deux. » Lança rapidement Simon.

«Et ça fait beaucoup de bruit ? » Demanda Max, curieux.

«C'est possible. Pourquoi ? » Questionna Maryse inquiète, sentant la prochaine phrase arrivée.

«Papa et Dad, ils jouent souvent la nuit alors. Ils pensent qu'ont fait dodo mais parfois ont se réveillent et ils crient bizarrement et disent « oui » ou «encore » et même parfois «plus fort. » Expliqua Rafael avec toute la candeur de son enfance.

La tablée se regarda un moment avant d'exploser de rire. Sur ces entrefaites, Alec et Magnus arrivèrent, ébouriffés, le joues rougies et un air de béatitude sur leur visage. Entraînant des rires plus violents encore.

Les parents Lightwood se regardèrent, c'était une belle journée de Noël. Joyeuse, rieuse certes surprenante mais débordante d'amour. Ils étaient fiers de leurs enfants et ils leurs diraient, la journée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Et voilà, le dernier OS. J'ai beaucoup parlé de Michael mais de ce qu'on sait de lui, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage.

J'avais envie de terminé sur une tonalité plein d'amour où tout va bien dans la vie de tout le monde et avec de l'humour aussi.

Malgré le retard, j'espère que vous êtes satisfaits de ce 25 décembre (ou 05 janvier XD). Votre avis ?

Un petit message pour vous remercier chaudement vous attends à la page suivante.


	27. Remerciements

L'aventure du calendrier de l'avent est terminée.

J'ai adoré ce mois de décembre. Des post tous les jours n'ont pas été forcément faciles surtout la dernière semaine où je n'avais plus d'avance sur les OS donc j'ai passé pas mal de nuits à écrire XD. Il y a eu quelques retards aussi mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux:)

Mais surtout ce mois a été génial grâce à VOUS ! Tous les jours, OS après OS, vous postiez des reviews de dingues et ça m' a vraiment tellement boosté. Les jours de moins bien où je me disais que j'allais flancher, il y avait de nouvelles reviews géniales.

MERCI pour les reviews à :

Liki

Guest

MileneMdvl

SpiritBran

JustineBergerac

hachiko97412

Eclat d'Etoile

Darknesscoming

Rinkanaku

FieryDaisy

Yugia

Sissi1789

Severusa

Kahinoixdecoco

missheidi9

Glacia57

Sithmaith

Phanie miki

Merci aussi pour les favoris et les follows.

Vous avez bercé mon mois de décembre avec des pépites de joie à chacune de vos réactions. Et c'était très sympa de voir que pas mal d'entre vous ont eu des coups de cœur pour un OS. Certains sont aussi sortis du lot pour vous et souvent mes préférés donc c'était très agréable.

Et discuter avec certains d'entre vous en MP étaient supers, c'est toujours agréable de pouvoir lier des conversations:)

Je ne sais pas si je retenterai l'expérience l'année prochaine, cela m'a pris du temps, de l'énergie mais c'était une aventure extra grâce à VOUS alors qui sait ? J'ai encore quelques mois devant moi XD

Je vais reprendre tranquillement mes différents écrits. Prochainement et assez rapidement j'espère vous aurez le nouveau chapitre de Café givré. J'enchaînerai plus tard sur le prologue de ma nouvelle fic et sur mes séries d'OS dans les semaines à venir.

Encore merci à vous tous, mon mois de décembre n'a été que plus doux grâce à vous, vous êtes géniaux !

A bientôt peut-être sur d'autres écrits !


End file.
